


the suffering games™

by byungari



Series: Wanna Mess™ [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park r demonic duo, Crack Fic, M/M, Rated teen for language, Social Media AU, Tags will be added as they come, Texting, What else is new, but rly he can be a lil shit too sometimes, guan lin is a little angel who must be protected, honestly this is just wanna one being a mess, tbh idk if this will be funny but i will Try My Best, this is no longer a crack fic im sry, title comes from a real life group chat lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 59,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: jaehwan:alrightjaehwan:which one of you fuckers was itdaehwi:???daehwi:what happened hyung??jaehwan:WHO REPLACED EVERY WORD IN MY PHONE DICTIONARY TO ‘UR MOM’?????seongwoo:LMAOdaehwi:omg





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *conveniently ignores the hp!au that i haven't updated in 5 months* ha h ah ah ha ha  
> this isn't funny i'm sorry i tried but i'm not really funny  
> plz enjoy thank you

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jaehwan:** alright  
**jaehwan:** which one of you fuckers was it

 **daehwi:**???  
**daehwi:** what happened hyung??

 **jaehwan:** WHO REPLACED EVERY WORD IN MY PHONE DICTIONARY TO ‘UR MOM’?????

 **seongwoo:** LMAO

 **daehwi:** omg

☆ _all-stars_ ☆ _(5)_

 **daehwi:** JIHOON HYUNG  
**daehwi:** WOOJIN HYUNG  
**daehwi:** IT WAS YOU TWO WASNT IT LOLOL  
**daehwi:** I SAW YOU TWO GIGGLING LIKE CRAZY EARLIER IN THE CORNER OF THE LIBRARY

 **jihoon:** hmm?  
**jihoon:** i have no idea what you’re talking about :)

 **jinyoung:** i had no idea smiley faces could be so scary

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** jaehwan hyung’s going to murder u both with his guitar  
**daehwi:** i cant believe i'll be able to watch the pink sausages™ downfall with my own two eyes

 **woojin:** dont u dare expose us david daehwi lee  
**woojin:** i still have the Video™ from this summer

 **daehwi:** A;KJDSF;JA;KDFJ  
**daehwi:** i thou GHT you dELETED THOSE

 **jihoon:** omg are u talking about  
**jihoon:** *the* Video™  
**jihoon:** where he’s

 **daehwi:** STOP

 **woojin:** LMAO yeah

 **jinyoung:**????

 **guan lin:** i’m confused

 **daehwi:** OKOK I’LL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT

 **woojin:** good.

 _the suffering games_ ™ _(11)_

 **jaehwan:** daehwi u know something dont u  
**jaehwan:** u 100% kno smth  
**jaehwan:** u always know /everything/

 **sungwoon:** you know thats actually frighteningly true  
**sungwoon:** he was the only one who knew about my date with *******

 **minhyun:** no he wasnt  
**minhyun:** everyone knew about that

 **sungwoon:** well damn

 **jisung:** wait jaehwan  
**jisung:** if everything on your keyboard was replaced with ‘ur mom’  
**jisung:** how are you typing properly rn???

 **jaehwan:** i'm using kkt on my laptop duh  
**jaehwan:** get with the times u paleolithic throwback

 **guan lin:** _shots fired_

 **seongwoo:** LMAO jisung hyung what’s ur damage

 **jisung:** …  
**jisung:** i didn’t raise u to be this disrespectful to me  
**jisung:** ur Own Mother

 **jaehwan:** ur not my mother  
**jaehwan:** i only know of Kim Jonghyun  
**jaehwan:** my Lord and Savior

 **sungwoon:** i thought minhyun was ur lord and savior

 **minhyun:** please

 **jaehwan:** oh shit ur right

 **seongwoo:** wats ur religion

 **jaehwan:** my religion is minhyun  
**jaehwan:** #Minhyunism

 **daniel:** #Minhyunism

 **seongwoo** changed the group chat name to _#Minhyunism_

 **minhyun:** i Hate each and every one of you

_daehwi, jaehwan (2)_

**jaehwan:** was it the pink sausages

 **daehwi:** ???

 **jaehwan:** ARE THEY THE ONES WHO CHANGED MY PHONE DICTIONARY

 **daehwi:** *sweats nervously*  
**daehwi:** I’M SORRY HYUNG I KNOW NOTHING

 **jaehwan:** DAEHWI

 **daehwi:** HYUNG IM SRY

 **jaehwan:** DAEHWI ANSWER ME  
**jaehwan:** DAEHWI!!!!  
**jaehwan:** DAVID LEE U COME BACK RIGHT NOW

***

_#Minhyunism (11)_

**sungwoon:** dude fuck the sun

 **woojin:** don’t be rude  
**woojin:** God is just trying to provide us with vitamin D

 **sungwoon:** i need God to stop forcing himself on me like that  
**sungwoon:** like bro don’t u know what consent is  
**sungwoon:** I DON’T NEED HIS VITAMIN D

 **jihoon:** God doesn’t need consent  
**jihoon:** He is the Holy Spirit™  
**jihoon:** He’s in u at all times  
**jihoon:** u slut

 **sungwoon:** listen u fetus  
**sungwoon:** im just trying to stay blemish free and beautiful  
**sungwoon:** and the sun is not helping  
**sungwoon:** I DON’T NEED THIS IN MY LIFE;AFKJSD;

 **jaehwan:** wtf did he die

 **sungwoon:** hi guys this is taehyun  
**sungwoon:** ignore sungwoon he’s just upset he got a little tan and now his foundations don’t match his skin tone

 **jaehwan:** ur mom ur mom ur mom ur mom ur mom

 **seongwoo:** mood

 **daniel:** mood (2)

 **sungwoon:** mood (3)

 **jinyoung:** omg i forgot about jaehwan hyung’s phone predicament lmao

 **jaehwan:** UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM  
**jaehwan:** UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM

 **jihoon:** hyung  
**jihoon:** i have no idea what ur trying to say

 **jaehwan:** i w i l l f i n d y o u

 **guan lin:** haha  
**guan lin:** jihoon hyung how did u manage to change every word like that  
**guan lin:** ur so smart hyung

 **jihoon:** …

 **jaehwan:** UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM _  
_**jaehwan:** UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM 

 **seongwoo:** e x p o s e d  
**seongwoo:** by little guan lin nonetheless lmao

 **daniel:** guan lin is too innocent for these kinds of things  
**daniel:** he’ll expose u without even meaning to

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung  
**jihoon:** before u come after me with ur guitar  
**jihoon:** i just wanted to say  
**jihoon:** this was all woojin’s idea  
**jihoon:** GOTTA BLAST  
**jihoon:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **woojin:** PARK JIHOON U SNAKE

 **jaehwan:** UR MOM UR MOM _  
_**jaehwan:** UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM 

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** i just wanted to say  
**daehwi:** it was guan lin not me  
**daehwi:** SO DON’T U DARE EXPOSE THE VIDEO™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u want to know what jaehwan says its in this order:  
> "ha sucks to be u"  
> "whoever did this"  
> "i will find you"  
> "park jihoon i will find you"  
> "and i will murder you"  
> "park woojin"  
> "i will murder u too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **guan lin:** did u guys know that it takes an average of 20 years for the normal student to pay off their loans?  
>  **guan lin:** like  
>  **guan lin:** its ok i didn’t need my organs anyways

_Minhyunism_ ™ _(11)_

 **guan lin:** i've been thinking

 **jisung:** about?

 **guan lin:** my debt

 **jisung:** um.  
**jisung:** what debt..???

 **guan lin:** my student loans

 **seongwoo:** ur not even in college yet???  
**seongwoo:** whats a little freshmen in high school doing worrying about student loans already  
**seongwoo:** also it’s the weekend stop thinking about school

 **guan lin:** ok fine  
**guan lin:** my future*** student loans  
**guan lin:** did u guys know that it takes an average of 20 years for the normal student to pay off their loans?  
**guan lin:** like  
**guan lin:** its ok i didn’t need my organs anyways

 **minhyun:** don’t worry about it too much, guan lin  
**minhyun:** i'm sure you can get a full scholarship to a university somewhere

 **daehwi:** yeah guan lin!!  
**daehwi:**  you're smart and talented  
**daehwi:** you’ll definitely get into universities with scholarships!!!  
**daehwi:** (˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 **jisung:** they’re right, guan lin  
**jisung:** you might not get a full scholarship to every universities  
**jisung:** but there are a lot of outside scholarships you can apply for!!  
**jisung:** don’t worry about it too much

 **guan lin:** :)  
**guan lin:** thanks, hyungs  
**guan lin:** i'm gonna go play basketball at the park  
**guan lin:** anyone wanna join?

 **woojin:** i’m in

 **jihoon:** me too  
**jihoon:** i'll treat u to some ice cream if u beat woojin’s butt

 **woojin:** wtf

 **guan lin:** BET

*******

**seongwoo:** so did guan lin kick woojin’s butt

 **woojin:** …

 **jihoon:** :)

 **guan lin:** jihoon hyung bought me ice cream :)

 **jinyoung:** where are you guys?  
**jinyoung:** daehwi and i are going to the mall if you want to come

 **daehwi:** come join us!!

 **woojin:** u guys sure u want us to join? :^)

 **jihoon:** yeah, daehwi  
**jihoon:** are you  
**jihoon:** ~sure~ u want us to join u two?

 **daehwi:** /hyungs/

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** I HAVE LEVERAGE OVER YOU TOO, YOU KNOW  
**daehwi:** DON’T MAKE ME TELL JIHOON HYUNG EVERYTHING /YOU/ SAID THAT NIGHT

 **woojin:** pics or it didn’t happen

 **daehwi:** :)

_jihoon, daehwi (2)_

**daehwi:** jihoonie hyung~  
**daehwi:** do you want to know something /interesting/ that woojin hyung said?  
**daehwi:** (˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 **jihoon:** yes  
**jihoon:** TELL ME.mp3

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**woojin:** wait, daehwi  
**woojin:** daehwi i'm sorry  
**woojin:** DAEHWI I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T TELL JIHOON  
**woojin:** HE’LL HOLD IT AGAINST ME FOREVER

 **daehwi:** that’s what i thought

 **woojin:** i'm sor RY

 _Minhyunism_ ™ _(11)_

 **daniel:** seongwoo and i are on our way, daehwi!!

 **sungwoon:** sry i'm out with ******* rn  
**sungwoon:** have fun, y’all!

 **minhyun:** why do you have to star his name  
**minhyun:** everyone knows who you’re talking about

 **seongwoo:** yeah, sungwoon hyung  
**seongwoo:** he literally messaged us thru ur phone the other day

 **jisung:** make sure you wear sunblock this time, sungwoon!

 **jaehwan:** what a mother

 **seongwoo:** Mother Jisung

 **daniel:** Mother Jisung

 **woojin:** Mother Jisung

 **jihoon:** Mother Jisung

 **jisung:** please stop

 **jaehwan** changed the group chat name to _Mother Jisung_

 **jisung:** please

 **daehwi:** jisungie hyung are you going to come to the mall?  
**daehwi:** ( >3<)

 **jisung:** yeah i’m on my way with minhyun and jaehwan rn!

 **woojin:** jihoon and i are on our way with guan lin

 **jinyoung:** okay see you guys soon!

***

 **minhyun:** i just wanted to say  
**minhyun:** i am never  
**minhyun:** n e v e r  
**minhyun:** going to the mall with you guys ever again  
**minhyun:** actually just anywhere public in general

 **jisung:** ditto

 **seongwoo:** aww come on jisung hyung  
**seongwoo:** minhyun  
**seongwoo:** we weren’t /that/ bad

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** seongwoo  
**minhyun:** you and daniel got us kicked out of the Lego Land

 **daniel:** i can’t believe they actually banned us from ever coming back,,,

 **seongwoo:** …ok but that was the only bad thing that really happened  
**seongwoo:** and honestly??? that kid had it coming to him  
**seongwoo:** i mean really  
**seongwoo:** he just??? snatched the lego out of my hand??? and hit me with it????

 **jisung:** ok but did u rly have to scream out every curse word known to man when u stepped on those legos

 **seongwoo:** DON’T JUDGE ME UNTIL U KNOW THE PAIN OF STEPPING ON LEGOS WITH UR BARE FEET

 **minhyun:** WHY DID YOU TAKE UR SHOES OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE I DON’T UNDERSTAND???????

 **jaehwan:** oh shit y’all minhyun caps locked  
**jaehwan:** shits aboutta go down

 **woojin:** wait  
**woojin:** u guys got banned from the lego land????? wtf happened

 **jihoon** changed the group chat name to _y’all are fucking wild_

 **jaehwan:** oh right i forgot baby line wasn’t with us when this happened

 **daniel:** oh yeah

 **seongwoo:** where were u guys? y’all should’ve been there i fucking ROASTED that kid

 **jinyoung:** we were getting starbucks??  
**jinyoung:** what is wrong with u guys

 **jisung:** …seongwoo  
**jisung:** for the fifth time since the Incident™  
**jisung:** DON’T BE PROUD OF THAT THE KID WAS LIKE SEVEN YEARS OLD

 **guan lin:** did anyone get it on video??

 **minhyun:** /guan lin/

 **guan lin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**guan lin:** what can i say hyung  
**guan lin:** i love a good roast fest

 **jaehwan:** ok but pause  
**jaehwan:** it was only ongniel who rly caused any messy spectacles  
**jaehwan:** minhyun hyung y don’t u want to be seen in public with me i didn’t even do anything  
**jaehwan:** :(((

 **jisung:** icb he’s actually asking that

 **minhyun:**..jaehwan  
**minhyun:** you were chanting “fight fight fight fight” on the sidelines while this was all happening  
**minhyun:** why don’t /you/ tell me why i don’t want to be seen in public with you either  
**minhyun:** :)

 **jihoon:** smiley faces are so scary when minhyun hyung uses it

 **daehwi:** seriously  
**daehwi:** i didn’t even do anything wrong and i want to apologize

 **jinyoung:** rt

 **guan lin:** rt (2)

 **woojin:** rt (3)

 **jihoon:** wtf woojin shut up u got us kicked out of macys because u knocked over like 4 display tables because u kept trying to dance to Drake’s song when it came on

 **woojin:** U WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!!!!

 **jisung:** excuse me???

 **seongwoo:** omg  
**seongwoo:** baby line is Wild too

 **minhyun:** is that why all five of you disappeared at the same time????

 **daehwi:**..maybe  
**daehwi:** BUT IT WAS ALL WOOJIN HYUNGS FAULT I SWEAR  
**daehwi:** (´;ω;｀)

 **woojin:** :-// snakes will be Snakes™  
**woojin:** honestly what can i expect from these Slytherins

 **jihoon:** shut it, Gryffindor  
**jihoon:** at least i don’t knock down display tables while dancing

 **woojin:** ok u need to Leave me Alone  
**woojin:** because when Drake hyungnim’s songs come on  
**woojin:** it’s time to Dance and Turn Up

 **jihoon** has left the chat  
**daehwi** has left the chat  
**jinyoung** has left the chat  
**guan lin** has left the chat  
**minhyun** has left the chat  
**jaehwan** has left the chat  
**jisung** has left the chat  
**daniel** has left the chat  
**seongwoo** has left the chat

 **woojin:** wtf  
**woojin:** i thought it was two fake bitches in this chat  
**woojin:** but it was nine  
**woojin:** icb y’all the level of disrespect smh

 **woojin** has left the chat

 **sungwoon:**????  
**sungwoon:** wtf happened  
**sungwoon:** where did everyone go????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part about the student loans is from a real life conversation LOLOL  
> the lego land incident with seongwoo is smth that happened to me irl too i was babysitting this kid and i took him to lego land and i was helping him build a car and this kid just came and took the lego i was using out of my hand and threw it at me and ran and i was like wtf  
> (i didnt yell at him ofc a;dkfj;sd i just kind of was like "ok whatever")
> 
> this story doesn't really have plot btw it'll just be messy convos like this one :')  
> i hope you all enjoyed!!  
> and lmk if you catch any typos i don't proofread this at all.. ;;;;; thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jihoon:** i don’t contribute to society at all  
>  **jihoon:** i just breathe and take up space  
>  **jihoon:** wh Y do i live?????
> 
>  **jinyoung:** ..hyung r u ok  
>  **jisung:** jihoon where are you??  
>  **jisung:** tell me where you are and i'll come get you
> 
>  **jaehwan:** ok i am Slightly concerned
> 
>  **woojin:** ignore him he’s just upset bc i got a higher grade on our science quiz than he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE  
> i've been dealing with some personal things and work got in the way so i haven't had time to work on it ^^;;;
> 
> this fic was originally just supposed to be Crack but as i planned the chapters it slowly,, gained a plot,,,,,, lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!! (this isn't edited so pls lmk if you find any typos thank u!!! <3)

_y’all are fucking wild (1)_

**sungwoon** has invited **jisung, minhyun, seongwoo, jaehwan, daniel, jihoon, woojin, daehwi, jinyoung,** and **guan lin** to the chat

 **sungwoon** changed the group chat name to _the suffering games_ ™

 **sungwoon:** that was so much work  
**sungwoon:** if u fuckers leave all at the same time again i will set all of you on fire

***

 **jihoon:** i want to d i e

 **jisung:**????  
**jisung:** what’s wrong, jihoon? :(

 **jaehwan:** yh  
**jaehwan:** what’s wrong, demon?

 **minhyun:** jaehwan.

 **jaehwan:** am i wrong tho

 **seongwoo:** tbh he’s not

 **jihoon:** UGHHHH  
**jihoon:** SOMEBODY JUST END MY EXISTENCE ALREADY  
**jihoon:** what’s the point of living?? like  
**jihoon:** just what is the purpose of life? why do i exist?

 **daehwi:** um

 **jihoon:** i don’t contribute to society at all  
**jihoon:** i just breathe and take up space  
**jihoon:** wh Y do i live?????

 **jinyoung:**..hyung r u ok

 **jisung:** jihoon where are you??  
**jisung:** tell me where you are and i'll come get you

 **jaehwan:** ok i am Slightly concerned

 **woojin:** ignore him he’s just upset bc i got a higher grade on our science quiz than he did

 **seongwoo:** LOL good job woojin

 **daehwi:** wtf that’s it??

 **jihoon:** WDYM THAT’S IT  
**jihoon:** THIS BITCH DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WE HAD TWO LUNGS UNTIL THIS YEAR ;AKDFJ;SDK

 **jaehwan:** tru  
**jaehwan:** one time i was with woojin and i told him my head was hurting and he asked me which one

 **jihoon:** kms

 **woojin:** literally fuck all of you

***

 **woojin:** water and ice are different

 **jinyoung:**???

 **daehwi:** um  
**daehwi:** no,,, they’re not???

 **woojin:** yes they are??

 **sungwoon:** how

 **woojin:** one is hot and one is cold

 **jaehwan:** do u ever think abt the shit that u say sometimes  
**jaehwan:** asking for a friend

 **woojin:** wtf im so srs tho  
**woojin:** ice is cold  
**woojin:** water isn’t

 **jihoon:** can y’all believe this piece of shit got a higher grade than me on our science quiz because i Cannot

***

 **sungwoon:** i need to sneeze

 **jaehwan:** dont

 **sungwoon:** too late i just sneezed twice

 **seongwoon:** lovelyz-achoo.mp3

 **guan lin:** *dabs*

 **sungwoon:** i hate this fucking family

***

 **the Wink™** @jeojangs  
ugh feelings

 **HWIparam.mp3** @magumagu  
@jeojangs OH????

 **the Wink™** @jeojangs  
@magumagu SHUSH

***

 **Only One** @pwj99  
i have a Question

 **Main Visual** @kingjaehwan  
@pwj99 no

 **Only One** @pwj99  
@kingjaehwan stfu hyung this is Important

 **Only One** @pwj99  
in Bleach if all the shinigami are technically dead why do they bleed???

 **Only One** @pwj99  
like,, ichigo is really out here risking his life to save the lives of ppl that r already dead

 **Only One** @pwj99  
and if u think about it,, most of his friends r dead ppl like how sad is that

 **Only One** @pwj99  
@jeojangs i'm glad ur not a dead person jihoon ty for being alive

 **the Wink™** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 ..thx i guess

 **HWIparam.mp3** @magumagu  
@pwj99 what about me

 **Only One** @pwj99  
@magumagu new phone who dis

***

 **woojin who?** @magumagu  
park woojin is Dead to Me

***

 **#woojin2020** @byungari1  
woojin hyung here asking the real questions,,,

 **#woojin2020** @byungari1  
i have nothing but respect for *my* president, @pwj99


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **stan talent stan mamamoo** @kingjaehwan  
> ok not to be ~that~ person but
> 
>  **stan talent stan mamamoo** @kingjaehwan  
>  did woojin really just meme his own heartbreak???
> 
>  **sweggy rapper** @byungari1  
> @kingjaehwan legends only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brain: u gotta give jinhwi the fluff and 2park the angst  
> me: why  
> brain: u gotta  
> me: ok

_the suffering games™_ _(11)_

 **jaehwan:** alright hoes

 **jihoon:** wait

 **jaehwan:**??

 **jihoon** changed the group chat name to _the Hoes™_

 **jihoon:** ok u may now proceed, hyung

 **jaehwan:** ty, jihoonie  
**jaehwan:** so  
**jaehwan:** valentine’s day is coming up

 **daehwi:** so?

 **jaehwan:** what are y’alls plans  
**jaehwan:** bc 8 out of the 11 ppl in this chat r Tragically Single  
**jaehwan:** so we should hang out

 **sungwoon:** sry i have a d*te with taehyun

 **daniel:** why did you censor date

 **sungwoon:** why not

 **jaehwan:** ok anyone else???

 **jihoon:** hyung valentine’s day is in like 3 weeks  
**jihoon:** some of us might get dates by then u kno

 **jaehwan:** o u mean like u mr. popular??????

 **sungwoon:** i mean,, jihoon /is/ pretty popular

 **seongwoo:** #jeojang

 **woojin** changed the group chat name to _Jeojang into your hearteu!!!_

 **jihoon:** first of all, fuck u, woojin  
**jihoon:** second of all, i already have a date, thank u very much

 **woojin:**.

 **minhyun:**????

 **jisung:**???????????

 **jinyoung:** what????

 **daehwi:** with who????????

 **jihoon:** idk some girl from my english class

 **daehwi:** not to burst any bubbles here,,, but hyung  
**daehwi:** you are Gay  
**daehwi:** with a capital ‘G’

 **jihoon:** YH I KNo but like  
**jihoon:** she helped me with some assignments  
**jihoon:** and shes the only reason i got an A on that last test lets all be honest here  
**jihoon:** and she seemed so,,, desperate for a lack of better word

 **sungwoon:** tru  
**sungwoon:** i was truly shooketh when i saw his test grade  
**sungwoon:** park jihoon, also known as park jeojang, is good at many things  
**sungwoon:** but english is not one of them

 **jihoon:** excuse u  
**jihoon:** but im great at english, ty very much

 **guan lin:** jihoon hyung u spelled ur name ‘jihon’ once and didn’t know what was wrong with it until daehwi pointed it out

 **daniel:** #exposed

 **jihoon:** why am i being attacked like this  
**jihoon:** AnYwAy s  
**jihoon:** count me out of ur valentine’s day plans bc i already have a date sry

 **jaehwan:** i have been betrayed,,, by the one i trusted most

 **jinyoung:** jaehwan hyung u would murder jihoon hyung with ur guitar the first chance ur given

 **jaehwan:** tru  
**jaehwan:** hf on ur date jihoon we dont need u anyways

 **jihoon:** r u d e

 **jaehwan:** i only speak facts

***

 **.** @pwj99  
welp

 **.** @pwj99  
there goes my heart!!

 **.** @pwj99  
honestly??? idk what i was expecting anyways

 **.** @pwj99  
disappointed but not surprised

***

 **stan talent stan mamamoo** @kingjaehwan  
ok not to be ~that~ person but

 **stan talent stan mamamoo** @kingjaehwan  
did woojin really just meme his own heartbreak???

 **sweggy rapper** @byungari1  
@kingjaehwan legends only

***

 **suddenly im single idk** @romeong  
nobody talk to me for 3 days i cannot believe the Betrayal

 **I’M SORRY** @daliet  
@romeong BABE IM SRY

 **I’M SORRY** @daliet  
@romeong I DIDN’T MEAN IT

 **suddenly im single idk** @romeong  
@daliet no,, its too l a t e

 **I’M SORRY** @daliet  
@daliet BABE NO

***

 **167cm and rdy to fite** @hahaswoon  
im so here for ongniel’s death

 **décalcomanie.mp3** @emperorhwang  
@hahaswoon mood

 **mom of 10 ungrateful children** @jimom  
@hahaswoon @emperorhwang #deathtoongniel

 **I’M SORRY** @daliet  
@hahaswoon @emperorhwang @jimom wtf???? dis is so rude

***

 **starry jinyoung (2000)** @baejin  
are we rly going to just ignore minhyun hyung and jaehwan hyung’s handles

 **starry jinyoung (2000)** @baejin  
they’re M A T C H I N G

 **stan talent stan mamamoo** @kingjaehwan  
@baejin what r u trying to say huh

 **stan talent stan mamamoo** @kingjaehwan  
@baejin r u disrespecting mamamoo?? my QUEENS????

 **starry jinyoung (2000)** @baejin  
@kingjaehwan no hyung im sry

 **stan talent stan mamamoo** @kingjaehwan  
@baejin that’s what i thought, fetus

_***_

_Minhyun 4 President (6)_

**jisung:** so is anyone else Slightly concerned about 2park

 **jaehwan:** sry but what is 2park

 **sungwoon:** ^rt

 **daniel:** *park* jihoon and *park* woojin  
**daniel:** hence 2park

 **seongwoo:** yh get with the times u noobs

 **minhyun:** tbh i thought they were dating this entire time  
**minhyun:** and they were just keeping it from us because they didn’t want to admit it  
**minhyun:** also can we p l e a s e change the gc name now

 **jaehwan:** im still convinced that they’re dating  
**jaehwan:** theres no way two ppl can be THAT evil together and not be together

 **seongwoo:** rt

 **jisung:** should we do something about this  
**jisung:** or leave it alone

 **daniel:** u mean like we have the past year or so?

 **sungwoon:** lol

 **jisung:** ur right making a groupchat now brb

_***_

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** hyung  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung

 **woojin:** ?

 **daehwi:** are you okay???

 **woojin:** yh im fine  
**woojin:** why wouldn’t i be??

 **daehwi:** you don’t have to lie to me you know  
**daehwi:** i already know about your Crush on jihoon hyung

 **woojin:** .

 **daehwi:** actually im pretty sure everyone except jihoon hyung knows about your crush

 **woojin:** .

 **daehwi:** yeah  
**daehwi:** so dont be afraid to come talk to me!!!

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** thanks daehwi  
**woojin:** i appreciate it

 **daehwi:** ur welcome  
**daehwi:** do u want me to come over with pizza so we can marathon Descendants of the Sun  
**daehwi:** i miss Jin Goo-nim’s face

 **woojin:** sure  
**woojin:** i have ice cream and face masks

 **daehwi:** nice!!  
**daehwi:** should i text youngmin hyung and donghyun hyung?

 **woojin:** already on it

 **daehwi:** n i c e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 200 kudos!!;;;;
> 
> also tag urself im sungwoon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daehwi:** hey jihoon hyung
> 
>  **jihoon:** hm?
> 
>  **daehwi:** whos your date for valentines day
> 
>  **daniel:** wow
> 
>  **seongwoo:** so much for subtlety amirite boiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ot11 group chat that happens right after operation 2park happens the day after 2park groupchat is made!! i hope that makes sense LOL
> 
> **if you're on mobile, there's a picture near the end of the chapter that might be too big for your screen sorry QQ

**jisung** has invited  **sungwoon, minhyun, seongwoo, jaehwan, daniel, jinyoung, daehwi**  and  **guan lin** to the chat

 **jaehwan** changed the group chat name to  _Operation 2Park_

 **jisung:**  hello children

 **daehwi:** hi hyung!!  
**daehwi:**  lmao so are we finally going to do something about woojin hyung’s tragic crush on jihoon hyung

 **sungwoon:**  yup

 **daniel:** ok wait  
**daniel:**  everyone already knows abt woojin’s crush on jihoon

 **seongwoo:**  “crush” lmao  
**seongwoo:**  understatement of the year tbh

 **jaehwan:** tru  
**jaehwan:**  poor kid has heart eyes whenever the demon breathes

 **daniel:**  yh exactly  
**daniel:** but does anyone actually kno how jihoon feels for sure???  
**daniel:** like without assumptions

 **sungwoon:** wow,,, i never thought the day would come,,  
**sungwoon:** kang daniel, also known as kang euigeon, who named his *female* cats Rooney and Peter  
**sungwoon:**  making sense?? stating facts????  
**sungwoon:** only 90s kids will remember this

 **jaehwan:** rt

 **minhyun:** rt (2)

 **seongwoo:** rt (3)

 **daniel:** seongwoo wtf

 **seongwoo:** sry babe but its tru dont even try to deny it

 **daniel:** :(

 **daehwi:** back to the topic please!!  
**daehwi:** im supposed to be heading over to woojin hyung’s place and he’s going to get suspicious if i don’t head out soon

 **jisung:** jinyoung  
**jisung:** do you know anything about jihoon’s feelings

 **jinyoung:** yeah  
**jinyoung:** i can Confirm™ that jihoon hyung also feels the same way about woojin hyung

 **jaehwan:** why did he accept the date then

 **jinyoung:** cause hes an idiot who thinks woojin hyung doesn’t like him back

 **sungwoon:** wow

 **jaehwan:** can i murder him now  
**jaehwan:** my guitar is itching for some blood

 **minhyun:**  jaehwan.

 **jaehwan:** pls  
**jaehwan:** ill only kill him a little bit  
**jaehwan:**  he wont even feel it!  
**jaehwan:** thats how careful ill be :)

 **jisung:** no murder of any form, pls

 **seongwoo:**  “kill him a little bit” wtf jaehwan LMAO

 **daehwi:** wait  
**daehwi:** we’re forgetting something important

 **daniel:**  ???

 **daehwi:** who’s his date?????????

 **seongwoo:** oh shit

 **jinyoung:**  i can ask jihoon hyung

 **daniel:** i doubt he’d tell u tho

 **daehwi:** hmmmm  
**daehwi:**  looks like we have some sleuthing to do, jinyoungie!!

 **jisung:** go forth, my sons

***

_Jeojang into your hearteu!! (11)_

**jihoon:** why is this chat so dead today  
**jihoon:**  also

 **jihoon** changed the group chat name to  _the suffering games™_

 **daehwi:** hey jihoon hyung

 **jihoon:**  hm?

 **daehwi:** whos your date for valentines day

 **daniel:** wow

 **seongwoo:** so much for subtlety amirite boiz

 **sungwoon:** shut up ong

 **seongwoo:** wtf

 **daniel:**  wtf dont attack my boyf like that  
**daniel:**  how dare u

 **seongwoo:**  look at my mans  
**seongwoo:**  defending my honor :’)  
**seongwoo:** u go daniel

 **jaehwan:**  weren’t u two arguing  
**jaehwan:**  i liked it better when u guys were fighting

 **jisung:** oh yeah  
**jisung:**  seongwoo what were you even mad at him for?

 **seongwoo:** HE SAID THAT JIHOON’S JEOJANG IS BETTER THAN MINE!!!!

 **jihoon:** ………

 **jaehwan:** i mean,, he’s not wrong

 **daehwi:** rt

 **jinyoung:** rt (2)

 **jihoon:**  can we let the jeojang die p l e a s e  
**jihoon:**  its been half a year!! let it go!!!

 **jaehwan:** no way  
**jaehwan:** we will never let jeojang die  
**jaehwan:**  n e v e r

 **jihoon:** ihu guys

 **daehwi:**  okay!! back on topic please and thank you!!!  
**daehwi:**  whos your date?? spill!!

 **jihoon:**  u should know her  
**jihoon:**  doyeon? i think shes friends with somi

 **jinyoung:**  oh my god

 **daehwi:**  oh my g o d  
**daehwi:**  doyeon??? kim doyeon?????? cheerleading captain doyeon???????/

 **jihoon:**  ..yes?

 **jaehwan:**  wtf  
**jaehwan:**  ik ur popular but popular enough for the cheerleading captain to ask u out???

 **daehwi:**  hmm  
**daehwi:**  something doesn’t add up……  
**daehwi:**  brb

 **jihoon:**  ????

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**daehwi:** friends and hyungs  
**daehwi:**  there is no way kim doyeon is jihoon hyungs date

 **jaehwan:**  yh wtf isn’t she hella popular

 **sungwoon:**  so is jihoon i mean do u guys not see his groupies bc theyre scary as fck sometimes

 **daehwi:**  not because of that!!!  
**daehwi:** but according to my sources who shall not be named

 **sungwoon:**  somi?

 **daehwi:**  hush!! anyways  
**daehwi:**  kim doyeon is tragically untragically Gay  
**daehwi:**  like if im the king of gays  
**daehwi:**  then shes the queen of gays honestly

 **minhyun:** how are you so sure??

 **daehwi:**  would you like solid proof??

 **jisung:**  yes please

 **daehwi:**  give me like half an hour tops

 **sungwoon:**  daehwi can be so scary sometimes

***

 **daehwi:**  im back!! and here’s my proof  
**daehwi:**

****

**daehwi:**  also she’s super duper Whipped™ for choi yoojung according to somi

 **jaehwan:**  well,, this certainly changes things

 **daniel:**  idgi  
**daniel:**  if she doesnt like boys and she already has someone she likes why did she ask jihoon out on a date

*******

**daehwi holmes** @magumagu  
this doesn’t add up hmmmm

 **daehwi holmes**  @magumagu  
brb gonna do some grade A SLEUTHING

***

 **let jeojang die!!**  @jeojangs  
why do daehwi’s tweets worry me

 **let jeojang die!!**  @jeojangs  
@magumagu i need answers

 **congratulations.mp3** @pwj99  
@jeojangs @magumagu same

***

 **uh oh** @magumagu  
o no

 **uh oh**  @magumagu  
i’ve been CAUGHT

 **uh oh**  @magumagu  
gotta blast!!!

***

 **jeojang 4ever**  @kingjaehwan  
does daehwi even know how twitter works

 **jeojang 4ever**  @kingjaehwan  
everyone can see ur tweets my son

***

 **mushroom head** @baejin  
he’s so cute ugh

 **mushroom head** @baejin  
i just want to wrap him in a blanket and feed him soup and protect him from the evils of this world

 **let jeojang die!!** @jeojangs  
@baejin ur whipped for ****** we get it!!

 **mushroom head** @baejin  
@jeojangs wtf hyung stfu!!!

***

 **Operation 2****** @jimom  
can we talk abt how jihoon’s twitter name is literally ‘jeojangs’ but he wants it to die????

 **Operation 2****** @jimom  
make up ur mind, my son!!

***

 **long live the jeojang** @byungari1  
call out thread for seonho!!!

 **long live the jeojang**  @byungari1  
how dare he?? steal my pizza??? that i specifically left in the fridge with a NOTE telling ppl AKA HIM not to eat it???

 **long live the jeojang**  @byungari1  
the note said “do not eat unless you want to be cursed forever”!!!!! how dare you, yoo seonho!!

 **ongniel is** @romeong  
@byungari1 u say this as if u dont steal our food on a daily basis

 **long live the jeojang** @byungari1  
@romeong hyung ily but get off my thread?? go make out with niel hyung or smth

***

 **ongniel is** @romeong  
the amount of DISRESPECT

***

 **long live the jeojang** @byungari1  
ANYWAYS as i was saying

 **long live the jeojang** @byungari1  
watch out yoo seonho!!! i will come for u and ur pizza when u least expect it!!!!

***

 **science**  @daliet  
i aspire to be as petty as guan lin one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: seonho's twitter name is @byungari2 and he's forever salty at guan lin bc he thinks guan lin should be @byungari2 since guan lin didn't even know what byungari meant  
> but guan lin said LOL NOPE age first !! 
> 
> comments & kudos are always appreciated!! <3 also let me know in the comments if there's anything you want to see happen in the story :')))  
> i hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daniel:** what abt me hyung :(
> 
>  **jisung:** daniel you  
>  **jisung:** you’re  
>  **jisung:** yes
> 
>  **sungwoon:** L O L
> 
>  **jisung:** u can be sungwoon’s son
> 
>  **sungwoon:** i don’t want him
> 
>  **daniel:** :((((

  _jihoon, daehwi (2)_

 **jihoon:** what r u guys planning

 **daehwi:**???  
**daehwi:** wdym hyung

 **jihoon:** pls  
**jihoon:** contrary to popular belief im not /that/ stupid u kno

 **daehwi:** omg hyung  
**daehwi:** no one actually thinks you’re stupid!! :(  
**daehwi:** i know the other hyungs joke about it sometimes but you’re really smart!!!  
**daehwi:** smarter than woojin hyung for sure anyways lmao  
**daehwi:** besides arent you ranked like top ten in your year???

 **jihoon:** well yes  
**jihoon:** thanks daehwi

 **daehwi:** no problem!!  
**daehwi:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

 **jihoon:** wait  
**jihoon:** thats not the point here  
**jihoon:** WHAT ARE U GUYS PLANNING

 **daehwi:** oops its time for my piano lesson!!  
**daehwi:** bye hyung!!

 **jihoon:** daehwi  
**jihoon:** DAEHWI COME BACK  
**jihoon:** DAVID DAEHWI LEE!!!!  
**jihoon:** YOU DONT EVEN HAVE PIANO LESSONS ON SUNDAYS

***

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**daehwi:** y’all  
**daehwi:** we have a Problem

 **jaehwan:** what is it, my son

 **jisung:** excuse u  
**jisung:** daehwi is /my/ son

 **daniel:** what abt me hyung :(

 **jisung:** daniel you  
**jisung:** you’re  
**jisung:** yes

 **sungwoon:** L O L

 **jisung:** u can be sungwoon’s son

 **sungwoon:** i don’t want him

 **daniel:** :((((

 **seongwoo:** wtf guys stop being mean to daniel  
**seongwoo:** dw daniel i want u ;)

 **jaehwan:** yh but do u want him as ur son

 **sungwoon:** what

 **jisung:** what

 **jinyoung:** ..what?

 **daehwi:** ok people!! nobody cares about ongniel they’re old news anyways!!

 **seongwoo:** EXCUSE ME

 **daehwi:** jihoon hyung just asked me if we’re planning something

 **jaehwan:** not surprised  
**jaehwan:** daniel’s been so obvious the past few days

 **daehwi:** omg hyung!! what did you do!!

 **jaehwan:** every time he sees jihoon or woojin or both of them together he just giggles like a schoolgirl in love

 **guan lin:** guys be nice to daniel hyung  
**guan lin:** we all know that hyung is the worst at hiding things

 **jinyoung:** tru  
**jinyoung:** daniel hyung cant lie for shit im sry hyung ily

 **seongwoo:** u kno normally id be defending my dear danny boy  
**seongwoo:** but sadly everything u guys r saying is tru  
**seongwoo:** he tried to surprise me for our anniversary once and he ruined the surprise by texting me the plans

 **minhyun:** typical

 **daniel:** i cant help it :( i just get excited ok

 **jisung:** we know, and we love you

 **daehwi:** yeah we love you hyung!!

 **jinyoung:** even tho you ruin every surprise we try to have  
**jinyoung:** we still love you!!

 **daniel:** thx guys :)))  
**daniel:** jinyoung u too even tho ur a snake

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** so how’s everyone’s days going?

 **seongwoo:** its going great thanks for asking  
**seongwoo:** i got my biology test back and i got a 96!!  
**seongwoo:** pls congratulate me

 **sungwoon:** congrats

 **jisung:** that’s great seongwoo!!  
**jisung:** anyone else?

 **woojin:** i just sat in math for an entire hour thinking abt how Mercedes has 3 e’s all pronounced differently

 **daniel:** …two types of ppl

 **daehwi:** everyone please congratulate me!!!

 **jisung:** congrats!!

 **minhyun:** good job!

 **sungwoon:** why are we congratulating daehwi again

 **daehwi:** i finished the lyrics of this song i’ve been working on for a while, finished my lit essay, studied for my math quiz tomorrow, and finished my history revisions!!  
**daehwi:** it’s been a while since i’ve been this productive!! :)

 **woojin:** i have Never.mp3 been productive before In My Life™

 **daniel:** …again  
**daniel:** two types of people

 **jihoon:** and we all know which one woojin is

 **woojin:** hey  >:(

 **jihoon:** :) love u woojinnie

***

 **Boy in Luv.mp3** @pwj99  
WHY ARE YOU SHAKING UP MY HEART

 **Boy in Luv.mp3** @pwj99  
im trying so hard to move on but here u go again!!

 **Boy in Luv.mp3** @pwj99  
someone help pls

***

 **art hoe yellow** @jeojangs  
sigh i am Slightly regretting agreeing to this

 **art hoe yellow** @jeojangs  
ik he doesnt like me back so im just trying to move on ya feel????

 **art hoe yellow** @jeojangs  
like ik this favor im doing doesnt have anything to do with my feelings but idk maybe i just thought it would help get my mind off of things

 **art hoe yellow** @jeojangs  
ugh i hate feelings and feeling things

 **art hoe yellow** @jeojangs  
no more Feelings™ for me from this day onwards !1!1!1!!

***

 **screaming goat™** @kingjaehwan  
am i the only one seeing this or

 **sosuke** @emperorhwang  
@kingjaehwan no i see it too

 **seong(wee)woo** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan @emperorhwang me too

 **screaming goat™** @kingjaehwan  
@emperorhwang @romeong they make me want to Die

***

 **som som som** @vitasom  
@magumagu i get it

 **DAY6 ARE KINGS** @magumagu  
@vitasom ???

 **som som som** @vitasom  
@magumagu UR TEXTS ABT DO**** AND UR “FRIEND”

 **DAY6 ARE KINGS** @magumagu  
@vitasom OH

_somi, daehwi (2)_

**daehwi:** SOMI  
**daehwi:** WHAT DO U KNOW  
**daehwi:** SPILL

 **somi:** OMG OK SO  
**somi:** DOYEON JUST TEXTED OUR GROUPCHAT THAT SHE’S GOING ON A DATE WITH PARK JEOJANG ON VALENTINES  
**somi:** AND WE WERE ALL LIKE WHATTT???  
**somi:** and so, being the KIND FRIEND THAT I AM  
**somi:** slid into her dms bc 1) wat abt yoojung????  
**somi:** 2) isn’t she a Gay? bc that’s what i told u and if that is false information then i had to lyk asap for your friend!!!

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** the world doesnt deserve you somi  
**daehwi:** <3

 **somi:** aww david  <3  
**somi:** anyways  
**somi:** so i kept on questioning her bc, as u kno, that’s my specialty  
**somi:** and she told me ITS BC YOOJUNG HAS BEEN TOO BUSY FANGIRLING OVER BTS AND SO SHES JEALOUS

 **daehwi:** OMG  
**daehwi:** SO IS SHE JUST USING JIHOON????  
**daehwi:**  DOES JIHOON KNO?????

 **somi:** ya he does he agreed bc he owed her a favor or smth??? idk  
**somi:** also isn’t jihoon super gay for park snaggletooth

 **daehwi:** yes  
**daehwi:** omg somi you have helped us answer so many questions  
**daehwi:** GOD BLESS YOU  
**daehwi:** I HAVE TO GO SREAD THE GOOD NEWS NOW BUT I WILL TEXT YOU LATER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS

 **somi:** GOD SPEED MY SON

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**daehwi:** DOYEON IS TRYING TO MAKE YOOJUNG JEALOUS SO SHE TEAMED UP WITH JIHOON TO GO ON A “DATE” ON VALENTINES DAY BC HE OWED HER A FAVOR

 **sungwoon:** whoa

 **seongwoo:** whoa (2)

 **daniel:** whoa (3)

 **jihoon:** …………

 **jinyoung:** well that escalated quickly

 **daehwi:** …oops  
**daehwi:** wrong chat?

 **jihoon:** WDYM WRONG CHAT  
**jihoon:** WHAT OTHER GROUP CHATS R U IN  
**jihoon:** WHERE WOULD U EVEN SEND THIS  
**jihoon:** also how did u even find out wtf

 **jisung:** so is it true??

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** daehwi expLAIN URSELF

 **daehwi:** somi told me;;;;  
**daehwi:** I WASN’T SHIT TALKING YOU OR ANYTHING I SWEAR

 **minhyun:** jihoon i think you owe us some answers?

 **jihoon:** s i g h  
**jihoon:** i was going to tell u guys after valentines i swear  
**jihoon:** the only reason i havent yet is bc doyeon made me swear secrecy in case yoojung found out since im in the same dance team w her and all  
**jihoon:** but *someone* clearly couldnt wait for me to tell him myself smh

 **daehwi:** :(

 **jinyoung:** hyung stop giving daehwi shade he was just curious  
**jinyoung:** we all were  
**jinyoung:** u kno since u have a huge crush on ****** and all

 **jihoon:** jinyoung shu T UP

 **jinyoung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jihoon:** anywa YS  
**jihoon:** that’s it  
**jihoon:** we’re just gonna go to a café or smth and eat some food and study for our next english exam  
**jihoon:** r u snakes happy now

 **daehwi:** very  
**daehwi:** ❀.(*´◡`*).❀

***

 **hit it hit it *dab*** @pwj99  
!!!

 **hit it hit it *dab*** @pwj99  
:))))))

***

 **bae jinyoung is CANCELLED** @jeojangs  
icb this betrayal

 **bae jinyoung is CANCELLED** @jeojangs  
u cant trust anyone these days smh

 **hit it hit it *dab*** @pwj99  
@jeojangs u can trust me !!

 **hit it hit it *dab*** @pwj99  
@jeojangs jihoonie !! nae maeum soge jeojang !!

*******

**currently looking for a New Best Friend** @jeojangs  
park woojin is Dead to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 321 kudos;;; omg tysm i didnt think anyone would enjoy this Mess of a fic but thank you!! i appreciate every single one of you!!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jinyoung:** hyung ur literally the only one who knows abt my crush HELP ME
> 
>  **jihoon:** WHY R U ASKING ME FOR HELP  
>  **jihoon:** UR THE ONE GOING ON A DATE W UR CRUSH  
>  **jihoon:** IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BE ASKING U FOR HELP  
>  **jihoon:** HELP I LIKE WOOJIN SO MUCH WAT SHOULD I DO
> 
>  **jinyoung:** ur useless idk why i asked u BYE
> 
>  **jihoon:** wtf is this disrespect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start,,  
> i kno IOI has made their cameos so in this universe they shouldn't be famous..? idk i didnt rly give it much thought LMAO but then Weki Meki came back and,, idk i didnt like their debut song at first but i kept listening to it and its such a bop??? and then La La La came out and i was SHOOKT they're all so hota;dkfj;skf  
> STREAM LALALA !!!!!!

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**jinyoung:** daehwi  
**jinyoung:** are you free right now?

 **daehwi:** i'm eating lunch with my mom rn!  
**daehwi:** but i should be free after  
**daehwi:** what’s up?? :)

 **jinyoung:** nothing much!  
**jinyoung:** just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out haha

 **daehwi:** ooooo ok i'll ask my mom!  
**daehwi:** but she’ll probably say yes lmao she loves you  
**daehwi:** what did you have in mind??

 **jinyoung:** wanna watch a movie and then check at that café that opened recently?  
**jinyoung:** you said you wanted to go, right?

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** hyung ur the only one who listens to me,,  
**daehwi:** ily  
**daehwi:** my mom said yes btw so i'll see you soon!  
**daehwi:** do you want to meet at the theater?

 **jinyoung:** yeah, sure!  
**jinyoung:** see you soon

 **daehwi:** see you later hyung!!  
**daehwi:** <3

_jihoon, jinyoung (2)_

**jinyoung:** _screenshot73.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** hyung what does this mean

 **jihoon:** lmao

 **jinyoung:** HYUNG

 **jihoon:** ur so whipped

 **jinyoung:** istg i’ll show woojin hyung our entire conversation

 **jihoon:** WTF CHILL TF OUT  
**jihoon:** it MEANS that hes happy that u pay attention to the stuff he says man idk  
**jihoon:** go ask someone who knos wat theyre actually doing in life

 **jinyoung:** hyung ur literally the only one who knows abt my crush HELP ME

 **jihoon:** WHY R U ASKING ME FOR HELP  
**jihoon:** UR THE ONE GOING ON A DATE W UR CRUSH  
**jihoon:** IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BE ASKING U FOR HELP  
**jihoon:** HELP I LIKE WOOJIN SO MUCH WAT SHOULD I DO

 **jinyoung:** ur useless idk why i asked u BYE

 **jihoon:** wtf is this disrespect

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jaehwan:** hey jihoon

 **jihoon:**??

 **jaehwan:** how was ur “date”

 **minhyun:** jaehwan.

 **jaehwan:** :( what I was just curious ok

 **jihoon:** it didnt happen lmao  
**jihoon:** yoojung ended up asking doyeon out so i was replaced

 **sungwoon:** oh yh i saw them when i was out w t**hy*n

 **jaehwan:** i need an explanation abt ur censoring  
**jaehwan:** did u think censoring the vowels in taehyun hyung’s name would keep us from figuring out who u were with on valentines day hyung

 **sungwoon:** hey jaehwan  
**sungwoon:** u wanna catch these hands?  
**sungwoon:** and t**hy*n’s?

 **jaehwan:** oops GOTTA BLAST ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

***

 **jihoon:** do u ever eat a mushroom thinking it’s a piece of meat  
**jihoon:** and just want to die?  
**jihoon:** bc that’s me rn

 **woojin:** lmao so did u eat it

 **jihoon:** hell no i spit that shit out so fast

 **jisung:** jihoon!!  
**jisung:** first of all watch your language young man!  
**jisung:** second of all you need to eat all your veggies!

 **guan lin:** yeah jihoon hyung :(  
**guan lin:** if u dont eat them u wont grow tall like meee

 **jihoon:** .

 **seongwoo:** LMAOO  
**seongwoo:** JIHOON WHATS UR DAMAGE HAHAHAHA

 **jihoon** has left the chat

 **sungwoon:** HAHAHA GOOD JOB GUAN LIN

 **guan lin:** ?????

 **woojin:** omg LMFAO

 **guan lin:** WAIT  
**guan lin:** WHAT DID I DO  
**guan lin:** WHY DID JIHOON HYUNG LEAVE

***

 **angry jigglypuff** @jeojangs  
SO MANY PPL ARE ABOUTTA CATCH THESE HANDS TODAY HONESTLY

 **angry jigglypuff** @jeojangs  
IM TALKING TO U GOLIATH AND TINY MUSHROOM LOOKIN HEADASS

 **mushroom lookin headass** @baejin  
@jeojangs ITS NOT MY FAULT UR USELESS

 **angry jigglypuff** @jeojangs  
@baejin STFU Y R U EVEN REPLYING TO MY TWEETS SHOULDNT U BE ON A DATE RN

 **mushroom lookin headass** @baejin  
@jeojangs ;JDKAFJ;SKF WTF HYUNG STF U

***

 ***aggressively naruto runs*** @pwj99  
anyone wanna come over and play smash with me

 **man in the yellow hat** @romeong  
@pwj99 holy shit i read this tweet TOTALLY wrong and im glad i read it twice before responding

 ***aggressively naruto runs*** @pwj99  
@romeong ???? idgi

 **man in the yellow hat** @romeong  
@pwj99 o man ur so innocent nvm

 ***aggressively naruto runs*** @pwj99  
@romeong ?????????

 **angry jigglypuff** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 ignore him woojin

 **angry jigglypuff** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 ill be over in 5 btw

***

 **STREAM LA LA LA #LUCKY** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] spent the day w my fave hyung!! (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 **#1 Weki Meki fanboy** @baejin  
@magumagu <3

***

 **son of music** @kingjaehwan  
look at my sons,,,

 **son of music** @kingjaehwan  
being all cute and gay and shit,,,,

 **son of music** @kingjaehwan  
@jeojangs @pwj99 @baejins @magumagu i have raised u all well

 **angry jigglypuff** @jeojangs  
@kingjaehwan ..??

 ***aggressively naruto runs*** @pwj99  
@kingjaehwan what

 **#1 Weki Meki fanboy** @baejin  
@kingjaehwan wtf

 **STREAM LA LA LA #LUCKY** @magumagu  
@kingjaehwan im not the only one whos confused right

***

 **kim jaehwan stfu!!** @jisungssi  
when ur most problematic son tries to steal ur other children away from u right under ur nose

 **kim jaehwan stfu!!** @jisungssi  
disappointed but not surprised

***

 **jihoon hyung i love u** @byungari1  
:((((

 **jihoon hyung i love u** @byungari1  
@jeojangs hyung im sorry :(((((

 **jihoon hyung i love u** @byungari1  
@jeojangs hyung pls ill buy u chicken pls forgive me u don’t need to eat mushrooms :(((((

***

 **i luv chicken #streamLALALA** @jeojangs  
…ok guan lin is forgiven

 **#1 Weki Meki fanboy** @baejin  
@jeojangs wat abt me

 **i luv chicken #streamLALALA** @jeojangs  
@baejin ???? sry who r u

 **#1 Weki Meki fanboy** @baejin  
@jeojangs HYUNG >:((((

 **i luv chicken #streamLALALA** @jeojangs  
@magumagu pls come collect ur mans ty

***

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**daehwi:** i had a lot of fun today!! ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **jinyoung:** me too!!  
**jinyoung:** send me the pictures we took today! :)

 **daehwi:** oh yeah!  
**daehwi:** here you go!  
**daehwi:** _jinhwi1.jpg , jinhwi2.jpg , jinhwi3.jpg , jinhwi4.jpg , jinhwi5.jpg_

 **jinyoung:** oh wow you look really good in these  
**jinyoung:** is it okay if i make the third one my lockscreen???

 **daehwi:** omg hyung stop (*/ω＼*)  
**daehwi:** but I made the third one my lockscreen too!!  
**daehwi:** we can be matching~

 **jinyoung:** cool ^^  
**jinyoung:** ok well my mom wants me to help her with dinner now  
**jinyoung:** ill talk to you later?

 **daehwi:** okay!  
**daehwi:** eat lots hyung ^^

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** HYUNGA;KFJS;KFJ

 **jihoon:** what NOW  
**jihoon:** if ur gonna insult me more leAVE bc im busy getting my ass kicked by woojin in smashdf;asks  
**jihoon:** fuck he wasnt this good when we played over the summer WHAT HAPPENED

 **jinyoung:** shuT UP THATS NOT IMPORTANT RNA;DKFJS;K

 **jihoon:** ok r u d e

 **jinyoung:** _screenshot74.jpg_

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** ur so dumb ur mom doesnt even let u in the kitchen icb he bought that shitty ass excuse

 **jinyoung:** idk y i come to u when this happens to me ur HEARTLESS

 **jihoon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (some) overdue jinhwi fluff for a certain someone,, cough u kno who u r  
> not a lot bc theyre still little qts who dont know abt each others feelings  
> but soon >:)  
> >:)))))
> 
> and thank u for 363 kudos and 3485 hits icb there r over 300 of u out there reading this mess THANK U SO MUCH FOR THINKING IM FUNNY;DKAJF;SK I HOPE I DONT DISAPPOINT ANY OF U ILY ALL!!!!
> 
> not edited (as always) so if there are any errors pls lmk!!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> hope you enjoyed!! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** jeojang!!!!
> 
>  **jinyoung:** omg its park jeojang!!  
>  **jinyoung:** can i have your autograph pls!!!
> 
>  **jaehwan:** jinyoung wtf LMFAO
> 
>  **jihoon:** i hate Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE HUZZAH  
> make sure to read chapter 7 before u read this !!!
> 
> **some notes before we start:  
> -daniel is kinda MIA in this chapter bc he has the flu!!  
> -guan lin got sick of being spammed during school so he mutes the chat during the day and pops in during breaks  
> -jisung is part of the welcoming committee which is why he's also kind of MIA cause he was showing prospective middle schoolers around their school!!

_the suffering games™ (10)_

**woojin** has invited **jihoon** to the chat  
**jihoon** has left the chat  
**woojin** has invited **jihoon** to the chat  
**jihoon** has left the chat

 **woojin:** omfg im going to kill him

 **minhyun:** no murder of any form is allowed

 **woojin:** >:(

 **woojin** has invited **jihoon** to the chat

 **woojin:** U SAID UR NOT MAD AT GUAN LIN ANYMORE  
**woojin:** Y DO U KEEP LEAVING  
**woojin:** STOP IT

 **jihoon:** i just like being difficult :-)

 **jaehwan:** no flirting allowed in my house  
**jaehwan:** go to ur rooms!!

 **jisung:** jaehwan,,  
**jisung:** ur about to catch these hands  
**jisung:** stop stealing my children that i raised with my own two hands!!!!!

 **jihoon:** i need new friends  
**jihoon:** @ god y did u allow me to become friends with these ppl  
**jihoon:** all they do is make fun of my height,, my engrish,, my L I F E

 **woojin:** jeojang!!!!

 **jinyoung:** omg its park jeojang!!  
**jinyoung:** can i have your autograph pls!!!

 **jaehwan:** jinyoung wtf LMFAO

 **jihoon:** i hate Everyone

 **seongwoo:** wait omg  
**seongwoo:** i remember  
**seongwoo:** some girl actually asked jihoon for his autograph a;kdsfj;ask it was the funniest shit ever

 **daehwi:** I REMEMBER THAT HAHAHA  
**daehwi:** SHE DOESN’T EVEN GO TO OUR SCHOOL A;DKFJS THIS HAPPENED WHEN WE WERE AT A CAFÉ HAHA

 **jaehwan:** wtf where was i when this happened

 **sungwoon:** probably bothering minhyun

 **jaehwan:** :(  
**jaehwan:** i dont ~bother~ minhyun hyung  
**jaehwan:** i shower him with my love and affection  
**jaehwan:** and he a p p r e c i a t e s it  
**jaehwan:** unlike u demons (@ jihoon)

 **jihoon:** wtf

 **minhyun:** no

 **jaehwan:** :((((

***

 **seongwoo:**..ok so  
**seongwoo:** did anyone else see 2park chasing each other down the halls before breaking out into wrestling moves or

 **jaehwan:** yh i saw that too wtf guys  
**jaehwan:** is this how kids flirt these days???

 **guan lin:** i got it on video if anyone wants it!!!

 **seongwoo:** me pls

 **woojin:** PARK JIHOON U BETTER SQUARE TF UP  
**woojin:** IM NOT JOKING  
**woojin:** IM GOING TO BEAT UR ASS  
**woojin:** FIGHT ME WTF

 **jihoon:** OMG  
**jihoon:** I SAID I WAS SORRY A;DKJF;DJAF;

 **woojin:** SORRY DOESNT CUT IT

 **minhyun:** alright since jisung hyung is busy giving little middle schoolers a tour  
**minhyun:** i guess i have to be the responsible one  
**minhyun:** what happened now

 **jinyoung:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **daehwi:** LOLLLL

 **minhyun:** can someone please explain what happened

 **sungwoon:** i can literally HEAR the pain in minhyun’s text  
**sungwoon:** like i literally heard it in that one voice he uses on jaehwan when he’s exasperated as fck

 **jaehwan:** hey  >:(

 **minhyun:** no fighting

 **jaehwan:** sorry dad

 **sungwoon:** sorry dad

 **minhyun:** daehwi, please tell us what happened

 **daehwi:** HAHAHA OK SO  
**daehwi:** i was walking to class with woojin hyung and jinyoungie hyung  
**daehwi:** when woojin hyung saw jihoon hyung  
**daehwi:** so he called out jihoon hyung’s name and ran up to him and tapped his shoulder to get his attention  
**daehwi:** and jihoon hyung turned around honest to god just slapped woojin hyung in the face  
**daehwi:** and ran

 **jaehwan:** LMAOOOOO

 **jinyoung:** it was wild

 **woojin:** PARK JIHOON GET UR ASS OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME

 **jihoon:** IM SORRY OK  
**jihoon:** WAT MORE DO U WANT FROM ME  
**jihoon:** IT WAS INSTINCTS OK IM SRY

 **sungwoon:** why was it INSTINCT to slap woojin in the face oh my god jihoon LMFAO

 **jaehwan:** HELP IM DYINGA;KDFJSD I CANT BREATA;EKFA;SD

 **minhyun:** oh my…

 **woojin:** SQUARE TF UP CAUSE WE’RE GONNA FIGHT  
**woojin:** AFTER SCHOOL ON THE ROOFTOP BITCH  
**woojin:** BE THERE OR BE SQUARE

***

 **daniel:** wtf did i miss

 **seongwoo:** see babe this is what happens when u get sick and miss 3 days of school  
**seongwoo:** hurry up and get better ok xoxo

 **daniel:** :) ok

***

 **jisung:** …kids  
**jisung:** we talked about this  
**jisung:** no wrestling on school property  
**jisung:** wait until you’re home  
**jisung:** you’re both grounded

 **jihoon:** hyung,, ily  
**jihoon:** but for the last time u are not my mom!!!

***

 **:-///** @jisungssi  
ungrateful children EVERYWHERE

***

 **pink prince** @jeojangs  
wait

 **pink prince** @jeojangs  
wtf is 2park????

***

 **ᕕ** **(** **ᐛ** **)** **ᕗ** @romeong  
oh shit

***

 **Pristin Enthusiast™** @magumagu  
;JFA;KSFJ;

 **Pristin Enthusiast™** @magumagu  
GJ SEONGWOO HYUGNA;KDFJ;SK

***

 **Caught!** @baejin  
ABORT MISSION

***

 **snaggle dazzle** @pwj99  
wtf we see y’all vagueing on twitter EXPLAIN URSELVES

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**daehwi:** jinyounggie hyung!!  
**daehwi:** do you wanna grab some ice cream with me after school?  
**daehwi:** (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 **jaehwan:** wow  
**jaehwan:** tfti

 **sungwoon:** rt  
**sungwoon:** im so hurt daehwi how come you never invite me out for ice cream

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** wrong chat!! sorry hyungs

 **seongwoo:** hey guys do u guys want to get ice cream after school??

 **guan lin:** yes please!

 **woojin:** count me in

 **jihoon:** same

 **daniel:** :-( i wanna go too

 **seongwoo:** <3 dw babe ill bring u some ice cream later

 **daniel:** <3 this is why ur my favorite

 **sungwoon:** *aehyu* has a family thing today so im free  
**sungwoon:** lets go to the place kenta works at so that we can get freebies

 **jaehwan:** still waiting for the day sungwoon hyung stops censoring poor taehyun hyung’s name  
**jaehwan:** does he kno u censor him like this

 **sungwoon:** yeah he does the same thing in his groupchat lmao

 **daniel:** cant tell if theyre goals or if theyre just weird

 **minhyun:** it’s a little bit of both, i think  
**minhyun:** but count me in for ice cream too ive been craving sweets

 **jaehwan:** oh yh im going too btw  
**jaehwan:** im going to be late tho so go on without me

 **sungwoon:** y r u gonna be late

 **jaehwan:** gotta go see my guitar buddy abt the duet we’re doing for the school show

 **seongwoo:** u have friends outside of us???

 **jaehwan:** RUDE  
**jaehwan:** but yes i do smh

 **sungwoon:** who????

 **jaehwan:** sewoon???

 **daniel:** ponyo!!!

 **jaehwan:** yes him

 **seongwoo:** ok u can join us after then  
**seongwoo:** feel free to bring ur friend, too ;)

 **jaehwan:** its not like that stfu

 **daehwi:** i send one (1) message to the wrong group chat and this happens  
**daehwi:** this is why i Hate everyone

 **jihoon:** actually u sent 3 messages so i mean

 **woojin:** ^

 **daehwi:** (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

***

 **my hearteu** @baejin  
he’s even cute when hes angry,,,

 **my hearteu** @baejin  
how can anyone be cute when angry???

 **my hearteu** @baejin  
im so screwed a;sjf;ksd

***

 **(´** **･** **_** **･** **`)** @magumagu  
i wish i knew who he was talking about…

 **(´** **･** **_** **･** **`)** @magumagu  
would it be too much to ask for if it was about me?

***

 **what are feelings** @jeojangs  
dms exist for a reason uglies

***

 **anyway, here’s wonderwall** @kingjaehwan  
look at jihoon being all bitter bc he cant stand feelings

 **what are feelings** @jeojangs  
@kingjaehwan i eat feelings for breakfast

***

_jaehwan, minhyun (2)_

**jaehwan:** hey hyung

 **minhyun:** hmm?

 **jaehwan:** do i really bother you that much?

 **minhyun:**?  
**minhyun:** where is this coming from?

 **jaehwan:** idk..  
**jaehwan:** just what the guys say sometimes i guess haha  
**jaehwan:** dw about it

 **minhyun:** oh  
**minhyun:** is this about what sungwoon hyung said earlier today?

 **jaehwan:** maybe

 **minhyun:** has this been bothering you all day?

 **jaehwan:** …maybe  
**jaehwan:** maybe not

 **minhyun:** oh, jaehwan  
**minhyun:** you don’t bother me, don’t worry.  
**minhyun:** i was just teasing you and going with the flow, don’t worry.  
**minhyun:** and i'm sure sungwoon hyung was joking too.  
**minhyun:** i appreciate you for who you are, jaehwan. don't worry.

 **jaehwan:** really?

 **minhyun:** yes

 **jaehwan:** ok  
**jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its hard juggling 11 people around and giving everyone an equal amt of lines so most likely some members will show up more than others in some chapters;; besides the main couples (2park and jinhwi cause they're literally the plot of the story) i'll rotate the members around and hopefully give everyone the moments they deserve ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** omg  
>  **seongwoo:** guys
> 
>  **minhyun:** what is it now
> 
>  **seongwoo:** ur enthusiasm never fails to astound me, minhyun
> 
>  **minhyun:** ok im sorry  
>  **minhyun:** omg seongwoo!!  
>  **minhyun:** what is up!!!
> 
>  **seongwoo:**.
> 
>  **sungwoon:** to be fair you asked for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sick,, and bedridden,, and so i had to call off work the past two days so wat better to do than work on this !! LOL  
> btw idk if this is obvious (it might be for some but maybe not for others idk i never really clarified it) but the "***" in the middle between the same chats signifies time skips!! times might vary from hours to days but yh hope its not too confusing!! :')))

_Minhyun 4 President (6)_

**seongwoo:** omg  
**seongwoo:** guys

 **minhyun:** what is it now

 **seongwoo:** ur enthusiasm never fails to astound me, minhyun

 **minhyun:** ok im sorry  
**minhyun:** omg seongwoo!!  
**minhyun:** what is up!!!

 **seongwoo:**.

 **sungwoon:** to be fair you asked for it

 **seongwoo:** ok tru  
**seongwoo:** anyways not the point here  
**seongwoo:** so daniel is /finally/ feeling better so we’re on a date rn

 **jaehwan:** that’s nice but we dont care

 **daniel:** hey  
**daniel:** dont be rude

 **jaehwan:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jisung:** be nice, kids  
**jisung:** seongwoo, please continue

 **sungwoon:** ur being oddly invested in this today, arent u hyung

 **jisung:** somehow i feel like i need to do damage control for whatever happened during their date

 **seongwoo:** HEY

 **jaehwan:** is he wrong tho

 **daniel:** tbh no

 **seongwoo:** can i finish my story pls :((((

 **minhyun:** no one’s really stopping you  
**minhyun:** this isnt a verbal conversation so you could just keep going while ignoring our interruptions

 **jaehwan:** i aspire to be as sassy as minhyun hyung one day

 **sungwoon:** please don’t  
**sungwoon:** ur hard enough to deal with as it is

 **jaehwan:** >:))))))

 **seongwoo:** so rmbr how a few weeks ago daniel and i got banned from lego land

 **jisung:** you mean when you and daniel got ALL of us banned from Lego Land

 **seongwoo:** yes!  
**seongwoo:** WELL daniel needed new shoes and i need a new jacket so we went to the mall  
**seongwoo:** and its been a few weeks since they “banned” us so we thought we’d stop by

 **minhyun:** oh no

 **seongwoo:** and lo and behold!! the person working today was the very man who banned us a few weeks ago

 **jisung:** i don’t like where this story is headed

 **sungwoon:**  i do omg  
**sungwoon:** seongwoo please continue

 **seongwoo:** when he caught sight of us he turned so purple that i was rly worried abt him for a second  
**seongwoo:** guess what he did

 **jaehwan:** wat did he do

 **seongwoo:** HE CHASED US OUT WITH A BROOM  
**seongwoo:** LIKE HOW RUDE IS THAT HAHAHAHA  
**seongwoo:** WHERE DID HE EVEN GET THE BROOM IDK BUT LOLOL IT WAS SO FUNNY

 **jisung:** I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON NOT BEING PUBLIC DISTURBANCES ANYMORE

 **sungwoon:** the fact that he had to say /anymore/ says a lot about this group

 **minhyun:** i want to Leave

 **jaehwan:** no  
**jaehwan:** its too late

 **daniel:** ur stuck with us forever

 **minhyun:** no  
**minhyun:** please

 **sungwoon:** >:)

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **woojin:** question

 **jihoon:** no

 **woojin:** what dafuq

 **daehwi:** to be fair sometimes your questions worry us

 **woojin:** this is so rude

 **jinyoung:** but its true

 **woojin:** >:(

 **jihoon:** whats ur question

 **woojin:** OKAY so  
**woojin:** the TV series for pokemon was first released in 1997 right

 **daehwi:** uh huh

 **jihoon:** oh my god that’s a good 4 years before daehwi and guan lin were born wtf

 **jinyoung:** it was released before you were born too, hyung

 **guan lin:** wait my mind is so blown rn  
**guan lin:** pokemon is 2 years older than jihoon hyung and woojin hyung???

 **daehwi:** oh my god i never even thought about that

 **woojin:** focus!!!!  
**woojin:** SO it’s been like  
**woojin:** 21 years since it was released

 **jihoon:** congrats u can do math  
**jihoon:** can we move on now

 **woojin:** NO im not done  >:(  
**woojin:** its been 21 years since the first episode of pokemon aired  
**woojin:** and ash was 10 years old at the time  
**woojin:** and 21 years later  
**woojin:** hes STILL 10 years old  
**woojin:** like!!!  
**woojin:** how does he do it??????

 **jinyoung:** jesus

 **woojin:** how does he get released in a TV show two whole years before jihoon and i are born  
**woojin:** but manage to stay younger than us after all these years  
**woojin:** i need a n s w e r s

 **daehwi:** hyung  
**daehwi:** i love you and respect you  
**daehwi:** you know this, right?

 **woojin:** yes

 **daehwi:** okay  
**daehwi:** so please dont be offended by my next question

 **woojin:** okay

 **daehwi:** are you dumb or are you dumb?

 **guan lin:** LOLOL

 **jihoon:** DAEHWI HAHAHAHA

 **woojin:** .

 **jinyoung:** i mean  
**jinyoung:** daehwi’s not wrong

 **woojin:** *clenches fist*  
**woojin:** i Hate this fucking family

***

 _the suffering games_ _™_ _(11)_

 **woojin:** guys and hyungs

 **jihoon:** didnt u bother us enough in our other groupchat

 **woojin:** jihoon ily but stfu pls!!  
**woojin:** this is important

 **jisung:** what is it, woojin?

 **woojin:** thank u, jisung hyung  
**woojin:** ok so hear me out guys

 **sungwoon:** we’re listening

 **jaehwan:** unfortunately

 **woojin:** RUDE  
**woojin:** anyways  
**woojin:** what if potatoes only had eyes

 **daniel:** wot

 **woojin:** like what if they had eyes that could see everything we’re doing to them but cant do anything abt it  
**woojin:** and it can only watch u as u rip its skin off and boil it  
**woojin:** helpless to stop u bc it doesn’t have any arms  
**woojin:** only eyeballs  
**woojin:** :( im sad now

 **daniel:** …i  
**daniel:** i worry about you sometimes, woojin

 **minhyun** has left the chat  
**jisung** has invited **minhyun** to the chat

 **jisung:** oh no you don’t

 **minhyun:** please

***

 **woojin:** ???

 **jihoon:** what is it now

 **woojin:** jaehwan hyung

 **jaehwan:** what

 **woojin:** y did u give me a potted plant and walk away with zero explanations  
**woojin:** wat am i supposed to do with dis plant  
**woojin:** am i even allowed to carry this around at school???

 **jihoon:** put it in ur locker smart ass

 **woojin:** r u d e

 **jaehwan:** no dont put it in ur locker  
**jaehwan:** carry it around

 **woojin:** why

 **jaehwan:** to replace all the oxygen u waste by opening ur mouth

 **woojin:** wtf

 **guan lin:** LMFAO

 **seongwoo:** so much savagery so early in the morning  
**seongwoo:** its only 3 rd period jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** _screenshot75.jpg  
_**jaehwan:** that coupled w the shit he said last night i think im justified in my savagery on this fine morning

 **seongwoo:** tru  
**seongwoo:** carry on

 **woojin:** WHO SENT THAT TO U

 **jaehwan:** my sources shall remain a secret

 **woojin:** LEE DAEHWI!!!

 **daehwi:** how did you know?!!!!

 **woojin:** BC I CAN TELL ITS FROM UR CHAT DUMBASS UR MESSAGES ARE ON THE RIGHT WHILE OURS ARE ON THE LEFT

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** woojin?? using his brain?? for deductive reasoning???  
**jihoon:** a concept

 **seongwoo:** WOOJIN HAHAHAHA

 **daniel:** okay but admit it  
**daniel:** woojin asks the REAL questions around here  
**daniel:** sometimes

 **jaehwan:** no he doesn’t

 **minhyun:** may i be excused from this chat for the rest of my life

 **jisung:** no  
**jisung:** i need someone sane by my side to keep me grounded

 **minhyun:** okay but hear me out hyung  
**minhyun:** we can leave  
**minhyun:** t o g e t h e r

 **jisung:** …tempting

 **jihoon:** hyungs pls don’t leave us we’ll die

 **seongwoo:** literally  
**seongwoo:** we might kill ourselves accidentally

 **daehwi:** woojin hyung if it makes you feel better jaehwan hyung sent me the hyung’s groupchat too

 **jaehwan:** U WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET

 **jinyoung:** seongwoo hyung did you and daniel hyung really get chased out of Lego Land with a broom??

 **seongwoo:** wtf jaehwan y are u exposing us to baby line  
**seongwoo:** but yes  
**seongwoo:** it was quite the experience

 **guan lin:** how are u and daniel hyung not dead yet tbh  
**guan lin:** u guys give jisung hyung so much grey hair im surprised he hasnt put u guys under house arrest

 **daniel:** jisung hyung loves us too much to do that  
**daniel:** right, hyung?

 **jisung:** unfortunately

 **daniel:** <3

***

 **jaehwan:** me: *hasn’t showered in 3 days*  
**jaehwan:** also me: not too bad tbh

 **minhyun:** .

 **daniel:** um  
**daniel:** seongwoo and i are eating lunch w minhyun rn  
**daniel:** and jaehwan  
**daniel:** i think u broke him

 **jaehwan:** oops

 **minhyun:** jaehwan  
**minhyun:** please  
**minhyun:** go shower  
**minhyun:** please.

 **jihoon:** i can hear minhyun hyungs pain over text amazing

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **guan lin:** quick question  
**guan lin:** whos cuter  
**guan lin:** me or seonho

 **daehwi:** seonho

 **jinyoung:** seonho

 **woojin:** seonho

 **jihoon:** seonho

 **guan lin:** wtf  
**guan lin:** i thought we were f r i e n d s

 **jihoon:** well seonho doesnt make fun of my height 24/7 unlike a certain someone

 **guan lin:** ONE TIME  
**guan lin:** but that’s fair im sry hyung :(

 **jihoon:** its ok

 **guan lin:** the rest of u hyungs plus daehwi tho,,  
**guan lin:** icb this  
**guan lin:** betrayed  
**guan lin:** by my Own squad,,,

 **woojin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jinyoung:** truth hurts doesn’t it

 **guan lin:** >:(((

***

 **Garlic Girls** @byungari1  
[photo attachment] betrayal in its finest form

 **minhyun hyung ily** @byungari2  
@byungari1 HAH I TOLD YOU I WAS CUTER

 **minhyun hyung ily** @byungari2  
@byungari1 I AM THE SUPERIOR BYUNGARI

 **Garlic Girls** @byungari1  
@byungari2 unfriended, blocked, my mom is calling your mom, you’re uninvited to my hannah montana themed birthday party

***

 **looking 4 new friends** @emperorhwang  
seonho change your twitter name please

 **minhyun hyung ily** @byungari2  
@emperorhwang never

***

 **#MAMAMOO COMEBACK MARCH 7** @kingjaehwan  
*pterodactyl screech*

 **yummy banana** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan i need more context

 **#MAMAMOO COMEBACK MARCH 7** @kingjaehwan  
@romeong ;asdkfj;asdkj;sd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i make woojin so stupid in this fic idk why but ngl i am a mixture of woojin/jihoon/jaehwan in my friend group  
> (mostly woojin,,but das a secret)
> 
> some notes:  
> -guan lin's twitter name "Garlic Girls" refers to SK's women's curling team!!  
> -seongwoo's twitter name refers to Kim Eun Jung the leader of the Garlic Girls. refer to [dis ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWd0X0IU0AAKbV0.jpg) link right here. we love kim eun jung. we love kim eun jung and her game face. we love kim eun jung and her banana  
> -jaehwan's pterodactyl screech at the end will make sense later i promise. :-)
> 
> as always, comments + kudos are always appreciated!! lmk what you liked about the chapter, what u didn't like, what u want to see more of! tell me about ur day!!!  
> thank u all for ur support, and i hope u enjoy the next chapters as well <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daniel:** do jihoon and woojin rly need our help?  
>  **daniel:** like didn’t they hang out together on valentine’s day?  
>  **daniel:** they seem to be doing fine on their own idk
> 
>  **daehwi:** yes they did  
>  **daehwi:** they played Overwatch and ate pizza together and woojin hyung called me not five minutes after jihoon hyung left screaming about how in love he was with him
> 
>  **jinyoung:** on the other hand jihoon hyung almost set woojin hyung on fire yesterday bc woojin hyung wouldn’t stop crying to him about potatoes having eyes but no arms
> 
>  **daniel:** nvm i was wrong im sry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 418 kudos and 4306 hits;;;;;;;

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**daniel:** i did some thinking

 **jaehwan:** congrats  
**jaehwan:** do u want a cookie

 **minhyun:** jaehwan.

 **jaehwan:** im sry daniel pls continue

 **sungwoon:** minhyun is truly the only one who can control jaehwan

 **guan lin:** when will ur faves ever

 **daniel:** do jihoon and woojin rly need our help?  
**daniel:** like didn’t they hang out together on valentine’s day?  
**daniel:** they seem to be doing fine on their own idk

 **daehwi:** yes they did  
**daehwi:** they played Overwatch and ate pizza together and woojin hyung called me not five minutes after jihoon hyung left screaming about how in love he was with him

 **jinyoung:** on the other hand jihoon hyung almost set woojin hyung on fire yesterday bc woojin hyung wouldn’t stop crying to him about potatoes having eyes but no arms

 **daniel:** nvm i was wrong im sry

 **guan lin:** “jihoon, we need to help the potatoes!! they must be so scared! its our duty to help them! its our birthright!!!”

 **seongwoo:** dont woojin and jihoon both basically live off of french fries

 **guan lin:** exactly

 **seongwoo:** …amazing  
**seongwoo:** woojin is amazing

 **sungwoon:** woojin is amazing yh but jihoon is even more amazing tbh  
**sungwoon:** im surprised woojin’s still alive  
**sungwoon:** jihoon can be scary as fck sometimes man

 **daniel:** jihoon is truly the definition of “cute but will break ur arm in .5 sec flat”

 **daehwi:** i remember when donghyun hyung and youngmin hyung found out about woojin hyung’s crush they were like  
**daehwi:** “you have a crush on jihoon??? park jihoon???? ‘cute but 10/10 will fight u’ park jihoon?????”  
**daehwi:** they were Shookt™

 **jinyoung:** but have you guys noticed that even though jihoon hyung threatens woojin hyung a shit ton he never really follows up with his threats  
**jinyoung:** except when they’re wrestling and stuff but we all know that that’s their messed up way of flirting

 **jaehwan:** its like their mating call or smth  
**jaehwan:** disgusting

 **sungwoon:** rt

 **seongwoo:** rt (2)  
**seongwoo:** but yh ik wat u mean jinyoung  
**seongwoo:** just last week jihoon threatened to make my worst nightmares come tru if i kept doing my version of jeojang around him  
**seongwoo:** and guess wat he did

 **jisung:** oh no

 **minhyun:** …what did he do

 **seongwoo:** :((((  
**seongwoo:** i had like 5 different underclassmen come up and tell me that i wasnt funny  
**seongwoo:** i didnt even kno who they were!!  
**seongwoo:** when i asked who put them up to this they all said that jihoon bribed them with chicken nuggets to tell me this throughout the day

 **guan lin:** HAHAHAHA

 **daehwi:** LOLL SEONGWOO HYUNG

 **sungwoon:** damn  
**sungwoon:** lesson learned  
**sungwoon:** don’t mess with the #jeojang

***

 **don't mess with the #jeojang** @hahaswoon  
[photo attachment] study date!!

 **yodel lay hee hoo** @kingjaehwan  
@hahaswoon y’all cute

 **yodel lay hee hoo** @kingjaehwan  
@hahaswoon does this mean ur going to stop censoring his name in the gc now

 **don’t mess with the #jeojang** @hahaswoon  
@kingjaehwan nope

***

 **v sunbaenim notice me pls** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] study date!!

 **my cutest son is an arsonist** @jisungssi  
@jeojangs this is a picture of your laptop with Overwatch opened this isn’t even studying nor is it a date

 **v sunbaenim notice me pls** @jeojangs  
@jisungssi shhhh

***

 **hwang gallyang** @emperorhwang  
ah he’s so cute sometimes

 **hwang gallyang** @emperorhwang  
the face he makes when he’s super focused on something… i can watch that face forever and die feeling content

***

 **gotta catch ‘em all** @pwj99  
my spidey senses are,,, tingling

 **v sunbaenim notice me pls** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 put them away

 **gotta catch ‘em all** @pwj99  
@jeojangs :(

***

 **memes not feelings** @byungari1  
question

 **memes not feelings** @byungari1  
who is jisung hyung talking abt in his twitter name

 **memes not feelings** @byungari1  
bc im not an arsonist?????

 **my cutest son is an arsonist** @jisungssi  
@romeong jihoon, who else

***

 **v sunbaenim notice me pls** @jeojangs  
!!!!

 **v sunbaenim notice me pls** @jeojangs  
jisung hyung said im his cutest son!!!!

***

 **gotta catch ‘em all** @pwj99  
ur the cutest in my eyes too

***

 **v sunbaenim notice me pls** @jeojangs  
???

***

 **Friends (1994) with an actual idiot** @magumagu  
does woojin hyung think hes slick

 **Friends (1994) with an actual idiot** @magumagu  
bc he’s not

 **Friends (1994) with an actual idiot** @magumagu  
at ALL

 **gotta catch ‘em all** @pwj99  
@magumagu A;SFJ;S STFU DAEHWI OR I WILL EXPOSE U IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE; AKJFKS;F

***

 _the suffering games_ _™_ _(11)_

 **woojin:** i hate math

 **seongwoo:** we know, woojin  
**seongwoo:** we know

 **woojin:** :-(

 **daehwi:** what happened?

 **woojin:** we had a surprise quiz in class today

 **jisung:** and?  
**jisung:** how did it go?

 **woojin:** well  
**woojin:** i was surprised

 **sungwoon:** woojin is a big fucking mood  
**sungwoon:** i also hate surprise quizzes ur not alone woojin its ok

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** except it wasnt a surprise quiz  
**jihoon:** mr lee warned us abt this quiz like last week

 **woojin:** ok but  
**woojin:** did he say the quiz was going to be TODAY????

 **jihoon:** yes  
**jihoon:** he told us yesterday that we were going to have a quiz today dumbass

 **woojin:** wtf where was i when he told us this

 **daniel:** not paying attention, i'd imagine

 **minhyun:** woojin please pay attention in class

 **woojin:** :( okay dad

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** woojin  
**jihoon:** r u coming over today to study

 **woojin:** “study”  
**woojin:** yh im abt to leave why  
**woojin:** r u cancelling on me  >:(((

 **jihoon:** no  
**jihoon:** can u do me a favor tho

 **woojin:** depends on wat it is

 **jihoon:** can u pick up some garlic bread on ur way over  
**jihoon:** plz  
**jihoon:** ill pay u back w love and affection

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** ur so lucky i somewhat like u

 **jihoon:** ily dis is why ur my favorite

***

 **gotta catch ‘em all** @pwj99  
*inhales*

 **gotta catch ‘em all** @pwj99  
*dolphin screech*

***

 **yodel lay hee hoo** @kingjaehwan  
wats wrong w him this time

 **kai sunbaenim saranghaeyo** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan i love how i automatically know who ur referring to

 **hwang gallyang** @emperorhwang  
@kingjaehwan @romeong i think we all know who his tweet is referring too

 **yodel lay hee hoo** @kingjaehwan  
@romeong @emperorhwang tru i think everyone who follows me knows who im talking abt

***

 **v sunbaenim notice me pls** @jeojangs  
idgi

 **gotta catch ‘em all** @pwj99  
@jeojangs same

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** omg  
**jihoon:** im going to set smth on fire  
**jihoon:** SOMEONE COME SAVE ME RN  
**jihoon:** RN!!!!!

 **jinyoung:** ?????

 **guan lin:** hyung whats wrong

 **jihoon:** woojin’s over at my house rn

 **sungwoon:** oh?

 **daniel:** oh??

 **seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jihoon:** not like that u nasties put it away

 **seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jinyoung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jihoon** has left the chat  
**jisung** has invited **jihoon** to the chat

 **jisung:** guys stop bullying jihoon  
**jisung:** jihoon please continue

 **jihoon:** ty jisung hyung  
**jihoon:** ur the only one who understands me

 **minhyun:** what about me

 **jihoon:** u too, minhyun hyung  <3

 **minhyun:** :)

 **jihoon:** anyways as i was saying  
**jihoon:** woojin’s over at my house rn and we’re supposed to be studying  
**jihoon:** BUT ALL HES DOING RN IS CRYING ABOUT SNAKES  
**jihoon:** SOMEONE TELL HIM TO STFU  
**jihoon:** IK IM A SLYTHERIN BUT IDC!!!

 **minhyun:**..um

 **jisung:** i don’t get it

 **daehwi:** sometimes i really worry about woojin hyung

 **woojin:** GUYS LISTEN OK OMG  
**woojin:** THERE’S A GOOD REASON

 **sungwoon:** im sure there is

 **woojin:** SNAKES DON’T HAVE ARMS AND THAT MAKES ME UPSET OK  
**woojin:** they cant grab anything!! :(  
**woojin:** they don’t deserve this :((((  
**woojin:** like have u guys seen them drink water it’s the cutest thing ever  
**woojin:** like they just gulp it

 **jisung:** i

 **daehwi** has left the chat

 **jinyoung:** gj woojin hyung u even made /daehwi/ leave the chat

 **guan lin:** legends only

 **jihoon** has invited **daehwi** to the chat

 **jihoon:** please help me

 **sungwoon:** ill pray for you jihoon

 **jihoon:** kms

***

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**daehwi:** jinyoungie hyung~

 **jinyoung:** hey daehwi!!  
**jinyoung:** whats up? :)

 **daehwi:** nothing really  
**daehwi:** just taking a study break haha

 **jinyoung:** studying for midterms?

 **daehwi:** i want to die

 **jinyoung:** i feel you

 **daehwi:** how many do you have left?

 **jinyoung:** just two… but my worst subjects sigh

 **daehwi:** oh no :((((  
**daehwi:** which classes?

 **jinyoung:** math and physics;;;;  
**jinyoung:** please pray for me

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** its okay i have chemistry and history left  
**daehwi:** do you wanna go to a café and study together maybe?  
**daehwi:** ive been home all day and i think i need a change of scenery :(

 **jinyoung:** yeah sure!!  
**jinyoung:** that sounds great actually haha  
**jinyoung:** ive been trying to study but i keep getting distracted by memes so maybe having someone to study with will help;;;;

 **daehwi:** yay!!  
**daehwi:** do you want to meet at the café hyunbin hyung works at?  
**daehwi:** he gives me freebies hehe  
**daehwi:** (˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 **jinyoung:** LOLOL  
**jinyoung:** its because you’re so cute  
**jinyoung:** sounds good though ill meet you there in 15min?

 **daehwi:** yes!! ill see you soon hyung  
**daehwi:** ✿♥‿♥✿

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** _screenshot76.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** fck me what have i done

 **jihoon:** lmfao whiiiiiiiipped

 **jinyoung:** goodbYE

***

 **HSM (2006)** @magumagu  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHNG I AM SO SCREWED!!!!

 **do u kno de wae** @pwj99  
@magumagu chill out ur going to be fine ur like rank 2 in ur year

 **HSM (2006)** @magumagu  
@pwj99 ITS NOT ABOUT MIDTERMSA;KFJA;SK STFU

***

 **do u kno de wae** @pwj99  
disrespect smh

 **do u kno de wae** @pwj99  
disrespect EVERYWHERE

***

 **The Breakfast Club (1985)** @baejin  
[photo attachment] change in scenery for this battle with midterms… will pay someone to take my physics midterm for me

 **i love daniel** @romeong  
@baejin ill do it

 **The Breakfast Club (1985)** @baejin  
@romeong hyung didnt u fail physics when u took it

 **i love daniel** @romeong  
@baejin is that rly important

 **The Breakfast Club (1985)** @baejin  
@romeong …a little bit yeah

***

 **im hyung baby** @hahaswoon  
seongwoo’s rly out here trying to take jinyoungs physics midterm when im pretty sure he didn’t even show up for his own,,,

 **i love daniel** @romeong  
@hahaswoon STFU A;DFJSKF;KS

 **i am daniel** @daliet  
@hahaswoon @romeong #exposed

***

 **Skyfall.mp3** @kingjaehwan  
PREPERATIONS R DONE

 **Skyfall.mp3** @kingjaehwan  
come support me and @jeongponyo at the school show this friday @ 7pm!!!

 **Skyfall.mp3** @kingjaehwan  
i promise u wont be disappointed :-)

 **CEO Jeong** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan ty for promoting the show to your 32 followers but you should really study for your midterms now

 **Skyfall.mp3** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo THE AMOUNT OF DISRESPECT ICB

 **CEO Jeong** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***

 **prepare for trouble** @jeojangs  
woojin and i are going to make a bigass cardboard cutout of the ugliest picture we can find of jaehwan hyung to get back at him for all those times he embarrassed us in public

 **and make it double** @pwj99  
@jeojangs im READY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -the hardest part of writing this fic,, is coming up with their twitter names a;sdfksjd i srsly write the whole chapter then spend another 30 min trying to come up with diff twitter names for them LOLOL  
> -jaehwan is absent in the chat towards the end bc hes practicing for the school show with sewoon!!  
> -the snake convo is a real life convo i had with my sister............i hate her so much  
> -JINHWI JINHWI JINHWI  
> -this is a chat fic so i cant really put all the details in like i want to but lettuce all keep in mind theres a lot of things going on behind the scenes that i will clarify in the notes when applicable ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter!!  
> comments + kudos are appreciated! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jihoon:** hi
> 
>  **woojin:** bitch
> 
>  **jihoon:** rude
> 
>  **woojin:** stfu WHERE ARE U
> 
>  **jihoon:** in ur heart  
>  **jihoon:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ˘) ≡☆
> 
>  **woojin:** i want 2 murder u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: lots of caps lock ahead. also this has not been edited. like at all. i apologize. LOL

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** jihoon  
**woojin:** where are u  
**woojin:** u said ‘lets meet at the bus stop at noon’  
**woojin:** ITS 12:30 WHERE ARE U

 **jaehwan:** in jihoon’s own words  
**jaehwan:** dms exist for a reason, uglies

 **woojin:** he’s ignoring my messages in our pm  
**woojin:** so im texting him here

 **jihoon:** hi

 **woojin:** bitch

 **jihoon:** rude

 **woojin:** stfu WHERE ARE U

 **jihoon:** in ur heart  
**jihoon:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ˘) ≡☆

 **woojin:** i want 2 murder u

 **minhyun:** no murder

 **jihoon:** i tend to have that effect on people  
**jihoon:** im omw tho sry

 **woojin:** y are u so late  
**woojin:** ik u don’t have basic manners like being punctual  
**woojin:** but 30min is a lot even for u

 **jihoon:** yh ik im sry  
**jihoon:** i forgot

 **woojin:** .

 **sungwoon:** good morning bad mannered people

 **jihoon:** good morning hyung!

 **minhyun:** its past noon  
**minhyun:** i ate breakfast, ran errands, and finished my essay for english before you woke up

 **sungwoon:** listen  
**sungwoon:** its saturday  
**sungwoon:** aka the first saturday after midterms  
**sungwoon:** i should be allowed to sleep in

 **minhyun:** ok youre right im sorry

 **jaehwan:** good morning sungwoon hyung

 **sungwoon:** good morning jaehwan  
**sungwoon:** how was the show  
**sungwoon:** sorry i missed it :(

 **jaehwan:** it was good! **  
jaehwan:** sewoon and i got first  
**jaehwan:** is ur grandpa okay?

 **sungwoon:** yh hes fine  
**sungwoon:** false alarm lmao  
**sungwoon:** he just bought an iphone and he doesn’t quite understand what the “SOS” emoji is for

 **minhyun:** so hes fine?

 **sungwoon:** still kicking and living life  
**sungwoon:** pretty sure my grandpa’s healthier than i am

 **jihoon:** mood  
**jihoon:** the other day my grandma slapped me in the face with a fish because i looked “too scrawny”

 **jaehwan:** grandparents  
**jaehwan:** gotta love them right

 **sungwoon:** yeah  
**sungwoon:** anyways did anyone get jaehwan’s performance on video

 **minhyun:** i did  
**minhyun:** _howonsperformance.mp4_

 **sungwoon:** lit  
**sungwoon:** …who is that screaming next to u

 **woojin:** that would be us

 **jihoon:** :-)  
**jihoon:** look at the cardboard cutout we made!  
**jihoon:** _2parkwithcutout.jpg_

 **sungwoon:** icb i missed that im so sad

 **woojin:** we forced jaehwan hyung to hang it up in his room if u want to go see it in person

 **sungwoon:** jaehwan ill be over in 15min

 **jaehwan:** .

***

 **guan lin:** hyungs  
**guan lin:** i have a question

 **jisung:** we have an answer

 **seongwoo:** that’s debatable, but continue

 **guan lin:** _byungaris1.jpg_  
**guan lin:** whos cuter in this pic???

 **jihoon:** seonho

 **woojin:** seonho

 **jisung:** i dont have favorites

 **minhyun:** seonho

 **guan lin:** >:o

 **seongwoo:** guys be nice  
**seongwoo:** but seonho

 **daniel:** seonho looks really cute in that pic!  
**daniel:** u do too, guan lin

 **jaehwan:** seonho looks cuter

 **sungwoon:** …ok ill be nice and say guan lin looks cuter

 **guan lin:** i dont need ur pity point, hyung

 **sungwoon:** rude  
**sungwoon:** seonho looks cuter anyways

 **guan lin:** >:(  
**guan lin:** i feel so betrayed

 **jihoon:** we’re kidding guan lin  
**jihoon:** u look cuter  
**jihoon:** just dont tell seonho otherwise hes going to be insufferable

 **guan lin:** !!!  
**guan lin:** thanks jihoon hyung :)))

***

 **the Superior Byungari** @byungari1  
[photo attachment] HAH take THAT yoo seonho!!!

 **BETRAYAL** @byungari2  
@byungari1 JIHOON HYUNG WTF!!!!!

***

 **baguette boy** @jeojangs  
lai guan lin is Dead to me

***

 **#howons 4 lyf** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] late but ty friends for ur support last night!! and special thanks to the demons for this cutout smh

 **welcome to my hollywood** @pwj99  
@kingjaehwan no prob hyung :-)

 **baguette boy** @jeojangs  
@kingjaehwan anything for our favorite hyung !! <3

***

 **carrot head** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] post-midterm stress relief (❁´◡`❁)

 **strawberry not tomato** @hahaswoon  
@magumagu is that taehyun in the background?

 **carrot head** @magumagu  
@hahaswoon yeah we went to the café he works at!!

 **#howons 4 lyf** @kingjaehwan  
@magumagu /we/??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **baguette boy** @jeojangs  
@magumagu u wouldnt have happened to be at that café with a certain bae jinyoung right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **welcome to my hollywood** @pwj99  
@magumagu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **carrot head** @magumagu  
@kingjaehwan @jeojangs @pwj99 blocked.

***

 **coca cola sponsor me** @baejin  
cute.

***

 **carrot head** @magumagu  
!!!

***

 **baguette boy** @jeojangs  
OK WE GET IT TAKE IT TO THE DMS UGLIES!!!

***

 **i love tacos** @emperorhwang  
i know theyre just friends and i shouldn’t be jealous but here i am

 **i love tacos** @emperorhwang  
sigh i thought i was above this but i guess not :// still proud of him tho

***

 **welcome to my hollywood** @pwj99  
omg

 **welcome to my hollywood** @pwj99  
IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jihoon:** how can someone be SO loud over text

 **woojin:** i think ive figured out the mystery

 **jihoon:** what mystery

 **woojin:** minhyun hyungs tweets!!!!!

 **jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** what abt hyungs tweets  
**jihoon:** oh wait are u talking about his super vagueing

 **woojin:** yes!!  
**woojin:** i think i kno who hes talking abt

 **jihoon:** who?????

 **woojin:** i think hes talking abt jaehwan hyung??

 **jihoon:** i was a fool for listening to u

 **woojin:** no think abt it!!!  
**woojin:** when minhyun hyung tweeted abt watching sum1 be super focused and them being cute and stuff  
**woojin:** wasnt he with jaehwan hyung????

 **jihoon:** wait i remember this  
**jihoon:** this was when they ditched us cause jaehwan hyung had to practice for his talent show right

 **woojin:** yes!!!  
**woojin:** and jaehwan hyungs performance last night with sewoon hyung  
**woojin:** everyone was talking abt how they looked so good together and minhyun hyung looked kinda off do u rmbr

 **jihoon:** yh but he said it was cause it was hot didn’t he

 **woojin:** jihoon its february its fckn freezing  
**woojin:** it SNOWED on wednesday

 **jihoon:** …go on

 **woojin:** and rn jaehwan hyungs twitter name is “#howons 4 lyf” isn’t it

 **jihoon:** yh so is sewoon hyungs,,,

 **woojin:** and minhyun hyungs tweets just now!!!

 **jihoon:** omg  
**jihoon:** omg minhyun hyung has A CRUSH ON JAEHWAN HYUNG  
**jihoon:** HOW WHAT WTA;DFJS;KFJSK;

 **woojin:** I KNOW RIGHT  
**woojin:** IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE  
**woojin:** BUT AT THE SAME TIME IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE

 **jihoon:** OMG;AKJF;SKJF  
**jihoon:** HOLD ON

***

 **jihoon** has invited **woojin** and **minhyun** to the chat  
**jihoon** changed the chat name to _THIS IS AN INTERVENTION_

 **jihoon:** MINHYUN HYUNG  
**jihoon:** THIS IS AN INTERVENTION!!!!

 **minhyun:** yes, i gathered that much from the chat name  
**minhyun:** whats up?

 **woojin:** U HAVE A CRUSH ON JAEHWAN HYUNG

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun** has left the chat  
**woojin** has invited **minhyun** to the chat

 **woojin:** oh no u dont

 **minhyun:** you guys arent going to let me go without some answers, are you?

 **jihoon:** nope  
**jihoon:** also i could HEAR ur sigh when woojin invited u back to the chat  
**jihoon:** am i going crazy

 **minhyun:** no.  
**minhyun:** i sighed the hardest sigh of my life when he invited me back

 **jihoon:** he tends to have that effect on people, ur not alone

 **woojin:** hey  >:(

 **minhyun:** okay, what do you two want to know?

***

 **TOP TEN MOVIE PLOT TWISTS** @jeojangs  
D;AKFS;

 **TOP TEN MOVIE PLOT TWISTS** @jeojangs  
THE BIGGEST PLOT TWIST SINCE HANS BETRAYED ANNA ICB THIS

***

 **#STARRYNIGHT5THWIN** @kingjaehwan  
????

 **#STARRYNIGHT5THWIN** @kingjaehwan  
wht is that demon talking abt now its worrying me

 **#MAMAMOO QUEENS** @hahaswoon  
@kingjaehwan mood

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jihoon:** okay  
**jihoon:** which one of u fuckers was it

 **woojin:** ???  
**woojin:** what happened

 **daehwi:** …why does this conversation sound so familiar

 **jihoon:** WHO SIGNED ME UP FOR THE MISS YMC BEAUTY PAGEANT

 **woojin:** LOOLLLL

 **jinyoung:** OMGA;FJKASD HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **guan lin:** LMAO JIHOON HYUNG

 **daehwi:** HAHAHAHAHAHA JIHOON HYUNG OMG  
**daehwi:** well to be fair youre pretty enough for it

 **jihoon:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT HERE ;AKDJF;KASD  
**jihoon:** I KNOW IT WAS ONE OF U FUCKERS  
**jihoon:** FESS UP BEFORE I TRACK U DOWN

 **woojin:** i swear on our Pink Sausages Alliance™ that it wasnt me

 **daehwi:** i have better things to do with my time

 **jinyoung:** i didnt even know our school HAD beauty pageant

 **daehwi:** it takes place during the school festival its like the biggest event after the dance performances  
**daehwi:** how could you not know???

 **jinyoung:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **guan lin:** jihoon hyung i swear it wasnt me

 **jihoon:** WHO WAS IT THEN

 **daehwi:** maybe one of the hyungs?  
**daehwi:** try asking the other group chat

 **woojin:** maybe dont start out with “fuckers” tho  
**woojin:** i have a feeling that wont fly w the hyungs even tho they tolerate most of our shit

 **jinyoung:** *most* of our shit

 **jihoon:** ;JDKFA;KSFJ;

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** WHO WAS IT

 **seongwoo:** ????????

 **jihoon:** ANSWER ME ASSHOLES

 **woojin:** we just talked about this  
**woojin:** u need to ask them /respectfully/

 **jihoon:** ANSWER ME PLEASE ASSHOLE SUNBAENIMS

 **sungwoon:** idk whats going on but it wasnt me  
**sungwoon:** why is our favorite demon so angry

 **daehwi:** someone signed him up for the miss ymc beauty pageant LOL

 **seongwoo:** OMG  
**seongwoo:** LOLOLOL  
**seongwoo:** WHO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **daniel:** …our school has a beauty pageant???

 **jinyoung:** omg see  
**jinyoung:** daniel hyung didnt know either and hes been at this school longer than i have

 **sungwoon:** jihoon is pretty enough to be in the pageant tho isnt he

 **daehwi:** thats what i said!

 **jihoon:** i will literally track every single one of u down

 **seongwoo:** jihoon im sry but i swear it wasnt me  
**seongwoo:** daniel please protect me

 **daniel:** it wasnt me either  
**daniel:** seongwoo babe im sorry ily but if angry jihoon comes after us idk how much protection ill be

 **woojin:** if jihoon could breathe fire he would be breathing fire rn

 **daehwi:** are you guys together rn?

 **woojin:** yh i just got to his house  
**woojin:** we’re gonna binge watch all the dramas that we couldnt watch while studying  
**woojin:** assuming jihoon doesnt set smth on fire  
**woojin:** that would put a damper in our plans

 **sungwoon:** i would imagine so, yes

 **daehwi:** (´･_･`)  
**daehwi:** drama marathon without me?

 **jihoon:** daehwi we invited u  
**jihoon:** ur the one who ignored all our calls and messages

 **daehwi:** !!!  
**daehwi:** ok ill be over soon  
**daehwi:** (˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 **jinyoung:** what about me

 **jihoon:** no

 **jinyoung:** >:O

 **woojin:** i thought u were already on ur way  
**woojin:** u said u were bringing pizza

 **jinyoung:** yeah i am lmao im at the pizza place rn

 **jihoon:** guan lin are u on ur way

 **guan lin:** yes ill be there in 10 minutes!!  
**guan lin:** i got drinks for everyoneeeee

 **jisung:** are u guys having a sleepover  
**jisung:** why wasnt i invited

 **woojin:** sry hyung  
**woojin:** underclassmen only  
**woojin:** u understand, right?

 **sungwoon:** …im slightly jealous  
**sungwoon:** we should have our own slumber party

 **seongwoo:** everyone gather @ minhyuns place in 20

 **minhyun:** excuse me

 **jaehwan:** omw with snacks

 **sungwoon:** ill supply the face masks

 **daniel:** is everyone okay with chicken?

 **jisung:** my sister just bought a bunch of movies we can watch

 **seongwoo:** i got the drinks y’all

 **minhyun:** …sigh  
**minhyun:** okay see you guys soon

***

 **jihoon:** wait  
**jihoon:** U GUYS NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION  
**jihoon:** WHO SIGNED ME UP FOR THE PAGEANT DAMMIT!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -howons performed 'hug me' by jung joon il for the school show (like they did on pd101)  
> -jihoons twitter name 'baguette boy' is referring to the outfit he wore in pd101 ep 5,,, idk why but his outfit reminds me of baguettes so there u have it LOLL  
> -2parks intervention with minhyun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> -i wonder who signed jihoon up for the beauty pageant?!?!!!?!!? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> thank you guys so much for 448 kudos and 4837 hits;;; im so glad so many of you are enjoying this fic and i hope you continue to enjoy the rest of it!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jaehwan:** come at me, u demon  
>  **jaehwan:** (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
>  **seongwoo:** jaehwan no
> 
>  **jihoon:** ok hyung u asked for it!  
>  **jihoon:** coming at u in t minus 15min !!
> 
>  **daniel:** oh no
> 
>  **sungwoon:** rip jaehwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 491 kudos,, ;;;;;;;

_Minhyun 4 President (6)_

**sungwoon:** y’all  
**sungwoon:** i have something to show you

 **minhyun:** what is it

 **sungwoon:** this whole time we were so focused on 2park that we missed the obvious

 **seongwoo:** what is it?

 **sungwoon:** it was right in front of us this entire time icb i missed this???

 **daniel:** ???  
**daniel:** r u going to tell us what it is or????

 **sungwoon:** icb someone outside of this group noticed it before i did  
**sungwoon:** im so disappointed in myself

 **jaehwan:** WHAT IS IT ARE U GOING TO TELL US OR NOT

 **sungwoon:** wtf why are you yelling

 **jaehwan:** .

 **jaehwan** has left the chat  
**minhyun** has invited **jaehwan** to the chat

 **minhyun:** stop leaving

 **jaehwan:** yes dad

 **jisung:** sungwoon, please tell us what it is that we missed

 **sungwoon:** _jinhwi6.jpg_  
**sungwoon:**  kenta sent me this

 **daniel:** whoa

 **seongwoo:** are they,, holding hands????

 **jaehwan:** while sharing a sundae??????

 **minhyun:** oh  
**minhyun:** well i guess it’s time you guys found out

 **sungwoon:** ????

 **jaehwan:** minhyun hyung u knew about this????

 **minhyun:** well, yeah  
**minhyun:** jinyoung came to me asking for advice a few weeks ago

 **sungwoon:** wow  
**sungwoon:** i feel so betrayed

 **jisung:** i knew too  
**jisung:** both of them came to me asking for advice lmao

 **seongwoo:** how come they didnt come to us for advice

 **minhyun:** are you really asking that

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** fair

 **sungwoon:** i am OFFENDED

 _the suffering games_ _™_ _(11)_

 **sungwoon** changed the chat name to _JINHWI EXPLAIN URSELVES_

 **sungwoon:** _jinhwi6.jpg_  
**sungwoon:** explain

 **jihoon:** lulz

 **woojin:** lmao

 **daehwi:** D;FJASKDF  
**daehwi:** HYUNG WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!?!!?!?!

 **sungwoon:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT HERE  
**sungwoon:** how come you guys didn’t tell us :(((((  
**sungwoon:** im hurt :(((((

 **jihoon:** lmao jinyoung  
**jihoon:** i told u y’all were gonna get caught

 **seongwoo:** jihoon did u know about this????

 **jihoon:** ofc i did  
**jihoon:** who do u think jinyoung came crying to every time daehwi did anything remotely cute  
**jihoon:** or after jinyoung did anything remotely stupid

 **jinyoung:** WTF JIHOON HYUNG STFU

 **woojin:** lmao same  
**woojin:** except with daehwi not jinyoung

 **daehwi:** WOOJIN HYUNG STOPAJDF;KJSD;

 **guan lin:** wait i didnt know about this,,  
**guan lin:** i had a feeling tho and i guess i was right  
**guan lin:** nice seonho owes me some money brb

 **daehwi:** sungwoon hyung  
**daehwi:** who sent you that picture????

 **sungwoon:**  kenta did  
**sungwoon:** you cant go on a date to the place my FRIENDS WORK AT and expect them not to take pictures of you

 **daehwi:** adkfj;skjd  
**daehwi:** we were going to tell you guys i swear  
**daehwi:** and it hasnt been that long!!

 **jinyoung:** yeah its only been a few days hyungs

 **daniel:** you guys are cute together :)  
**daniel:** congrats!

 **jaehwan:** i hate romance but congrats guys

 **sungwoon:** do u have romance or do u hate ongniel  
**sungwoon:** but congrats u two  
**sungwoon:** tho im still a little offended neither of you came to ME for advice  
**sungwoon:** hmph

 **jaehwan:** both

 **seongwoo:** hey  >:(  
**seongwoo:** congrats daehwi and jinyoung  
**seongwoo:** ongniel is still superior tho dont u forget it

 **jaehwan:** i hate ongniel

 **daehwi:** thank you hyungs!  
**daehwi:** and sungwoonie hyung we love you~  
**daehwi:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

 **sungwoon:** …ok ill forgive u since ur so cute

 **jaehwan:** now we just need to wait for 2***k to get their shit together

 **sungwoon:** rt

 **seongwoo:** rt (2)

 **daniel:** rt (3)  
**daniel:** hopefully it happens before anyone gets set on fire

 **woojin:** ????  
**woojin:** whats 2***k

 **jihoon:** u guys better decode that rn before i come after y’all

 **seongwoo:** oops gotta blast !!

 **jaehwan:** come at me, u demon  
**jaehwan:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **seongwoo:** jaehwan no

 **jihoon:** ok hyung u asked for it!  
**jihoon:** coming at u in t minus 15min !!

 **daniel:** oh no

 **sungwoon:** rip jaehwan

 **jihoon:** and dont think i forgot about the beauty pageant!  
**jihoon:** when i find out who signed me up for it…  
**jihoon:** :)

 **woojin:** u guys better run  
**woojin:** angry jihoon is angry

 **seongwoo** has left the chat  
**daniel** has left the chat  
**sungwoon** has left the chat

 **jihoon:** wussies smh

***

 **Pink Sausage #1** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] jaehwan hyung asked for a fight so i gave him one ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

 **shimmy shimmy kokobop** @romeong  
@jeojangs the picture and the emoticon u used r frightening

 **Pink Sausage #1** @jeojangs  
@romeong ❀.(*´◡`*)❀. ur next, hyung

***

 **GOTTA BLAST** @romeong  
its been a solid, few years y’all

 **GOTTA BLAST** @romeong  
but my time has come its time to go

 **GOTTA BLAST** @romeong  
someone pls tell my parents that i love them and tell daniel that i hate his cats ty

***

 **R.I.P. ong seongwoo** @hahaswoon  
1995 – 2018 ong seongwoo has lived a good life

 **ive been murdered** @kingjaehwans  
@hahaswoon oh good someone to join me in the afterlife

***

 **Pink Sausage #2** @pwj99  
i rmbr in elementary school if u brought lunchables as ur lunch u were the shit

 **Pink Sausage #2** @pwj99  
damn, i want some lunchables now

***

 **Daehwi Enthusiast™** @baejin  
question

 **Daehwi Enthusiast™** @baejin  
how did jihoon hyung win the argument to be pink sausage #1

 **Pink Sausage #2** @pwj99  
@baejin i was ATTACKED

 **Daehwi Enthusiast™** @baejin  
@pwj 99 i wish i couldve seen that in person

 **Pink Sausage #1** @jeojangs  
@pwj00 @baejin u snooze u lose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***

_woojin, daehwi (2)_

**woojin:** hey  
**woojin:** if u guys are dating now  
**woojin:** does that mean i can finally expose the Video™

 **daehwi:** :)  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung if you value your life then you’ll take that video to the grave

 **woojin:** …

 **daehwi:** okay?  
**daehwi:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

***

 **Pink Sausage #2** @pwj99  
hello 911?? Yes, i would like to report that a THREAT was made to my LIFE by a CHILD

***

 **Jinyoung Enthusiast™** @magumagu  
what a beautiful day we’re having today! ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

***

 **the Emoji Movie (2017)** @kingjaehwan  
why do i feel like woojin and daehwi’s tweets are connected

 **Frozen (2013)** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan lets talk about ur twitter name first. the emoji movie?? really????

 **Moana (2016)** @hahaswoon  
@romeong @kingjaehwan like ur one to talk, seongwoo. urs is frozen

 **Frozen (2013)** @romeong  
@hahaswoon @kingjaehwan excuse u but ill have u kno that frozen was a cinematic MASTERPIECE

 **Moana (2016)** @hahaswoon  
@romeong @kingjaehwan sure, jan.

***

_JINHWI EXPLAIN URSEVES (8)_

**minhyun** has added **seongwoo, daniel,** and **sungwoon** to the chat

 **daniel:** thanks minhyun hyung

 **minhyun:** np

***

 **seongwoo:** wow  
**seongwoo:** the wind is really out to kill bitches today

 **sungwoon:** word  
**sungwoon:** i was omw to the bus stop and holy shit  
**sungwoon:** i almost blew away with the wind

 **guan lin:** one could say u were almost,,  
**guan lin:** Gone With the Wind (1939)

 **sungwoon:** wow  
**sungwoon:** i have no words for u guan lin

 **guan lin:** sorry we’re reading that in english class rn

 **daehwi:** dress warmly today guys!!  
**daehwi:** its going to be super cold and windy (๑ŏ _ ŏ๑)

 **jinyoung:** i almost died omw to school be careful hyungs

 **jihoon:** i wish the wind would take me  
**jihoon:** i want to Die  
**jihoon:** @wind take me now

 **woojin:** big fucking mood

 **jaehwan:** rt

 **sungwoon:** wow  
**sungwoon:** arent you three just rays of sunshine on this fine morning

 **seongwoo:** y’all good? Lmao

 **jihoon:** no

 **seongwoo:** ok

 **guan lin:** whats wrong hyungs??

 **jisung:** hello children  
**jisung:** whats wrong

 **jaehwan:** i forgot i had a quiz in math today

 **seongwoo:** but we just took midterms

 **jaehwan:** YH well mr han is the devil himself so!!!

 **jisung:** :( im sorry jaehwan  
**jisung:** im sure you’ll be fine!

 **jaehwan:** no

 **jisung:** well i tried  
**jisung:** next  
**jisung:** jihoon, woojin  
**jisung:** whats wrong?

 **sungwoon:** when jaehwan’s negativity is enough for even jisung hyung to give up lmaooo

 **jihoon:** nothings wrong i just dont want to go to school

 **woojin:** ditto

 **jisung:** did you two stay up all night playing overwatch again?

 **woojin:** …maybe

 **jisung:** sigh  
**jisung:** i have to go do my rounds see u BRATS later  
**jisung:** make sure to listen to minhyun while im gone okay?

 **daehwi:** okay hyung!

 **seongwoo:** :-)

 **minhyun** has left the chat  
**seongwoo** has invited **minhyun** to the chat

 **minhyun:** sigh  
**minhyun:** is everyone at school?  
**minhyun:** dongho baked some muffins over the weekend and he made too much  
**minhyun:** so i have like a tupperware full of just muffins rn if anyone wants any

 **jihoon:** minhyun hyung where r u  
**jihoon:** im coming to u RN

 **woojin:** ^!!!!!!!

 **minhyun:** im on the third floor room 7A  
**minhyun:** first come first serve

 **guan lin:** …hyung i feel like i should warn you  
**guan lin:** seonho was reading my messages over my shoulder and he just bolted out of the classroom

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** never mind ill be somewhere in the corner hiding from seonho

 **jihoon:** HYUNG!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kind of short but its mostly a filler chapter for jinhwi's story!! (or as much of it i can tell via text lmao)
> 
> some notes:  
> -i forgot to mention this in the last chapter but the general timeline for this story so far has been mid-jan to late-feb [we're going into march now in the story!!]  
> -in case you forgot yongguk and kenta work at an ice cream parlor!  
> -the Video™ is the video woojin was blackmailing daehwi with in the first chapter!!  
> -guan lin is in one of the highest english classes along with daehwi!!  
> -jisung is getting ready for college interviews which is why he's kind of absent in this chapter :(
> 
> who signed jihoon up for the beauty pageant i wonder ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) some of you guys have been guessing in the comments in the last chapter hehe you'll find out soon!! :-) get rdy 4 angry jihoon
> 
> next chapter(s) will feature jinhwi's getting together story and some ongniel fluff!! i feel like we need some fluff to cheer us up after everything thats been going on lolol
> 
> as always, kudos + comments are greatly appreciated <3 ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jinyoung:** help!!  
>  **jinyoung:** ive fallen and i cant get up!!
> 
>  **jihoon:** good  
>  **jihoon:** stay down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place at the same time chapter 11 does!! ch 11 had some blanks bc i jumped around the time a bit and the next few chapters will fill in those blanks :)
> 
> thank you for 531 kudos!!!!  
> <3

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**daehwi:** jinyoung hyung!!

 **jinyoung:** daehwi!!  
**jinyoung:** whats up?

 **daehwi:** help me im so bored  
**daehwi:** (๑°⌓°๑)

 **jinyoung:** LOLOL  
**jinyoung:** well im not sure how much i can help you  
**jinyoung:** im just lazing around at home

 **daehwi:** mmm are you free rn then?

 **jinyoung:** pretty free, yeah

 **daehwi:** do you want to go downtown with me then?  
**daehwi:** i need to get new pens and notebooks  
**daehwi:** (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 **jinyoung:** sure!  
**jinyoung:** just give me some time to get ready lmao im literally in my pajamas rn

 **daehwi:** LOL  
**daehwi:** its okay same  
**daehwi:** do you want to meet at the subway station in an hour?

 **jinyoung:** sure!  
**jinyoung:** see you in a bit :)

 **daehwi:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** _screenshot77.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** HELPADSKFJ;ASKJ;  
**jinyoung:** hello???  
**jinyoung:** JIHOON HYUNG  
**jinyoung:** HELLO THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!  
**jinyoung:** WAKE UP!!!!  
**jinyoung:** W  
**jinyoung:** A  
**jinyoung:** K

 **jihoon:** WHAT DO YOU WANT

 **jinyoung:** E  
**jinyoung:** oh youre awake good

 **jihoon:** i will literally end your existence

 **jinyoung:** listen im having a MIDLIFE CRISIS HERE

 **jihoon:** what is it NOW  
**jihoon:** wait  
**jihoon:** what time is it

 **jinyoung:** 11:47 why  
**jinyoung:** wait wtf you are LITERALLY HOLDING YOUR PHONE

 **jihoon:** FUCK  
**jihoon:** IM SUPPOSED TO MEET WOOJIN AT THE BUS STATION AT NOON LOLOL

 **jinyoung:** omg hyung ITS ALMOST NOON AND YOU JUST WOKE UP  
**jinyoung:** GO GET READY

 **jihoon:** WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOING RN FUCK OMG I NEED TO WASH MY FACE BRB

 **jinyoung:** GOGOGO  
**jinyoung:** wait  
**jinyoung:** WAIT JIHOON HYUNG COME BACK I NEED MORAL SUPPORT  
**jinyoung:** HYUNG!!!!!!

***

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** jihoon  
**woojin:** park jihoon  
**woojin:** JIHOON  
**woojin:** PARK JIHOON WHERE TF ARE U  
**woojin:** ITS 12:28  
**woojin:** I THOUGHT WE SAID WE WERE GOING TO MEET UP AT NOON  
**woojin:** RESPOND TO ME DAMMIT  
**woojin:** im going to kill u

***

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**daehwi:** im at the station!!  
**daehwi:** im under mamamoo-nim’s ever bikini ad lol  
**daehwi:** im going to send a picture of it to jaehwan hyung

 **jinyoung:** he’s gonna flip his shit he loves mamamoo lmao  
**jinyoung:** but okay, im almost there!!  
**jinyoung:** :)

***

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** pls respond im going to Die  
**jinyoung:** how can someone be so  
**jinyoung:** so

 **jihoon:** die

 **jinyoung:** so cute?!?!!??!

 **jihoon:** die has three letters and so does bae, ur last name  
**jihoon:** so literally wats stopping you

 **jinyoung:** >:(((

***

 **jinyoung:** HYUNGA;KFJSKJF;SA;S  
**jinyoung:** HEL P

 **jihoon:** OMG WHAT NOW  
**jihoon:** IM BUSY  
**jihoon:** UR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO’S OUT WITH THEIR CRUSH

 **jinyoung:** I KNO IM SORRY BUTA;DJF;SJKF  
**jinyoung:** HE JUSTA;KDJF;S

 **jihoon:** if you don’t spit it out in the next five seconds im putting you on mute

 **jinyoung:** WE HELD HADN S THE WHOEL T IME WE WER E WKLAJTING AROUND DOWNT ON W  
**jinyoung:** im going to die goodbye

 **jihoon:** i want out of this friendship

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** HELP

 **woojin:** what

 **daehwi:** i held his hand

 **woojin:** ?

 **daehwi:** I HELD JINYOUNG HYUNGS HAND

 **woojin:** congrats do u want a cookie

 **daehwi:** this friendship is CANCELLED

***

_Minhyun for President (6)_

**seongwoo:** anyone free rn?  
**seongwoo:** daniel and i wanna play basketball

 **sungwoon:** im down

 **jisung:** i need a break from all these college apps and financial aid  
**jisung:** where?

 **minhyun:** i could use the fresh air

 **daniel:** we’re gonna use the basketball court near the school if that’s cool w everyone?

 **jisung:** okay sure

 **seongwoo:** jaehwan?  
**seongwoo:** you in?

 **jaehwan:** cant sorry  
**jaehwan:** i have plans with sewoon

 **daniel:** ponyo!!

 **jaehwan:** yes, ponyo  
**jaehwan:** we’re gonna go out and celebrate our first place lmao

 **seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaehwan:** stfu

 **seongwoo:** i didnt say anything  
**seongwoo:** technically  
**seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaehwan:** yh but ur THINKING it  
**jaehwan:** and its not like that so stfu

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaehwan** has left the chat  
**jisung** has invited **jaehwan** to the chat

 **jisung:** lets stop bullying jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** ily jisung hyung

 **sungwoon:** everyone down for pizza after basketball?  
**sungwoon:** my mom just gave me a bunch of coupons lmao

 **seongwoo:** BET

 **jisung:** sounds good

 **daniel:** feel free to stop by later w ponyo, jaehwan!

 **jaehwan:** okie dokie  
**jaehwan:** just text me when and where  
**jaehwan:** gotta go get ready now later dudez

 **seongwoo:** have fun on ur date  
**seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaehwan:** blocked

***

_daniel, jaehwan (2)_

**daniel:** jaehwan we’re getting pizza at that place down the street from school!!

 **jaehwan:** oh already??  
**jaehwan:** i thought u guys were playing basketball its only been like an hour since u guys made plans

 **daniel:** yh but seongwoo got tired and jisung hyung got hit in the face with the ball like five times so we decided to stop lmao

 **jaehwan:** lmfao is jisung hyung ok

 **daniel:** yh hes fine but not so sure about his pride

 **jaehwan:** mood  
**jaehwan:** anyways sewoon and i are about to watch a movie now actually so  
**jaehwan:** raincheck on the pizza  
**jaehwan:** have fun tho!

 **daniel:** aww i wanted to see ponyo

 **jaehwan:** next time

 **daniel:** bet  
**daniel:** have fun watching the movie!

 **jaehwan:** (y)

***

_Minhyun for President (6)_

**sungwoon:** this was a mistake  
**sungwoon:** im never doing ANYTHING w ongniel again

 **daniel:** ok we werent THAT bad

 **minhyun:** i want to rinse my eyes out with bleach  
**minhyun:** also i have tomato sauce in places i NEVER wanted tomato sauce in

 **seongwoo:** LMFAO  
**seongwoo:** i live for chaos

 **sungwoon:** die

 **jisung:** WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

 **seongwoo:** :)

 **jaehwan:** ???  
**jaehwan:** what happened

 **sungwoon:** ONGNIEL GOT US KICKED OUT OF THE PIZZA PLACE BECAUSE THEY COULDNT STOP SUCKING FACES FOR FIVE MINUTES  
**sungwoon:** that was my favorite pizza place i hate u guys

 **jaehwan:** LOLOL WTF

 **sungwoon:** fuck i shouldve just followed jaehwans footsteps and gone on a date w ta*hy*n

 **jaehwan:** im not on a date!!!!!  
**jaehwan:** wait they kicked u guys out bc ongniel wouldnt stop kissing???  
**jaehwan:** thats it?????

 **jisung:** they also started a food fight with the kids which i think is 99% of the reason we got kicked out

 **minhyun:** i knew i shouldnt have retracted my previous statement of NEVER GOING OUT IN PUBLIC WITH YOU GUYS AGAIN

 **jisung:** and by “you guys” you mean just ongniel right

 **sungwoon:** ^

 **minhyun:** obviously

 **seongwoo:** wow minhyun im so hurt :’(

 **sungwoon:** u nasties WHERE ARE Y’ALL  
**sungwoon:** U GUYS JUST RAN OFF WHEN THEY KICKED US OUT SO WE ALL SEPARATED TO FIND YOU GUYS

 **seongwoo:** we’re where the yellow brick road ends  
**seongwoo:** and the end of the rainbow

 **minhyun:** .

 **sungwoon:** k jaehwan wya  
**sungwoon:** are u still w ponyo?

 **jaehwan:** yh why

 **sungwoon:** im crashing ur date

 **jaehwan:** not! a! date!!!

 **sungwoon:** @jisung @minhyun y’all in?

 **jisung:** sure

 **minhyun:** im going home to take a SHOWER

 **sungwoon:** minhyun ur boring

 **jaehwan:** (¬▂¬)  
**jaehwan:** im not disclosing our location to u guys

 **sungwoon:** pls  
**sungwoon:** save us from ongniel

 **seongwoo:** im so HURT

 **jisung:** seongwoo how come you’re the only one responding  
**jisung:** where’s daniel he’s a GOOD CHILD who will TELL US WHERE YOU ARE

 **seongwoo:** i took his phone for that very reason :-)  
**seongwoo:** also u should probably stop looking for us unless u want to third-wheel on our date

 **sungwoon:** IM GOING HOME BYE

 **seongwoo:** LOLOL  
**seongwoo:** thanks for the pizza sungwoon hyung  
**seongwoo:** -daniel  
**seongwoo:** <3

 **sungwoon:** smh

***

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** _baejincandid1.jpg_  
**daehwi:** have u ever seen a man so beautiful u started crying  
**daehwi:** bc thats me rn  
**daehwi:** im crying in DA CLUB?????

 **woojin:** ok first of all ur underage so u cant even get INTO a club  
**woojin:** second of all if ur out on a DATE why do u keep TEXTING ME DURING IT AND INTERRUPTING MINE

 **daehwi:** ???  
**daehwi:** ur on a date???

 **woojin:** no but i wish i was  
**woojin:** dont interrupt me

 **daehwi:** rude

 **woojin:** third of all  
**woojin:** _anactualangel.jpg_  
**woojin:** jinyoung is cute and all but jihoon???  
**woojin:** jihoon is in a different league of his own

 **daehwi:** wow jihoon hyung is so pretty  
**daehwi:** when will i ever,,

 **woojin:** ikr  
**woojin:** honestly??? we have been blessed???  
**woojin:** fuck im so in love

 **daehwi:** can you two just DATE already  
**daehwi:** ugh!!!

***

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** help!!  
**jinyoung:** ive fallen and i cant get up!!

 **jihoon:** good  
**jihoon:** stay down

 **jinyoung:** wtf i thought we were friends

 **jihoon:** well u thought wrong

 **jinyoung:** >:(((((  
**jinyoung:** whatever i just wanted to show u this  
**jinyoung:** _smilingdaehwi.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** u have been BLESSED  
**jinyoung:** by an ANGEL  
**jinyoung:** UR WELCOME

 **jihoon:** _woojinsmilingwithsnaggletooth.jpg_  
**jihoon:** ive already been blessed by an angel  
**jihoon:** good BYE

 **jinyoung:** oh what the thats a really good picture of woojin hyung  
**jinyoung:** u should send it to him so he can finally change his SNS profile pictures  
**jinyoung:** icb theres someone who still uses the default pictures in this day and age

 **jihoon:** rt

***

_seongwoo, daniel (2)_

**seongwoo:** did u get home safely

 **daniel:** babe u dropped me off like 30sec ago  
**daniel:** u should kno the answer to this

 **seongwoo:** ya ik but i still wanted to make sure

 **daniel:** aw  <3

 **seongwoo:** <3

***

 **king ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] spent the day out with @jeongponyo celebrating our win!!

 **king ponyo (jaehwan made me do this)** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan i look gross delete it

 **king ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo nah i look good in it

 **king ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo also wtf dont expose me like that take me out of ur name!!

 **king ponyo (jaehwan made me do this)** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan never

 **king ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo  >:((((

***

 **Ong Haegeum** @romeong  
…ok but all jokes aside i low-key ship this????

 **Let’s Be Sexy!!** @hahaswoon  
@romeong wdym low-key i HIGH-KEY ship this

 **father of two (cats)** @daliet  
@hahaswoon @romeong omg i thought i was the only one lmao

 **colleges accept me pls** @jisungssi  
@daliet @hahaswoon @romeong i think everyone ships it after the show tbh

***

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
i dont usually do this like ever but these just turned out so nice i needed to share it so here we go:

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] first, heres a surprisingly good picture woojin took of me today to bless ur timelines ur welcome xoxo

 **all senior citizens** @baejin  
@jeojangs whoa hyung you look really good in this pic!!

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
@baejin thx, i kno

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] second, heres a selfie woojin and i took together at the bookstore god bless this lighting

 **should have life alert** @magumagu  
@jeojangs hyung this picture is so cute!!!  <3 <3 <3

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
@magumagu <3 thank u daehwi

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] and lastly, heres this candid i took of woojin today that turned out really good like damn i should be a photographer or smth

 **king ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
@jeojangs whoa

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
@kingjaehwan ikr

 **Let’s Be Sexy!** @hahaswoon  
@jeojangs holy shit woojin looks so good in this picture wtf

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
@hahaswoon right?!?!???!

 **Ong Haegeum** @romeong  
@jeojangs wow tell woojin to make this his profile picture for every social media account he owns

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
@romeong one step ahead of u, hyung. go check his facebook/kkt/twitter/instagram

 **all senior citizens** @baejin  
@jeojangs hyung can u take pictures of me like this too pls

 **I, Robot (2004)** @jeojangs  
@baejin no

***

_sungwoon, jaehwan (2)_

**sungwoon:** did u do it?

 **jaehwan:** yes  
**jaehwan:** i sent in the application the week before midterms  
**jaehwan:** so he should be getting a letter about it some time this week :-)

 **sungwoon:** oh man  
**sungwoon:** when he finds out we’re so dead  
**sungwoon:** but so worth LMAO  
**sungwoon:** the pageant is binding right?

 **jaehwan:** see the trick is to NOT get caught  
**jaehwan:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**jaehwan:** and yh its binding LMAO

 **sungwoon:** i cant wait to see the look on his face omg

 **jaehwan:** real talk tho hes gonna be so pretty

 **sungwoon:** thats tru  
**sungwoon:** tbh woojin doing the pageant would probably be funnier  
**sungwoon:** but u just cant win jihoons reactions

 **jaehwan:** rt

 **sungwoon:** the ball has been set in motion  
**sungwoon:** now we just have to wait  
**sungwoon:** >:)

 **jaehwan:** >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go! starting part one of jinhwi's getting together arc :-)  
> (i never thought this fic would end up having a plot where i have to make arcs but here we are,,)
> 
> some notes:  
> -like i said in the beginning this chapter takes place during ch11 aka the day after howons school show/midterms!!  
> -jihoon waking up 10min before his plans is me Everyday  
> -jinhwi are NOT together yet in this chapter!!  
> -howons vs minhwan??!?!?! lmk what y'all think in the comments!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> AND THERE WE HAVE IT Y'ALL!! WHO SIGNED JIHOON UP FOR THE PAGEANT?! none other than our favorite main vocals, ha sungwoon and kim jaehwan !! LOLOL  
> when will jihoon find out? will sungwoon and jaehwan be safe from jihoon's wrath? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> next chapter(s) will continue with jinhwi's getting together and feature more fluff in general!! hehe
> 
> thank you to all of you who are enjoying this fic!!  
> kudos + comments are always appreciated (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daehwi:** why are you guys texting when you’re right next to each other idgi
> 
>  **jihoon:** shhh let us millennials be millennials in peace
> 
>  **woojin:** talking is overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **double update!! pls go read chapter 13 first :)))
> 
> i have like the next three chapters completely outlined/planned out (for once) so expect a bunch of updates in the next week or two LOL
> 
> the first half-ish of this chapter is a continuation of ch13 therefore we're still filling in the gaps from ch11!! after jihoon's keyboard smash (lmao) it starts filling in the gap between ch11 and ch12 :)  
> i hope this isnt too confusing but if it is pls let me know!!

_jinyoung, daehwi (2)_

**jinyoung:** _jinhwi7.jpg_ , _jinhwi8.jpg_ , _jinhwi9.jpg_ , _jinhwi10.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** _daehwicandid1.jpg_ , _daehwicandid2.jpg_ , _daehwicandid3.jpg_ , _daehwicandid4.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** here are the pictures from yesterday!!  
**jinyoung:** i never got a chance to send them to you

 **daehwi:** thanks hyung!!  
**daehwi:** a;sjf;ks when did you take those candids of me?!!??

 **jinyoung:** while you werent looking, obviously  
**jinyoung:** :)

 **daehwi:** omg hyung a;jf;sdj  
**daehwi:** _baejincandid1.jpg_  
**daehwi:** i actually took one of you too hehe

 **jinyoung:** oh wow  
**jinyoung:** is it okay if i upload these pictures onto instagram?

 **daehwi:** ofc!!  
**daehwi:** im already editing them to match my feed lol

 **jinyoung:** :)

***

 **mandoo cheeks** @kingjaehwan  
wow my ig timeline just exploded w hella cute and artsy pictures

 **mandoo cheeks** @kingjaehwan  
i wish i had someone who would take cute pics w me and of me like that too :-(

 **mandoo cheeks** @kingjaehwan  
when will i go on cute dates like that

 **constellation cheeks** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan but u did go on a cute date yesterday

 **mandoo cheeks** @kingjaehwan  
@romeong ????????

 **constellation cheeks** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan u went out on a date w ***yo!!!

***

 **UNBLOCK ME HEATHEN** @romeong  
OMG JAEHWAN BLOCKED ME ON TWITTER;AKJD;SKJDF

***

 **im a tol** @byungari1  
[photo attachment] someone get this child away from me pls

 **im a smol tol** @byungari2  
@byungari1 thats rude i even bought you food!!!!

 **im a tol** @byungari1  
@byungari2 it doesnt count if u EAT IT ALL BEFORE I CAN EAT ANY OF IT

 **im a smol tol** @byungari2  
@byungari1 oops ive been exposed!! ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

 **im a tol** @byungari1  
@byungari2 ihu

 **emperor penguin** @emperorhwang  
@byungari1 @byungari2 aw this picture is cute!

 **im a smol tol** @byungari2  
@emperorhwang but im cuter right minhyun hyung? (≧∀≦)

 **im a tol** @byungari1  
@byungari2 @emperorhwang lmao hes ignoring u can u say #rejected

***

 **Watch Out!!** @byungari2  
watch out lai guan lin im coming for you and your pizza!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

_seongwoo, daniel (2)_

**seongwoo:** babe

 **daniel:** yes, seongwoo?

 **seongwoo:** do u still love me today

 **daniel:** ????  
**daniel:** of course i do  
**daniel:** why would you even ask me something like that

 **seongwoo:** even though im a messy bitch who lives for chaos?

 **daniel:** you know i love every part of you  
**daniel:** even your slightly chaotic side

 **seongwoo:** even though i can be super clingy sometimes??

 **daniel:** we’ve been dating for like three years seongwoo  
**daniel:** you should know by now that i live off of skinship  
**daniel:** esp from you

 **seongwoo:** even though i hate your cats?

 **daniel:** …  
**daniel:** we can work on that

 **seongwoo:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.  
**seongwoo:** i love you too

 **daniel:** :)  
**daniel:** lmao did you steal that emoticon from daehwi

 **seongwoo:** you know it

***

_woojin, jinyoung (2)_

**woojin:** yo

 **jinyoung:** ?

 **woojin:** sleepover at jihoon’s place tn  
**woojin:** u in?  
**woojin:** we’re gonna marathon dramas and play video games

 **jinyoung:** im in  
**jinyoung:** should i bring anything

 **woojin:** well jihoons supplying his home and im supplying the games

 **jinyoung:** ok ill bring pizza

 **woojin:** nice see u soon!

***

_woojin, guan lin (2)_

**woojin:** linnie!

 **guan lin:** woojin hyung!  
**guan lin:** :)

 **woojin:** we’re having a sleepover at jihoon’s tonight do u wanna join us

 **guan lin:** yes!!!  
**guan lin:** should i bring anything hyung?

 **woojin:** just urself  
**woojin:** and maybe some drinks if thats ok w you

 **guan lin:** of course!!  
**guan lin:** ill see you guys soon!

***

_woojin, daehwi (2)_

**woojin:** daehwi  
**woojin:** ???  
**woojin:** hello?????  
**woojin:** u there?????????

 _incoming voice talk from_ **woojin**  
_voice talk cancelled_  
_incoming voice talk from_ **woojin**  
_voice talk cancelled_

 **woojin:** daehwiiiiii  
**woojin:** bruh dont pull a jihoon pls  
**woojin:** :(  
**woojin:** text me when you see these messages!!

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** hey are you on ur way now

 **woojin:** yh  
**woojin:** why

 **jihoon:** just wondering  
**jihoon:** did u invite the rest of them??

 **woojin:** yh i did but daehwi hasnt been answering my calls or texts???  
**woojin:** i think he might be helping his mom w smth idk

 **jihoon:** lemme try texting him hold on

_jihoon, daehwi (2)_

**jihoon:** daehwi!  
**jihoon:** hullo?

 _incoming voice talk from_ **jihoon** _  
voice talk cancelled_

 **jihoon:** :(((((

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** hes not answering me either :(

 **woojin:** wat makes u think he’d answer U but not me

 **jihoon:** daehwi loves me mor;EJR;AKWJDSF;LKJSADJFASF;KJ  
**jihoon:** WHAT THE FUCAK;JDF;KSJ;KA;

 **woojin:** ????????????????

 **jihoon:** FUCK IM GOING TO SET SOME BITCHES ON FIRE TODAYFASDJ;ASJ;KASJF;JAS;

 **woojin:** what the fuck

***

_jinyoung, daehwi (2)_

**jinyoung:** daehwi pls help me  
**jinyoung:** (T__T)

 **daehwi:** Σ(゜ロ゜;)  
**daehwi:** whats wrong, hyung?!

 **jinyoung:** my parents went out for date night and im home alone for dinner  
**jinyoung:** :((((

 **daehwi:** omg you too?  
**daehwi:** my mom’s stuck in a meeting so i have to eat dinner alone tonight :(

 **jinyoung:** eating dinner alone sucks  
**jinyoung:** (╥﹏╥)

 **daehwi:** i know :((((

 **jinyoung:** have you started eating yet?

 **daehwi:** no not yet!  
**daehwi:** still trying to decide what to eat lolol  
**daehwi:** what about you, hyung?

 **jinyoung:** same :(  
**jinyoung:** hey  
**jinyoung:** do you want to get dinner together then?  
**jinyoung:** if thats okay w you ofc

 **daehwi:** !!  
**daehwi:** omg yes pls i was so lonely  
**daehwi:** i was just going to eat in my room while watching weekly idol

 **jinyoung:** okay!  
**jinyoung:** are you craving anything in particular?

 **daehwi:** gogi!!!!!

 **jinyoung:** LOLOL  
**jinyoung:** okay!

 **daehwi:** yay!  
**daehwi:** meet at the bus stop in 15?  
**daehwi:(≧◡≦)**

 **jinyoung:** sounds like a plan :)

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** _screenshot78.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** ;KDAJF;KSDKLKWE;AEJMXC.V  
**jinyoung:** ICB I JUST DID THIS;A;FKSD HELP

 **jihoon:** bae jinyoung i will set you on fire

 **jinyoung:** HYUNG PLS

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** hyung  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung

 **woojin:** hm?

 **daehwi:** _screenshot79.jpg_  
**daehwi:** ?!?!???!?!?!?!?!!!!?!?!  
**daehwi:** WHAT DOES THIS MEAN??!?!??!???!

 **woojin:** i cannot believe we are friends good BYE

***

 _the suffering games_ _™_ _(11)_

 **minhyun:** does anyone have an extra jersey i can borrow for gym  
**minhyun:** jonghyun accidentally left his at home but i have gym at the same time he does lol

 **jisung:** he can borrow mine i dont have gym today

 **minhyun:** thanks hyung!  
**minhyun:** ill pick it up when im at school lol

 **jaehwan:** if i jumped in front of a moving bus how hurt do u think i would get

 **sungwoon:** depends on how fast the bus is going  
 **** **sungwoon:**  why

 **jaehwan:** i dont want to go to school

 **seongwoo:** wow thats a mood

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung ill join u

 **jaehwan:** no

 **jihoon:** wtf  
**jihoon:** why

 **jaehwan:** bc i dont want to die with a demon  
**jaehwan:** or be next to u in the hospital if we somehow survive

 **woojin:** mood

 **jinyoung:** mood (2)

 **jihoon:** bae jinyoung do u know how much blackmail material i have on u :-))))

 **jinyoung:** im sry jihoon hyung

 **seongwoo:** notice how he doesnt call out woojin on his bs  
**seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jihoon:** ??  
**jihoon:** woojin and i are walking to school together i just kicked him and he tripped over his own foot and fell on his face i dont need to call him out on his bs here

 **daniel:** LOLOL  
**daniel:** woojin are u ok

 **woojin:** im going to kill park jihoon

 **jihoon:** u can try but ull never catch me

 **daehwi:** why are you guys texting when you’re right next to each other idgi

 **jihoon:** shhh let us millennials be millennials in peace

 **woojin:** talking is overrated

 **guan lin:** can someone check over my math homework for me before fifth period  
**guan lin:** i have no idea what im doing

 **minhyun:** why dont you ask seonho?  
**minhyun:** hes first in your year for math, isnt he?

 **guan lin:** minhyun hyung pls i have more pride than that

 **daniel:** ill check over it for you, guan lin  
**daniel:** are you in homeroom rn?

 **guan lin:** yeah i just got here

 **daniel:** ok im almost at school so ill swing by your class before i go to mine!

 **guan lin:** thanks daniel hyung!  
**guan lin:** :)

***

_daniel, seongwoo (2)_

**daniel:** look what i saw omw to school!!  
**daniel:** _sunflowers.jpg_

 **seongwoo:** oh wow theyre pretty

 **daniel:** right?  
**daniel:** they reminded me of you  
**daniel:** :)

 **seongwoo:** ???  
**seongwoo:** how so?

 **daniel:** well sunflowers are tall and pretty  
**daniel:** just like you  
**daniel:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **seongwoo:** omg  
**seongwoo:** <3

 **daniel:** <3

***

_Minhyun for President (6)_

**seongwoo:** jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** what

 **seongwoo:** invite sewoon to have lunch with us today

 **jaehwan:** why

 **seongwoo:** bc

 **jaehwan:** bc why

 **jisung:** children no phones in class stop spamming

 **seongwoo:** but jisung hyung ur using ur phone rn too

 **jisung:** i have self-study rn so im at the library working on college apps

 **seongwoo:** oh  
**seongwoo:** well anyways  
**seongwoo:** invite ponyo!!!

 **jaehwan:** no

 **seongwoo:** >:O

 **seongwoo** changed the chat name to _WE WANT PONYO_

 **jaehwan:** omg

 **sungwoon:** my phone wouldnt stop vibrating do you fuckers know how scared i was mr han would COME AND CHECK MY BAG

 **seongwoo:** sorry sungwoon hyung

 **jaehwan:** its seongwoo’s fault

 **seongwoo:** rude

 **sungwoon:** ill forgive you if u invite ponyo to have lunch with us

 **jaehwan:** omg ok ok ill ask him later when i see him

 **seongwoo:** no

 **jaehwan:** bih what

 **seongwoo:** text him rn  
**seongwoo:** i cant pay attention in class without knowing if ponyo’s going to join us or not

 **jaehwan:** jfc ur so demanding ok hold on

_jaehwan, sewoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** feel free to say no

 **sewoon:** ?  
**sewoon:** no to what

 **jaehwan:** my friends want u to join us for lunch today

 **sewoon:** uh  
**sewoon:** any particular reason why?

 **jaehwan:** idk i think they just like making my life difficult

 **sewoon:** lmao i relate  
**sewoon:** ok sure ill join you guys for lunch today  
**sewoon:** where should i meet you?

 **jaehwan:** just stay in class when the bell rings ill go pick u up

 **sewoon:** okay  
**sewoon:** oh btw i have that manga you mentioned wanting to read the other day  
**sewoon:** ill give it to you when you come pick me up

 **jaehwan:** NICE  
**jaehwan:** thanks sewoon

 **sewoon:** no problem  
**sewoon:** see you later

 **jaehwan:** (y)

_WE WANT PONYO (6)_

**jaehwan:** _screenshot80.jpg_  
**jaehwan:** are u happy now ong

 **seongwoo:** very  
**seongwoo:** :-)

 **jaehwan:** (¬▂¬)

*******

**sungwoon:** minhyun where are you??  
**sungwoon:** are you not joining us for lunch today

 **minhyun:** no my econ teacher asked me to tutor someone today during lunch so im going to that rn  
**minhyun:** sorry

 **sungwoon:** das ok  
**sungwoon:** make sure you still get something to eat okay?

 **minhyun:** i will, dont worry  
**minhyun:** jonghyun said he’d bring me something from the school store later

 **sungwoon:** okay :)  
**sungwoon:** have fun tutoring!

 **minhyun:** i will.

***

 **daniel:** can ponyo join us for lunch everyday from now on

 **jaehwan:** no

 **daniel:** why not :(

 **sungwoon:** yeah jaehwan  
**sungwoon:** why not

 **jaehwan:** he doesnt need to be corrupted from u demons

 **seongwoo:** i thought jihoon was the demon

 **jaehwan:** hes like the demon overlord  
**jaehwan:** u guys r all demons

 **jisung:** u are also a demon, jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** …tru  
**jaehwan:** but no

 **seongwoo:** >:((((  
**seongwoo:** let ponyo make the decision himself!!

 **jaehwan:** why do u guys want him to eat lunch w us so badly

 **daniel:** i like him hes funny

 **seongwoo:** yh same

 **sungwoon:** ^

 **jisung:** i think itd be nice if we could get to know him more!!

 **jaehwan:** .  
**jaehwan:** ok ill ask hold on

 **daniel:** yay!!!

_jaehwan, sewoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** again  
**jaehwan:** feel free to say no

 **sewoon:** lmao  
**sewoon:** what is it

 **jaehwan:** daniel wants to know if u can keep eating lunch w us

 **sewoon:** uh i would be honored  
**sewoon:** but i dont think youngmin hyung and donghyun would appreciate it if i ditched them for you lmao

 **jaehwan:** yh das wat i thought  
**jaehwan:** how do i get these demons off my back abt it tho idk

 **sewoon:** i can join you guys for the rest of the week if thats okay  
**sewoon:** that should get them off your backs after, right?

 **jaehwan:** god bless u, jeong sewoon  
**jaehwan:** ily

 **sewoon:** im pretty amazing, i know

 **jaehwan:** (¬▂¬)

_WE WANT PONYO (6)_

**jaehwan:** _screenshot81.jpg_

 **seongwoo:** aww only this week?

 **jaehwan:** yh

 **daniel:** :( ok  
**daniel:** but yay!

 **jaehwan:** smh y’all are children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kind of focused on getting us caught up to ch11!! the jinhwi getting together arc will come to an end in the next chapter ^^
> 
> some notes:  
> -on kakaotalk (which is the messenger they're using in this fic) when you call someone it says "voice talk" so i decided to try to keep it as authentic as possible LOL  
> -jihoon's keyboard smash is bc of the beauty pageant letter lmao after his keyboard smash comes the chat from ch11 where he's raging to try to find out who signed him up for it  
> -the timeline for this fic is kind of weird bc it seems like they're never at school but thats bc most of the chats take place on the weekends when they actually have free time LOL  
> -also the school year is based off of the US school year schedule bc im more familiar w that  
> -a lot of the schools in korea (to my knowledge) have place in the school called "maejeom" which is basically a snack bar where u can buy, wait for it, snacks !!
> 
> most of you are rooting for minhwan while there were like two of you rooting for howons LOL  
> the endgame between howons/minhwan is already set in stone but keep your guesses coming!! hehe  
> also when will 2park see any development idk,,,,,
> 
> as always, comments + kudos are greatly appreciated it!! :)  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jisung:** …im worried
> 
>  **minhyun:** seongwoo decided it would be okay to bring water guns to class today
> 
>  **seongwoo:** it was fun
> 
>  **minhyun:** it was not fun
> 
>  **jisung:** seongwoo, we’ll be having a talk at lunch today
> 
>  **seongwoo:** oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in 3 days ?!?!?!?! im on a roll B)

_WE WANT PONYO (6)_

**daniel:** minhyun hyung where are you?

 **jisung:** are you not joining us again today?

 **minhyun:** yeah sorry guys jonghyun and dongho asked me if i wanted to eat with them today.

 **sungwoon:** okay!  
**sungwoon:** we just wanted to make sure you werent skipping lunch again today  
**sungwoon:** eat lots, okay?

 **minhyun:** i will, hyung.

***

_jisung, sungwoon (2)_

**jisung:** have you noticed too?

 **sungwoon:** noticed what?  
**sungwoon:** also why are u texting me we’re like literally 3ft away from each other

 **jisung:** i know but i dont want the others to hear

 **sungwoon:** ???

 **jisung:** minhyun’s been off the past few days, hasn’t he?

 **sungwoon:** oh  
**sungwoon:** yh ive noticed

 **jisung:** has he said anything to you?

 **sungwoon:** no he hasnt  
**sungwoon:** should i ask him whats wrong?

 **jisung:** no not yet  
**jisung:** it could just be stress  
**jisung:** lets give him a few more days and if hes still off by friday we’ll ask him together

 **sungwoon:** sounds good to me

***

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** hyung  
**jinyoung:** are you busy rn?

 **jihoon:** i should be lmao

 **jinyoung:** ???

 **jihoon:** i have an anatomy test tmrw that i havent started studying for yet  
**jihoon:** but here i am reading one piece instead of studying  
**jihoon:** why whats up

 **jinyoung:** should i ask daehwi out?

 **jihoon:** ya

 **jinyoung:** im serious

 **jihoon:** i am too lol  
**jihoon:** the kid looks at you like you hung the stars or some shit like that  
**jihoon:** ik ur not stupid jinyoung  
**jihoon:** u can tell he likes you back cant you

 **jinyoung:** yeah tbh i could tell  
**jinyoung:** he probably knows i like him back too daehwi’s smart as fuck

 **jihoon:** rt

 **jinyoung:** i just dont know why im so hesitant and why im so scared about asking him

 **jihoon:** i mean  
**jihoon:** u guys have been friends for so long  
**jihoon:** maybe thats whats holding you back  
**jihoon:** going from friends to lovers isnt as easy as ppl say it is tbh  
**jihoon:** i think thats harder than becoming lovers w some stranger

 **jinyoung:** yeah  
**jinyoung:** im scared about what’ll happen to our friendship if the relationship doesn’t work out  
**jinyoung:** daehwi’s one of my closest friends and i don’t want to lose that..

 **jihoon:** well  
**jihoon:** you cant let something like that scare you  
**jihoon:** what if you guys do work out?  
**jihoon:** nothing good will come out of being scared of something like that  
**jihoon:** if you’re scared of your relationship not working out how will you ever bring yourself to love someone?  
**jihoon:** i think you should go for it  
**jihoon:** and even if you guys don’t work out i doubt daehwi’s the type of person who’ll hold that against you  
**jihoon:** you know him better than i do  
**jihoon:** if anything daehwi will probably try to make sure you’re okay lmao

 **jinyoung:** wow hyung  
**jinyoung:** i didn’t know you could say stuff like this  
**jinyoung:** that’s cute

 **jihoon:** watch out bae jinyoung im omw to ur place to set u on FIRE

***

_jinyoung, minhyun (2)_

**jinyoung:** minhyun hyung

 **minhyun:** hey, jinyoung  
**minhyun:** whats up?

 **jinyoung:** not much  
**jinyoung:** just wanted your advice on something, if that’s okay?

 **minhyun:** of course  
**minhyun:** is this about daehwi?

 **jinyoung:** whoa  
**jinyoung:** how did you know?!??!?!?

 **minhyun:** well i don’t know about the others  
**minhyun:** but i could tell from the way you two look at each other  
**minhyun:** i hate to compare you two to these two but  
**minhyun:** you two look at each other the way seongwoo and daniel look at each other

 **jinyoung:** …did you just compare me and daehwi to ongniel?

 **minhyun:** yeah, im sorry

 **jinyoung:** its cool lol  
**jinyoung:** but am i that obvious?????

 **minhyun:** you’re BOTH really obvious lol  
**minhyun:** im surprise no one else has caught on  
**minhyun:** besides jihoon and woojin of course

 **jinyoung:** …????????????

 **minhyun:** i saw you hit jihoon on the shoulder repeatedly when daehwi did that gwiyomi thing the other day to sungwoon

 **jinyoung:** oh

 **minhyun:** and i saw daehwi punch woojin’s leg when you were pretending to model with jihoon taking your picture lol  
**minhyun:** i feel bad for those two make sure you buy them ice cream or something after this is all over

 **jinyoung:** lmao will do  
**jinyoung:** idk what to do though  
**jinyoung:** jihoon hyung already told me to man up and just go for it but im just so scared, you know???

 **minhyun:** i know what you mean

 **jinyoung:** you do?

 **minhyun:** im in a similar situation as you, haha  
**minhyun:** but yours is requited whereas mine isnt

 **jinyoung:** oh…  
**jinyoung:** im sorry hyung :(

 **minhyun:** it’s okay, its not your fault  
**minhyun:** ill get over this soon :)  
**minhyun:** but we’re talking about you right now

 **jinyoung:** hyung you know you can talk to me anytime, right?  
**jinyoung:** i suck at giving advice lol but im a good listener

 **minhyun:** thank you, jinyoung  
**minhyun:** that means a lot.

 **jinyoung:** :)

 **minhyun:** so you’re scared your friendship with daehwi will be ruined if your relationship doesn’t work out, am i right?

 **jinyoung:** whoa youre good hyung

 **minhyun:** i try  
**minhyun:** well i don’t know what jihoon told you but  
**minhyun:** that fear is something a lot of other people have too  
**minhyun:** whether you conquer that fear or let the fear conquer you is completely up to you  
**minhyun:** im sure you and i both know that daehwi likes you back  
**minhyun:** but if that reason alone isnt good enough for you to let go of that fear and go for it then i don’t know what to tell you  
**minhyun:** im thinking you’re more scared of your dynamics changing if you two start dating  
**minhyun:** but you cant be scared of change  
**minhyun:** change is something you’ll have to face and deal with all throughout your life

 **jinyoung:** yeah  
**jinyoung:** ive never liked anyone as much as i like daehwi, you know?  
**jinyoung:** like ive had crushes before  
**jinyoung:** but nothing like this  
**jinyoung:** so i guess that’s why its so scary

 **minhyun:** youll be fine, jinyoung  
**minhyun:** you’re a good kid, and daehwi’s a sweet boy  
**minhyun:** youll be good for each other

 **jinyoung:** thanks hyung :)

 **minhyun:** keep me updated.

 **jinyoung:** will do!  
**jinyoung:** and let me know if you want someone to talk to  
**jinyoung:** im here to listen

 **minhyun:** thank you, jinyoung.

 **jinyoung:** <3

***

_jinyoung, daehwi (2)_

**jinyoung:** hey, hwi

 **daehwi:** jinyoungie hyung!!  
**daehwi:** whats up????  
**daehwi:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **jinyoung:** not much, haha  
**jinyoung:** i was wondering if you were free rn?  
**jinyoung:** i need to ask you something

 **daehwi:** of course!!  
**daehwi:** im taking a study break rn hehe  
**daehwi:** what is it??

 **jinyoung:** uhh  
**jinyoung:** do you think you can meet me at the park we went to the other day?  
**jinyoung:** the one where jihoon hyung pushed woojin hyung into the fountain

 **daehwi:** that was funny

 **jinyoung:** ikr  
**jinyoung:** guan lin got it on video i need to get him to send it to me

 **daehwi:** same  
**daehwi:** but yeah ill meet you there!

 **jinyoung:** okay  
**jinyoung:** see you soon!

 **daehwi:** okay!  
**daehwi:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

_jinyoung, woojin (2)_

**jinyoung:** quick

 **woojin:** ?

 **jinyoung:** whats daehwi’s favorite flower

 **woojin:** tf  
**woojin:** how would i know

 **jinyoung:** USELESS

 **woojin:** wtf

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** any idea why jinyoung asked me for daehwi’s fave flowers and then called me USELESS

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** hes asking daehwi out  
**jihoon:** probably tn or tmrw judging by his question

 **woojin:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???  
**woojin:** fuck

 **jihoon:** das right bitch u owe me 20000 won

 **woojin:**  GODDAMMIT DAEHWI I TRUSTED U

 **jihoon:** :^)

***

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** !!!!!!!!  
**jinyoung:** FA;SD2;KLJJ;1;AJF;  
**jinyoung:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jihoon:** congrats  
**jihoon:** now goodnight

 **jinyoung:** DJFA;SDF;K3K;;KWD;AKJFKSJ.

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** _whitecarnations.jpg_  
**daehwi:** DSKFJDSJSJLFAJLALSDF  
**daehwi:** ;JFA;E;SDJFKXJ.KFjk  
**daehwi:** !!!!!!!!!

 **woojin:** blocked  
**woojin:** but congrats

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**daehwi:** thank you for the flowers, hyung  
**daehwi:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

 **jinyoung:** no problem!!  
**jinyoung:** :)

 **daehwi:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙  
**daehwi:** okay i have to go back to studying but  
**daehwi:** ill see you tomorrow?

 **jinyoung:** <3  
**jinyoung:** see you tomorrow

 **daehwi:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

***

_WE WANT PONYO (6)_

**jaehwan:** question

 **sungwoon:** what

 **jaehwan:** can we change the group chat name now

 **seongwoo:** no

 **jaehwan:** w h y

 **seongwoo:** bc we still want ponyo

 **jaehwan:** i will literally buy u the dvd if thatll get u to SHUT UP

 **daniel:** hey don’t be rude to my boyfriend

 **jaehwan:** u stfu too

 **daniel:** :(

 **sungwoon:** LOLOL

 **jisung:** play nice, kids

 **sungwoon:** hyung u gotta come back  
**sungwoon:** the children r out of control

 **seongwoo:** :)

 **jisung:** minhyun help me

 **minhyun:** sry hyung but youre on your own for this im out

 **jisung:** what happened

 **minhyun:** yeah, seongwoo  
**minhyun:** what happened?

 **seongwoo:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **jisung:** …im worried

 **minhyun:** seongwoo decided it would be okay to bring water guns to class today

 **seongwoo:** it was fun

 **minhyun:** it was not fun

 **jisung:** seongwoo, we’ll be having a talk at lunch today

 **seongwoo:** oh shit

 **jaehwan:** lmfao  
**jaehwan:** minhyun hyung are u coming to lunch today

 **minhyun:** no i have a lit essay due later so jonghyun and aron hyung are helping me edit it during lunch

 **jaehwan:** oh  
**jaehwan:** okay

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** ill see you guys later

 **jaehwan:** okay

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** where are u

 **woojin:** ill be there soon im gonna stop by the maejeom first tho

 **jihoon:** oh good

 **woojin:** ?

 **jihoon:** i want banana milk

 **woojin:** okay?

 **jihoon:** and a hamburger

 **woojin:** why are u telling me this

 **jihoon:** thanks woojin ur such a nice friend

 **woojin:** wtf  
**woojin:** bitch

 **jihoon:** make sure to heat the hamburger up in the microwave xoxo

 **woojin:** wtf

***

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**seongwoo:** did i just see woojin throw the maejeom hamburger at jihoon

 **daehwi:** yes  
**daehwi:** yes you did

 **jinyoung:** woojin hyung stopped by the maejeom before coming to lunch and jihoon hyung made him buy him a hamburger

 **jaehwan:** …woojin never bought ME food

 **sungwoon:** yeah same wtf  
**sungwoon:** even if i give him money he refuses to get it for me

 **seongwoo:** whipped

 **daniel:** are they dating yet

 **jinyoung:** no

 **daehwi:** (¬▂¬)

***

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**daehwi:**  hyung!!

 **jinyoung:** hey!

 **daehwi:** are you free today after school? :)

 **jinyoung:** yessss  
**jinyoung:** :)

 **daehwi:** do you want to get something to eat then?  
**daehwi:** and ice cream too, maybe?

 **jinyoung:** sure!!

 **daehwi:** okay, ill meet you at the gates after school then? :)

 **jinyoung:** hmm  
**jinyoung:** no, ill pick you up from your class  
**jinyoung:** is that okay?

 **daehwi:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙  
**daehwi:** okay hehe

***

 _the suffering games™_ _(11)_

 **sungwoon:** so  
**sungwoon:** its friday, y’all

 **jaehwan:** congrats, hyung  
**jaehwan:** u call tell the dates!

 **sungwoon:** stfu  
**sungwoon:** are u guys free after school

 **jisung:** youre not going on a date with taehyun today?

 **sungwoon:** nah he has work

 **jisung:** ahh  
**jisung:** well im free  
**jisung:** guess who finally finished their apps and financial aid!!

 **jihoon:** congrats hyung!!  
**jihoon:** also im free  
**jihoon:** so is woojin

 **woojin:** thank u for letting me speak for myself

 **jihoon:** ur welcome

 **woojin:** but yh im free

 **seongwoo:** me too!

 **daniel:** same :)

 **sungwoon:** oh great  
**sungwoon:** shouldve said no couples allowed

 **seongwoo:** too late

 **guan lin:** sorry hyungs im going out with seonho after school to buy stuff  
**guan lin:** :(  
**guan lin:** have fun!

 **minhyun:** yeah sorry guys i have plans too  
**minhyun:** have fun though!

 **sungwoon:** that’s okie  
**sungwoon:** wbu jaehwan?

 **jaehwan:** uh i think im free?

 **seongwoo:** u think?

 **jaehwan:** might be going out with sewoon today to go look at guitar strings but

 **seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaehwan:** ill set u on fire

 **woojin:** wow for a second i thought jihoon sent that message

 **sungwoon:** ok wbu jinyoung  
**sungwoon:** and daehwi

 **daehwi:** im going out with my mom today!  
**daehwi:** she wants to look at flowers to plant when its spring

 **jihoon:** oooo lmk which ones you guys choose

 **daehwi:** will do!!

 **jinyoung:** sorry hyungs my mom wants me to come home after school today  
**jinyoung:** next time!

 **sungwoon:** alright!  
**sungwoon:** what do u hoes want to do

 **jihoon:** chicken

 **jaehwan:** karaoke

 **woojin:** arcade

 **seongwoo:** café

 **sungwoon:** .

 **jisung:** okay  
**jisung:** why don’t we get food first

 **jihoon:** chicken!!!!

 **jisung:** okay, we can get chicken  
**jisung:** and we can grab something to drink from a café afterwards

 **seongwoo:** !!!

 **jisung:** since todays friday i think itll be okay if we go to both the arcade and karaoke  
**jisung:** ill treat you guys to karaoke today to celebrate my freedom

 **jihoon:** hyung we love u

 **woojin:** #YoonJisung2020

 **jaehwan:** all hail jisung hyung

 **jisung:** brats

***

_yongguk, sungwoon (2)_

**kenta:** sungwoon hyung!

 **sungwoon:** sup

 **kenta:** _jinhwionadate.jpg_  
 **kenta:**  i took this when they were at the shop earlier but i dont have daehwi’s or jinyoung’s number :(  
 **kenta: i**  thinks this turned out nice so do you think you could send it to them??

 **sungwoon:** ……………

 **kenta:** ?

 **sungwoon:** is that  
**sungwoon:** daehwi  
**sungwoon:** and jinyoung?

 **kenta:** …  
 **kenta:** yes?

 **sungwoon:** what  
**sungwoon:** WTF

 **kenta:** ???  
 **kenta:** what????

 **sungwoon:** WHAT;KDJSFKS;A;KJ

 **kenta:** i  
 **kenta:** ???  
 **kenta:** ok well pls just send them the picture thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we have concluded the jinhwi getting together arc !!  
> it feels a bit anticlimactic but theres only so much i can do via text :')
> 
> some notes:  
> -i couldnt find a way to fit it in but jinyoung and daehwi both also go to jisung for advice on what to do (as mentioned in chapter 12)  
> -20000 won is approximately $20 (a little less but)  
> -maejeom is the school store i talked about in the last chapter; i edited the notes a bit when i learned that they only sell snacks LOL  
> -maejeom hamburger is one of those hamburgers they sell in the plastic bag ive never seen them in person but ive seen them in webtoons and apparently its a real thing so  
> -in case it wasnt obvious daehwi and jinyoung made up excuses to go on a date without the group knowing lolol  
> -the last part happens right before the beginning of chapter 12!!
> 
> we're finally caught up to when chapter 12 happens so the next chapter will continue on w the story :-)
> 
> i'm laughing bc the comments for ch 13 majority of you were rooting for minhwan but for ch 14 majority of you rooted for howons LOL  
> which is endgame?! who knows? (i kno) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! comments + kudos are always appreciated ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daehwi:** uh huh  
>  **daehwi:** did you actually study
> 
>  **woojin:** ofc not i stared at jihoon the entire time who do u think i am
> 
>  **daehwi:** a disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANNA ONE WORLD TOUR AND THEYRE COMING TO MY CITY #BLESSED

_JINHWI EXPLAIN URSELVES (11)_

**jihoon:** _minhyunand2park.jpg_  
**jihoon:** arent we cute

 **seongwoo:** ???

 **jihoon:** minhyunie hyung took us out to eat  
**jihoon:** thank you hyung~  
**jihoon:** im so full tho ugh im gonna die

 **jaehwan:** yh ur full of shit  
**jaehwan:** haha jkjk

 **jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** y am i being attacked i did nothing

 **woojin:** yet

 **jihoon:** …yet

 **jaehwan:** nothing~  
**jaehwan:** u stupid pig  
**jaehwan:** lolol jk ily jihoonie~

 **jihoon:** somehow it doesnt feel like ur joking

*******

**pineapples belong on pizza** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] we <3 pizza (and minhyun hyung)

 **no pineapples allowed** @pwj99  
@jeojangs I LOOK SO GROSS DELETE THIS

 **pineapples belong on pizza** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 sry to break it to u babe but u always look gross

***

 **the Scream (1893)** @romeong  
B A B E ??!???!??!

 **kang dan-ie** @daliet  
@romeong yes?

 **the Scream (1893)** @romeong  
@daliet no not u i wasnt calling for u

 **kang dan-ie** @daliet  
@romeong …??? who were u calling for then wtf

 **the Scream (1893)** @romeong  
@daliet no one???

 **kang dan-ie** @daliet  
@romeong ????????????

***

 **Dancing King.mp3** @kingjaehwan  
how can 2 ppl be so stupid idgi

 **gurumie** @hahaswoon  
@kingjaehwan a big fuckn mood

 **the Scream (1893)** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan @hahaswoon @ us next time

*******

**im a bird** @jeojangs  
i love the brazilians they be speakin porch of geese n i be like damn daddy quack quack

***

 **if ur a bird, im a bird** @pwj99  
hey i fucking love birds like cranes are so fucking majestic with their stupid ass red crown on their heads and their wobbly ass knees i fucking love birds theyre so fucking beautiful

***

 **i hate romance** @kingjaehwan  
i hate them so much

 **juicy fruit** @magumagu  
@kingjaehwan join the club, hyung

***

_JINHWI EXPLAIN URSELVES (11)_

**jihoon:** fuck me

 **sungwoon:** no thanks

 **jihoon:** kill me now

 **woojin:** what is it this time

 **guan lin:** whats wrong, jihoon hyung???

 **jihoon:** I FORGOT  
**jihoon:** ABOUT MY ART PRINTS  
**jihoon:** BECAUSE I WAS SO PREOCCUPIED WITH OTHER THINGS  
**jihoon:** LIKE TRYING NOT TO FAIL ENGLISH

 **jaehwan:** das a big fckn mood

 **woojin:** when r they due

 **jihoon:** IN LIKE 12 HOURS LOLOLOL

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** rip jihoon

 **jaehwan:** wow !!  
**jaehwan:** freed from the demon !!

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung i will rise from the grave just to haunt u

 **jaehwan:** :-O  
**jaehwan:** im so scared !!

 **woojin:** how many prints do u have left jihoon

 **jihoon:** like  
**jihoon:**  6

 **woojin:** out of?

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:**  6

 **woojin:** .

 **jihoon:** :(

 **woojin:** go work

 **jihoon:** :(((

 **woojin:** go.

 **jihoon:** okay :(

 **woojin:** and turn off ur phone  
**woojin:** or put it on airplane mode

 **jihoon:** :(

 **woojin:** now.

 **jihoon:** okay :(

 **woojin:** dont get on your laptop either

 **jihoon:** but :(

 **woojin:** no.

 **jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** okay fine :(  
**jihoon:** bye guys see u in 9 hours :(((((

 **guan lin:** good luck jihoonie hyung!

 **jihoon:** :(

 **sungwoon:** i  
**sungwoon:** did that really happen?

 **jaehwan:** holy shit woojin  
**jaehwan:** ur fucking powerful

 **seongwoo:** did woojin just tame the demon?????

 **woojin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **daniel:** #respect

***

 **daehwi:** hyungs!!  
**daehwi:** wait

 **daehwi** changed the chat name to _the suffering games_ _™_

 **daehwi:** since we’ve already explained ourselves

 **minhyun:** whats up daehwi?

 **daehwi:** lets hang out!!  
**daehwi:** we havent hung out as a full group in a while  
**daehwi:** i miss hyungs  
**daehwi:** (´･_･`)

 **sungwoon:** ??  
**sungwoon:** we hung out last friday  
**sungwoon:** oh wait

 **seongwoo:** they ditched us to go on a date rmbr

 **daehwi:** oops

 **seongwoo:** :-///

 **daehwi:** <3

 **minhyun:** its okay daehwi they’re not actually mad

 **sungwoon:** don’t expose us like this

 **seongwoo:** is everyone free this saturday?

 **daehwi:** yes!!

 **minhyun:** yeah im free

 **seongwoo:** litty  
**seongwoo:** wheres everyone else

 **woojin:** im here  
**woojin:** im free  
**woojin:** jihoon probably will be too assuming his prints don’t kill him first lmao

 **minhyun:** jihoon will be fine  
**minhyun:** i hope

 **woojin:** u have too much faith in him

 **daehwi:** woojin hyung where are you

 **woojin:** ?

 **daehwi:** i just stopped by your house bc my mom told me to drop off something for your mom  
**daehwi:** and auntie said youre not home???

 **woojin:** im omw to jihoons

 **daehwi:** why

 **woojin:** to do homework

 **daehwi:** ???

 **woojin:** and to make sure hes actually doing his prints instead of reading manga or smth

 **daehwi:** sounds fake, but okay

 **woojin:** (¬▂¬)

***

 **jaehwan:** oops didn’t see these messages  
**jaehwan:** but im free this sat !!

 **seongwoo:** bring ponyo

 **jaehwan:** stfu

***

 **jisung:** hello children  
**jisung:** im getting lunch with my sister on saturday but ill be free after!

 **guan lin:** hi hyung  
**guan lin:** im free too  
**guan lin:** can we go play basketball?

 **sungwoon:** no

 **jisung:** …no

 **guan lin:** why not :(

 **daniel:** LOL jisung hyung

 **sungwoon:** one, ur too good. ull crush us all. and not w just ur height either  
**sungwoon:** two, last time we played basketball jisung hyung almost broke his face

 **jisung:** hey

 **sungwoon:** sry hyung but its tru  
**sungwoon:** three, im still traumatized from what happened AFTER basketball

 **seongwoo:** @ us next time

 **sungwoon:** ok  
**sungwoon:** @ongniel

 **guan lin:** what happened?

 **jisung:** lets just say  
**jisung:** i havent eaten pizza since that day

 **guan lin:** ???

 **sungwoon:** moving on  
**sungwoon:** so everyones free?

 **jisung:** daniel and jinyoung havent responded yet

 **sungwoon:** yh but daehwi is the one who came up with the idea so i think its safe to say jinyoung is coming with

 **jisung:** tru

 **sungwoon:** and wherever seongwoo is,

 **seongwoo:** daniel is!

 **sungwoon:** unfortunately

 **seongwoo:** u love us

 **sungwoon:** debatable.

 **seongwoo:** <3

***

_yoojung, daehwi (2)_

**yoojung:** question

 **daehwi:** hi noona!  
**daehwi:** what is it??

 **yoojung:** are jihoon and woojin dating yet or no

 **daehwi:** lol

 **yoojung:** so no?

 **daehwi:** lol

 **yoojung:** ok thanks

_yoojung, doyeon (2)_

**yoojung:** _screenshot82.jpg_  
**yoojung:** BIH I TOLD U

 **doyeon:** BITCH WTF

 **yoojung:** I TOLD U THEYRE STUPID  
**yoojung:** U SHOULD SEE THEM AT PRACTICE OMG  
**yoojung:** I WANT TO RIP MY HAIR OUT EVERY DAY

 **doyeon:** THEY’RE SO STUPID  
**doyeon:** BOYS ARE SO DUMB

 **yoojung:** I KNOW THEY ARE

_doyeon, jihoon (2)_

**doyeon:** ur literally SO DUMB  
**doyeon:** hello  
**doyeon:** ITS RUDE TO IGNORE PEOPLE U KNO

_yoojung, woojin (2)_

**yoojung:** tell ur boytoy to respond to my girlfriend bc shes getting mad

 **woojin:** ???

 **yoojung:** jihoon

 **woojin:** oh  
**woojin:** hes working on his art prints rn so i made him turn his phone off

 **yoojung:** cute

 **woojin:** ???

 **yoojung:** nothing  
**yoojung:** lmk when y’all get ur shit together tho i have 20000 won riding on this

 **woojin:** wtf

***

_woojin, daehwi (2)_

**woojin:** fuck  
**woojin:** i messed up  
**woojin:** I MESSED UP SO MUCHA;KDFJSKJ;F

 **daehwi:** its 7:30 in the morning  
**daehwi:** how could you POSSIBLY have messed up already so early in the day

 **woojin:** so u know how i came over to keep jihoon company and study while he worked on his art stuff

 **daehwi:** uh huh  
**daehwi:** did you actually study

 **woojin:** ofc not i stared at jihoon the entire time who do u think i am

 **daehwi:** a disappointment.

 **woojin:** ouch  
**woojin:** anyways  
**woojin:** after he finished we celebrated by watching an episode of criminal minds before going to sleep

 **daehwi:** you slept over?  
**daehwi:** and why would you choose to stay up and watch criminal minds on a school night instead of GOING TO SLEEP

 **woojin:** well he finished at like 3am and i wasnt about to walk all the way home lmao  
**woojin:** and i thought it was established that jihoon and i dont make good decisions when we’re together

 **daehwi:** understandable  
**daehwi:** continue

 **woojin:** well  
**woojin:** we watched the criminal minds episode on his bed

 **daehwi:** .

 **woojin:** and we both fell asleep  
**woojin:** while cuddling apparently

 **daehwi:** lol

 **woojin:** help

 **daehwi:** lol

 **woojin:** daehwi pls

 **daehwi:** are you guys still cuddling

 **woojin:** we’re SPOONING HELP

 **daehwi:** wait  
**daehwi:** pause

 **woojin:** ???

 **daehwi:** are you the big spoon or the little spoon

 **woojin:** the little spoon apparently  
**woojin:** fuck me

 **daehwi:** no thanks  
**daehwi:** lmao we have school in like forty minutes  
**daehwi:** you should wake him up now

 **woojin:** fml

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**daehwi:** _screenshot83.jpg_  
**daehwi:** i hate them so much

 **jinyoung:** lmao

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** I FINISHED MY PRINTS Y’ALL  
**jihoon:** _artprints.jpg_  
**jihoon:** PLS CONGRATULATE ME

 **seongwoo:** :0  
**seongwoo:** those r rly good wow good job jihoon

 **jihoon:** (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 **jisung:** good job jihoon!! im proud of you :)  
**jisung:** but next time lets try not to procrastinate too much, okay?

 **jihoon:** okay hyung  
**jihoon:** (❁´◡`❁)

 **minhyun:** those are really good, jihoon.  
**minhyun:** good job

 **jihoon:** (๑´`๑)♡

 **jaehwan:** his emoticons are evolving lmao  
**jaehwan:** gj demon  
**jaehwan:** i always forget how good at art u are

 **jihoon:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙  
**jihoon:** thanks jaehwan hyung

 **woojin:** good job

 **jihoon:** stfu

 **woojin:** wow

 **jisung:** is everyone at school?

 **guan lin:** i am  
**guan lin:** so are daehwi and jinyoung hyung

 **woojin:** jihoon and i are like 3 min away

 **jisung:** come to the student council room i bought breakfast for you guys!!

 **daniel:** jisung hyung we love u

 **jisung:** i know, you brats

_jihoon, jaehwan (2)_

**jihoon:** hey  
**jihoon:** jaehwan hyung

 **jaehwan:** wht  
**jaehwan:** i already congratulated u wat more do u want

 **jihoon:** no not that lol  
**jihoon:** is minhyun hyung avoiding u? lol

 **jaehwan:** um  
**jaehwan:** y u askin

 **jihoon:** well  
**jihoon:** i literally saw him like swerve and walk back in the direction he came from when he saw u from down the hall  
**jihoon:** like that was the first thing i saw when i got to school lol

 **jaehwan:** lol  
**jaehwan:** yh he is  
**jaehwan:** i dunno y tho  
**jaehwan:** so u have to ask him for the reason

 **jihoon:** hm  
**jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** are u okay btw?

 **jaehwan:** ?

 **jihoon:** u seem sad nowadays

 **jaehwan:** yh im fine  
**jaehwan:** just stress  
**jaehwan:** school sucks

 **jihoon:** tell me about it lmao  
**jihoon:** ok well  
**jihoon:** lmk if u wanna talk ok?

 **jaehwan:** i will  
**jaehwan:** thx jihoonie

 **jihoon:** wow jihoonie and not demon?  
**jihoon:** amazing

 **jaehwan:** ur right  
**jaehwan:** thx demon***

 **jihoon:** lmao

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** have u noticed?

 **woojin:** ???

 **jihoon:** minhyun hyung

 **woojin:** what abt him?  
**woojin:** oh  
**woojin:** abt him avoiding jaehwan hyung?

 **jihoon:** yh  
**jihoon:** i asked jaehwan hyung abt it and  
**jihoon:** _screenshot83.jpg_

 **woojin:** hm  
**woojin:** doesn’t minhyun hyung like jaehwan hyung tho  
**woojin:** why would he avoid him

 **jihoon:** idk  
**jihoon:** i think it might have to do w how close jaehwan hyung is getting w sewoon hyung

 **woojin:** but theyve always been close havent they

 **jihoon:** well yh but they’ve been hanging out more these days  
**jihoon:** and theyre uploading a lot of pictures too

 **woojin:** tru  
**woojin:** i don’t think ive seen either hyungs upload so many pictures of themselves lmao

 **jihoon:** i wonder if jaehwan hyung likes sewoon hyung  
**jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** poor minhyun hyung  
**jihoon:** unrequited crushes suck

 **woojin:** yeah  
**woojin:** they do

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** :)  
**jihoon:** question.

 **woojin:** lmfao  
**woojin:**  hyungs u guys r so dead

 **jisung:** what happened?

 **jihoon:** :)  
**jihoon:** i am  
**jihoon:** a n g r y

 **seongwoo:** uh oh  
**seongwoo:** who angered the demon this time

 **jihoon:** :)  
**jihoon:** :) :) :)

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** im scared  
**seongwoo:** DANIEL

 **guan lin:** lolol  
**guan lin:** hyungs  
**guan lin:** good luck

 **jihoon:** as some of you may recall  
**jihoon:** someone signed me up for the Miss YMC Pageant.

 **daehwi:** hes using proper spelling and punctuation wow

 **jinyoung:** lolol  
**jinyoung:** jihoon hyung don’t kill anyone

 **jihoon:** :)

 **jinyoung:** i tried  
**jinyoung:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_sungwoon, jaehwan (2)_

**sungwoon:** oh shit

 **jaehwan:** oh fuck

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** :)  
**jihoon:** jaehwan hyung  
**jihoon:** sungwoon hyung  
**jihoon:** care to explain?  
**jihoon:** :)

 **seongwoo:** oh my god  
**seongwoo:** no way

 **sungwoon:** …jihoon  
**sungwoon:** lets talk abt this

 **jihoon:** :)

 **jaehwan:** please  
**jaehwan:** lets be civilized adults, ok?  
**jaehwan:** pls spare me

 **jihoon:** :)

 **sungwoon:** it was a joke!  
**sungwoon:** no harm done, right?  
**sungwoon:** :D

 **jihoon:** :))))

 **jaehwan:** ...god help me

 **woojin:** god cant help y’all now lmao

 **sungwoon:** jihoon pls lets be mature adults abt this and talk it out

 **jihoon:** talking is overrated.

***

 **dont anger winkingie** @pwj99  
[video attachment] ladies and gents, dis is wat happens if u anger the demon

 **dont anger the jeojang** @romeong  
@pwj99 jesus christ

 **dont anger kkukkukkakka hyung** @byungari1  
@pwj99 lolol

 **dont anger wink hyung** @magumagu  
@pwj99 i can hear jaehwan hyungs screams from here

 **parkjwi is a demon** @baejin  
@pwj99 is sungwoon hyung alive in this video????????

 **dont anger winkingie** @pwj99  
@baejin no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we r officially back to regular chapters !!  
> will we /finally/ see 2park development?!?!?? who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> some notes:  
> -i eat pineapples on pizza. i am not sorry. that is all.  
> -art student jihoon is my favorite jihoon srynotsry (go read my 2park chaptered fic heartshakers !! #shamelesspromo) LOL  
> -when woojin is so powerful he can tame the demon known as park jihoon,, legends only  
> -jihoon, woojin, and yoojung are on the dance team at school (along with seongwoo and daniel)! yoojung and doyeon have a bet placed on who's going to ask who out lol (yoojung is rooting for woojin while doyeon is rooting for jihoon)  
> -minhwan :((((((((((((  
> -LOL jaehwan and sungwoon have finally been exposed !!1!1!!1 jihoon got another letter that told him more details about the pageant and the people who nominated him (bc u have to be nominated to be in this pageant since its a school thing) jaehwan and sungwoon didnt know that they would be exposed like this LOL rip them  
> -rip our favorite main vocals #rip
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! pls lmk what u thought, what ur favorite part was, who ur biases in wanna one are, etc. !!!!  
> ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** when will i get a boyf who comes over just to kill spiders for me
> 
>  **sungwoon:** …um  
>  **sungwoon:** i feel like i should say smth but i don’t even kno where to start
> 
>  **seongwoo:** daniel would run away from the spider instead of helping me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 601 kudos!!!!!!! omg thank you guys so much;;  
> ngl when i first posted this fic i wasnt sure if i would even be able to continue it bc i wasnt sure if people would like it but here we are,, the 17th chapter;;;;;;  
> i feel so emotional rn sum1 pls hold me

**I Saw the Devil (2010)** @kingjaehwan  
i would like 2 take dis time to apologize 2 park jihoon for nominating him for the pageant i swear i wont ever do this again im sry

 **Sorry Sorry.mp3** @hahaswoon  
i am sry for my actions that have caused park jihoon discomfort and i swear on my love for skincare that i will nvr do smth like dis again ty

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** lol

 **daehwi:** lolol

 **jaehwan:** QQ

 **sungwoon:** i saw the light  
**sungwoon:** god was telling me to come

 **jisung:** have you two learned your lessons

 **jaehwan:** yes

 **sungwoon:** yes :(

 **guan lin:** lolol hyungs  
**guan lin:** i wonder what wouldve happened if jisung hyung hadnt come to stop jihoon hyung

 **woojin:** well  
**woojin:** neither of them would be w us rn probably

 **jinyoung:** jihoon hyung can be so scary  
**jinyoung:** hes a smol but he will fight u

 **jihoon:** excuse me?  
**jihoon:** im a what?  
**jihoon:** :)

 **jinyoung:** nothing im sry

 **daehwi:** hyung are you going to go through w the pageant?

 **woojin:** daehwi no

 **daehwi:** ???  
**daehwi:** what

 **jihoon:** .

 **daehwi:** what happened  
**daehwi:** didn’t you go to the administrators to talk to them about this

 **jihoon:** .

 **woojin:** sigh  
**woojin:** they told him that they cant take him out of the pageant bc its binding once ur nominated

 **jinyoung:** oh rip

 **daehwi:** well good luck jihoon hyung !!

 **jihoon:** im going to set this world on fire

 **seongwoo:** jihoon u should just try to win this thing then isnt there a money prize

 **jihoon:** oh what the really???

 **seongwoo:** yh im p sure its like 100,000 won or smth

 **jihoon:** is it worth tho

 **jaehwan:**  yes  
**jaehwan:**  ill be the chuck to ur blair, jihoon  
**jaehwan:** ill vote for u 150 times  
**jaehwan:** ur sure to win then

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** ok bc that reference was good ill forgive u for signing me up

 **jaehwan:** !!!

 **sungwoon:** wait  
**sungwoon:** what about me

 **jihoon:** :-//  
**jihoon:** ur forgiven too sungwoon hyung  
**jihoon:** u better vote for me

 **sungwoon:** ofc

 **seongwoo:** whats the theme this year?

 **woojin:** Disney lmao

 **daehwi:** :0  
**daehwi:** who are you going to dress up as?

 **jihoon:** anna from frozen

 **sungwoon:** damn you’re going to be so pretty tho like actually

 **daehwi:** you know jihoon hyung,,  
**daehwi:** if you actually really try you might win this thing,,  
**daehwi:** do it for the money and then treat us to pizza

 **jihoon:** no

 **guan lin:** ill get all my friends to vote for you, hyung :)  
**guan lin:** seonho said hes definitely going to vote for you

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** thanks guan lin

 **woojin:** ill get all my friends to vote for u too

 **jihoon:** stfu

 **woojin:** wtf

***

_WE WANT PONYO (6)_

**jaehwan** changed the chat name to _spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film_

 **sungwoon:** this is a bold statement

 **jaehwan:** am i wrong tho

 **seongwoo:** i personally preferred howl’s moving castle over spirited away

 **sungwoon:** that’s bc u had like the biggest crush on Howl when u first watched it

 **seongwoo:** true

 **daniel:** i like the cat returns

 **jaehwan:** what a surprise

 **daniel:** shush  
**daniel:** ngl 8 yr old daniel had a crush on the baron

 **sungwoon:** …  
**sungwoon:** the cat?

 **daniel:** yeah

 **jaehwan:** wow  
**jaehwan:** i always knew u were secretly a furry  
**jaehwan:** but to announce it w ur own mouth

 **daniel:** .

 **sungwoon:** seongwoo how do u feel abt ur boyfriend being a closet furry

 **seongwoo:** honestly i cant really say im that surprised

 **daniel:** :((((

 **jisung:** children behave

 **sungwoon:** sry hyung  
**sungwoon:** wheres minhyun why isnt here to keep jaehwan in check

 **seongwoo:** oh yeah  
**seongwoo:** no wonder jaehwans been so wild these days

 **jaehwan:** hey  
**jaehwan:** ive always been wild, excuse u

 **seongwoo:** yeah but minhyuns usually here to tell u to behave urself  
**seongwoo:** hes like 85% of ur impulse control

 **jaehwan:** im an independent man who don’t need no impulse control

 **seongwoo:** sure, jan

 **daniel:** minhyun hyung are you there  
**daniel:** he hasn’t been reading the chat for the past few days  
**daniel:** i was wondering why the ‘1’ hasn’t been disappearing for some messages

 **jisung:** minhyun is dealing with some stuff right now guys  
**jisung:** let him be for a little bit! he'll come back to us soon :)

 **sungwoon:** is he okay?

 **jisung:** he’s okay, yeah  
**jisung:** just a bit stressed about some things  
**jisung:** he told me to tell you guys not to worry about it if you asked, though

 **seongwoo:** why doesn’t he just tell us himself?  
**seongwoo:** :( i miss him already

 **jisung:** i think hes taking a break from sns in general right now  
**jisung:** feel free to message him individually though he’s been responding to those for me so

 **seongwoo:** ok gonna text him rn then

_seongwoo, minhyun (2)_

**seongwoo:** i miss u

 **minhyun:** we saw each other less than 3 hours ago

 **seongwoo:** :(  
**seongwoo:** i just wanted to lyk that im always here to listen  
**seongwoo:** i kno im difficult and messy but im still here for u!!!!

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** thanks, seongwoo  
**minhyun:** :)

 **seongwoo:** <3

 **minhyun:** no

 **seongwoo:** return the heart

 **minhyun:** you cant make me

 **seongwoo:** return it!!!

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** <3  
**minhyun:** happy?

 **seongwoo:** very!!

_spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film (6)_

**seongwoo:** _screenshot84.jpg_  
**seongwoo:** MINHYUN SENT ME A HEART

 **sungwoon:** NO FAIR  
**sungwoon:** I WANT A HEART

_sungwoon, minhyun (2)_

**sungwoon:** me too

 **minhyun:** ???

 **sungwoon:**  I MISS U TOO  
 **sungwoon:** can u send me a heart too

 **minhyun:** excuse me??

 **sungwoon:** :(  
**sungwoon:** how come seongwoo gets a heart but not me

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** sigh  
**minhyun:** <3

 **sungwoon:** !!!!!!!!  
**sungwoon:** <3

_spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film (6)_

**sungwoon:** _screenshot85.jpg_  
**sungwoon:** HAH

 **jisung:** …children  
**jisung:** pls leave poor minhyun alone

 **sungwoon:** yes mom

 **seongwoo:** sry mom

 **jisung:** smh

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** holy FUCK

 **jisung:** language

 **woojin:** HYUNG IM SRY BUTA;LKF;KS;  
**woojin:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **jihoon:** ????  
**jihoon:** u are SO loud over text

 **woojin:** STFU BITCH

 **jihoon:** wtf  
**jihoon:** u wanna go?

 **woojin:** IM STRESSED

 **sungwoon:** jesus christ  
**sungwoon:** i can HEAR his screams  
**sungwoon:** what is it woojin

 **woojin:** MAKE IT LEAVE

 **sungwoon:** make WHAT leave  
**sungwoon:** ur not making any sense

 **woojin:** IT’S GOING TO KILL ME

 **jihoon:** how come with u theres never an introduction, development, or conclusion  
**jihoon:** but only transitions, transitions, and transitions  
**jihoon:** WHATS gonna kill u

 **woojin:** introduction: i just got home from running some errands for my mom  
**woojin:** development: there is a big ass spider on my ceiling, and i am home ALONE  
**woojin:** conclusion: its going to kill me

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** just kill it

 **woojin:** IM NOT GOING NEAR THAT THING

 **jihoon:** omg

 **woojin:** ITS JUST CHILLING THERE  
**woojin:** ON THE CEILING  
**woojin:** AS IF IT PAYS RENT

 **jaehwan:** can sum1 shut him up hes so LOUD

 **woojin:** GET IT OUT

 **sungwoon:** rip woojin

 **woojin:** SOMEONE HELP ME

***

 **i love jihoon** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] i just wanted to share w the world that park jihoon is a goddamn blessing on this earth

 **yeri deserves better** @kingjaehwan  
@pwj99 did he rly go all the way to ur house JUST to kill the spider for u

 **i love jihoon** @pwj99  
@kingjaehwan yes is there a problem

 **yeri deserves better** @kingjaehwan  
@pwj99 icb this

***

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**jaehwan:** u guys saw that on twitter too right

 **daehwi:** yep

 **seongwoo:** when will i get a boyf who comes over just to kill spiders for me

 **sungwoon:** …um  
**sungwoon:** i feel like i should say smth but i don’t even kno where to start

 **seongwoo:** daniel would run away from the spider instead of helping me

 **jaehwan:** that is very true

 **daniel:** it rly is  
**daniel:** sry babe  
**daniel:** if it makes u feel better at all i would run away /with/ u  
**daniel:** :)

 **seongwoo:** aw babe  <3

 **jinyoung:** peak romance: running away together from bugs

 **guan lin:** when will ur faves ever

***

_woojin, daehwi (2)_

**woojin:** _jihoonlaughingatsomething.jpg_  
**woojin:** he’s so beautiful holy shit  
**woojin:** help me

 **daehwi:** jfc  
**daehwi:** pls just date already

 **woojin:** hes too perfect for me a;kdjf;skd;as;fkjawes;;kl; jled;  
**woojin:** help

 **daehwi:** goodbye

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**daehwi:** _screenshot86.jpg_  
**daehwi:** can we do smth abt this now so that i STOP GETTING MESSAGES LIKE THIS EVERY SINGLE DAY

 **seongwoo:** r we rly just going to sit here and ignore the fact that woojin EXPOSED u of doing the same thing to him abt jinyoung

 **daehwi:** …  
**daehwi:** true  
**daehwi:** but at least we’re together now  
**daehwi:** those hyungs r STILL being idiots

 **jaehwan:** they make me want to Die

 **minhyun:** no dying

 **jaehwan:** oh you’re talking to me now?  
**jaehwan:** wow im so fucking honored lmao

 **jinyoung:** whoa

 **daehwi:** um

 **minhyun:** excuse me?

 **jaehwan:** its nothing

 **minhyun:** its clearly not “nothing” if you’re saying something like that in a group chat with our friends in it

 **jaehwan:** just forget about it lol  
**jaehwan:**  you can just ignore me  
**jaehwan:**  you’re good at that arent you

 **jaehwan** has left the chat

 **seongwoo:** …um.  
**seongwoo:** so that just happened

 **daniel:** ill talk to him guys  
**daniel:** dw about it

 **sungwoon:** …well  
**sungwoon:** um

 **guan lin:** minhyun hyung are you okay?

 **minhyun:** im fine  
**minhyun:** sorry guys im going to leave the chat for a bit add me back later.

 **minhyun** has left the chat

 **jinyoung:** …welp

 **seongwoo:** where’s jisung hyung when u need him

 **sungwoon:** he picked a hell of a time to go on a college tour a;kdjf;skf;  
**sungwoon:** ill talk to minhyun guys dw

 **seongwoo:** lmk what happens

 **sungwoon:** okie dokie

***

_daniel, jaehwan (2)_

**daniel:** hey

 **jaehwan:** hey

 **daniel:** how are you?

 **jaehwan:** u can just get straight to point u kno lmao  
**jaehwan:** i wont get mad

 **daniel:** what happened? lol

 **jaehwan:** idk  
**jaehwan:** just blew up i guess

 **daniel:** elaborate please?

 **jaehwan:** minhyun hyungs been ignoring me for like the past week and a half  
**jaehwan:** like literally when he sees me in the halls he turns around and walks back the other way  
**jaehwan:** like i try to say hi to him but he just??? walks past me without even looking at me

 **daniel:** ok  
**daniel:** tbh we all noticed that he’s been avoiding you  
**daniel:** but we werent sure so we sort of stayed quiet

 **jaehwan:** i have no idea why tho???  
**jaehwan:** like i literally havent done anything to cause him to ignore me and im like wtf dude lmao  
**jaehwan:** and i tried messaging him abt it since he wont even look my way in person and he just told me that it was nothing and that he was just stressed and busy  
**jaehwan:** so i called bs cause i don’t see him acting like that w any of y’all  
**jaehwan:** like he literally went out to eat jihoon nd woojin the other day when he wouldn’t even answer my texts like wow  
**jaehwan:** thx minhyun hyung for making me feel gr8 !!  
**jaehwan:** sry im just unloading all this to u but i couldn’t rly talk to anyone abt it cause i didn’t want to drag y’all into it lmao so ive only been complaining to sewoon  
**jaehwan:** im gonna take a nap tho and work on some hw after so ill talk to u later  
**jaehwan:** bye niel see u tmrw

 **daniel:** wait  
**daniel:** jaehwan come back  
**daniel:** jaehwan  
**daniel:** omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,, that took a turn i didnt expect  
> like srsly i didnt mean to end it like this im sry this was supposed to be a lighthearted and funny chapter focused on 2park but u kno,, sometimes the chapter writes itself;;;;;
> 
> some notes:  
> -the first part of the chapter before the hyung-line groupchat happens directly after the last chapter!!  
> -the "ill vote for u 150 times" is a gossip girl reference i love that show with all my life #CHUCKANDBLAIR #CHAIR  
> -i had a big fat crush on Haku from Spirited Away tbh  
> -on kakaotalk theres like a number next to ur messages idk how to explain it but every time someone in the chat reads the message the number goes down so like in the hyung gc there r 6 ppl so when jaehwan sends a msg there'll be a 5 next to the message and go down as the ppl in teh chat reads it i hope that makes sense??? idk who uses kkt and who doesnt so i feel like i should explain the stuff here for ppl who have no idea wat im talking abt lol  
> -minhyun currently has the hyung-line gc muted  
> -that line between 2park with the "how come therse never a blah blah blah" comes from descendants of the sun aka my FAVORITE DRAMA IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE I LOVE SONG JOONGKI  
> -..im sry about minhwan i promise the two of them will be happy eventually buT IM SRY
> 
> feel free 2 yell at me all u want in the comments !! i will take it like a man  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> kudos + comments are appreciated always ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** woojin pls get ur life together
> 
>  **woojin:** im trying ok
> 
>  **jihoon:** try harder
> 
>  **woojin:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys,, my wanna one albums came today and im crying i got jaehwan pc, woojin tazo, and jihoon mirror for my day version and jisung pc, woojin mirror, and jihoon tazo for my night version  
> (if u couldnt rly tell by how much they appear in this fic 2park + jaehwan r my biases lmao)  
> god is real nd he loves me  
> on with the chapter !!

_sewoon, jaehwan (2)_

**sewoon:** hyung  
**sewoon:** are you busy right now?

 **jaehwan:** yes  
**jaehwan:** im going to take a nap  
**jaehwan:** y

 **sewoon:** i never got the chance to go get new strings for my guitar  
**sewoon:** i need a new pick too  
**sewoon:** my turtle ate it

 **jaehwan:** …  
**jaehwan:** how and y did ur turtle eat ur pick

 **sewoon:** well  
**sewoon:** i let sosuke roam around in my room  
**sewoon:** and he ate my pick  
**sewoon:** because i left it on the floor while i was practicing

 **jaehwan:** u named ur turtle sosuke???

 **sewoon:** yeah since people call me ponyo

 **jaehwan:** oh right the lil boys name is sosuke

 **sewoon:** yeah lol  
**sewoon:** anyways can you go with me to the guitar store right now?  
**sewoon:** i wanna go to the one that’s downtown but i don’t really feel like going alone

 **jaehwan:** :-//  
**jaehwan:** ya i guess i can go w u

 **sewoon:** nice  
**sewoon:** meet you at the subway station?

 **jaehwan:** nah ill pick u up ur on the way anyways  
**jaehwan:** im omw see u soon

 **sewoon:** okay!

_sewoon, daniel (2)_

**sewoon:** i did what you asked  
**sewoon:** am i allowed to know what’s wrong now?

 **daniel:** tbh im still not sure myself but ill lyk as soon as i do  
**daniel:** thanks tho really

 **sewoon:** no problem  
**sewoon:** ill let you know if i find anything out too

 **daniel:** thanks ponyo!!

 **sewoon:** of course

***

 **mario kim** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] when u go downtown to go to the guitar store but end up at the arcade instead and win mario and luigi plushies lmao

 **luigi jeong** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan we still went to the guitar store though. your tweet is misleading

 **mario kim** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo let me tweet how i want !!

***

_sungwoon, minhyun (2)_

**sungwoon:** so  
**sungwoon:** we should talk

 **minhyun:** im fine hyung

 **sungwoon:** no lol  
**sungwoon:** we kept quiet about it but i see that we should’ve brought this conversation up sooner

 **minhyun:** we?

 **sungwoon:** yes, we  
**sungwoon:** we all noticed you avoiding jaehwan for like the past week or so lol  
**sungwoon:** you’re not exactly being subtle about it, you know

 **minhyun:** yeah i know

 **sungwoon:** so can i ask why?  
**sungwoon:** and don’t say its nothing because after what just happened in that chat i don’t think its “nothing”

 **minhyun:** well  
**minhyun:** i like jaehwan

 **sungwoon:** whoa  
**sungwoon:** …whoa

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** lol

 **sungwoon:** sorry i just didn’t expect that at all wow  
**sungwoon:** i thought you were dating jonghyun…?  
**sungwoon:** we all thought you were dating jonghyun actually  
**sungwoon:** or getting to that point anyways

 **minhyun:** um  
**minhyun:** jonghyun’s dating minki…?

 **sungwoon:** um  
**sungwoon:** what?

 **minhyun:** yeah… lol

 **sungwoon:** since when???

 **minhyun:** it hasn’t been that long  
**minhyun:** they got together back in october i think

 **sungwoon:** oh  
**sungwoon:** well  
**sungwoon:** this is awkward

 **minhyun:** a little bit yeah lol

 **sungwoon:** okay i see  
**sungwoon:** my bad  
**sungwoon:** but this doesn’t explain why you’re avoiding jaehwan and being so MIA these days

 **minhyun:** well the reason im MIA is partly because i really AM busy these days lol  
**minhyun:** a lot of my teachers are asking me to tutor some underclassmen during breaks and stuff since im part of the mentor program

 **sungwoon:** even during lunch?

 **minhyun:** no that part was a lie lol  
**minhyun:** ive been eating with jonghyun and dongho and them

 **sungwoon:** because of jaehwan?

 **minhyun:** yeah

 **sungwoon:** why?  
**sungwoon:** if you like him wouldn’t you want to spend more time with him?  
**sungwoon:** the only reason i don’t eat lunch with taehyun is because we have different lunch blocks  
**sungwoon:** also its kind of a dick move to ditch you guys for him but you know what i mean

 **minhyun:** well  
**minhyun:** sewoon’s been joining you guys for lunch the past week right?

 **sungwoon:** oh  
**sungwoon:** o h

 **minhyun:** yeah

 **sungwoon:** shit minhyun  
**sungwoon:** im so sorry

 **minhyun:** its okay hyung  
**minhyun:** you didn’t know lol  
**minhyun:** no one did

 **sungwoon:** what about jisung hyung?

 **minhyun:** i didn’t tell him about my feelings for jaehwan  
**minhyun:** i only told him about the tutoring

 **sungwoon:** ah  
**sungwoon:** im sorry

 **minhyun:** its okay  
**minhyun:** don’t worry about it  
**minhyun:** ill get over it soon

 **sungwoon:** :(  
**sungwoon:** you should talk to jaehwan, you know  
**sungwoon:** you guys were really close  
**sungwoon:** pretty sure you’re his favorite hyung lol

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** i will  
**minhyun:** not now though he’s too angry at me  
**minhyun:** which is understandable

 **sungwoon:** im sorry

 **minhyun:** don’t be  
**minhyun:** its not your fault

 **sungwoon:** yeah but i shouldve asked sooner  
**sungwoon:** i know i act immature and stuff but im still your hyung

 **minhyun:** hyung really  
**minhyun:** its fine  
**minhyun:** thank you for caring, though  
**minhyun:** it really means a lot

 **sungwoon:** of course  
**sungwoon:** i care about all of you

 **minhyun:** i know, hyung

 **sungwoon:** talk to jaehwan soon, okay?

 **minhyun:** i will  
**minhyun:** don’t worry  
**minhyun:** im gonna go study now though  
**minhyun:** ill see you at school tomorrow

 **sungwoon:** okay  
**sungwoon:** see you tomorrow  
**sungwoon:** and don’t be afraid to come talk to me, okay?

 **minhyun:** okay  
**minhyun:** bye hyung

 **sungwoon:** study hard.

***

_Operation 2Park (7)_

**daehwi:** so i feel like someone should warn 2park about what just happened here?

 **jinyoung:** how 2 tho without letting them know of this chat lol  
**jinyoung:** they might kill us for it

 **jisung:** hey guys im back  
**jisung:** i just finished reading the messages  
**jisung:** ill let the two know without anyone getting maimed lol  
**jisung:** jinyoung, daehwi, guan lin  
**jisung:** if they ask, i messaged you guys separately about the two of them okay?

 **guan lin:** okay hyung

 **daehwi:** okay!

 **jisung:** sungwoon, daniel

 **sungwoon:** hm?

 **daniel:** yeah?

 **jisung:** did you guys talk to them?

 **sungwoon:** yeah i did  
**sungwoon:** give minhyun some space for the next couple of days, okay guys?  
**sungwoon:** he’s going through some shit

 **daehwi:** (´･_･`)  
**daehwi:** is hyung okay?

 **sungwoon:** no  
**sungwoon:** but don’t push him  
**sungwoon:** im scared he might like  
**sungwoon:** break

 **daniel:** i talked to jaehwan too  
**daniel:** uh lets like  
**daniel:** not piss him off for the next few days lol  
**daniel:** i asked sewoon if he could take jaehwan out or smth bc i didn’t think he would listen to any of us at the moment lol

 **jisung:** good job, daniel  
**jisung:** and yeah sungwoon’s right guys  
**jisung:** give minhyun some space, okay?  
**jisung:** im going to go message jihoon and woojin now

 **seongwoo:** roger that

 **daehwi:** okay :(

_jisung, jihoon (2)_

**jisung:** hey, jihoon  
**jisung:** we need to talk

 **jihoon:** hey hyung  
**jihoon:** whats up?

 **jisung:** i just wanted to give you a heads up  
**jisung:** minhyun and jaehwan might not be on speaking terms for the next few days

 **jihoon:** um  
**jihoon:** hyung  
**jihoon:** hasn’t minhyun hyung been avoiding jaehwan hyung already for the past few days? lol  
**jihoon:** minhyun hyung like walks in the opposite direction whenever he sees jaehwan hyung  
**jihoon:** and they’re never online at the same time anymore either

 **jisung:** oh  
**jisung:** so you’ve already noticed, huh

 **jihoon:** yeah lol

 **jisung:** well  
**jisung:** they sort of just blew up at each other in our group chat

 **jihoon:** the hyung line one?

 **jisung:** yeah  
**jisung:** i just wanted to let you know

 **jihoon:** okay  
**jihoon:** i should avoid mentioning them to each other for a few days then right

 **jisung:** that would be the best, i think

 **jihoon:** okay hyung

 **jisung:** thanks for understanding, jihoon

 **jihoon:** of course

 **jisung:** :)  
**jisung:** have a nice night and study hard, okay?

 **jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** i want to drop out of school

 **jisung:** no, jihoon.

 **jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** bye hyung

_jisung, woojin (2)_

**jisung:** hey, woojin

 **woojin:** hey hyung  
**woojin:** u don’t have to explain anything to me  
**woojin:** im w jihoon rn and i read everything over his shoulder

 **jisung:** oh  
**jisung:** ok then

 **woojin:** yh  
**woojin:** ill be careful too

 **jisung:** thanks, woojin

 **woojin:** no prob  
**woojin:** i hope the two of them work things out soon

 **jisung:** yeah  
**jisung:** me too

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** uh  
**seongwoo:** so hows everyones morning going so far?

 **jihoon:** i hate park woojin

 **sungwoon:** its only 9am wat could he possibly have done to piss u off already

 **jihoon:** yeah woojin  
**jihoon:** tell them wht u did :)

 **woojin:** i said i was sorry :(

 **seongwoo:** what did he do

 **jihoon:** he spilled an entire carton of milk on me  
**jihoon:** and then proceeded to also spill half the contents of his water bottle on me  
**jihoon:** its ass o’clock in the morning and its negative freezing degrees outside and i had to take my sweater off bc it was too wet  
**jihoon:** so here i am only wearing my school shirt that is ALSO wet

 **woojin:** i gave you my sweater!!

 **jihoon:** it smells like sweat from dance practice!!!

 **seongwoo:** woojin pls get ur life together

 **woojin:** im trying ok

 **jihoon:** try harder

 **woojin:** :(

***

 **jaehwan:** fuck

 **seongwoo:** ???

 **jaehwan:** i left my bag at home

 **jinyoung:** what  
**jinyoung:** like  
**jinyoung:** your school bag???

 **jaehwan:** yh

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** ok i don’t even kno where to start

 **jinyoung:** um lets start with how its almost time for 4th period and hes just now realizing that he left his bag at home????  
**jinyoung:** jaehwan hyung wtf???

 **jaehwan:** …listen  
**jaehwan:** i brought my guitar w me to school today

 **jinyoung:** ok  
**jinyoung:** doesn’t explain anything but ok

 **jaehwan:** so like i had it strapped on my back right  
**jaehwan:** and im used to only having my bag on my back so naturally when i was leaving the house i thought it was my bag

 **seongwoo:** there r so many problems with this story but continue

 **jaehwan:** and like i left my guitar in the music office but my dumbass thought i did that AFTER stopping by my class so that’s why i didn’t have my bag on me

 **jinyoung:** wow

 **seongwoo:** i have no words

 **jaehwan:** yh  
**jaehwan:** and now its almost 4th period which means i have history with ms park next  
**jaehwan:** and i don’t have my homework  
**jaehwan:** fuck

 **daniel:** if u think u can run to my class real quick and make it on time u can borrow mine

 **jaehwan:** did u not have her today

 **daniel:** no i have her tmrw

 **jaehwan:** fuck  
**jaehwan:** god bless u kang daniel  
**jaehwan:** i promise i wont expose u for being a furry

 **daniel:** .

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** what a great conversation to walk into

 **woojin:** this is an online conversation  
**woojin:** ur not walking into anything

 **jihoon:** stfu im not talking to u rn

 **woojin:** wow

 **daniel:** this is taken out of context i swear

 **jihoon:** uh huh

 **jaehwan:** ok i have 5min before 4th period starts DANIEL IM OMW TO U RN

 **daniel:** smh

***

 **love urself** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] daniel hyung is a furry: confirmed

 **love urself** @jeojangs  
dw hyung we still love u  & accept u for who u are @daliet

 **kim jaehwan is dead 2 me** @daliet  
@jeojangs @kingjaehwan GODDAMMIT KIM JAEHWAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -i think sewoon would have a pet fish but fish cant eat guitar picks so i gave him a pet turtle woohoo !!  
> -also he lied about his turtle eating his guitar pick but its still more believable than a fish eating a guitar pick so :')  
> -jaehwan is always picking sewoon up when they go places nd that makes me soft,,  
> -2hyun found dead in a ditch (im sry for those who were rooting for 2hyun;;;;;)  
> -i think that sungwoon would act immature along with the maknaes when they're having fun but when someone needs help/advice he turns into the mature hyung they need him to me and im just SO soft for our cloud hyung;;  
> -i also think that jihoon might act dumb sometimes (always when hes w woojin,, coincidence ?!???!) but hes actually rly smart and faster to catch onto things compared to some people  
> -(but why cant he tell woojin is In Love with him idk)  
> -the ot11 gc that happens after jisung talks to woojin happens like 2~3 days after the Minhwan Incident  
> -jaehwan's history teacher is Kahi!! and the math teacher mentioned by 2park in ch10 is Lee Seokhoon :)
> 
> i think thats it for this chapter,,  
> when will minhwan's angst be resolved idk but im sure we'll find out soon !!!! lolol  
> pls let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!! (≧◡≦)  
> comments + kudos are always appreciated~ ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** do u want to fight  
>  **woojin:** is dat wat ur looking for
> 
>  **jihoon:** bih ive BEEN wanting to fight u since day 1  
>  **jihoon:** come at me
> 
>  **jinyoung:** and we’re back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 646 kudos!!;;; i dont deserve any of u thank u so much!!!!!

_Operation 2Park (7)_

**sungwoon:** listen guys  
**sungwoon:** i don’t want to be /that/ person  
**sungwoon:** but im pretty sure we made plans to hang out as a group a couple days ago  
**sungwoon:** before this whole minhwan thing

 **jisung:** minhwan?

 **sungwoon:** yh  
**sungwoon:** minhyun + jaehwan  
**sungwoon:** 2 lazy 2 type out both their names sry

 **daehwi:** should we postpone it???

 **jisung:** no, we’ll still hang out  
**jisung:** but let’s message them separately and ask them if they want to come  
**jisung:** daniel can you message jaehwan?  
**jisung:** ill message minhyun

 **daniel:** ofc

 **jinyoung:** when the operation 2park gc becomes save minhwan gc lol

 **guan lin:** :(  
**guan lin:** i don’t like it when hyungs fight

 **daehwi:** same, guan lin  
**daehwi:** same :(

***

_daniel, jaehwan (2)_

**daniel:** yo

 **jaehwan:** wassup

 **daniel:** you still down to hang out w us on saturday?

 **jaehwan:** uh  
**jaehwan:** not sure tbh  
**jaehwan:** sorry abt this whole thing btw  
**jaehwan:** didn’t mean to blow up like that in front of everyone lmao

 **daniel:** its okay  
**daniel:** we can postpone the hang out if you want  
**daniel:** until you feel better

 **jaehwan:** no dont  
**jaehwan:** thatll just make me feel even worse lol  
**jaehwan:** hf without me dw abt it  
**jaehwan:** ill probably go hang out w sewoon or smth

 **daniel:** okay  
**daniel:** let me know if you change your mind tho

 **jaehwan:** prob wont but if i do ill lyk

 **daniel:** ok  
**daniel:** bye jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** byeee

***

_jisung, minhyun (2)_

**jisung:** hey minhyun

 **minhyun:** hey hyung

 **jisung:** how are you feeling?

 **minhyun:** ive been better  
**minhyun:** whats up?

 **jisung:** the group was just wondering if you still wanted to come out with us this saturday

 **minhyun:** oh  
**minhyun:** i don’t know if i should  
**minhyun:** i probably made a lot of people uncomfortable

 **jisung:** don’t be stupid  
**jisung:** we’re all worried about you  
**jisung:** especially the maknaes

 **minhyun:** im sorry

 **jisung:** don’t be  
**jisung:** it wasn’t your fault  
**jisung:** im sure this is just a misunderstanding  
**jisung:** have you talked to jaehwan?

 **minhyun:** not yet  
**minhyun:** hes avoiding me now  
**minhyun:** well im still avoiding him too kind of so i guess we’re avoiding each other lmao

 **jisung:** sigh  
**jisung:** talk to him soon, okay?

 **minhyun:** okay hyung

 **jisung:** and if you want to join us on saturday then come  
**jisung:** don’t feel guilty because you’re not

 **minhyun:** okay  
**minhyun:** thanks hyung

 **jisung:** of course  
**jisung:** ill see you tomorrow?

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** don’t forget about the mentor meeting we have tomorrow before homeroom

 **jisung:** oh shoot i almost forgot about that thanks minhyun

 **minhyun:** no problem lol

***

_Operation 2Park (7)_

**daniel:** _screenshot87.jpg  
_**daniel:** jaehwan’s not coming with us on saturday :(

 **jisung:** _screenshot88.jpg_  
**jisung:** minhyun is thinking about it

 **daehwi:** :(((

 **sungwoon:** lets not push either of them okay guys?

 **jinyoung:** okay  
**jinyoung:** i hope they work things out soon

 **sungwoon:** me too, jinyoung  
**sungwoon:** me too

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jihoon:** the atmosphere in tsg is so wow

 **woojin:** tell me about it

 **guan lin:** yeah :(  
**guan lin:** i wonder if jaehwan hyung and minhyun hyung are okay  
**guan lin:** neither of them are really responding to us nowadays

 **daehwi:** yeah..  
**daehwi:** and they never talk when the other is online im so sad

 **jinyoung:** i miss sassy minhyun hyung and chaotic jaehwan hyung  
**jinyoung:** lets not fight like that, okay guys?

 **jihoon:** yeah  
**jihoon:** do you guys know if they’re coming on saturday?

 **daehwi:** jaehwan hyung said he’s going to hang out w sewoon hyung i think  
**daehwi:** he doesnt want to make anyone uncomfortable  
**daehwi:** he thinks its his fault so he feels too guilty to come :(((

 **jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** but its not his fault

 **jinyoung:** minhyun hyung said hes thinking about it but idk for sure  
**jinyoung:** im so sad guys

 **woojin:** they’ll work things out soon  
**woojin:** lets not worry too much about it

 **jihoon:** wow look at our woojinnie being mature

 **woojin:** do u want to fight  
**woojin:** is dat wat ur looking for

 **jihoon:** bih ive BEEN wanting to fight u since day 1  
**jihoon:** come at me

 **jinyoung:** and we’re back

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** why did i just see woojin and jihoon chasing each other down the hall with water guns  
**jisung:** jihoon  
**jisung:** woojin  
**jisung:** why

 **daehwi:** lol  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung asked jihoon hyung if he wanted to fight last night and jihoon hyung said yes so here they are

 **seongwoo:** i just saw ms park and mr lee drag the two of them to the office by their ears wow

 **sungwoon:** sometimes i wonder if they have any sense of self-preservation or common sense left in their brains

 **jinyoung:** probably not

***

 **jihoon:** f u park woojin

 **woojin:** u started it

 **jisung:** kids  
**jisung:** no fighting pls  
**jisung:** and definitely NO more water guns at school allowed  
**jisung:** this includes you, seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** hey  
**seongwoo:** that was /one/ time

 **minhyun:** false

 **seongwoo:** don’t expose me like this

 **sungwoon:** minhyun  
**sungwoon:** expose him

 **minhyun:** it happened three times

 **jisung:** seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** ok but listen  
**seongwoo:** i didn’t get in trouble the other two times  
**seongwoo:** see no evil hear no evil amirite???

 **jihoon:** park woojin square tf up  
**jihoon:** we’re going to fight

 **woojin:** COME AT ME

 **jinyoung:** y r they like this

***

 **seongwoo:** meet at the bowling alley at 2~

 **jisung:** i have to drop my sister off at the station first so i might be a little late!

 **seongwoo:** das okie  
**seongwoo:** see u losers tmrw !!

 **jaehwan:** the biggest loser in this chat is u, seongwoo hyung

 **seongwoo:** (¬▂¬) !!  
**seongwoo:** u brat

***

 **bowling king** @byungari1  
[photo attachment] basketball isnt the only sport i dominate at B-)

 **not a pig!!!!** @byungari2  
@byungari1 minhyun hyung looks so good here wow

 **bowling king** @byungari1  
@byungari2 what abt me

 **the better park** @jeojangs  
@byungari1 @byungari2 what abt me

 **the superior park** @pwj99  
@byungari1 @byungari2 @jeojangs what abt me

***

 **Get Out (2017)** @byungari2  
someone get these nasties away from me pls and thank u

***

_daniel, jaehwan (2)_

**daniel:** we’re all sleeping over at jisung hyungs house tonight  
**daniel:** come join us if you want to!!

 **jaehwan:** oh  
**jaehwan:** im actually sleeping over at sewoon’s place w youngmin hyung and donghyun  
**jaehwan:** maybe next time?

 **daniel:** ahh  
**daniel:** okay

 **jaehwan:** yh  
**jaehwan:** keep me updated on the 2 idiots tho

 **daniel:** ?  
**daniel:** oh 2park?

 **jaehwan:** yh  
**jaehwan:** i may not be there in person but im there in spirit

 **daniel:** lmao okok ill keep u updated

***

 **daniel:** _pinksausages1.jpg_  
**daniel:** they both brought the matching sweat suits on accident can u believe

 **jaehwan:** jesus

 **daniel:** yh  
**daniel:** _2parkwrestling.jpg_  
**daniel:** heres a pic of them wrestling bc of the matching sweat suits

 **jaehwan:** i hate them so much

 **daniel:** same

***

 **king ponyo dongpaca** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] doesn’t sewoon look super pretty guys

 **youngdongpohwan** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan i still dont understand your artwork

 **king ponyo dongpaca** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo art is abstract

 **youngdongpohwan** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan your life is abstract

 **king ponyo dongpaca** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo wtf

***

 **do u liek pinkeu** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] when ur mortal enemy copies ur pjs (¬▂¬)

 **i liek pinkeu** @pwj99  
@jeojangs excuse u but U copied ME

 **do u liek pinkeu** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 i was BORN first

 **i liek pinkeu** @pwj99  
@jeojangs would u stop pulling that card!! we’re the same age!!!

 **do u liek pinkeu** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 no, i was born first, therefore i am older nd SUPERIOR and ur copying me

 **i liek pinkeu** @pwj99  
@jeojangs watever helps u sleep at night smh

***

 **beanie babies** @magumagu  
i hate those two hyungs so much smh

 **beanie babies** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] heres a cute pic of me and jinyoungie hyung to cleanse ur timeline from those 2 idiots (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
@magumagu  <3

***

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
[photo attachment] seongwoo hyung deadass threw an ENTIRE PIZZA UP ONTO THE CEILING and its stuck there god help this group

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
[photo attachment] heres a pic of jisung hyung screaming at seongwoo hyung, who is laughing his head off

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
[photo attachment] minhyun hyung trying to get the pizza down w a broom and sungwoon hyung trying to help but hes too short

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
[photo attachment] the demon pink sausage hyungs cackling in the background bc theyre the ones who dared seongwoo hyung to throw the pizza

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
[photo attachment] jisung hyung is now attacking seongwoo hyung with another broom

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
[video attachment] heres a nice video of seongwoo hyung being attacked with a broom while daniel hyung is trying to protect him and failing !!

 **cabbage patch kids** @baejin  
[photo attachment] and now, for the grand finale, enjoy this selfie of me, daehwi, and guan lin enjoying our chicken and coke while we watch this chaos unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨
> 
> some notes:  
> -minhyun and jisung are both in the mentor program where they basically tutor kids, show prospective students around, help teachers, etc. others in this program include: nu'est's jonghyun and dongho, mxm's youngmin, hotshot's taehyun, pristin's nayoung and kyulkyung, gugudan's sejeong and nayoung, mamamoo's wheein and hwasa, astro's eunwoo, bangtan's hoseok and taehyung, seventeen's hoshi, woozi, and wonwoo, gfriend's shinbi, yuju, and eunha!!  
> -in case u forgot ms park is kahi and mr lee is seokhoon!  
> -minhyun and jaehwan still participate in the o11 gc! just not at the same time loll (smh)  
> -hyungseob is the one who bought the matching pink sweat suits for 2park but he got it for them as a joke and never expected the two of them to actually wear it lolol  
> -the picture jaehwan uploaded on twitter is a picture of sewoon in the color clay mask from produce 101 episode 10 (jaehwan's artwork lmao)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> and i've been thinking and i think i'm going to try to update this story once a week now :) im thinking either mondays or fridays!! which day would you guys prefer? ^^ let me know in the comments!!
> 
> kudos + comments are always welcomed & appreciated ♥


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **guan lin:** is seongwoo hyung alive
> 
>  **jihoon:** just barely  
>  **jihoon:** if jisung hyung hadnt stopped us,,,,,
> 
>  **guan lin:** lmao jihoon hyung  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for 685 kudos ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** is anyone free rn  
**jihoon:** can someone tutor me in anatomy p l z

 **woojin:** i can

 **jihoon:** stfu u didn’t even know we had 2 lungs until we took this class

 **woojin:** >:O

 **jaehwan:** i can help u demon

 **seongwoo:** u????

 **jaehwan:** yh i took that class like 2 yrs ago

 **jihoon:** how did u do

 **jaehwan:** _jaehwansanatomygrade.jpg  
_**jaehwan:** pretty decent

 **jihoon:** whoa  
**jihoon:** pls help me hyung

 **jaehwan:** im at the library w sewoon come join us

 **seongwoo:** wow  
**seongwoo:** kim jaehwan at the library????

 **jaehwan:** :-(  
**jaehwan:** calculus is hard

 **daniel:** do u need help

 **jaehwan:** yes pls

 **daniel:** ok ill be there

 **jihoon:** r we all just going to help each other out  
**jihoon:** study party woohoo get lit !!

 **jaehwan:** woohoo !!  
**jaehwan:** #turninup w textbooks !!

 **woojin:** can i join u guys i have an essay to write

 **jaehwan:** yh sure  
**jaehwan:** @ those who want to join us feel free  
**jaehwan:** but if ur going to be a distraction (@seongwoo) then don’t come

 **seongwoo:** wow  
**seongwoo:** just call me out y don’t u

 **jihoon:** ?  
**jihoon:** he just did

 **seongwoo:** k

 **jihoon:** im omw!!

 **daniel:** same

 **jaehwan:** k c ya losers soon

***

 **woojin:** _jihoon_chasing_ong.mp4_

 **jisung:** ????  
**jisung:** what happened  
**jisung:** wait can someone please stop jihoon before someone actually gets hurt  
**jisung:** and by someone i mean ong

 **woojin:** _jihoon_beating_ong.mp4_

 **jisung:** i said STOP him not take videos!!  
**jisung:** and someone tell me what happened wtf you said you guys were studying at the library

 **jaehwan:** im never hanging out with ongniel ever again

 **sungwoon:** why  
**sungwoon:** what did they do this time

 **woojin:** _daniel_holding_jihoon_back.mp4  
_**woojin:** _jihoon_beating_daniel_too.mp4_

 **jisung:** SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

 **jaehwan:** SEONGWOO HYUNG GOT US KICKED OUT OF THE LIBRARY IM GOING TO KILL HIM  
**jaehwan:** I ACTUALLY NEEDED HELP ON CALCULUS THAT ASSHOLE

 **sungwoon:** wtf what did he do  
**sungwoon:** lets not kill anyone today guys

 **jihoon:** IM GOING TO KILL HIM TOO

 **sungwoon:** seongwoo im sry but im not going to stand in the way of angry jihoon

 **jihoon:** PLS GIVE ME PERMISSION JISUNG HYUNG

 **jisung:** …no

 **jihoon:** PLEASE  
**jihoon:** I HAVE AN ANATOMY TEST ON MONDAY ONG SEONGWOO THAT ASSHOLE HYUNG  
**jihoon:** I ACTUALLY NEEDED TO STUDY

 **woojin:** _hwan_and_hoon_chasing_ong.mp4  
_**woojin:** _daniel_trying_to_stop_hwan_and_hoon.mp4_

 **sungwoon:** tag urself im woojin just recording the chaos happening around him

 **jisung:** where’s sewoon??? why isn’t he stopping this

 **woojin:** _selfiewithsewoon.jpg_  
**woojin:** he’s just chilling w me but i think hes a little pissed off too  
**woojin:** he was studying for a test

 **jisung:** jesus  
**jisung:** ill be there soon to do damage control  
**jisung:** smh im too old for this

 **woojin:** lmao hyung u better come quick cause  
**woojin:** _hwan_and_hoon_beating_ong_and_niel.mp4_

***

 **guan lin:** is seongwoo hyung alive

 **jihoon:** just barely  
**jihoon:** if jisung hyung hadnt stopped us,,,,,

 **guan lin:** lmao jihoon hyung  
**guan lin:** how did he get you guys kicked out of the library tho

 **woojin:** he was reading the fault in our stars and wouldn’t stop crying

 **daehwi:** that’s it?

 **woojin:** _ong_sobbing_loud_as_fck.mp4_

 **jinyoung:** i get it now

 **jaehwan:** i hate ong seongwoo  
**jaehwan:** im the president of the anti-ong fanclub  
**jaehwan:** jihoon is the vp

 **seongwoo:** >:O

 **sungwoon:** wait but u said ‘ongniel’  
**sungwoon:** what did niel do

 **jaehwan:** nothing

 **sungwoon:** then y ongniel

 **jaehwan:** bc theyre a 1+1 deal

 **sungwoon:** tru

 **daehwi:** where is everyone now??

 **jaehwan:** on our way to jisung hyung’s house

 **daehwi:** is sewoon hyung with you guys too?  
**daehwi:** and can i join??

 **jaehwan:** yh hes w us  
**jaehwan:** and ofc  
**jaehwan:** we’re going to study tho

 **daehwi:** okay!  
**daehwi:** ill bring my stuff then :)

 **jinyoung:** im going too, hyungs

 **jaehwan:** ofc u are

 **guan lin:** can i go too?  
**guan lin:** and can i bring seonho

 **jaehwan:** jisung hyung says to eat before u come if ur bringing seonho lmao

 **guan lin:** okay :) see you soon hyungs

 **jihoon:** see you soon guan linnie!!!  <3

***

_minhyun, sungwoon (2)_

**minhyun:** hey, hyung

 **sungwoon:** minhyun!!  
**sungwoon:** whats up?

 **minhyun:** nothing really  
**minhyun:** i was just wondering if you were with everyone at jisung hyung’s place.

 **sungwoon:** lmao yeah i am  
**sungwoon:** i brought taehyun with me too and  
**sungwoon:** _woojin_taehyun_dance_battle.mp4_  
**sungwoon:** so much for studying

 **minhyun:** lol  
**minhyun:** please tell woojin to finish his essay first…

 **sungwoon:** will do  
**sungwoon:** let me live my life -woojin  
**sungwoon:** what a brat

 **minhyun:** haha  
**minhyun:** well  
**minhyun:** i was just wondering if you guys would be okay with me stopping by for a bit..  
**minhyun:** i think i should talk to jaehwan

 **sungwoon:** oh!  
**sungwoon:** yeah of course let me just ask jisung hyung  
**sungwoon:** do you want me to tell the kids you’re coming?

 **minhyun:** yeah, sure  
**minhyun:** i'll be there in like 20 minutes is that okay?

 **sungwoon:** of course!  
**sungwoon:** see you soon :)

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** see you soon, hyung

***

_minhyun, jaehwan (2)_

**minhyun:** did you and sewoon get home safely?

 **jaehwan:** yh  
**jaehwan:** did u?  
**jaehwan:** or r u still at jisung hyungs house

 **minhyun:** no i left a little after you two did  
**minhyun:** i just got home

 **jaehwan:** ok  
**jaehwan:** das good

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** im sorry  
**minhyun:** again

 **jaehwan:** lol  
**jaehwan:** this is like the 100th time ur saying sorry  
**jaehwan:** its ok hyung  
**jaehwan:** im sorry too

 **minhyun:** i know  
**minhyun:** but i shouldn’t have taken my stress out on you  
**minhyun:** im sorry

 **jaehwan:** ok  
**jaehwan:** from now on u owe me 5000 won every time u say sorry

 **minhyun:** wtf

 **jaehwan:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**jaehwan:** stop saying sorry  
**jaehwan:** i was at fault too

 **minhyun:** …ok fine  
**minhyun:** i apologize for my actions

 **jaehwan:** ?!???

 **minhyun:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**minhyun:** you didn’t say i couldn’t apologize

 **jaehwan:** (¬▂¬) !!!

***

_Operation 2Park (7)_

**sungwoon** has invited **minhyun** and **jaehwan** to the chat

 **sungwoon:** welcome back, nerds

 **daehwi:** hyungs youre back!!!!  
**daehwi:** (≧◡≦)

 **minhyun:** hi, guys  
**minhyun:** im sorry for the past week

 **jaehwan:** sup

 **seongwoo:** thank god ur back minhyun  
**seongwoo:** jaehwan has been out of control these days

 **minhyun:** jaehwan.

 **jaehwan:** im sry

 **jinyoung:** wow its like nothings changed

***

_woojin, daehwi (2)_

**woojin:** …so  
**woojin:** i have… maybe possibly come to  
**woojin:** a Realization™

 **daehwi:** um  
**daehwi:** congrats?

 **woojin:** about jihoon

 **daehwi:** oh  
**daehwi:** OH  
**daehwi:** OH?????

 **woojin:** what  
**woojin:** ???

 **daehwi:** nothing  
**daehwi:** so what have you possibly come to a Realization™ to??

 **woojin:** so  
**woojin:** i like jihoon

 **daehwi:** yes  
**daehwi:** i know

 **woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** and im realizing that  
**woojin:** maybe  
**woojin:** just maybe?  
**woojin:** jihoon… likes me back?

 **daehwi:** amazing  
**daehwi:** i knew we were friends for a reason  
**daehwi:** im glad i didnt give up on u back in primary school

 **woojin:** wh  
**woojin:** what do u mean give up on me/?!??!??

 **daehwi:** its nothing  
**daehwi:** so what made you come to this epiphany

 **woojin:** uh  
**woojin:** well  
**woojin:** …

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** what did you do?!???!

 **woojin:** i didn’t do anything wtf  
**woojin:** i walked him home last night after studying at jisung hyungs place

 **daehwi:** uh huh  
**daehwi:** and???

 **woojin:** well  
**woojin:** we kind of ended up holding hands?? somehow????  
**woojin:** i don’t really remember how we ended up holding hands but  
**woojin:** when we got to his house that’s when i realized and i was like wait wtf  
**woojin:** and i don’t think he realized either cause when i let go he was kind of like  
**woojin:** ???  
**woojin:** and then i guess it hit him bc he got rly red and like ran into his house

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** this is  
**daehwi:** so cute

 **woojin:** help

 **daehwi:** lol  
**daehwi:** ok so what are you going to do now?

 **woojin:** IDK  
**woojin:** WHAT SHOULD I DO

 **daehwi:** um  
**daehwi:** ask him out????

 **woojin:** NO

 **daehwi:** wtf  
**daehwi:** WHY NOT

 **woojin:** BC WHAT IF IM READING THIS WRONG

 **daehwi:** YOURE NOT

 **woojin:** U DON’T KNOW THAT

 **daehwi:** UM YES I DO

 **woojin:** WTF HOW  
**woojin:** HAS JIHOON TOLD U SPECIFICALLY THAT HE LIKES ME BACK

 **daehwi:** well  
**daehwi:** NO  
**daehwi:** BUT

 **woojin:** THEN U DON’T KNOW!!!!

 **daehwi:** omg  
**daehwi:** OMG UR SO STUPID I CANT  
**daehwi:** BYE THIS FRIENDSHIP IS O V E R

 **woojin:** wait no  
**woojin:** daehwi nO  
**woojin:** DAEHWI IM SRY COME BACK PLS

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**daehwi:** THIS SHIP CAN SINK FOR ALL I CARE SMH

 **jaehwan:** ????  
**jaehwan:** wut happened

 **daehwi:** UGH  
**daehwi:** BOYS ARE SO STUPID

 **jinyoung:** …um  
**jinyoung:** im sorry…?  
**jinyoung:** did i do something wrong? :(

 **daehwi:** NOT YOU HYUNG  
**daehwi:** YOURE OKAY  
**daehwi:** THE OTHER TWO THO  
**daehwi:** SO STUPID

 **seongwoo:** is anyone else a little concerned

 **daehwi:** ESP THE STUPID SNAGGLETOOTH ONE

 **daniel:** im a little worried, yeah

 **daehwi:** WHOSE NAME STARTS WITH PARK AND ENDS WITH WOOJIN AND HAS IDIOT IN THE MIDDLE

 **minhyun:** um  
**minhyun:** what happened

 **daehwi:** IM CANCELLING OUR FRIENDSHIP RIGHT NOW!!!

 **jisung:** …jesus

 **daehwi:** PARK WOOJIN IS DEAD TO ME

 **guan lin:** um  
**guan lin:** daehwi ur scaring me

 **daehwi:** ARGH

 **sungwoon:** ????????

_jinyoung, woojin (2)_

**jinyoung:** wtf  
**jinyoung:** what did you DO??????

 **woojin:** ????  
**woojin:** nothing????

 **jinyoung:** ?????  
**jinyoung:** then why is daehwi so anger???????????

 **woojin:** omg  
**woojin:** TELL HIM TO UNBLOCK ME!!!

 **jinyoung:** ??!???!  
**jinyoung:** what did you do????  
**jinyoung:** hyung??  
**jinyoung:** woojin hyung???  
**jinyoung:** HYUNG ANSWER ME WTF  
**jinyoung:** I SEE YOU READING THESE MESSAGES WTF  
**jinyoung:** don’t leave me on read park woojin!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -if u were curious jaehwan got a 96 in anatomy wow go jaehwan !!  
> -i think daniel would be rly good at math..? idk y i just think he would be so everyone always goes to him for help LOL  
> -YAY MINHWAN FINALLY TALKED IT OUT WOOHOO !!!! i couldnt include it bc it would be weird,, if they were texting while theyre right in front of each other,, LOL  
> -2PARK DEVELOPMENT FINALLY WOW ONLY TOOK 20 CHAPTERS NICE L O L  
> -woojin being stupid as always and daehwi is 1000000% done w him (im done w him too)
> 
> the minhwan drama is over so its 2park's time 2 shine !!!! funny how when i started this fic i started it to literally write abt 2park but,, they have the,,, least amt of development,,,,,,, lmao
> 
> comments + kudos are always appreciated!! (✿´ ꒳ ` )♥  
> (pls let me kno if u find any mistakes ty)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jihoon:** ok but like  
>  **jihoon:** i don’t understand why i cant eat my pineapple pizza in PEACE without feeling JUDGED
> 
>  **jinyoung:** because pineapples DON’T belong on pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 711 kudos... i dont deserve this at all thank you all for enjoying this fic (╥﹏╥)♡
> 
>  
> 
> **the maknae-line gc starts in the middle of jinyoung roasting jihoon for eating pineapple pizza

_spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film (6)_

**jisung:** did anyone else just see that

 **sungwoon:** um  
**sungwoon:** if ur talking abt woojin swerving so hard he fell flat on his face at the sight of jihoon then  
**sungwoon:** yes  
**sungwoon:** yes we did see that

 **seongwoo:** guys i got it on video  
**seongwoo:** it was pure coincidence that i was snapchatting at that exact moment  
**seongwoo:** there is a god and he is real

 **jaehwan:** well then wat r u waiting for  
**jaehwan:** share that video

 **seongwoo:** _woojin_being_a_dumbass.mp4_

 **jaehwan:** i love this

 **jisung:** do you guys think woojin avoiding jihoon like the plague has something to do with daehwi raging in the 2park gc the other day??

 **minhyun:** maybe  
**minhyun:** woojin’s been blushing an awful lot these days, too

 **daniel:** yeah he really has  
**daniel:** he like turns into a tomato whenever jihoon even looks in his direction  
**daniel:** anyone know what happened??

 **jaehwan:** i want to ask daehwi but im kinda scared

 **sungwoon:** kim jaehwan?? being scared??  
**sungwoon:** unheard of

 **jaehwan:** ur right  
**jaehwan:** gonna ask now

 **seongwoo:** godspeed

 **jaehwan:** after school

 **sungwoon:** l a m e

***

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**jaehwan:** daehwi  
**jaehwan:** wht happened between the 2 idiots and y is woojin being dumber than he usually is

 **daehwi:** ugh

 **jinyoung:** hyung no

 **jaehwan:** ???

 **daehwi:** i cant say  
**daehwi:** bc that’s a Breach of Confidentiality  
**daehwi:** no matter how much i hate woojin hyung  
**daehwi:** but just kno that woojin hyung is the biggest idiot to walk on this earth

 **seongwoo:** but u told jinyoung didn’t u

 **daehwi:** well yeah but that’s different  
**daehwi:** im not dating any of you hyungs, am i?

 **seongwoo:** fair point

 **jinyoung:** im special

 **seongwoo:** sure, jan

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jihoon:** ok but like  
**jihoon:** i don’t understand why i cant eat my pineapple pizza in PEACE without feeling JUDGED

 **jinyoung:** because pineapples DON’T belong on pizza

 **jihoon:** says who huh  
**jihoon:** ur not exactly the person id go to asking for food recs  
**jihoon:** the foodie in this group is ME

 **jinyoung:** yeah well  
**jinyoung:** the fact that you eat PINEAPPLES on pizza means that ur not reliable  
**jinyoung:** i cant trust ur palate anymore

 **jihoon:** stfu bae jinyoung u POUR the tangsooyook sauce on the pork  
**jihoon:** who does that??? every1 knows ur supposed to DIP the pork in the sauce  
**jihoon:** not pour it

 **jinyoung:** wtf why not

 **jihoon:** bc then the pork becomes all soggy!!!!

 **jinyoung:** well maybe i LIKE it like that have u ever thought of that ?!???!

 **jihoon:** ok well maybe i LIKE pineapple on my pizza

 **daehwi:** can u two like  
**daehwi:** idk  
**daehwi:** stfu???

 **jinyoung:** pineapples don’t belong on pizza and das a fact !!!

 **jihoon:** WE AS KOREANS PUT CORN AND POTATOES AND SWEET POTATOES ON OUR PIZZA  
**jihoon:** I WANT PINEAPPLES ON MY PIZZA  
**jihoon:** LET ME LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO LIVE IT

 **daehwi:** STFU BOTH OF YOU

 **jihoon:** daehwi  
**jihoon:** daehwi do u eat pineapple pizza

 **daehwi:** …  
**daehwi:** sigh  
**daehwi:** yeah i do  
**daehwi:** its good idk why people say i cant???

 **jihoon:** SEE BAEJIN  
**jihoon:** EVEN UR PRECIOUS DAEHWI EATS PINEAPPLE PIZZA

 **jinyoung:** babe,,  
**jinyoung:** babe i TRUSTED U  
**jinyoung:** WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL

 **daehwi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**daehwi:** intellectuals kno that pineapples belong on pizza

 **jinyoung:** >:O

 **guan lin:** uh  
**guan lin:** i like pineapple pizza too  
**guan lin:** so do i -seonho

 **jinyoung:** betrayed,, by my own squad

 **jihoon:** ok but real talk does seonho have a food he DOESN’T like????

 **guan lin:** no -seonho

 **jinyoung:** woojin hyung i kno for a FACT u hate pineapple pizza  
**jinyoung:** back me up here!!!  
**jinyoung:** ur the only one i can trust

 **woojin:** uh  
**woojin:** busy  
**woojin:** gotta go  
**woojin:** bye

 **jihoon:** ???

 **daehwi:** wtf?

 **guan lin:** woojin hyung????

 **jinyoung:** smh i cant trust ANYONE in this squad

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** that’s it  
**jihoon:** im done

 **woojin:** ??  
**woojin:** done w what

 **jihoon:** i dealt w this bs for a WEEK now and im DONE

 **woojin:** ?????  
**woojin:** what happened

 **jihoon:** YOU HAPPENED

 **woojin:** ??!??!?!!?!?  
**woojin:** wtf

 **jihoon:** DON’T WTF ME  
**jihoon:** IM WTF-ING YOU RN  
**jihoon:** YOU’VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD SINCE THAT STUDY THING AT JISUNG HYUNGS PLACE

 **woojin:** uh  
**woojin:** i have no idea what ur talking about

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** ok fine  
**jihoon:** you wanna act like this? fine  
**jihoon:** come find me when you’re done being a little bitch about whatever it is i did

 **woojin:** wait jihoon  
**woojin:** come back  
**woojin:** okok im sorry  
**woojin:** lets talk about this okay?  
**woojin:** respond to me u asshole i can literally see u reading this  
**woojin:** lets meet at that boba place we always go to after dance practice ok??????

 **jihoon:** …ok  
**jihoon:** only if ur paying

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** fine

 **jihoon:** :)

***

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**sungwoon:** so im at that boba place down the street from the station and  
**sungwoon:** guess who just walked in together??

 **minhyun:** who?

 **sungwoon:** _pinksausages2.jpg_  
**sungwoon:** i guess woojins done avoiding jihoon????

 **jaehwan:** wait  
**jaehwan:** i want boba too  
**jaehwan:** is anyone free rn

 **seongwoo:** go w sewoon  
**seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jaehwan:** :)  
**jaehwan:** die.

 **seongwoo:** rude  >:O

 **minhyun:** jaehwan.

 **jaehwan:** im sry seongwoo hyung

 **jisung:** ok kids we’re getting off topic  
**jisung:** anyone know what happened?

 **jinyoung:** nope  
**jinyoung:** jihoon hyungs ignoring my texts  >:(

 **sungwoon:** _jihoonignoringphone.jpg_  
**sungwoon:** lmao hes literally reading the notifs but not opening the messages truly a savage

 **jinyoung:** w o w

 **jaehwan:** sungwoon hyung don’t get caught spying lmao

 **sungwoon:** its ok u cant see me from where theyre sitting

 **jisung:** daehwi?

 **daehwi:** idk whats happening but im about to go find out !!  
**daehwi:** lmk when they leave pls sungwoon hyung

 **sungwoon:** will do

 **seongwoo:** ngl daehwi is shady af

 **jaehwan:** rt

***

_daehwi, woojin (2)_

**daehwi:** so did u talk to jihoon hyung

 **woojin:** yh  
**woojin:**  how did u kno

 **daehwi:** i kno everything

 **woojin:** …ok  
**woojin:** suspicious but ok

 **daehwi:** shh  
**daehwi:** so did u ask him out

 **woojin:** oops gotta go help yerim w her hw bye

 **daehwi:** wtf  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung come back  
**daehwi:** UR MORE HARM THAN HELP TO HER EDUCATION COME BACK HERE

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** text me when u get home

 **woojin:** im homdakjfwe;;KJ

 **jihoon:** ??????

 **woojin:** sry i tried to text u that im home but i tripped over yerim’s toys

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** stupid

 **woojin:** stfu i just bought u boba AND ddukbokki

 **jihoon:** ur right  
**jihoon:** im sry

 **woojin:** uh huh  
**woojin:** ok wait i used this as an excuse to get daehwi off my back but i actually have to help yerim w homework  
**woojin:** ill text you later yeah?

 **jihoon:** …um  
**jihoon:** not sure y ur being trusted to help little yerimmie w her homework but  
**jihoon:** have fun !!

 **woojin:** y does no one trust me w this task

 **jihoon:** idk woojin  
**jihoon:** u tell me

 **woojin:** (¬▂¬)

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **woojin:** guys  
**woojin:** guys i fucked up so much

 **jihoon:** what did u do

 **woojin:** so i was helping yerim w her math hw right

 **daehwi:** the first mistake

 **woojin:** ur not wrong  
**woojin:** anyways theyre learning addition now and  
**woojin:** the problem was 5+6  
**woojin:** so i told her to hold up 11 fingers

 **jihoon:** my god

 **guan lin:** …woojin hyung

 **woojin:** and she like started screaming and i didn’t realize what was wrong until she started yelling  
**woojin:** “MOM I ONLY HAVE 10 FINGERS”

 **jinyoung:** brother of the year award goes to park woojin !!!

 **guan lin:** hyung i respect a lot of things abt u but sometimes u can be so problematic

 **woojin:** ok but like  
**woojin:** why do kindergarteners get math hw????  
**woojin:** i think that’s the real problem here!!!!!!

 **jihoon:** no the REAL problem here is that u, a high schooler, are telling ur 5 yr old sister to hold up 11 fingers

 **woojin:** i wasn’t thinking ok!!!

 **jihoon:** obviously

 **woojin:** stfu parkji  
**woojin:** u guys kno math isnt my strong point

 **daehwi:** hyung  
**daehwi:** its basic addition and subtraction

 **jinyoung:** u know i have a question

 **jihoon:** what

 **jinyoung:** woojin hyung acts so stupid  
**jinyoung:** why

 **jihoon:** bc he IS stupid

 **jinyoung:** well i know that

 **woojin:** hey

 **jinyoung:** but like if you look at his scores???  
**jinyoung:** they’re pretty high??????

 **woojin:** contrary to popular belief i study u kno

 **guan lin:** i think woojin hyung just isnt good at math and science  
**guan lin:** hyung helps me with korean and history a lot

 **woojin:** thank u, guan lin

 **guan lin:** no problem hyung  
**guan lin:** :)

 **jinyoung:** that’s true  
**jinyoung:** u and jihoon hyung make a good pair  
**jinyoung:** ur bad at math and science, but ur good at languages and history  
**jinyoung:** jihoon hyung hates language and history, but hes sort of really smart at math and science  
**jinyoung:** u guys fill each others spaces !!!

 **woojin:** ???

 **jihoon:** wtf

 **jinyoung:** im just saying

 **daehwi:** jinyoung, shut up now please

 **jinyoung:** ok

 **woojin:** um ok whale im going to go finish helping yerim w her hw now bye

 **jinyoung:** hyung no

 **daehwi:** woojin hyung stop right there

 **jihoon:** don’t you DARE move park woojin  
**jihoon:** im coming over  
**jihoon:** get away from her hw

 **woojin:** wow

 **daehwi:** :O  
**daehwi:** i wanna go too  
**daehwi:** be right there!!

 **woojin:** wtf

 **jinyoung:** ill be over in like 15min

 **woojin:** ???

 **guan lin:** can i go over too hyung

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** yeah sure

 **guan lin:** :)

 **woojin:** what just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -this chapter took place a week-ish after the last one!!  
> -tangsooyook is fried pork served with sweet and sour sauce!! theres this long standing debate amongst korean netizens whether you should pour the sauce on top of the fried pork or dip the pork in the sauce lol (this debate ruins friendships) (i speak from experience)  
> -do u think pineapple belongs on pizza?? Lmk in the comments!! (i am pro-pineapple)  
> -if youve never had korean style pizza: a lot of korean pizza/chicken places offer corn, potatoes, sweet potatoes, etc. as toppings and its really good but ive had a lot of american friends tell me thats weird but u kno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i eat wat i want  
> -sungwoon was at the boba shop with taehyun and they both literally put on sunglasses and spied on 2park like the idiots they are  
> -jihoon reading jinyoung's messages via notifs but not actually opening and replying to them is a big mood  
> -in this fic woojin's little sister, yerim, is in kindergarten!! (i literally made her younger just to use the 11 finger thing,,)
> 
> some of you asked if minhyun confessed in the last chapter while talking to jaehwan and the answer is: no. the reason for this is because minhyun thinks that sewoon and jaehwan are dating and so he wanted to respect that and thus kept his feelings a secret from jaehwan. :)
> 
> also i have a [twitter ](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) (that i usually only use to retweet pictures) but a twitter nonetheless !! come scream to me about wanna one, ur day, wat u ate, etc.!!! lets be friends :) (im bad at responding but i will Try My Best)
> 
> comments + kudos are always appreciated!!  
> as always, thank you for enjoying this fic♡


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **whAT** @magumagu  
> UM EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME?!?????!?!
> 
>  **WTF** @baejin  
> WHOA WTF HOLD UP
> 
>  **Aubrey Posen** @kingjaehwan  
>  aca-excuse me????????? am i seeing this correctly????
> 
>  **kim k who???** @romeong  
>  umm kim k and kanye west who???? i only kno of 2park, the TRU power couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **chapter starts in the middle of yoojung & woojin's ongoing convo but the first part isnt relevant
> 
> thank you for 757 kudos!! (*´꒳`*)♡

_yoojung, woojin (2)_

**yoojung:** so taehyun oppa and chungha unnie are deciding which one to sign up for?

 **woojin:** yh  
**woojin:** i think chungha noona wants to sign up for the one thats closer to us but taehyun hyung wants to use this as an excuse to skip school and go to busan lmao

 **yoojung:** relatable  
**yoojung:** i wanna go to the busan competition too tho  
**yoojung:** ive never been to busan

 **woojin:** its hot there

 **yoojung:** wow  
**yoojung:** thanks  
**yoojung:** i had no idea

 **woojin:** no prob

 **yoojung:** i hate you

 **woojin:** i know  
**woojin:** oh btw  
**woojin:** u told me to lyk when we get our shit together

 **yoojung:** ???  
**yoojung:** wut

 **woojin:** _pinksausages3.jpg_  
**woojin:** here

 **yoojung:** wait  
**yoojung:** you and jihoon are  
**yoojung:** WAIT

 **woojin:** k gotta go moms calling me for dinner bye

 **yoojung:** WAIT WOOJIN  
**yoojung:** PARK WOOJIN COME BACK  
**yoojung:** WHO ASKED WHO THAT’S WHATS IMPORTANT

 **woojin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **yoojung:** ANSWER ME

 **woojin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **yoojung:** PARK WOOJIN!!!!!!!!!!!

_yoojung, doyeon (2)_

**yoojung:** _screenshot89.jpg_  
**yoojung:** _pinksausages3.jpg_  
**yoojung:** BRUH

 **doyeon:** wait  
**doyeon:** WAIT IS JIHOON KISSING WOOJIN ON THE CHEEK WTF  
**doyeon:** WHEN???????

 **yoojung:** IDK  
**yoojung:** PARK FUCKING WOOJIN JUST DROPPED THIS BOMB ON ME OUT OF NOWHERE OMG

 **doyeon:** WHO ASKED WHO

 **yoojung:** IDK HE WONT ANSWER ME

 **doyeon:** OMG

_doyeon, jihoon (2)_

**doyeon:** WHO DID IT

 **jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** im sorry????

 **doyeon:** WHO ASKED WHO

 **jihoon:** um  
**jihoon:** i literally have no idea what the fuck ur asking about

 **doyeon:** YOU AND WOOJIN

 **jihoon:** ????????????????????

 **doyeon:** don’t play dumb i know youre dating now

 **jihoon:** wtf  
**jihoon:** who told you

 **doyeon:** woojin told yoojung who told me

 **jihoon:** wtf yoojung

 **doyeon:** don’t “wtf” her  
**doyeon:** shes my girlfriend  
**doyeon:** don’t act like you don’t tell woojin everything

 **jihoon:** …ok true

 **doyeon:** yeah SO WHO ASKED WHO

 **jihoon:** why are u so curious

 **doyeon:** bc i got 20000 won riding on this, bitch, now answer my question

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** i  
**jihoon:** u BET on me and woojin????????????

 **doyeon:** ya

 **jihoon:** u kno wat  
**jihoon:** i cant say im surprised

 **doyeon:** you shouldn’t be

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** who did you bet on

 **doyeon:** you

 **jihoon:** damn im so honored  
**jihoon:** well congrats u won !!  
**jihoon:** u better split that money w me

 **doyeon:** HELL YEAH I KNEW IT  
**doyeon:** im not splitting the money w you but i will treat u to one (1) banana milk from maejeom tmrw

 **jihoon:** nice

 **doyeon:** congrats though btw  
**doyeon:** i forgot to say that

 **jihoon:** thanks

 **doyeon:** im glad you two finally got your shit together

 **jihoon:** wow

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** we should probably tell everyone right  
**jihoon:** and by everyone i mean daehwi bc if he finds out we kept this from him he’ll skin the both of us alive

 **woojin:** …true  
**woojin:** yh we should tell them  
**woojin:** do u want to or should i

 **jihoon:** does it rly matter  
**jihoon:** tbh we could just send them the picture and say nothing

 **woojin:** oh ur right  
**woojin:** wow so smart

 **jihoon:** i know i am, thanks

 **woojin:** and i take that back

***

 **green apple hichews are better** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] (¬▂¬)

 **mango hichews are superior** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***

 **whAT** @magumagu  
UM EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME?!?????!?!

 **WTF** @baejin  
WHOA WTF HOLD UP

 **Aubrey Posen** @kingjaehwan  
aca-excuse me????????? am i seeing this correctly????

 **kim k who???** @romeong  
umm kim k and kanye west who???? i only kno of 2park, the TRU power couple

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**daehwi:** UM  
**daehwi:** WE NEED ANSWERS  
**daehwi:** PRONTO

 **sungwoon:** RT

 **daniel:** RT (2)

 **daehwi:** @WOOJIN @JIHOON ANSWER US

 **jinyoung:** a lil warning would’ve been nice wtf

 **jisung:** congrats you two!!!

 **jaehwan:** great now they’re going to be even MORE evil together  
**jaehwan:** i don’t like this

 **seongwoo:** its a gud thing nobody cares abt ur opinions

 **jaehwan:** :)  
**jaehwan:** watch out hyung im going to come for u when u expect it least !!

 **minhyun:** kids.

 **seongwoo:** sorry minhyun

 **jaehwan:** sry hyung

 **minhyun:** congrats jihoon, woojin!

 **daehwi:** HELLO WHY ARENT YOU TWO ANSWERING ME  
**daehwi:** I DEMAND ANSWERS!!!!!

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** should we answer the chat now?

 **jihoon:** no this is fun  
**jihoon:** hehe

 **woojin:** ur evil

 **jihoon:** i kno

 **woojin:** i like it

 **jihoon:** stfu

 **woojin:** >:(

 **jihoon:** :)  
**jihoon:** ♥

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** ♥

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** hi friends

 **daehwi:** are you responding to us now

 **jihoon:** maybe  
**jihoon:** :)

 **daehwi:** >:((((

 **sungwoon:** so  
**sungwoon:** explanation please??????

 **jaehwan:** yh we deserve all the answers seeing how invested we were in u two idiots smh

 **woojin:** excuse me

 **minhyun:** ignore him  
**minhyun:** but could you guys tell us what happened? if you don’t mind, of course.

 **jihoon:** ofc we don’t mind  
**jihoon:** so it all started when park woojin started being an idiot

 **jinyoung:** you two are both idiots

 **jihoon:** stfu baejin

 **daehwi:** ok  
**daehwi:** so woojin hyung was being an idiot  
**daehwi:** the sky is blue

 **jaehwan:** water is wet

 **jihoon:** actually water ISNT wet

 **jaehwan:** wot  
**jaehwan:** yes it is

 **jihoon:** no its not  
**jihoon:** wetness is a description of our experience with water  
**jihoon:** we and other stuff can get wet when we touch it but water itself isnt wet

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** this is making my head hurt

 **jaehwan:** wtf

 **jihoon:** what

 **daehwi:** ok  
**daehwi:** ok nobody cares  
**daehwi:** please just continue with your story thank you

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** well woojin started acting like an idiot after that study thing we had at jisung hyung’s place because it took him a million-fucking-years to realize that i liked him back

 **woojin:** babe plz

 **jihoon:** stfu im telling the story  
**jihoon:** anyways i left him alone for a week to let him deal with his issues until i got tired of seeing him fall on his face every time we saw each other in the halls so i made him tell me what was wrong and we talked it over with boba and ddukbokki and he realized he was being an idiot and i agreed

 **seongwoo:** wait  
**seongwoo:** wait pause

 **daniel:** jihoon  
**daniel:** did u know that woojin liked u back?????

 **jihoon:** well i didn’t at first  
**jihoon:** but hes a little obvious sometimes, don’t u think

 **woojin:** .

 **daehwi:** wtf  
**daehwi:** THEN WHY DID WE HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH YOUR IDIOCITY FOR THAT LONG

 **jihoon:** what can i say  
**jihoon:** im a difficult man

 **woojin:** ill say smh

 **jihoon:** stfu u couldn’t even look at me in the face properly after i kissed u

 **woojin:** JIHOON

 **jaehwan:** im gonna barf

 **jihoon:** :)

***

 **jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** its official  
**jihoon:** i fucking Hate park woojin

 **sungwoon:** its literally been like  
**sungwoon:** maybe 24 hours since y’all dropped that bomb on us  
**sungwoon:** what happened

 **jihoon:** so woojin wanted a burrito so we got him a burrito  
**jihoon:** and then he starts pouting out of nowhere so i asked him why  
**jihoon:** and he goes “i wish i had a burrito” while pointing at my burrito  
**jihoon:** WHILE HOLDING HIS OWN BURRITO

 **jaehwan:** jesus

 **woojin:** IM SORRY OKAY  
**woojin:** I FORGOT

 **jihoon:** DIE

 **minhyun:** now, now…  
**minhyun:** we all make mistakes

 **jaehwan:** woojin, more than others

 **woojin:** hey  >:(

 **jaehwan:** its true

 **woojin:** :(

 **sungwoon:** the important thing is that u two love and care for each other right

 **woojin:** yes

 **jihoon:** no

 **woojin:** >:O

 **sungwoon:** welp i tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -taehyun and chunha are the dance club presidents!!  
> -the picture yoojung sent doyeon of the pink sausages is the same one woojin sent which is why the name is the same  
> -jihoon uploaded a picture of woojin kissing him on the cheek while woojin posted one of jihoon kissing him on the cheek!! (these qts...)  
> -2park purposely waited a few hours before responding to the ot11 chat just to be lil shits LMAO  
> -what happened with 2park: after grabbing boba they went to get ddukbokki from a street food stall and after that they walked around the park and woojin spilled on why he was being an idiot bc he always thought his feelings for jihoon were unrequited but when he realized that jihoon might return his feelings he got shy LOL (hes stupid) and after his confession jihoon asked him out (which is why doyeon won the bet) and kissed woojin goodbye when he dropped jihoon off at home hehe (i might write a short one-shot of this scene but im not sure lmk if you want to see it please?)  
> -is water wet? lmk  
> -jihoon found out about woojin's feelings some time after the school show :-)  
> -he still hates woojin tho
> 
> ive had a few people contact me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) asking me questions and letting me know of some things they'd like to see in the story!! if you have any questions or there's something you want to see youre more than welcome to send me a message!! ^^ hehe
> 
> comments + kudos are always appreciated, and thank you for enjoying this fic!! <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** why is seonho kissing u on the cheek  
>  **woojin:** u guys are BABIES this is NOT allowed
> 
>  **jihoon:** stfu woojin ur definitely younger than guan lin mentally
> 
>  **woojin:** wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 803 kudos;; thank u so much omg

_☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **guan lin:** oh yeah  
**guan lin:** hyungs and daehwi  
**guan lin:** i have an announcement

 **jihoon:** what is it guan linnie?

 **guan lin:** _byungaris2.jpg_  
**guan lin:** this is apparently a thing now

 **jihoon:** is that  
**jihoon:** is that u and seonho???

 **woojin:** why is seonho kissing u on the cheek  
**woojin:** u guys are BABIES this is NOT allowed

 **jihoon:** stfu woojin ur definitely younger than guan lin mentally

 **woojin:** wow

 **daehwi:** u know  
**daehwi:** i honestly cant say i didn’t see this coming

 **jinyoung:** ditto  
**jinyoung:** are you going to tell the other hyungs tho?

 **guan lin:** well i mean  
**guan lin:** seonho probably told minhyun hyung already  
**guan lin:** so they probably already kno  
**guan lin:** ohp yeah i just got an all caps message from sungwoon hyung and seongwoo hyung lolol  
**guan lin:** _screenshot90.jpg_

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** how r u dealing with seonhos astronomical crush on minhyun hyung tho

 **guan lin:** pretty well id like to think  
**guan lin:** i know he likes me more so

 **daehwi:** wow  
**daehwi:** that was so cute,,,

 **woojin:** i think i threw up a lil but its fine

 **daehwi:** stfu hyung its not our fault ur allergic to romance

 **jihoon:** rt

 **woojin:** wtf

 **jinyoung:** lmao poor jihoon hyung  
**jinyoung:** we’ll pray for u

 **jihoon:** thanks  
**jihoon:** i need it

 **woojin:** (¬▂¬)

 **jihoon:** ♥

 **woojin:** (¬▂¬)

 **jihoon:** ♥♥

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** ♥

 **daehwi:** okay barf  
**daehwi:** this is guan lin’s time to shine not you two!!  
**daehwi:** take it to the dm u nasties!!!

 **guan lin:** lolol

 **jihoon:** wow so everyone in this chat is dating now  
**jihoon:** wait

 **woojin:** wait do u realize almost everyone in our squad is dating each other

 **jinyoung:** really??  
**jinyoung:** ok theres me and daehwi  
**jinyoung:** u demon hyungs

 **woojin:** hey

 **daehwi:** ongniel hyungs  
**daehwi:** who else is there

 **jihoon:** well guan lin and sungwoon hyung arent dating ppl from the squad but they ARE dating ppl

 **woojin:** id like to pause this program and say seonho being a person is debatable  
**woojin:** i personally think hes a squirrel

 **daehwi:** i thought he was a chick

 **woojin:** do chicks eat that much

 **jihoon:** guan lin im sry about woojin  
**jihoon:** and daehwi to a certain extent  
**jihoon:** but mostly woojin

 **woojin:** hey

 **guan lin:** its okay  
**guan lin:** tbh i agree

 **woojin:** see

 **jinyoung:** ok we’re getting off topic folks !!  
**jinyoung:** so who isnt dating in our squad??

 **jihoon:** uhh  
**jihoon:** jisung hyung, minhyun hyung, and jaehwan hyung

 **daehwi:** isnt jaehwan hyung dating ponyo hyung

 **woojin:** ponyo hyung……  
**woojin:** he has a name u know

 **daehwi:** :(  
**daehwi:** he said i could call him that

 **jinyoung:** wait  
**jinyoung:** i thought  
**jinyoung:** minhyun hyung and jaehwan hyung were dating?????

 **guan lin:** wot  
**guan lin:** i thought jaehwan hyung was dating sewoon hyung too  
**guan lin:** didn’t they get together after the school show thingy

 **jinyoung:** ????

 **daehwi:** jinyoungie hyung,,,  
**daehwi:** why would u think minhyun hyung and jaehwan hyung are dating  
**daehwi:** jaehwan hyung literally goes on dates with ponyo hyung like  
**daehwi:** every weekend according to their instagram posts and snapchat stories

 **jinyoung:** wait but  
**jinyoung:** doesn’t minhyun hyung like jaehwan hyung  
**jinyoung:** and vice versa???

 **guan lin:** ???  
**guan lin:** im confused  
**guan lin:** what makes u say that??

 **jinyoung:** i mean…  
**jinyoung:** think about it  
**jinyoung:** minhyun hyung started acting weird around the time jaehwan hyung started to hang out with ponyo hyung more and more

 **daehwi:** …true

 **jinyoung:** and like when he started avoiding jaehwan hyung  
**jinyoung:** jaehwan hyung seemed really stressed and sad about it

 **guan lin:** …  
**guan lin:** so  
**guan lin:** jaehwan hyung is dating minhyun hyung????

 **daehwi:** im scared to ask

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** should we tell them

 **woojin:** i feel like we should just so they don’t say anything stupid in front of minhyun hyung and get him sad and stuff

 **jihoon:** u wanna tell them or should i?

 **woojin:** ur better w words

 **jihoon:** lmao so u admit it

 **woojin:** stfu

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jinyoung:** demon hyungs why are u two so quiet

 **jihoon:** okay  
**jihoon:** okay what im about to tell y’all is Highly Confidential  
**jihoon:** like i trust u guys but if i hear u talking about it with someone who is not in this group chat,,,  
**jihoon:** :)

 **jinyoung:** im scared

 **guan lin:** am i allowed to tell seonho or no

 **jihoon:** no  
**jihoon:** especially not seonho since this has to do w minhyun hyung  
**jihoon:** sorry guan lin

 **guan lin:** its okay just making sure

 **daehwi:** what is it???

 **jihoon:** so  
**jihoon:** don’t get me wrong idk who jaehwan hyung is dating  
**jihoon:** but i can Confirm that minhyun hyung has feelings for jaehwan hyung  
**jihoon:** er  
**jihoon:** he did, at least  
**jihoon:** after that whole fiasco where he avoided jaehwan hyung like the black plague im not sure anymore but

 **daehwi:** whoa  
**daehwi:** wait how do you know this

 **jihoon:** minhyun hyung told me

 **woojin:** us

 **jihoon:** minhyun hyung told us

 **daehwi:** like,,  
**daehwi:** he told u on his own volition????

 **jihoon:** well  
**jihoon:** we sort of asked him  
**jihoon:** cause we noticed everything that jinyoung said up there^

 **jinyoung:** see  
**jinyoung:** i notice things too

 **jihoon:** yh shut up

 **jinyoung:** rude

 **guan lin:** oh…  
**guan lin:** then does anyone know how jaehwan hyung feels then

 **woojin:** well  
**woojin:** tbh at first we thought that he liked minhyun hyung back  
**woojin:** but he started hanging out w sewoon hyung more and going on dates w him and stuff  
**woojin:** so we’re not sure anymore

 **daehwi:** omg… minhyun hyung  
**daehwi:** (´･_･`)

 **jihoon:** yeah  
**jihoon:** we’re telling you guys so that you don’t go and ask minhyun hyung  
**jihoon:** he was down about it but i think hes getting better now since theyre talking again

 **guan lin:** hasn’t minhyun hyung been hanging out with jonghyun hyung a lot lately too  
**guan lin:** i thought they were on their way of becoming a thing

 **woojin:** maybe

 **jinyoung:** :(  
**jinyoung:** im sad guys  
**jinyoung:** i shipped minhwan

 **woojin:** minhwan???

 **jinyoung:** minhyun + jaehwan = minhyun

 **jihoon:** u made… a ship name for them

 **jinyoung:** yh  
**jinyoung:** u guys r 2park

 **woojin:** wtf  
**woojin:** so THAT’S what 2park is??????

 **jihoon:** .  
**jihoon:** bae jinyoung

 **jinyoung:** wait  
**jinyoung:** wait it wasn’t me who came up with it

 **jihoon:** u better watch ur fckn back tmrw at school

 **jinyoung:** HYUNG IT WASN’T ME  
**jinyoung:** I SWEAR  
**jinyoung:** im scared daehwi PLZ PROTECT ME

 **daehwi:** good luck jinyoungie hyung!! (≧◡≦)♡

 **jinyoung:** QQ

 **guan lin:** lmao

 **woojin:** nice to see ur honeymoon phase is over

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** what did we say about the water guns

 **jinyoung:** hyung  
**jinyoung:** hyung I WAS ATTACKED

 **jaehwan:** yh we kno  
**jaehwan:** we saw  
**jaehwan:** we witnessed the whole thing

 **woojin:** lmao

 **jisung:** jihoon  
**jisung:** what do you have to say for yourself?

 **jihoon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**jihoon:** #noragrets  
**jihoon:** the detention was totally worth baejin’s face

 **jinyoung:** MAYBE FOR YOU  
**jinyoung:** WHY DID I GET A DETENTION TOO  
**jinyoung:** IM THE VICTIM

 **jaehwan:** i could be wrong but u retaliated w ur own water gun, no???

 **jinyoung:** …tru

 **jihoon:** oh yeah why did u even bring urs  
**jihoon:** how did u know i was gonna attack u

 **jinyoung:** U WARNED ME TO WATCH MY BACK LAST NIGHT

 **jihoon:** oh yeah  
**jihoon:** lmao

 **jisung:** kids.

 **jihoon:** sorry jisung hyung

 **jinyoung:** sorry hyung :(

 **jisung:** sigh  
**jisung:** i thought seongwoo would crack first tbh  
**jisung:** i expected better from you two

 **seongwoo:** heh  
**seongwoo:** i am superior

 **minhyun:** false

 **seongwoo:** minhyun plz no  
**seongwoo:** not like this

 **jisung:** …  
**jisung:** what did he do

 **minhyun:** seongwoo brought water balloons last week when you were out for that college visit

 **jisung:** ong seongwoo…

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** ok in my defense  
**seongwoo:** u said no water GUNS  
**seongwoo:** u didn’t say anything abt water balloons!!!!

 **jisung:** .

 **sungwoon:** seongwoo ur so messy omg

 **seongwoo:** i know :^)

 **daniel:** and i love it

 **seongwoo:** aw  <3

 **daniel:** <3

 **jihoon:** disgusting

 **seongwoo:** do u not do this w woojin

 **jihoon:** does it look like we would talk like that ever

 **daniel:** fair point

 **woojin:** jihoon ily even tho ur a messy bitch and ihu!!!  
**woojin:** <3 !!!!

 **jihoon:** .

 **seongwoo:** jihoon ur turn!!

 **jihoon:** woojin  
**jihoon:** i would sell u to satan for one (1) corn chip

 **woojin:** .

 **seongwoo:** peak romance

***

 **worth one (1) corn chip** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] snuck a pic of the 2 idiots in detention before i got caught and was chased away

 **jjaen-thoven** @kingjaehwan  
@pwj99 lmao who chased u away?

 **worth one (1) corn chip** @pwj99  
@kingjaehwan headmistress kwon caught me when she was leaving and i thought i was going to Die

 **jjaen-thoven** @kingjaehwan  
@pwj99 relatable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -sungwoon and seongwoo’s texts were variations of “UR TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING”  
> -i sort of hinted at the byungaris being more than friends but idk if anyone caught onto that LOL  
> -maknae line doesn’t know that jonghyun is dating minki  
> -jisung is 100% done w his children  
> -btw minhyun and seongwoo are in the same class thats why minhyun has all this #dirt on ong  
> -boa is the headmistress of their school
> 
> some of you said you wanted the one-shot of 2park getting together and i already had everything basically planned out so [here you go!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544603) it turned out a little angstier sort of (more like hurt/comfort) than i intended it to be but i wanted to let you get a more in-depth feel on 2park's characters that i cant really show in this fic :')  
> i did go ahead and make this into a series because im thinking of uploading more one-shots in the future in the same verse!! im thinking of writing jinhwi's confession scene into a one-shot too, but no promises (yet) :)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
> comments + kudos are always appreciated <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chok chok chok!!** @kingjaehwan  
>  @jeojangs buy me ddukbokki and boba too
> 
>  **broke student** @jeojangs  
>  @kingjaehwan sry new phone who dis
> 
>  **chok chok chok!!** @kingjaehwan  
>  @jeojangs >:O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the first part of the chapter up to the ot11 gc takes place on a friday  
> **the second part up to howons chat takes place on a saturday  
> ***the rest of the chapter takes place on a sunday

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** where are u

 **jihoon:** ?

 **woojin:** i thought u said u wanted to walk home together today  
**woojin:** im at the gate?  
**woojin:** the bell rang like 15 min ago  
**woojin:**???  
**woojin:** hello????  
**woojin:** wtf lol

 **jihoon:** oh shit  
**jihoon:** sorry  
**jihoon:** one of my sunbaes from art club wanted to talk to me about the art show we’re gonna have during the school festival  
**jihoon:** are you still waiting????

 **woojin:** yeah

 **jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** im sorry  
**jihoon:** im omw!! lemme stop by my locker real quick  
**jihoon:** ill buy you boba?

 **woojin:** i want ddukbokki too

 **jihoon:** does it look like im made of money

 **woojin:** >:(

 **jihoon:** sigh  
**jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** omw to u now!!!

 **woojin:** disgusting  
**woojin:** hurry up i miss your stupid face

***

 **broke student** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] when ur broke af but ur boyf is high maintenance :-///

 **high maintenance student** @pwj99  
@jeojangs :-)))))  <3

 **chok chok chok!!** @kingjaehwan  
@jeojangs buy me ddukbokki and boba too

 **broke student** @jeojangs  
@kingjaehwan sry new phone who dis

 **chok chok chok!!** @kingjaehwan  
@jeojangs  >:O

***

 **hi sewoon** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] jihoon wouldn’t buy me ddukbokki or boba so i convinced sewoon to :^)

 **bye jaehwan** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan you’re horrible shouldn’t the hyung be treating his dongsengs instead

 **hi sewoon** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***

_jonghyun, minhyun (2)_

**jonghyun:** minhyun

 **minhyun:** yeah?

 **jonghyun:** are you coming with us tonight?  
**jonghyun:** minki wants to know

 **minhyun:** uhh  
**minhyun:** i kind of don’t feel like going out today if that’s okay?

 **jonghyun:** okay that’s fin;KJ;EJF;D;jdsk;;kfa

 **minhyun:** um  
**minhyun:** are you okay???  
**minhyun:** did you die  
**minhyun:** oh my god you cant just die while texting me  
**minhyun:** minki will MURDER me

 **jonghyun:** hi this is minki

 **minhyun:** oh thank god

 **jonghyun:** we’re picking you up so you better be ready in the next 15min xoxo

 **minhyun:** minki pls

 **jonghyun:** don’t “minki pls” me  
**jonghyun:** don’t think i don’t know why you’re canceling on us all of a sudden  
**jonghyun:** its because of that picture jaehwan posted isnt it

 **minhyun:** why are you so observant

 **jonghyun:** *hair flip*  
**jonghyun:** its my job to be observant  
**jonghyun:** anyways we’re here  
**jonghyun:** get in loser, we’re going shopping

 **minhyun:** no we’re not  
**minhyun:** we’re going to the movies with aron hyung and dongho  
**minhyun:** your mean girls reference doesn’t work here

 **jonghyun:** >:(((  
**jonghyun:** just come out

 **minhyun:** lol  
**minhyun:** coming, coming

***

 **i hate minki** @emperorhwang  
[photo attachment] minki forced me to upload this

 **shoulders broader than ur future** @ladyminki  
@emperorhwang we look so good DAMN

***

 **god bless ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] get u a mans who will willingly busk w you at hangang for 3 hours straight,,

 **i ship it** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **god bless ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
@romeong i kno im supposed to respect u bc ur my elder nd shit but i am Not above attacking u with my guitar

 **i ship it** @romeong  
@kingjaehwan u wouldn’t dare

 **god bless ponyo** @kingjaehwan  
@romeong i kno where u LIVE

***

 **911** @romeong  
yes, hello, 911? my life was just THREATENED by a GREMLIN

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** _pinksausages4.jpg_  
**jihoon:** oh wait oops wrong chat my b

 **jaehwan:** hello siri??? yes id like to wash my eyes out with BLEACH plz provide me w instructions on how to do that

 **jihoon:** i said my b

 **jaehwan:** doesn’t change the fact i opened it and saw that

 **seongwoo:** wow  
**seongwoo:** how can i unsee something forever @ google

 **jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** jaehwan hyung i can get  
**jihoon:** but seongwoo hyung u have NO room to talk smh

 **seongwoo:** hey  >:O

 **jaehwan:** i hate to admit it but the demon is right  
**jaehwan:** we’ve gotten one too many messages meant for daniel in this chat  
**jaehwan:** and the hyung line chat

 **jinyoung:** and the 2park one smh hyungs y’all are cute and all but its disgusting

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** jinyoung

 **jinyoung:** oh shit

 **jihoon:** :)  
**jihoon:** what 2park chat?

 **jinyoung:** hyung wait

 **jihoon:** :)

 **jinyoung:** alright y’all its been nice knowing you but its time for me to go  
**jinyoung:** team rocket blasting off again!!!!!!!

 **jaehwan:** idiot

***

 **daehwi:** ok first of all jihoon hyung we get it u guys r cute but that’s gross  
**daehwi:** second of all please don’t kill jinyoungie hyung too much thank you

 **woojin:** _winkdeep_watergun_fight.mp4_

 **daehwi:** yikes  
**daehwi:** i kind of want to join…

 **woojin:** come over we’re at jinyoungs house  
**woojin:** @guanlin u should come too bring seonho

 **guan lin:** :O  
**guan lin:** on our way!!

 **seongwoo:** u cant have a water gun fight without me

 **woojin:** sry no oldies allowed

 **seongwoo:** wow

 **jaehwan:** i find this offensive

 **woojin:** jaehwan hyung ur good  
**woojin:** bring ponyo hyung if ur with him lets battle

 **jaehwan:** bet

 **seongwoo:** im so?? offended?????

 **jihoon:** oh stfu hyung u kno ur invited  
**jihoon:** water gun fight @ baejins house !!!  
**jihoon:** bring ur own water guns  
**jihoon:** may the best man live

 **seongwoo:** u guys are so on

***

 **Need New Friends** @jisungssi  
[photo attachment] went to babysit the brats and they all turned against me i hate them all

 **yoon jisung hyung enthusiast** @kingjaehwan  
@jisungssi we love u hyung!!!  <3

***

 **ha saengwoon** @hahaswoon  
[photo attachment] not 5sec after this picture was taken jihoon threw his kimbap at woojin’s face #relationshipgoals

***

_jaehwan, sewoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** yo wassup my homie

 **sewoon:** please don’t ever talk to me ever again.

 **jaehwan:** :-(

 **sewoon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jaehwan:** rude  
**jaehwan:** anyways wat should we perform for the school festival

 **sewoon:** hmm  
**sewoon:** i was thinking maybe we could do boom boom by seventeen :-)

 **jaehwan:** .

 **sewoon:** lmao

 **jaehwan:** i was s t r e s s e d ok let me live

 **sewoon:** never

 **jaehwan:** >:O

 **sewoon:** haha  
**sewoon:** how about can’t sleep love?

 **jaehwan:** pentatonix?

 **sewoon:** yeah

 **jaehwan:** oooo ok  
**jaehwan:** sounds good actually  
**jaehwan:** when do u want to practice

 **sewoon:** hmm  
**sewoon:** i have a science test on tuesday  
**sewoon:** so sometime after that?

 **jaehwan:** wednesday after school in the music room then?

 **sewoon:** sounds good

 **jaehwan:** okie  
**jaehwan:** don’t forget ur guitar this time

 **sewoon:** hyung  
**sewoon:** that was you

 **jaehwan:** oh  
**jaehwan:** oh fuck ur right

 **sewoon:** lmao

***

_jaehwan, minhyun (2)_

**jaehwan:** hyung  
**jaehwan:** minhyunie hyunggg  
**jaehwan:** hyunggggggg  
**jaehwan:** are u busy :(

 **minhyun:** sorry i was cleaning my room  
**minhyun:** whats up jaehwan?

 **jaehwan:** cleaning ur room,,  
**jaehwan:** hyung does ur room even get messy ever

 **minhyun:** i had a big math test on thursday so it got messy while i was studying for that

 **jaehwan:** uh huh,,  
**jaehwan:** are u free rn then

 **minhyun:** uh yeah  
**minhyun:** why?

 **jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** ???

 **jaehwan:** can u go eat lunch with me then  
**jaehwan:** plz  
**jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

 **minhyun:** uh  
**minhyun:** sure?  
**minhyun:** whats up with the emoticons though?

 **jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙  
**jaehwan:** u kno ur my favorite hyung right  
**jaehwan:** and im ur favorite dongseng right

 **minhyun:** debatable

 **jaehwan:** no  
**jaehwan:** i kno im ur fave  
**jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** let me guess  
**minhyun:** you want me to buy you lunch

 **jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

 **minhyun:** lol  
**minhyun:** you brat  
**minhyun:** what do you want to eat?

 **jaehwan:** pho!!!!!!!

 **minhyun:** okay haha

 **jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙  
**jaehwan:** ill pay for dessert

 **minhyun:** wow what a gentleman

 **jaehwan:** i kno, i try  
**jaehwan:** will u take long to get ready

 **minhyun:** no i went out for breakfast with my mom earlier so im already dressed and everything

 **jaehwan:** !!!  
**jaehwan:** gr8  
**jaehwan:** lets meet at the bus station then!!

 **minhyun:** now?

 **jaehwan:** yes  
**jaehwan:** im hungry

 **minhyun:** you’re a brat  
**minhyun:** im on my way now, see you soon

 **jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -the sunbae jihoon was talking to from the art club is taehyung/v from bts!!  
> -the picture jihoon accidentally sent to the ot11 gc is a picture they got someone to take of them in front of a fountain and woojin is hugging jihoon from behind and kissing him on the cheek (i'm going to cry bye)  
> -(seongwoo and jaehwan r being lil shts but in reality they went "AWWW" when they saw the pic)  
> -ongniel sends really gross and mushy pick up lines to the gc on accident all the time L O L  
> -ot11 + their boyfs having a water gun fight and then going to a park to have a picnic,,,,,, this is my new aesthetic
> 
> story time: i went to go get my passport renewed today and i went my entire life thinking i could korean pretty well but when i was given to form to fill out i was like "i dont know what any of this means" so i had to ask if they had the form in english and they didnt so the lady had to help me fill everything out and i felt her judging me So Hard and i have never felt so helpless in my life L O L  
> also my passport picture turned out so ugly ;akdjf;skdfj why is it so hard to take a nice ID picture how do celebrities do it idgi someone teach me plz
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> next chapter: getting ready for the school festival (aka jihoon getting ready for the pageant !!) :-)  
> hmu up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) !!  
> comments make my day!!!♡


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jaehwan:** …oops
> 
>  **jihoon:** U ASSHOLES
> 
>  **woojin:** jihoon we talked about this  
>  **woojin:** u need to respect ur hyungs
> 
>  **jihoon:** U ASSHOLE HYUNGS
> 
>  **daniel:** “asshole hyungs”  
>  **daniel:** truly iconic  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 875 kudos,, i don't deserve any of u at all thank u so much i love u all

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** how are preparations for the school festival going??

 **seongwoo:** i want to kms

 **jisung:** ???  
**jisung:** whats wrong

 **seongwoo:** IM TAKING PART IN 3 EVENTS  
**seongwoo:** KMS

 **jisung:** what the  
**jisung:** why so many???

 **seongwoo:** the design club asked me to fill in for one of the models bc he hurt his leg or smth and we’re roughly the same height and built  
**seongwoo:** then theres the dance club performance  
**seongwoo:** and then theres my class but we’re all on rotation for the shifts  
**seongwoo:** so it isnt as bad as the other two but still

 **jisung:** what’s your class doing?

 **seongwoo:** we’re doing a haunted house lol

 **jisung:** oh that’s not so bad

 **jaehwan:** wow hyung u wont even need any special effects makeup!!

 **seongwoo:** do u want to die

 **jaehwan:** <3

 **jihoon:** sungwoon hyung  
**jihoon:** jaehwan hyung  
**jihoon:** i hate you guys

 **sungwoon:** ???

 **jaehwan:** why  
**jaehwan:** oh  
**jaehwan:** oh LMAO

 **sungwoon:** oh LOLOL

 **jihoon:** IM SO BUSY  
**jihoon:** BC OF YOU TWO  
**jihoon:** DIE

 **jisung:** now, now…  
**jisung:** how many events are you in, jihoon?

 **jihoon:** FOUR

 **seongwoo:** wow i am so sorry

 **jaehwan:** …oops

 **jihoon:** U ASSHOLES

 **woojin:** jihoon we talked about this  
**woojin:** u need to respect ur hyungs

 **jihoon:** U ASSHOLE HYUNGS

 **daniel:** “asshole hyungs”  
**daniel:** truly iconic  
**daniel:** anyways jihoon i thought u were only doing the dance perf and the pageant???

 **jihoon:** i have to help out w the art show too  
**jihoon:** its required for the members to take at least one shift fml

 **daehwi:** wait  
**daehwi:** jihoon hyung  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung  
**daehwi:** are the rumors true???

 **jihoon:** ?

 **woojin:** what rumors

 **daehwi:** is your class really doing a kissing booth?

 **sungwoon:** whoa  
**sungwoon:** no way LMAO  
**sungwoon:** how did you guys manage to get THAT approved?

 **jihoon:** our class rep is doyeon  
**jihoon:** and yoojungs on the committee for the festival

 **jinyoung:** oh  
**jinyoung:** that explains a lot

 **jihoon:** yh lmao  
**jihoon:** everyone needs to rotate shifts for that too

 **daehwi:** so who’s actually doing the kissing booth?

 **jihoon:** they made all the “pretty” ones take the shifts for the actual booth  
**jihoon:** everyone else split between getting the booth ready and advertisements

 **daehwi:** ok  
**daehwi:** my question is are YOU doing the kissing booth

 **jihoon:** .

 **seongwoo:** LMAO  
**seongwoo:** NO WAY

 **jinyoung:** woojin hyung how do u feel about this

 **woojin:** i cant say anything  
**woojin:** yoojung forced me to sign up too

 **seongwoo:** HAHAHA  
**seongwoo:** when are ur shifts? ;)

 **jihoon:** no.

 **jaehwan:** ooo me too !!  
**jaehwan:** i want a kiss from our jihoonie too !!

 **jihoon:** die.

 **jaehwan:** <3

***

 **daehwi:** i just had like half the people in my class asking me if the rumors of jihoon hyung doing the kissing booth is true  
**daehwi:** help

 **jaehwan:** same omg  
**jaehwan:** a bunch of ppl from my class and the music club asked me and sewoon about it  
**jaehwan:** jihoon ur so popular holy shit

 **seongwoo:** wow  
**seongwoo:** his class is going to make so much money bc of him

 **guan lin:** i had a lot of people asking me about woojin hyung too  
**guan lin:** they’re both so popular

 **daniel:** power couple indeed lol

***

 **jinyoung:** wow  
**jinyoung:** hyungs  
**jinyoung:** all jokes aside jihoon hyung has a pretty good chance of winning the pageant

 **seongwoo:** pics or it didn’t happen

 **guan lin:** _pageantjihoonmakeup.jpg_

 **seongwoo:** whoa  
**seongwoo:** who did his make up????

 **guan lin:** doyeon noona and kyulkyung noona lol

 **daniel:** are they not in the pageant???

 **guan lin:** they said theyre not allowed to since they were the winner and runner up last yr

 **daniel:** oh makes sense

 **daehwi:** somi’s in the pageant this year though!!

 **jaehwan:** are u voting for somi or jihoon  
**jaehwan:** where do ur loyalties lie, daehwi?

 **daehwi:** hyung don’t do this to me plz

 **jaehwan:** answer the question daehwi

 **daehwi:** omg i love somi with all my heart but it would be so funny if jihoon hyung won so of course im voting for him

 **jaehwan:** LMFAO

***

 **jjaeni** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] don’t forget to vote for park jihoon @ the Miss YMC Pageant like our dear @magumagu is!! LMAO

 **som satang** @vitasom  
@magumagu ouch daehwi :’( jk im voting for jihoon sunbae too lolol

 **dodaeng #1** @illegirl  
@vitasom @magumagu i think everyone is voting for park jeojang lmaoooo

 **cherry blossom boy** @jeojangs  
@illegirl @vitasom @magumagu i hate all of u

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jinyoung:** wow tag urself im woojin hyung dropping 300,000 won on a camera JUST to take hq pics of jihoon hyung during the pageant

 **seongwoo:** omg  
**seongwoo:** woojin u didn’t

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** im flattered  
**jihoon:** but woojin consider this: u could’ve spent that money on gogi for the both of us

 **woojin:** wow jinyoung thanks  
**woojin:** and i didn’t buy it  
**woojin:** not w my money

 **jaehwan:** do u have a sugar daddy ur not telling us about

 **woojin:** what  
**woojin:** no wtf  
**woojin:** its not my camera its my cousins  
**woojin:** she let me borrow it

 **jaehwan:** oh that’s lame

 **woojin:** wow

 **jihoon:** why cant u just use ur phone to take pictures  
**jihoon:** why do u even need to take pictures of me during the pageant

 **woojin:** bc ur gonna look so good babe  
**woojin:** and also blackmail

 **jihoon:** .

 **woojin:** <3

 **jaehwan:** wow they call each other babe  
**jaehwan:** i want to barf

 **seongwoo:** don’t act like u don’t call sewoon ‘babe’

 **jaehwan:** i don’t

 **seongwoo:** sure jan

 **jaehwan:** blocked

***

 **ong cheongie** @romeong  
wow jaehwan really went and blocked me on EVERY SNS PLATFORM HE USES WHAT A SNAKE

 **ong cheongie** @romeong  
HES NOT EVEN A SLYTHERIN WHAT IS THIS DISRESPECT

 **skin care king** @hahaswoon  
@romeong jaehwan doesn’t need to be a slytherin to be disrespectful to u he just needs to be jaehwan or anyone else

 **ong cheongie** @romeong  
@hahaswoon dis is so rude and im calling the cops on u  >:(((((

 **skin care king** @hahaswoon  
@romeong COME AT ME BRO

 **auntie yoon** @jisungssi  
@romeong @hahaswoon stop fighting, you two.

 **ong cheongie** @romeong  
@jisungssi im sorry hyung

 **skin care king** @hahaswoon  
@jisungssi im sorry hyung

***

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** where u at loser

 **jihoon:** art room  
**jihoon:** why

 **woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** be there soon

 **jihoon:** ??  
**jihoon:** i thought u went home after dance practice

 **woojin:** nah stayed behind to fix some of the choreo w taehyun hyung  
**woojin:** then we went to get coffee when we finished so im bringing u some

 **jihoon:** i don’t drink coffee tho

 **woojin:** ik that’s why i got u fruit juice instead

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** i think i love u

 **woojin:** u think?

 **jihoon:** i love u

 **woojin:** that’s better  
**woojin:** are u alone?

 **jihoon:** yeah tae hyung, jungkook hyung, and seulgi noona are talking to the advisor abt where to hang our pieces

 **woojin:** is it just u four working???

 **jihoon:** no there were others but they left already

 **woojin:** y arent u leaving yet

 **jihoon:** bc im on exec board bitch

 **woojin:** no need to be rude to ur boyf whos bringing u juice

 **jihoon:** ur right im sorry ily  
**jihoon:** whats taking u so long imy

 **woojin:** stop being gross  
**woojin:** im 30sec away hold on

 **jihoon:** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **woojin:** (๑´`๑)♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -schools in korea (and japan, to my knowledge) have a festival where classes and clubs put up booths, shows, etc. for the community to enjoy!  
> -the model who hurt his leg was hyunbin. he was trying to copy donghan's dance moves and failed (lol)  
> -2park kissing booth?! wonder who they'll get as customers ;)  
> -who the winner and runner up were between kyulkyung and doyeon is up to ur imagination  
> -300,000won is ~$276  
> -tag urself im jaehwan blocking seongwoo on every sns platform but i am also seongwoo getting blocked on every sns platform L O L  
> -mom jisung is 100% with his children fighting  
> -jungkook and seulgi are also in the dance club while taehyung models for the design club as well
> 
> i'm taking requests on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)! feel free to drop a request :) i've had [ongwink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712083) and [winkdeep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720582) aus requested so far that were just posted :')  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! the next one is a rough one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> comments make my day!! <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **guan lin:** nvm i don’t like jokes anymore im going back to taipei
> 
>  **jihoon:** GUAN LIN LOLOLOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 907 kudos!!!! wow i dont even know what to say other than thank you all for reading my story and i hope i can continue to provide content for you all to enjoy T_T
> 
> (sorry about this chapter though oof)

_seongwoo, daniel (2)_

**seongwoo:** babe  
**seongwoo:** babe  
**seongwoo:** daniel  
**seongwoo:** love of my life  
**seongwoo:** the peanut butter to my jelly  
**seongwoo:** the kale to my hipster

 **daniel:** yes, love?  
**daniel:** wait wtf is that last one

 **seongwoo:** i miss you

 **daniel:** love, we saw each other this morning before class  
**daniel:** but i miss you too :(  
**daniel:** pay attention in class though please

 **seongwoo:** ughhhh  
**seongwoo:** but math is so boring  
**seongwoo:** and minhyuns being lame and actually taking notes and paying attention

 **daniel:** lol  
**daniel:** that’s bc minhyun hyung is a good student unlike the rest of us

 **seongwoo:** jisung hyung and sungwoon hyung are good students too  
**seongwoo:** arent jihoon and woojin decent students too if i rmbr correctly

 **daniel:** hyungseob told me woojin got kicked out of class the other day bc he fell asleep and fell off his chair lmao

 **seongwoo:** wow that’s a big mood

 **daniel:** honestly  
**daniel:** wait we’re having a pop quiz NOA;KDFJ;SKFJ ill ttyl babe?

 **seongwoo:** okay good luck!!!  
**seongwoo:** see you at lunch  
**seongwoo:** ♥

 **daniel:** ♥  
**daniel:** see you later♥

***

_daehwi, jinyoung (2)_

**daehwi:** jinyoungie hyung

 **jinyoung:** hmm?

 **daehwi:** tell jihoon hyung that im ur favorite and not him  
**daehwi:** and that if we both went on an idol survival program u’d vote for me, not him

 **jinyoung:** ?  
**jinyoung:** ok one sec

_jinyoung, jihoon (2)_

**jinyoung:** daehwi is my fave not u  
**jinyoung:** and if the two of u went on an idol survival program id vote for him not u

 **jihoon:** wtf

_jinyoung, daehwi (2)_

**jinyoung:** i did it!

 **daehwi:** ✿♥‿♥✿  
**daehwi:** thank you hyung hehe

 **jinyoung:** no problem  
**jinyoung:** ♥

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** if me and daehwi went on an idol survival program who would u vote for

 **woojin:** neither of u

 **jihoon:** blocked.

 **woojin:** lmao  
**woojin:** im jk id vote for u ofc  
**woojin:** ur legendary Jeojang™ could become nationwide!!

 **jihoon:** i hate u so much

 **woojin:** ik  
**woojin:** are u free rn tho?

 **jihoon:** no im expensive as fck

 **woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** im coming over

 **jihoon:** why

 **woojin:** bc i want to see my boyfriend why else

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** i was about to order pizza lmao

 **woojin:** no pineapple

 **jihoon:** >:(

 **woojin:** if u put pineapples on the pizza we’re not cuddling

 **jihoon:** omg  
**jihoon:** ur a demon

 **woojin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jihoon:** fine  
**jihoon:** ill get supreme  
**jihoon:** without pineapples  
**jihoon:** :(

 **woojin:** ill bring u boba to make up for it

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** hurry up

 **woojin:** are u talking to the boba or me

 **jihoon:** the boba ofc

 **woojin:** k

 **jihoon:** ♡  
**jihoon:** see u soon babe

 **woojin:** :///  
**woojin:** see u soon  
**woojin:** ♡

***

_spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film (6)_

**seongwoo:** hey guys  
**seongwoo:** i have a joke for u!!!

 **jaehwan:** no

 **seongwoo:** stfu jaehwan  
**seongwoo:** anyways  
**seongwoo:** when did the japanese start eating eggs?

 **jaehwan:** idk  
**jaehwan:** when

 **seongwoo:** a long  
**seongwoo:** TAMAGO  
**seongwoo:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **jaehwan:** .

 **seongwoo:** plz laugh w me i legit laughed for like 5min when taehyun hyung told this joke during dance practice today

 **daniel:** he really did  
**daniel:** but so did i, so

 **jaehwan:** i have no words

 **minhyun:** wow  
**minhyun:** im friends with /jonghyun/ and that was a bad joke

 **seongwoo:** what does being friends w jonghyun have anything to do w this  
**seongwoo:** i don’t see the correlation

 **jaehwan:** wow big word

 **seongwoo:** thx i learned it today :)

 **jaehwan:** congrats u wanna cookie?

 **seongwoo:** yes

 **jaehwan:** that’s tough  
**jaehwan:** tough_cookie.mp3

 **seongwoo:** wow

 **minhyun:** jonghyun likes to tell jokes he thinks are funny when in reality they’re really bad

 **seongwoo:** wow u don’t sugarcoat things do u

 **minhyun:** no

 **seongwoo:** i respect that  
**seongwoo:** have u guys told him that

 **minhyun:** yes  
**minhyun:** multiple times  
**minhyun:** minki threatened to kill him if he tells another bad joke again  
**minhyun:** dongho and i are apparently going to help hide the body

 **jaehwan:** wat about aron hyung

 **minhyun:** aron hyung is too nice to help us if anything he’d help jonghyun defend himself

 **jaehwan:** tru

 **seongwoo:** wait  
**seongwoo:** but my joke was funny!!!  
**seongwoo:** don’t compare my spectacular humor to jonghyun’s

 **jaehwan:** y don’t u tell this joke to the maknaes and see how funny it is then

 **seongwoo:** jihoon and woojin have heard this joke tho they were there when taehyun hyung told the joke

 **jaehwan:** yh but jinyoung daehwi and linnie havent heard it yet have they

 **seongwoo:** oh shit  
**seongwoo:** ur right  
**seongwoo:** jjaeni ur a genius!!!

 **jaehwan:** i kno

 **minhyun:** god why

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** hello children  
**seongwoo:** i have a joke for u all  
**seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jinyoung:** do people telling jokes usually accompany their message with the lenny face

 **jihoon:** seongwoo hyung i know exactly what joke youre trying to tell and im here to tell u to Stop  
**jihoon:** hearing it once was ENOUGH

 **seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **woojin:** seongwoo hyung pls spare us

 **seongwoo:** hehe  
**seongwoo:** when did the japanese start eating eggs?

 **guan lin:** ooo i like jokes  
**guan lin:** when, hyung?

 **seongwoo:** a long TAMAGO  
**seongwoo:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **guan lin:** nvm i don’t like jokes anymore im going back to taipei

 **jihoon:** GUAN LIN LOLOLOL

 **jinyoung:** wow  
**jinyoung:** w o w

 **daehwi:** seongwoo hyung…  
**daehwi:** i just lost so much respect for you

 **seongwoo:** wow  
**seongwoo:** i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 **sungwoon:** wow  
**sungwoon:** icb i had to scroll through the hyung chat and read that horrible joke  
**sungwoon:** and then read it again here

 **jihoon:** sungwoon hyung  
**jihoon:** ur BOYFRIEND told that joke

 **sungwoon:** i know  
**sungwoon:** he tried to tell it to me earlier when i picked him up from dance practice  
**sungwoon:** im currently not talking to him rn

 **jihoon:** lmfao

 **woojin:** seongwoo hyung and daniel hyung were the only ones who laughed  
**woojin:** which isnt really surprising  
**woojin:** everyone else kind of had a dead look in their eyes

 **daniel:** u know i cant even say anything bc i know i laugh at everything and so does seongwoo hyung to a certain extent

 **seongwoo:** babe ur supposed to defend me :(((

 **daniel:** im sorry love but its true :((((

 **seongwoo:** :(((((  
**seongwoo:** its ok i understand

 **jaehwan:** can u nasties take it to the dms thank u

 **jihoon:** hyung are you okay??  
**jihoon:** it feels like uve been in a bad mood for a while

 **jaehwan:** im fine

 **jihoon:** sounds fake but ok

 **jaehwan:** sigh  
**jaehwan:** sewoon and i had a disagreement on smth about the song we’re performing  
**jaehwan:** its whatever tho we’ll figure it out soon hopefully

 **jihoon:** oooo  
**jihoon:** hope everything works out!!

 **jaehwan:** thanks demon

 **seongwoo:** trouble in paradise?

 **jaehwan:** seongwoo hyung not to be fucking rude but can you like stfu thanks

 **minhyun:** jaehwan…

 **seongwoo:** show some respect brat im still a year older than you

 **jaehwan:** yeah well its hard to show respect for someone who constantly teases me about something ive repeatedly asked him not to because its not like that and it makes both me and sewoon uncomfortable  
**jaehwan:** we’re not dating  
**jaehwan:** we’re not on our way of becoming a couple  
**jaehwan:** we’re just friends who like jamming and performing together  
**jaehwan:** jfc

 **jaehwan** has left the chat

 **jihoon:** …yikes

 **jisung:** oh no  
**jisung:** i didn’t know he felt that way about us teasing him…

 **sungwoon:** shit i feel so bad now

 **daniel:** omg… what do we do?

 **minhyun:** sigh  
**minhyun:** well to start off seongwoo should go talk to him

 **seongwoo:** yeah okay fuck i didn’t mean for him to get mad or feel uncomfortable shit  
**seongwoo:** ill go talk to him now  
**seongwoo:** im gonna mute the chat for a bit see you guys later

 **jihoon:** good luck hyung

 **seongwoo:** thanks jihoon

 **minhyun:** we should all apologize tomorrow when we see him  
**minhyun:** i’ll make sure he joins us for lunch

 **jisung:** thank you, minhyun

 **minhyun:** no problem

***

_minhyun, jihoon (2)_

**minhyun:** jihoon  
**minhyun:** can i ask you a favor?

 **jihoon:** is it about what just happened lmao

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** knowing jaehwan he’s not going to respond to seongwoo right away  
**minhyun:** do you think you could go talk to jaehwan please?

 **jihoon:** uh sure but  
**jihoon:** why don’t you…?  
**jihoon:** not to be rude im just wondering since ik you guys are close and all

 **minhyun:** i think he’ll be more willing to talk to you than me right now to be honest  
**minhyun:** thanks, jihoon

 **jihoon:** no prob

***

_the suffering games™ (10)_

**woojin:** u mute the chat for an hour to do hw and this happens  
**woojin:** wtf is going on

 **jihoon:** check ur dm u nincompoop

 **woojin:** wanna fight

 **jihoon:** bitch lets go?

 **minhyun:** kids please

 **woojin:** sorry minhyun hyung

 **jihoon:** sorry hyung :(

 **minhyun:** sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -the fluff in the beginning was to prepare you for the ending im sry  
> -also this chapter takes place a week or two-ish before the pageant  
> -that joke that seongwoo told,, my sister told it to me and i literally laughed for like 5min so i told one of my friends when i met up with him for lunch and he judged me so hard because i couldnt stop laughing after telling the joke  
> -aka i am seongwoo  
> -also reminder that no one except for minhyun and sungwoon knows that jonghyun and minki are dating i feel like a reminder needed to be said  
> -some bts stuff: jihoon and jaehwan banter a lot over ot11 but theyre very soft in their 1:1 chat;;; im very soft for this ship ok u can come @ me  
> -jisung was reading the messages the entire time but didn't see the need to respond until jaehwan blew up on ong which is why he kind of shows up out of nowhere  
> -woojin muted the chat after exposing that seongwoo and daniel were the only ones to laugh at taehyun's joke
> 
> oof writing this chapter hurt a little but its okay the next one will be better i hope  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> as always, comments make my day :,)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daniel:** and also seongwoo hyung is a lying liar who lies bc i love you the most
> 
>  **seongwoo:** excuse u
> 
>  **jaehwan:** lmao  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a link at the end of the chapter  
> click it  
> :-)

_seongwoo, jaehwan (2)_

**seongwoo:** jaehwan  
**seongwoo:** jaehwan holy shit im so sorry  
**seongwoo:** jaehwan please respond to me  
**seongwoo:** i didn’t mean for the joke to get so out of hand  
**seongwoo:** jaehwan please  
**seongwoo:** i didn’t mean to get you angry or for you and sewoon to feel uncomfortable  
**seongwoo:** jaehwan…  
**seongwoo:** let me know when you want to talk, please…  
**seongwoo:** im really sorry…

***

_jihoon, jaehwan (2)_

**jihoon:** hyunggggggg

 **jaehwan:** what

 **jihoon:** are you okay?

 **jaehwan:** no

 **jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** do you wanna talk?

 **jaehwan:** are u going to make me talk even if i don’t want to?

 **jihoon:** no  
**jihoon:** if you don’t feel comfortable talking or just don’t want to ill respect that  
**jihoon:** i just wanted to let you know that im here to listen if you want to rant

 **jaehwan:** oh  
**jaehwan:** is it okay if i just rant for a bit, then?

 **jihoon:** yh that’s what i just said

 **jaehwan:** don’t be cheeky

 **jihoon:** haha  
**jihoon:** go ahead and rant away!!

 **jaehwan:** well  
**jaehwan:** sewoon and i are just friends contrary to what people think  
**jaehwan:** and like we let them say what they want because we both honestly thought they’d stop after a while but when they didn’t he told me that it was making him a little uncomfortable because we’re. just. friends.  
**jaehwan:** and ive asked seongwoo hyung to stop multiple times and he wouldn’t and even sungwoon hyung and daniel joined in and jisung hyung to a certain extent  
**jaehwan:** i know i joke around a lot with you guys but i wish that they would take me seriously when i ask them to stop sometimes  
**jaehwan:** their jokes are making both me and sewoon feel super uncomfortable and honestly when we’re practicing sometimes the atmosphere is really fucking awkward because of their jokes  
**jaehwan:** and we’ve been getting pressured by the committee in charge of the festival about our progress because its not moving along fast enough for them  
**jaehwan:** and we cant do anything because everything between us has gotten so awkward these days which is why we had that disagreement  
**jaehwan:** honestly it shouldn’t even have been a big of a deal we just couldn’t figure out one of the fucking chords but it blew up and we have to present for the committee next monday after school but we have less than half the song done  
**jaehwan:** sorry for spamming lmao

 **jihoon:** its okay hyung  
**jihoon:** hyung  
**jihoon:** you know that its okay for you to be angry about this right  
**jihoon:** what they did wasn’t cool  
**jihoon:** especially if its been making you and sewoon hyung uncomfortable  
**jihoon:** you should talk to seongwoo hyung and the other hyungs about this

 **jaehwan:** yh ill probably talk to them soon  
**jaehwan:** seongwoo hyung spammed me a bunch of messages but i kind of muted him lmao

 **jihoon:** talk to them when youre ready  
**jihoon:** and the thing about the committee  
**jihoon:** if you need a few more days with sewoon hyung to prepare  
**jihoon:** i have a few connections who can help with that so just let me know, okay?

 **jaehwan:** that’s  
**jaehwan:** that’s kind of scary  
**jaehwan:** but thanks jihoonie

 **jihoon:** wat can i say  
**jihoon:** u gotta have friends in the right places

 **jaehwan:** lmao  
**jaehwan:** tru that  
**jaehwan:** im going to talk to seongwoo hyung now  
**jaehwan:** and the other hyungs too probably  
**jaehwan:** thanks for listening, jihoon. really.

 **jihoon:** of course  
**jihoon:** i told you that id always be here to listen if you ever want to rant  
**jihoon:** :)

 **jaehwan:** :)  
**jaehwan:** ill see u at school tmrw

 **jihoon:** okie!!  
**jihoon:** bye jjaeni hyung  
**jihoon:** (❁´◡`❁)

 **jaehwan:** bye, jihoonie  
**jaehwan:** ♥

***

_jaehwan, seongwoo (2)_

**jaehwan:** hey hyung

 **seongwoo:** oh thank fuck  
**seongwoo:** jaehwan im so sorry

 **jaehwan:** yh i could tell from the messages up there^

 **seongwoo:** no, jaehwan  
**seongwoo:** im really fucking sorry  
**seongwoo:** i never meant to make you and sewoon feel uncomfortable  
**seongwoo:** i should’ve stopped when you told me to but i didn’t and that was a dick move on my part  
**seongwoo:** im so so so sorry  
**seongwoo:** i talked to the other guys about it already and they’re really sorry too  
**seongwoo:** they want to talk when you’re ready

 **jaehwan:** ah

 **seongwoo:** :(  
**seongwoo:** im really sorry jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** its okay just  
**jaehwan:** please stop the jokes now

 **seongwoo:** we will  
**seongwoo:** and next time when you tell us to stop we’ll make sure to stop  
**seongwoo:** im sorry for being such an asshole

 **jaehwan:** lol  
**jaehwan:** hyung dw ur many things but ur not an asshole  
**jaehwan:** but thanks  
**jaehwan:** for stopping

 **seongwoo:** you don’t need to thank me for stopping  
**seongwoo:** its something i shouldve done from the beginning when you asked me to  
**seongwoo:** im really sorry jaehwannie  
**seongwoo:** will you and sewoon be alright for the festival?

 **jaehwan:** i think so lol  
**jaehwan:** gonna go talk to him later

 **seongwoo:** good  
**seongwoo:** im glad

 **jaehwan:** yh  
**jaehwan:** its okay hyung  
**jaehwan:** :)

 **seongwoo:** ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
**seongwoo:** jaehwannie ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 **jaehwan:** lmaooo

 **seongwoo:** wat do you want for lunch tmrw  
**seongwoo:** hyung will buy you whatever you want

 **jaehwan:** dumplings plz

 **seongwoo:** lmao cute  
**seongwoo:** ok ill buy you dumplings tmrw  
**seongwoo:** just that???

 **jaehwan:** and jajangmyeon?

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** anything for you

 **jaehwan:** lolol  
**jaehwan:** thanks hyungie  
**jaehwan:** ill see you at school tmrwwww

 **seongwoo:** yeah  
**seongwoo:** see you tomorrow  
**seongwoo:** ㅠㅠ

 **jaehwan:** plz stop w the sad crying faces idk how to respond

 **seongwoo:** ㅠㅠㅠ  
**seongwoo:** ok ㅠㅠㅠ  
**seongwoo:** see you tomorrow!!!!

 **jaehwan:** plz  
**jaehwan:** byeeee

***

 _the suffering games_ _™_ _(1_ _0)_

 **jisung** has added **jaehwan** to the chat

 **jisung:** ok  
**jisung:** ill start

 **jaehwan:** um

 **jisung:** jaehwan im really sorry  
**jisung:** it wasn’t right of me to joke around about you and sewoon when you clearly asked us to stop  
**jisung:** i promise this wont happen again in the future

 **jaehwan:** its ok  
**jaehwan:** but do we rly have to do this here  
**jaehwan:** u guys already apologized during lunch in person

 **jisung:** yes  
**jisung:** bc we didn’t see the maknaes during lunch and everyones too busy to meet up as a group but we need to do it in front of them somehow to let them know everything’s okay now

 **jaehwan:** plz

 **sungwoon:** ok ill go next  
**sungwoon:** jaehwan im so sorry i was an asshole and i shouldve stopped too when you asked us to and im so sorry that it blew up like this and we didn’t mean to make you or sewoon uncomfortable and i swear on my skin care routine and t**hyun that this will never happen again okay we love you

 **jaehwan:** …its ok  
**jaehwan:** im impressed at the fact u still managed to censor taehyun hyungs name while typing all that

 **sungwoon:** force of habit  
**sungwoon:** but im really sorry

 **seongwoo:** okay me next  
**seongwoo:** JAEHWAN IM SO SORRY IM A PIECE OF SHIT FRIEND/HYUNG WHO DIDN’T STOP WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO AND THANK YOU FOR BEING KIND ENOUGH TO FORGIVE THIS POOR EXCUSE OF A HYUNG EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN’T NEED TO AND WE LOVE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU THE MOST OBVIOUSLY AND IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY

 **jaehwan:** wow  
**jaehwan:** i could HEAR that message  
**jaehwan:** but its okay hyung thank u for apologizing for the 100th time

 **seongwoo:** ily

 **daniel:** ok im next me next  
**daniel:** jaehwan :(((((  
**daniel:** im sorry :((((  
**daniel:** i shouldve stopped and honestly i shouldve noticed you being uncomfortable with it since im supposed to be your friend but i didn’t and honestly i feel so bad but thank you so much for accepting our apologies and forgiving us and i swear on my cats that this wont happen again and that next time we’ll really stop when you tell us to and we love you  
**daniel:** and also seongwoo hyung is a lying liar who lies bc i love you the most

 **seongwoo:** excuse u

 **jaehwan:** lmao  
**jaehwan:** its ok niellie  
**jaehwan:** guys really its okay  
**jaehwan:** this is so embarrassing im just glad the maknaes are off doing whatever they’re doing and not reading this chat rn fml

 **minhyun:** hey jaehwan im sorry too

 **jaehwan:** ?  
**jaehwan:** u didn’t even do anything tho hyung

 **seongwoo:** ??  
**seongwoo:** yeah minhyun ur the only one out of us who didn’t join in on the joke why are u sorry

 **minhyun:** yeah but i shouldve stopped you guys but i didn’t  
**minhyun:** so im sorry too, jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** lmao  
**jaehwan:** its okay hyung  
**jaehwan:** its not like u didn’t stop them on purpose

 **minhyun:** still  
**minhyun:** i should’ve noticed it making you uncomfortable  
**minhyun:** im sorry

 **jaehwan:** ok  
**jaehwan:** ok next person who apologizes in any way shape or form has to take both woojin and jihoon out for gogi and get them however much they want to eat

 **sungwoon:** jesus

 **seongwoo:** u don’t pull any punches do u

 **jaehwan:** nope

 **daniel:** but that’s why we love u

 **jisung:** very true  
**jisung:** im glad we’re all okay now  
**jisung:** and this gave us a good chance to talk about crossing the line with jokes  
**jisung:** im happy that everyone (including me) learned their lessons  
**jisung:** hopefully something like this doesn’t happen again in the future  
**jisung:** also the bell for class rang almost 15 minutes ago GET OFF YOUR PHONES

 **seongwoo:** oops sorry mom

 **sungwoon:** but jisung hyung ur on ur phone too

 **jisung:** the perk of being a senior whos done with exams and applications is that most of my periods are self-study

 **sungwoon:** wow i cant relate

 **jaehwan:** yh same ohshith;sdfj;sdk

 **seongwoo:** um

 **daniel:** HAHAHA  
**daniel:** OMG HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **minhyun:** what just happened

 **daniel:** so my class and jaehwan’s class are having joint lessons today right  
**daniel:** AND MR HAN JUST CAUGHT HIM WITH HIS PHONE OUT AND TOOK IT AWAY HAHAHAHAHAA;KSFj ohsd hsith a;wdsf kj;s

 **minhyun:** lmao  
**minhyun:** im just going to assume he got his phone taken away too

 **seongwoo:** dammit who’s going to keep me entertained during class now??

 **minhyun:** maybe you should  
**minhyun:** idk  
**minhyun:** pay attention instead of texting??????

 **seongwoo:** that’s rich coming from someone who just TEXTED me that message

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** touché

 **seongwoo:** uh huh

 **jisung:** both of you,  
**jisung:** off your phones

 **minhyun:** sorry hyung

 **seongwoo:** sorry mom

 **jisung:** brats, all of you

***

 **daehwi:** hyungs ┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓  
**daehwi:** im so glad you guys are okay

 **seongwoo:** daehwi sweetie,,  
**seongwoo:** we love u too but  
**seongwoo:** what in the world is that emoticon

 **daehwi:** you don’t like it?

 **jaehwan:** …its creepy

 **daehwi:** (´･_･`)

 **jinyoung:** did you guys just make daehwi sad  
**jinyoung:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **seongwoo:** well shit

 **jaehwan:** gotta blast!!

***

 **woojin:** question

 **jihoon:** here we go

 **woojin:** can u stfu

 **jihoon:** no

 **minhyun:** whats your question

 **woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** this is important

 **jihoon:** im sure it is

 **woojin:** t(¬▂¬t)  
**woojin:** ANYWAYS  
**woojin:** are oranges named orange because oranges are orange  
**woojin:** or is orange called orange because oranges are orange

 **minhyun:** …

 **jihoon** has left the chat  
**woojin** has invited **jihoon** to the chat

 **woojin:** stop being such a rat

 **jihoon:** maybe ill stop when u stop being so STUPID

 **woojin:** fight me???????

 **jihoon:** lets go??????????

 **minhyun:** children please

 **jaehwan:** can i leave  
**jaehwan:** wait why am i asking

 **jaehwan** has left the chat  
**jihoon** has invited **jaehwan** to the chat

 **jihoon:** jjaeni hyung if i cant leave  
**jihoon:** u cant leave

 **jaehwan:** don’t do this to me

 **jihoon:** its too late  
**jihoon:** anyways woojin ill fight u later

 **woojin:** running away?

 **jihoon:** no u idiot my moms calling me for dinner

 **woojin:** oh ok

 **jihoon:** yh  
**jihoon:** ok im gonna go eat sinner now bye bye  
**jihoon:** oops i meant dinner**

 **jaehwan:** no u didn’t

 **jihoon:** yh ur right  
**jihoon:** time to eat minhyun hyung and woojin

 **woojin:** wtf

 **minhyun:** ?

 **jihoon:** u two are both SINNERS

 **jaehwan:** rt

 **minhyun:** what did i do

 **jihoon:**[everything](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DezkOHLUwAAuEkL.jpg), hyung  
**jihoon:** everything.

 **minhyun:** ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -jihoon has all the Connections™ at school lmao  
> -hyung line apologized to jaehwan at lunch but maknae line had lunch on their own to let them talk it out which is why the hyungs apologized again in the gc!! they wanted to let the maknaes know that they're okay now (and embarrass jjaeni at the same time but shh)  
> -who loves jaehwan more, seongwoo or daniel ????? lmk in the comments  
> -when i was a senior, i literally did nothing at school after i finished all my applications lmao,, which is why jisung has so much freedom bc our jisung deserves a Break  
> -a little crack at the end bc this chapter was (kinda) short lmao
> 
> this chapter is exactly 2000 words bc of a certain someone who told me that the previous amt of words was a sad number,, smh u kno who u r
> 
> comments make my day!! hehe  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** drop the deets
> 
>  **jihoon:** choke
> 
>  **jaehwan:** lmao
> 
>  **seongwoo:** ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for 967 kudos;;;;;;

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** so  
**seongwoo:** jihoon

 **jihoon:** wot

 **seongwoo:** are u ready for this Friday  
**seongwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jihoon:** don’t remind me

 **seongwoo:** i don’t have to  
**seongwoo:** there are posters of u EVERYWHERE at school

 **jaehwan:** i took a picture with one of them  
**jaehwan:** _jjaeniposingwithjihoonposter.jpg_  
**jaehwan:** photo creds to daniel !1!!!!1

 **daniel:** i think i have a calling in photography guys

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung why

 **jaehwan:** i just wanted to show support for my favorite dongseng :-)

 **daehwi:** um  
**daehwi:** excuse me???

 **woojin:** wow hyung o u c h

 **jinyoung:** i thought i was your favorite :(

 **guan lin:** jaehwan hyung what about me :(

 **jihoon:** HAH i am superior

 **jaehwan:** im sorry my children  
**jaehwan:** ily all  
**jaehwan:** but our jeojang man has a special place in the dark abyss that is my Heart

 **jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** because u called me ur favorite ill forgive u for the jeojang man comment

 **jaehwan:** :^)  
**jaehwan:** so whens ur shift for the kissing booth

 **seongwoo:** ^  
**seongwoo:** drop the deets

 **jihoon:** choke

 **jaehwan:** lmao

 **seongwoo:** ♥

***

 **jihoon drop the info** @kingjaehwan  
jihoon’s rly going to try to hide when his shift is from us as if we wont be able to find out,,,

 **jihoon tell us when ur shift is** @romeong  
we’ll be ur first customers dw jihoon

***

 **new superhero anpanman** @jeojangs  
i hope jaehwan hyung and seongwoo hyung fall into a ditch and Die

***

_yoojung, seongwoo (2)_

**yoojung:** 11:15 until 12:15

 **seongwoo:** ?

 **yoojung:** jihoon’s shift  
**yoojung:** woojin’s shift is right after in case you were curious about that

 **seongwoo:** huh  
**seongwoo:** oh  
**seongwoo:** OH  
**seongwoo:** bless u yoojung, my child  
**seongwoo:** i knew u were my favorite for a reason

 **yoojung:** i just like seeing the world burn  
**yoojung:** i live for chaos

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** ok we’re going to have a little talk soon my favorite child  
**seongwoo:** right after i spread the good news of jihoon’s and woojin’s shift

 **yoojung:** lmao  
**yoojung:** don’t die

 **seongwoo:** ill try not to !1!!!1

***

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @romeong  
@jeojangs 11:15 til 12:15

 **new superhero anpanman** @jeojangs  
@romeong .

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @romeong  
@pwj99 and urs, young man, is 12:15 til 1:15

 **new generation anpanman** @pwj99  
@romeong wtf

 **new superhero anpanman** @jeojangs  
@romeong who told you

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** @romeong  
@jeojangs i never reveal my sources

 **new superhero anpanman** @jeojangs  
@romeong ok ill just come after u instead then i guess

***

 **mistakes were made** @romeong  
oh shit

***

 **in remembrance of ong seongwoo** @kingjaehwan  
ty seongwoo hyung ur sacrifice will never be forgotten

***

 **suga sunbaenim i love u** @daliet  
should i be concerned that jihoon’s going after seongwoo hyung or nah

 **new generation anpanman** @pwj99  
@daliet nah

 **suga sunbaenim i love u** @daliet  
@pwj99 alright

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** when are everyone’s shifts for their events??  
**jisung:** im in charge of the welcoming committee so im going to be stuck at the gates all day :(  
**jisung:** im free really briefly from 1 until like 1:30 for lunch tho!!

 **jihoon:** im free at 1 for lunch hyung!!!

 **jisung:** lunch with my favorite son ♥

 **seongwoo:** excuUUUuUUuUuuuse me  
**seongwoo:** u have FAVORITES??

 **jisung:** oops my bad  
**jisung:** let me rephrase that  
**jisung:** i don’t have any favorites  
**jisung:** but my favorite is jihoon  
**jisung:** (❁´◡`❁)

 **jihoon:** !!!  
**jihoon:** (*´꒳`*)

 **jaehwan:** wow ouch :(((((  
**jaehwan:** well i cant say anything bc i literally said jihoon is my fave yesterday too

 **jisung:** exactly  
**jisung:** also the rest of u are demons  
**jisung:** minus guan lin he’s an angel

 **guan lin:** :)

 **minhyun:** even me?

 **jisung:** u…  
**jisung:** u can be a little problematic at times too  
**jisung:** stop stripping

 **minhyun:** that was once  
**minhyun:** but that’s fair

 **daehwi:** hyung :((

 **jisung:** daehwi my son  
**jisung:** i love you  
**jisung:** but you’re so shady sometimes,,

 **daehwi:** …  
**daehwi:** that’s true i don’t have any rebuttal against that statement

 **woojin:** anyways im going to bring the topic to jisung hyung’s original question  
**woojin:** even tho i should be his favorite  
**woojin:** hyung i end my shift at the kissing booth at 1:15 plz save the last 15min of ur break for me

 **jisung:** okay!! come find us when you finish :)

 **woojin:** ♥

 **minhyun:** im pretty much free after 12 if anyone wants to go look around the festival with me then

 **daniel:** jjaeni and i finish our shifts for the café at 11!!

 **jihoon:** are your classes doing the event together?

 **jaehwan:** yh since both of our classes are so small lmao

 **jihoon:** oooo nice  
**jihoon:** whats ur theme

 **daniel:** maid/butler………………

 **woojin:** oh my god?

 **jihoon:** so you guys are going to be in butler costumes?

 **seongwoo:** wow my mans aboutta look so good

 **jihoon:** forget about daniel hyung  
**jihoon:** no offense hyung im sure ur gonna look great

 **daniel:** wow  
**daniel:** but thx jihoon

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung’s gonna look so good tho  
**jihoon:** @woojin bring ur camera so that we can take pics

 **woojin:** bet

 **jaehwan:** plz

 **sungwoon:** im going to be your first customer @jaehwan @daniel

 **daniel:** please

***

 **guan lin:** im free after 11 too hyungs  
**guan lin:** but i have to leave at 2 to go get ready for the fashion show

 **daehwi:** no

 **guan lin:** ?

 **daehwi:** get there by 1:30

 **guan lin:** but

 **daehwi:** no

 **guan lin:** ugh fine  
**guan lin:** i cant believe i let u convince me to do this

 **daehwi:** was a weeks worth of free pizza not worth it bc im pretty sure seonho thinks differently

 **guan lin:** (¬▂¬)

 **seongwoo:** oh is guan lin modeling too  
**seongwoo:** high 5 we can suffer together  
**seongwoo:** also i don’t think ive ever seen guan lin use an emoticon like that ever

 **daehwi:** hes always like this to me  >:(((

 **guan lin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **seongwoo:** lmao

***

_jaehwan, minhyun (2)_

**jaehwan:** hyung

 **minhyun:** yes?

 **jaehwan:** your shift ends at 12 right?

 **minhyun:** yup  
**minhyun:** your shift at the café conflicts with ong’s, right?

 **jaehwan:** yes ughhhhh i wanted to go make fun of seongwoo hyung but im stuck at the café from 9 til 11

 **minhyun:** ahh  
**minhyun:** if you get daniel to ask nicely maybe he’ll visit with his make up on haha

 **jaehwan:** hm  
**jaehwan:** gotta go convince daniel then  
**jaehwan:** what about u tho hyung

 **minhyun:** me?  
**minhyun:** oh im not part of the actual haunted house lol im in charge of making sure people don’t end up crying  
**minhyun:** or try to sue

 **jaehwan:** is it that bad

 **minhyun:** we had dongho go through it to see if it was scary enough and he cursed us out oops

 **jaehwan:** …jesus  
**jaehwan:** wait that wasn’t my question tho

 **minhyun:** ?

 **jaehwan:** i was asking if u were going to come visit the café

 **minhyun:** oh  
**minhyun:** i want to but im part of the welcoming committee too and they gave me the morning shift  
**minhyun:** so im going to be at the gates until it’s time for my shift at the haunted house

 **jaehwan:** oh  
**jaehwan:** okay :(

 **minhyun:** aw did you want me to visit?

 **jaehwan:** yes

 **minhyun:** haha  
**minhyun:** i should have like 20 minutes in between so ill try to visit for a bit before my shift~

 **jaehwan:** promise?

 **minhyun:** yes, you overgrown brat haha

 **jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )  
**jaehwan:** ok  
**jaehwan:** we should look around the festival together after your shift

 **minhyun:** okay!  
**minhyun:** i think sungwoon hyung’s putting on a snow white if you want to go watch him act for children  
**minhyun:** taehyun hyung may or may not have told me that sungwoon hyung is playing grumpy

 **jaehwan:** omg  
**jaehwan:** omg we have to go see that

 **minhyun:** thought you would say that

 **jaehwan:** it’s a date then?

 **minhyun:** ?  
**minhyun:** yeah it’s a date

 **jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

_minhyun, jonghyun (2)_

**minhyun:** help me

 **jonghyun:** ?

 **minhyun:** _screenshot91.jpg_

 **jonghyun:** ????  
**jonghyun:** are you guys  
**jonghyun:** did you…?

 **minhyun:** no  
**minhyun:** and no

 **jonghyun:** oh  
**jonghyun:** are you going to?

 **minhyun:** no

 **jonghyun:** why not

 **minhyun:** because

 **jonghyun:** elaborate please

 **minhyun:** he doesn’t feel that way about me

 **jonghyun:** right  
**jonghyun:** and minki doesn’t idolize lady gaga

 **minhyun:** .

 **jonghyun:** it wouldn’t hurt to take a chance, you know  
**jonghyun:** what do you have to lose?

 **minhyun:** um  
**minhyun:** our friendship??  
**minhyun:** everything??????

 **jonghyun:** minhyun pls

 **minhyun:** i just  
**minhyun:** ugh  
**minhyun:** idk

 **jonghyun:** its okay  
**jonghyun:** take your time  
**jonghyun:** we’re here for you  
**jonghyun:** think about it, though, okay?

 **minhyun:** sigh  
**minhyun:** yeah, i will

 **jonghyun:** good  
**jonghyun:** so  
**jonghyun:** /is/ it a date?

 **minhyun:** no  
**minhyun:** shut up jonghyun

 **jonghyun:** haha

***

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** :(

 **jihoon:** what  
**jihoon:** whats wrong  
**jihoon:** who do i need to fight

 **woojin:** urself

 **jihoon:** ???

 **woojin:** ur going to be kissing other ppl tmrw for an hour,,  
**woojin:** i don’t like it

 **jihoon:** babe  
**jihoon:** babe so are u

 **woojin:** :(((  
**woojin:** i know :(((((

 **jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** don’t let them kiss u anywhere else than ur cheek

 **woojin:** dw i wont  
**woojin:** same for u though  >:(((

 **jihoon:** of course not  
**jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** the ppl who worry me most r jaehwan hyung and seongwoo hyung tbh

 **woojin:** …honestly same

 **jihoon:** why does jjaeni hyung’s shift end right before mine starts fml

 **woojin:** isnt seongwoo hyung stuck at the haunted house from 11 til 12  
**woojin:** that’s what he told me i think

 **jihoon:**  no he said he switched his shift so its from 10 to 11 dkjfalskdjlk that hyung smh  
  
**woojin:**  damn  
**woojin:**  ill pray for u

 **jihoon:** pray for yourself too

 **woojin:** fuck

 **jihoon:** fuck, indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -yoojung and doyeon would 10/10 def use jihoon's popularity to boost their sales (the class that gets the most sales in each grade level gets a prize)  
> -jihoon is everyone's favorite and that's a Fact  
> -yoojung lives to see the world burn and fall into chaos and i just wanted to say that i am yoojung  
> -will i ever get over minhyun's,, surprise stage from their concert? no.  
> -i love daehwi!!!!!! my shady son!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -nielhwan in butler costumes? sign me tf up askdjflkjsdlfjksdjfl  
> -daehwi needed another model for his designs so he bribed guanlin into modeling for him by purposely saying he'd buy him pizza for a week in front of seonho LOL  
> -guanlin would be super sweet to his hyungs but since he and daehwi are same-age friends they're really sassy and lil shits to each other HAHA (but they love each other very much)  
> -is this,, minhwan i spy????????
> 
> updated a day early because a certain someone on twitter convinced me,,  
> maybe if im feeling nice (hehe) u'll still get the regular update on monday too :-) double updates woohoo!!!!  
> next chapter will be the school festival!! i also have a one-shot planned to correspond with it so hopefully i'll be able to post that some time this week or next :) its a small present for you guys as a thank you for enjoying and reading this story uwu
> 
> comments make my day~~~~~~  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter ✿♥‿♥✿
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** has anyone seen my pants
> 
>  **jihoon:** i threw them away
> 
>  **woojin:** oh  
>  **woojin:** okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! make sure you read ch. 28 first :)

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** today’s the day guys  
**seongwoo:** we get to see jihoonie crossdress AND get a kiss from him!!!  
**seongwoo:** i can die today and have no regrets

 **jaehwan:** rt

 **jihoon:** i hate all of you

***

 **woojin:** has anyone seen my pants

 **jihoon:** i threw them away

 **woojin:** oh  
**woojin:** okay

 **seongwoo:** is no one going to question the fact that he texted the gc asking abt the whereabouts of his pants instead of looking for them or asking his mom

 **daehwi:** this is woojin hyung we’re talking about

 **seongwoo:** tru carry on

 **woojin:** (¬▂¬)

***

 **jihoon:** _jaehwaninbutleruniform.jpg_  
**jihoon:** u guys look at how good my jjaeni hyung looks in his uniform  
**jihoon:** (๑´`๑)♡

 **daehwi:** “my jjaeni hyung”

 **jihoon:** yes  
**jihoon:** im in love with kim jaehwan  
**jihoon:** park woojin who?

 **woojin:** .

 **seongwoo:** u know  
**seongwoo:** cant say i blame u but  
**seongwoo:** _danielinbulteruniform.jpg_  
**seongwoo:** look at how good my mans looks like wow

 **sungwoon:** are you guys all at the café??

 **seongwoo:** its just me, 2park, and guanlin  
**seongwoo:** come join us!!

 **sungwoon:** ok  
**sungwoon:** im omw with ta*hy*n!!!

 **jihoon:** okay!

***

 **daehwi:** jihoon hyung

 **jihoon:** hm?

 **daehwi:** whens your shift for the art show?

 **jihoon:** its about to start  
**jihoon:** im omw there rn  
**jihoon:** why

 **daehwi:** i have a short break rn so i want to go see!!  
**daehwi:** gotta go support my favorite hyung

 **jihoon:** oh okie  
**jihoon:** ♡

 **daehwi:** ♡

 **woojin:** why is everyone just replacing me today smh

 **jihoon:** we love u woojin

 **daehwi:** yeah hyung dw we still love you

 **woojin:** >:(

***

 **dating picasso** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] art posing next to art #artception

 **jihoon da vinci** @hahaswoon  
[photo attachment] wow look at this masterpiece jihoon truly is the next leonardo da vinci

 **van gogh is SHAKING** @baejin  
[photo attachment] which one is supposed to be the art? im confused

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** HAHAHAHAHA  
**woojin:** wait actually i shouldn’t be laughing  
**woojin:** but its jaehwan hyung so i guess,, its okay but  
**woojin:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **daehwi:** what happened??!?!?!?

 **woojin:** how are you responding so much i thought u were going to be busy with prepping for fashion show

 **daehwi:** there are a lot of slow moments in between  
**daehwi:** so?? what happened????

 **jinyoung:** _jjaeni_kissing_jihoons_lips.mp4_

 **daehwi:** OH MY GOD  
**daehwi:** LOLOL  
**daehwi:** LOOK AT JIHOON HYUNG’S FACE

 **woojin:** IKR HAHAHAHAHA

 **daehwi:** how are you okay with this he literally just kissed your boyfriend on the lips  
**daehwi:** also wheres seongwoo hyung i thought he was gonna be there too

 **woojin:** yh well  
**woojin:** its jaehwan hyung we’re talking abt here  
**woojin:** also jihoons face,,,,  
**woojin:** p r i c e l e s s  
**woojin:** seongwoo hyung said hes going to look around with daniel hyung first before coming

 **daehwi:** ohh ok  
**daehwi:** jihoon hyungs going to murder you when he sees these messages

 **woojin:** :^)  
**woojin:** but he wont see them until AFTER his shift  
**woojin:** which is when mine starts  
**woojin:** aka yoojung and doyeon will kill him if he kills the next person in line for the shift

 **daehwi:** …  
**daehwi:** well played, hyung  
**daehwi:** okay gtg now ill see you gays later

 **woojin:** did you mean guys

 **daehwi:** did i stutter?

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** ok whatever good luck

 **daehwi:** thanks xoxo

***

 **woojin:** _seongwoo_kissing_jihoons_lips.mp4_  
**woojin:** adding onto jihoon’s hit list for today

 **minhyun:** oh my  
**minhyun:** where’s daniel?

 **woojin:** he was watching from the sidelines with me

 **jaehwan:** HAHAHAHA  
**jaehwan:** we all love jihoon  
**jaehwan:** get ready woojin  
**jaehwan:** im gonna go back when its your shift

 **seongwoo:** oh shit

 **jaehwan:** ?

 **seongwoo:** oh shit shit shit  
**seongwoo:** woojin’s so pissed

 **minhyun:** what happened?

 **seongwoo:** you guys know taehyung?

 **minhyun:** yes

 **seongwoo:** well he just  
**seongwoo:** here  
**seongwoo:** _taehyung_kissing_jihoons_lips.mp4_  
**seongwoo:** he was surprised about it after so i think it was an accident but

 **minhyun:** oh my  
**minhyun:** is anyone holding woojin back

 **seongwoo:** daniel took him to the back to calm him down  
**seongwoo:** yoojung’s with him too i think

 **minhyun:** okay  
**minhyun:** seongwoo you need to go tell him that taehyung has a boyfriend

 **seongwoo:** ???  
**seongwoo:** how do u know this  
**seongwoo:** but okay

 **minhyun:** taehyung and i are in the mentor program together and his boyfriend always comes to pick him up after meetings  
**minhyun:** you should know him he’s in the dance club?  
**minhyun:** hes the same year as us too

 **seongwoo:** woojin wants to know who it is before he believes anything

 **minhyun:** park jimin

 **seongwoo:** dude  
**seongwoo:** dude WHAT  
**seongwoo:** JIMIN’S DATING TAEHYUNG?????

 **minhyun:** yes lol

 **seongwoo:** ok woojin is calmed down now  
**seongwoo:** ohp here’s taehyung and jimin  
**seongwoo:** oh taehyung just apologized to woojin he looks so sorry  
**seongwoo:** woojin looks so embarrassed rn HAHAHAHA  
**seongwoo:** ok guys all is good now!!!!

 **minhyun:** im glad lol  
**minhyun:** we’re on our way to the booth rn btw

 **seongwoo:** we?

 **minhyun:** jaehwan and i were watching sungwoon hyung’s play

 **seongwoo:** omg i heard he played grumpy is it true

 **jaehwan:** _sungwoonasgrumpy.jpg_  
**jaehwan:** also tell woojin to prepare himself  
**jaehwan:** bc im coming  
**jaehwan:** :^)

 **seongwoo:** “fuck” -woojin 2k18

***

 **success** @kingjaehwan  
[video attachment] did i just kiss both of 2park in one day? yes i did. u wish u could be me

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** where is everyone?  
**jisung:** we should sit together

 **seongwoo:** hyung we already grabbed seats in the front!!  
**seongwoo:** we’re waiting for you

 **jisung:** okay!  
**jisung:** is everyone there?

 **daniel:** seongwoo hyung, daehwi, and guanlin are getting ready for the fashion show  
**daniel:** jihoon has to watch from backstage since he has to get ready for the pageant right after  
**daniel:** jinyoung’s taking pictures for the newspaper so he’s up front at the stage  
**daniel:** the rest of us are all here though~

 **jisung:** okay ill be there in like a minute!!

 **daniel:** ♥

***

 **ong seongwoo i love you** @daliet  
[photo attachment] can we,, pls just take a moment and appreciate seongwoo hyung’s beauty,,, how did i get so lucky omg thank u @ god

 **my favorite gulliver** @byungari2  
[photo attachment] look at my boyf,, thank u daehwi for managing to convince him to walk this fashion show IM SO IN LOVE!!!!!!!!

 **marc jacobs who?** @kingjaehwan  
daehwi rly outdid himself this time wow look at my son go!!!!!!!!!

***

 **JIHOON’S BIGGEST HYPEMAN!!** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] LOOK AT MY MANS LOOK AT HOW GOOD HE LOOKS!!!!

 **JIHOON’S BIGGEST HYPEMAN!!** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] honestly,, im so in love Y’ALL BETTER VOTE FOR HIM!!!!!

 **marc jacobs who?** @kingjaehwan  
EVERYONE VOTE FOR PARK JIHOON FOR MISS YMC!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

 **next up: seoul fashion week xoxo** @romeong  
HE REALLY WON

 **next up: seoul fashion week xoxo** @romeong  
PARK JEOJANG REALLY WON THE PAGEANT ICB THIS FLSDKJLSJLFKJL

 **PARK JIHOON MISS YMC** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] IM CRYING HE REALLY WON THE PAGEANT OMG LMFAO LDJFALKJSDJK

 **jihoon’s mom** @jisungssi  
[photo attachment] my son!! won the miss ymc pageant!!!! im so proud of him!!!!!!!!!

 **JIHOON’S BIGGEST HYPEMAN!!** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] MY MANS WON THE PAGEANT Y’ALL

 **JIHOON’S BIGGEST HYPEMAN!!** @pwj99  
am i crying? maybe just a little

***

 **liar liar pants on fire** @magumagu  
woojin hyung is a liar hes literally sobbing rn

 **liar liar pants on fire** @magumagu  
anyways EVERYONE GO CONGRATULATE JIHOON HYUNG FOR WINNING THE PAGEANT WOOHOO!!!!!

***

 **JIHOON’S BIGGEST HYPEMAN!!** @pwj99  
lee daehwi is a snake and i hate him

***

 **jjaenthoven’s #1 fan** @jeojangs  
[video attachment] hi my name is park jihoon and i am In Love with kim jaehwan and his voice that is all

 **jjaenthoven’s #1 fan** @jeojangs  
[video attachment] ignore us screaming but bless your ears with jeong sewoon’s angelic voice as well that is all

 **president of howon’s fanclub** @pwj99  
[video attachment] jaehwan hyung and sewoon hyung really just did THAT

 **PONYO I LOVE YOU** @romeong  
[video attachment] wow!! can u believe!!! the amount of talent these two have!!!!!!! i love them!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kim jaehwan and jung sewoon’s fanboy** @baejin  
[video attachment] if these hyungs were celebrities id be their number one fan

***

 **#NoNameCrew** @romeong  
[photo attachment] catch us on the next season of korea’s got talent xoxo

 **#NoNameCrew** @nohtae  
[photo attachment] hold onto your wigs cause they’re about to get snatched

 **#NoNameCrew** @iseulchungha  
[photo attachment] so proud of everyone!! look forward to our performance tonight!!!

 **#NoNameCrew** @illegirl  
[photo attachment] on our way to steal your hearts pew pew

 **#NoNameCrew** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] get ready.

 **#NoNameCrew** @kangmina  
[photo attachment] y’all ain’t ready for this

***

 **JEOJANG WHO?** @hahaswoon  
[video attachment] PARK JIHOON JUST DID THAT

 **JEOJANG WHO?** @hahaswoon  
[photo attachment] WHO’S PARK JEOJANG IDK HIM!!!!!!! I ONLY KNOW OF PARK BODY ROLL

 **michael jackson is SHAKING** @byungari1  
[photo attachment] can u believe this is the same hyung who asked our gc about his lost pants this morning—

 **SHAPE OF ONG SEONGWOO** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] ONG SEONGWOO I LOVE YOU PLEASE STEP ON ME

 **PROUD OF ALL MY CHILDREN** @jisungssi  
[photo attachment] what happened to my soft daniel,,,,,,,

 **proud of them** @emperorhwang  
[video attachment] so proud of all my friends tonight!!!! they’re all so talented and they’ve worked so hard to make this show happen!!!

***

 **#ot11** @jisungssi  
[photo attachment] dinner to celebrate today’s school festival!!!

 **#ot11** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] i love my friends uwu

 **#ot11** @emperorhwang  
[photo attachment] i love them all.

 **#ot11** @romeong  
[photo attachment] name a more iconic group of friends, i’ll wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -10 points to whoever guesses correctly where woojin's lost pants convo came from  
> -I LOVE JJAENWINK DONT TOUCH ME!!!!!! LOL  
> -look at jaehwan and seongwoo living the good life and getting a kiss from both of 2park when will ur faves ever  
> -jinyoung is in the newspaper club dont ask me why LOL  
> -lots of twitter stuff this chapter bc it wouldnt,, make sense for them to be texting this to the groupchat when they're all together u feel? LOL  
> -im really bad at naming stuff in case u couldnt tell,, "no name" was euiwoong, sanggyun, and woo jinyoung's team name for position eval LOL
> 
> details of each booth/event wanna one did and other stuff that happened in the festival will be given in the corresponding oneshot!! im hoping to finish that this week but,, we'll see HAHA  
> double update because im so thankful for you all T_T i know i say this a lot but i really do thank you guys for reading this fic and enjoying it;;;;;;;;; it means a lot to me jfslkjfalwemd i love u all♥
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **daehwi:** don’t get caught
> 
>  **guan lin:** my middle name is james bond
> 
>  **woojin:** no its not  
>  **woojin:** i thought it was edward
> 
>  **guan lin:** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1040 kudos,,??? is this real life;;;;  
> ahh idk what to say other than thank you so much for all your support,, a lot of you comment on how this fic makes you laugh and makes your day even just a little bit, and that means so much to me as a writer;;;;;♡

_spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film (6)_

**seongwoo:** guys  
**seongwoo:** whats a good place for food  
**seongwoo:** like  
**seongwoo:** /morning/ food

 **minhyun:** …um  
**minhyun:** you mean… breakfast?

 **seongwoo:** yes!! that!!!!

 **minhyun:** god help me

 **jaehwan:** did you really forget the word ‘breakfast’

 **seongwoo:** stop don’t judge me  
**seongwoo:** >:(

 **jaehwan:** too late  
**jaehwan:** anyways that new brunch place  
**jaehwan:** super hot or smth like that is okay

 **jisung:** café always is pretty good for breakfast/brunch

 **sungwoon:** gold café isnt bad either that’s where t**hyun and i go sometimes

 **seongwoo:** ok thanks guys

 **jaehwan:** no problem, morning food hyung

 **seongwoo:** .

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** question

 **jinyoung:** oh no

 **woojin:** stfu baejin  
**woojin:** ok so like  
**woojin:** if a poison expires does it get /more/ poisonous or less poisonous

 **jinyoung:** .

 **jisung:** um  
**jisung:** …  
**jisung:** yes

 **woojin:** ???  
**woojin:** huh???

 **jisung:** yes  
**jisung:** i said yes

 **woojin:** this wasn’t a yes or no question tho???

 **jihoon:** shut up and accept the answer cant u see jisung hyung is stressed from having to talk to u

 **woojin:** do u want to fight????

 **jihoon:** bih im omw to ur house rn come at me

 **woojin:** wait what  
**woojin:** why

 **jihoon:** why what

 **woojin:** why are u on ur way to my house

 **jihoon:** should i not go over

 **woojin:** no u can come over but im babysitting yerim today if that’s ok

 **jihoon:** yh that’s fine i have stuff for her too

 **woojin:** ???

 **jihoon:** ull see

 **jinyoung:** how did we go from woojin hyungs stupid question to 2park being domestic af

 **jihoon:** is that a problem

 **jinyoung:** no sir i was just wondering  
**jinyoung:** please be as domestic as you guys want to be

 **jihoon:** that’s what i thought

 **seongwoo:** i aspire to be as powerful as jihoon one day

***

 **daehwi:** i was omw to the bus stop and i saw  
**daehwi:** _girlwithpaperbagoverherhead.jpg_  
**daehwi:** everybody has those days

 **jaehwan:** i relate to her on a spiritual level

 **jihoon:** rt

 **seongwoo:** rt (2)

 **sungwoon:** rt (3)

 **jisung:** do u guys need counseling

 **jihoon:** no i need school to Stop

 **seongwoo:** ^!!!!!!!!!

 **jihoon:** can i drop out

 **jisung:** no

 **minhyun:** no.

 **jihoon:** :(

***

_minhyun, jaehwan (2)_

**minhyun:** jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** yis

 **minhyun:** where are you rn?

 **jaehwan:** uh  
**jaehwan:** im at the grocery store

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** you…?

 **jaehwan:** hey >:(  
**jaehwan:** my mom needed me to get some detergent and milk

 **minhyun:** ah  
**minhyun:** i was wondering if you were free today  
**minhyun:** i have to go downtown to pick up some books but i don’t feel like going alone haha

 **jaehwan:** oooo  
**jaehwan:** if u give me like 20min i can go w you!!

 **minhyun:** okay  
**minhyun:** ill see you at the subway station then?  
**minhyun:** text me when youre on your way

 **jaehwan:** mmm  
**jaehwan:** ill just pick u up  
**jaehwan:** ur sort of on the way anyways

 **minhyun:** ??  
**minhyun:** no im not  
**minhyun:** not from your house anyways

 **jaehwan:** shush hyung im trying to be a gentleman  
**jaehwan:** ill text u when im omw to ur house

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** okay haha  
**minhyun:** see you soon!

 **jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

_jaehwan, sewoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** HNGGGGGGG  
**jaehwan:** SCREAMING

 **sewoon:** am i allowed to block you now that the festival is over?

 **jaehwan:** no  
**jaehwan:** ANYWAYS  
**jaehwan:** _screenshot92.jpg_  
**jaehwan:** !!!

 **sewoon:** hyung  
**sewoon:** idk how else to phrase this so please excuse the crudeness but  
**sewoon:** you are so whipped lmao

 **jaehwan:** u brat  
**jaehwan:** how dare u

 **sewoon:** lmao  
**sewoon:** are you going to ask him out?

 **jaehwan:** no sigh i wouldn’t do that to jonghyun hyung

 **sewoon:** ?  
**sewoon:** what does jonghyun hyung have to do with this?

 **jaehwan:** ?  
**jaehwan:** im p sure theyre dating  
**jaehwan:** or close to anyways

 **sewoon:** um…  
**sewoon:** who said that? lol

 **jaehwan:** isnt it obvious? lol

 **sewoon:** …?????  
**sewoon:** hold on

 **jaehwan:** ?

_sewoon, dongho (2)_

**sewoon:** dongho hyung

 **dongho:** yeah?

 **sewoon:** jonghyun hyung and minki hyung are dating right?

 **dongho:** yeah  
**dongho:** why?

 **sewoon:** nothing just making sure  
**sewoon:** thanks hyung see you at school

 **dongho:** ???

_sewoon, jaehwan (2)_

**sewoon:** lol  
**sewoon:** hyung i love you but youre so stupid

 **jaehwan:** wtf  
**jaehwan:** what did i do

 **sewoon:** you’ll see haha

 **jaehwan:** wtf  
**jaehwan:** ill deal w u later i have to go pick up minhyun hyung now  
**jaehwan:** byee

 **sewoon:** bye  
**sewoon:** have fun on your date!  
**sewoon:** also you still owe me a new capo so please get me one while you’re out thanks

 **jaehwan:** (¬▂¬)

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **guan lin:** oh?

 **jihoon:** what is it?

 **guan lin:** im downtown with seonho right now and  
**guan lin:** _minhwanlaughing.jpg_  
**guan lin:** ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

 **daehwi:** oh???  
**daehwi:** wait that kaomoji wtf

 **jinyoung:** my ship!!! is sailing!!!!

 **woojin:** oh snap  
**woojin:** do u guys think minhyun hyung confessed?

 **jinyoung:** i love minhyun hyung but  
**jinyoung:** no way

 **jihoon:** the amount of faith u have in him is astounding

 **jinyoung:** am i wrong tho

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** no ur not

 **daehwi:** maybe jaehwan hyung did??

 **jihoon:** does jaehwan hyung even feel that way towards minhyun hyung  
**jihoon:** i hope he does but i cant tell :(

 **jinyoung:** i think he does tbh  
**jinyoung:** now that it was Confirmed™ that he and sewoon hyung don’t like each other like that

 **guan lin:** _minhwansharingicecream.jpg_

 **woojin:** are you  
**woojin:** are you guys following them????

 **guan lin:** _byungaris3.jpg_  
**guan lin:** it was his idea

 **daehwi:** why am i not surprised  
**daehwi:** don’t get caught

 **guan lin:** my middle name is james bond

 **woojin:** no its not  
**woojin:** i thought it was edward

 **guan lin:** …

 **jihoon:** woojin stfu!!  
**jihoon:** guan lin sweetie if u want ur middle name to be james bond then it can be james bond

 **woojin:** wow

 **guan lin:** :)  
**guan lin:** thanks jihoon hyung

 **jinyoung:** back to the important stuff  
**jinyoung:** what are they doing now?

 **guan lin:** _minhwangoingintobookstore.jpg_

 **daehwi:** i know what happened  
**daehwi:** minhyun hyung probably needed to go to the bookstore but didn’t want to go alone and took the chance to ask jaehwan hyung

 **jihoon:** sherlock hwi strikes again

 **daehwi:** its daehwi holmes, but thank u

 **woojin:** i think sherlock hwi has a nicer ring to it

 **jinyoung:** hyung ur just whipped  
**jinyoung:** daehwi holmes sounds so much better

 **woojin:** and like ur not????

 **guan lin:** i think sherlock hwi sounds nicer too  
**guan lin:** i vote for daehwi holmes!! -seonho

 **jihoon:** when will we be able to stay on topic for longer than 5min someone lmk

 **daehwi:** never, knowing us

 **jihoon:** true that

***

 **peach mango** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] this is the best peach mango fruit juice ive ever had wow

 **sherlock hoon** @jeojangs  
@kingjaehwan who were u with? :-)

 **peach mango** @kingjaehwan  
@jeojangs ily but none of ur business

 **sherlock hoon** @jeojangs  
@kingjaehwan :-(

***

_jaehwan, jihoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** minhyun hyung

 **jihoon:** ?  
**jihoon:** no this is jihoon

 **jaehwan:** what  
**jaehwan:** no i was answering ur question from twitter earlier

 **jihoon:** oh  
**jihoon:** OH LMAO

 **jaehwan:** yh u idiot HAHA

 **jihoon:** was it a date?

 **jaehwan:** idk  
**jaehwan:** im hoping it was but  
**jaehwan:** idk about him

 **jihoon:** oh  
**jihoon:** wait i was joking but um  
**jihoon:** do you like minhyun hyung?

 **jaehwan:** yh  
**jaehwan:** i do

 **jihoon:** :0

 **jaehwan:** ?  
**jaehwan:** y r u so surprised

 **jihoon:** i didn’t think u would tell me so easily  
**jihoon:** are u going to ask him out?

 **jaehwan:** no

 **jihoon:** what  
**jihoon:** why not

 **jaehwan:** ?  
**jaehwan:** bc jonghyun hyung

 **jihoon:** ???????  
**jihoon:** wtf does jonghyun hyung have anything to do w this

 **jaehwan:** theyre dating???  
**jaehwan:** arent they

 **jihoon:** wh  
**jihoon:** who told u that wtf

 **jaehwan:** are they not?????  
**jaehwan:** the hyungs and i are p sure theyre dating  
**jaehwan:** or almost dating

 **jihoon:** omg  
**jihoon:** hyung ily but  
**jihoon:** omg

 **jaehwan:** ???  
**jaehwan:** what

 **jihoon:** icb this omg  
**jihoon:** wow

 **jaehwan:** WHAT

 **jihoon:** HYUNG UR SO BLIND  
**jihoon:** HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO BLIND AKJDFELSKJFSLKF

 **jaehwan:** ?????????????????????

***

 **BLACKPINK IS THE REVOLUTION** @jeojangs  
i L*ve and R*spect my hyungs but one of them is the blindest bitch i know icb this

***

 **the kazoo kid** @romeong  
me reading jihoons tweet like: what did i do

 **bad squishy** @hahaswoon  
@romeong mood

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **daehwi:** jihoon hyung  
**daehwi:** what happened  
**daehwi:** what did seongwoo hyung do

 **jinyoung:** ^

 **jihoon:** what  
**jihoon:** he didn’t do anything???

 **guan lin:** but your tweet?

 **jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** oh im not talking about seongwoo hyung  
**jihoon:** omg did u guys assume that i was LOL

 **woojin:** yes  
**woojin:** who else would incite such a tweet from u

 **jihoon:** well ur not wrong  
**jihoon:** its jaehwan hyung this time tho

 **jinyoung:** ??  
**jinyoung:** what did he do

 **jihoon:** ugh

 **daehwi:** ???

 **jihoon:** nothing leaves this gc are we clear

 **daehwi:** crystal

 **jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** _screenshot93.jpg_

 **woojin:** i—

 **jinyoung:** im scrEAMING

 **guan lin:** JAEHWAN HYUNG ALDJFLKWEJSDLFKJL

 **daehwi:** oh my god

***

 **#Stream DDU-DU DDU-DU** @magumagu  
WHY IS ******* HYUNG SO BLIND LAJKDLKJWESLDJF

 **the queens are BACK** @baejin  
i try to love my hyungs i rly do but they make it SO HARD SOMETIMES

 **#1 Blink** @pwj99  
i want to find a cliff to Jump Off Of

 **hit you with that ddu du ddu du du** @byungari1  
can someone buy me a oneway ticket back to taipei thanks

***

 **spidey niel** @daliet  
is anyone else concerned or

 **strawberry banana** @emperorhwang  
@daliet no, you’re not the only one

 **spidey niel** @daliet  
@emperorhwang im like,, a little scared

 **bad squishy** @hahaswoon  
@daliet join the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -look at me using song titles bc im uncreative like that  
> -that poison convo was a real life convo i had with my sister guess who i am: woojin or jisung  
> -the part where daehwi saw a girl with a paperbag over her head is also smth that really happened to my friend,, a lot of the crack in this fic are inspired by real life things around me can u believe it  
> -minhyun's house is really out of the way for jaehwan if he's trying to go to the subway station like wow can u say Whipped™  
> -jaehwan accidentally stepped on sewoon's capo and broke it while they were practicing for the festival lmao  
> -guanlin and seonho stalking minhwan on their date is the biggest mood of this chapter amirite  
> -daehwi, my son,,, ur onto smth  
> -the jjaenwink chat that happens after their twitter interaction takes place after jaehwan dropped minhyun off at home (omg) which is why they're texting bc we all know jaehwan won't even touch his phone when he's with minhyun i mean what  
> -maknae line,, lol
> 
> woojin's lost pants convo from the last chapter was indeed a predebut seventeen reference!! 10 points to Mingyou17 and CK_4267 !!
> 
> i'm going on a family vacation for a little less than 2 weeks, so i most likely won't be able to update next week or the week after;;  
> also if you sent me a request on cc those will be up after i come back as well!! :'))  
> the oneshot for the school festival has been [posted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953413)! minhwan's "date" wasn't included because im planning on writing a separate oneshot for them (bc they deserve it after all i put them thru im sry,,) LOL  
> i also have a new story up! it's a [jihoon-centric allwink reply series au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942763/chapters/34622478), and i'll start updating that regularly starting in july ^^
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> comments make my day ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.  
> and once again, thank you for 1040 kudos;;;;;;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** romance is dead
> 
>  **jaehwan:** im fckn cackling icb this
> 
>  **sungwoon:** 2park are fucking relationship goals don’t argue w me on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss me? (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jaehwan:** whos free this sat

 **jihoon:** meeee

 **jisung:** i am!

 **seongwoo:** ur lord and savior is free

 **jaehwan:** im glad minhyun hyung is free

 **seongwoo:** .

 **minhyun:** please  
**minhyun:** but yes, i’m free.

 **woojin:** im free too, hyung  
**woojin:** why tho?

 **jaehwan:** sewoon and i are gonna have a picnic and busk at hangang  
**jaehwan:** cause cherry blossoms bloomed and stuff idk  
**jaehwan:** anw he wanted me to invite u demons so here i am

 **jihoon:** !!!  
**jihoon:** what time??

 **jaehwan:** uhh 12ish probably

 **jisung:** ok  
**jisung:** so 12:30

 **jaehwan:** yes exactly  
**jaehwan:** u know me so well hyung

 **jisung:** ofc i do  
**jisung:** what are you and sewoon bringing?

 **jaehwan:** i was gonna bring kimbap  
**jaehwan:** and sewoon’s going to bring some side dishes

 **woojin:** ill bring dessert

 **jihoon:** i can bring the drinks~

 **jisung:** ill take some sandwiches!

 **seongwoo:** i cant cook  
**seongwoo:** so ill bring like,,  
**seongwoo:** chips

 **minhyun:** i can’t cook either but i can provide the mats and stuff for the picnic

 **jaehwan:** lmao das fine guys  
**jaehwan:** don’t feel pressured to bring anything we just want to hang out  
**jaehwan:** @ those of u who arent responding feel free to join us if ur free

 **woojin:** jihoon bring the polaroid camera i got u

 **seongwoo:** when did u buy him a polaroid wtf

 **woojin:** yesterday

 **seongwoo:** cute

 **woojin:** thx i know

 **seongwoo:** nvm i take that back

 **jihoon:** no take backs, hyung!!  
**jihoon:** (✿´ ꒳ ` )  
**jihoon:** and ok ill bring the polaroid

 **jaehwan:** lit

***

 **seongwoo:** so  
**seongwoo:** i thought pretty much everyone knew that daniel and i are dating  
**seongwoo:** but i guess not everyone knows,,??

 **daehwi:** ??  
**daehwi:** what happened?

 **seongwoo:** u know that interview thing our school does every year  
**seongwoo:** where they choose random students from each level and interview them abt random stuff

 **daehwi:** yeah  
**daehwi:** i was interviewed earlier before lunch!

 **seongwoo:** i just got interviewed and  
**seongwoo:** one kid asked me abt my ideal type/what i find attractive in girls

 **woojin:** yikes

 **seongwoo:** so i said  
**seongwoo:** “well usually their boyfriends”  
**seongwoo:** and the other kid who interviewed like spit out her water and had to leave the room bc she couldn’t stop laughing

 **jihoon:** seongwoo hyung is the biggest fckn mood icb this

***

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** question

 **guan lin:** what is it hyung?

 **minhyun:** who  
**minhyun:** who put a cucumber in my locker????

 **jinyoung:** wh  
**jinyoung:** im sorry???

 **guan lin:** a cucumber…?

 **minhyun:** yes  
**minhyun:** _cucumberinlocker.jpg_  
**minhyun:** this wasn’t here when i went to my locker this morning

 **sungwoon:** are u telling me someone deadass broke into ur locker just to put a single cucumber in there

 **minhyun:** that’s exactly what im saying

 **sungwoon:** wow  
**sungwoon:** what is life

 **seongwoo:** pls let us know if u ever find out who did it  
**seongwoo:** pls  
**seongwoo:** its for the sake of my health

 **minhyun:** i  
**minhyun:** okay????

***

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** the stars look beautiful tonight

 **daehwi:** its like 4 in the afternoon

 **woojin:** they do, don’t they

 **daniel:** u cant even see the stars in seoul theres too much light pollution

 **jihoon:** yeah  
**jihoon:** you know what else looks beautiful?

 **jinyoung:** DmS eXiSt UgLiEs

 **woojin:** what?  
**woojin:** (๑❛ᴗ❛๑)

 **jihoon:** this chicken im about to eat bye suckers

 **guan lin:** oh my god

 **woojin:** .  
**woojin:** romance is dead

 **jaehwan:** im fckn cackling icb this

 **sungwoon:** 2park are fucking relationship goals don’t argue w me on this

***

 **jihoon:** hey jaehwan hyung

 **jaehwan:** what

 **jihoon:** has anyone ever told u that ur rly annoying

 **jaehwan:** .

 **sungwoon:** omg

 **jihoon:** answer the question!!!

 **jaehwan:** …  
**jaehwan:** no???

 **jihoon:** good  
**jihoon:** i don’t have to kill anyone then

 **jaehwan:** i

 **seongwoo:** whats happening  
**seongwoo:** why is jihoon being so weird today

 **jihoon:** (≧◡≦)

***

 **jisung:** ONG SEONGWOO  
**jisung:** GET BACK HERE

 **daniel:** ???  
**daniel:** what did seongwoo hyung do

 **jihoon:** what did he do this time

 **jisung:** ONG SEONGWOO!!!!!!

 **seongwoo:** HAHAHAHA  
**seongwoo:** ULL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE

 **minhyun:** im going to murder you

 **daniel:** pls don’t murder my boyfriend i would be really sad

 **jihoon:** minhyun hyung ill help u hide the body

 **woojin:** two types of ppl  
**woojin:** what if he threatened to kill me

 **jihoon:** minhyun hyung ill help u hide the body (2)

 **woojin:** .

 **jisung:** ONG SEONGWOO WHERE ARE YOU

 **seongwoo:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
**seongwoo:** SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

 **minhyun:** ms park is looking for you

 **seongwoo:** oh shit

 **jinyoung:** can someone explain what happened pls im confused

 **minhyun:** you know how its  
**minhyun:** “prank week”?

 **daehwi:** yes god someone in my class hid all the chalks so we spent the first half of class looking for them

 **jihoon:** someone in my class ordered 10 boxes of chicken and put down our homeroom teacher’s name down as the person who ordered it so he had to pay for it and we got to eat it im crying

 **guan lin:** not all heroes wear capes

 **woojin:** rt

 **minhyun:** seongwoo  
**minhyun:** or we’re assuming its him because who else would do this, honestly  
**minhyun:** started a water balloon fight in the upperclassmen floors hallways

 **jaehwan:** wow where was i when this happened

 **minhyun:** it was during passing period maybe you were somewhere else  
**minhyun:** anyways no one actually saw who started it  
**minhyun:** but who do we know amongst us that loves to bring water balloons and water guns to school to cause chaos

 **jihoon:** seongwoo hyung!

 **minhyun:** correct!

 **jisung:** confess your sins

 **seongwoo:** never  
**seongwoo:** i never make the same mistakes twice

 **minhyun:** no  
**minhyun:** he makes them 4 to 5 times just to make sure

 **seongwoo:** …

 **woojin:** i love savage minhyun hyung the Most

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jihoon:** alright losers and guanlin

 **woojin:** bitch

 **jihoon:** i’m going to tell jjaeni hyung to confess  
**jihoon:** i feel like that’ll be easier than trying to convince minhyun hyung to do smth

 **daehwi:** !!!  
**daehwi:** you should tell him to confess at the picnic!!!

 **jihoon:** :O  
**jihoon:** good idea!!

 **daehwi:** thanks  
**daehwi:** im full of those  
**daehwi:** (≧◡≦)

 **guan lin:** i don’t think jaehwan hyung would confess if we’re with them though  
**guan lin:** so we should probably find a way for the hyungs to leave them alone too  
**guan lin:** but like… without being suspicious

 **jinyoung:** that’s gonna be hard  
**jinyoung:** ‘subtlety’ isn’t exactly what seongwoo hyung is known for

 **woojin:** damn  
**woojin:** jinyoung went off

 **jinyoung:** am i wrong tho

 **woojin:** no ur not

 **jihoon:** same w daniel hyung tho  
**jihoon:** they’re truly a match made in heaven

 **guan lin:** lmao

***

 **daehwi** has invited **jisung, sungwoon, seongwoo, daniel, jihoon, woojin, jinyoung,** and **guan lin** to the chat

 **daehwi** has changed the chat name to _Operation Confession_

 **daehwi:** i felt like doing this would be easier than having to relay everything to the hyungs one by one

 **jinyoung:** why is my boyfriend so smart

 **daehwi:** (≧◡≦)

 **sungwoon:** what is this  
**sungwoon:** whos confessing????

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung is

 **seongwoo:** ?????

 **daniel:** um  
**daniel:** and who,,, is jaehwan confessing to?????

 **woojin:** minhyun hyung

 **jisung:** what

 **seongwoo:** what (2)

 **daniel:** what (3)

 **jihoon:** ok so no one knew  
**jihoon:** like i thought  
**jihoon:** yikes

 **sungwoon:** um  
**sungwoon:** explanations  
**sungwoon:** please

 **woojin:** jaehwan hyung likes minhyun hyung

 **seongwoo:** whoa

 **jihoon:** and minhyun hyung also likes jaehwan hyung

_sungwoon, jihoon (2)_

**sungwoon:** how do you know

 **jihoon:** ???

 **sungwoon:** that minhyun likes jaehwan

 **jihoon:** oh  
**jihoon:** he told me  
**jihoon:** and jaehwan hyung told me that he likes minhyun hyung too

 **sungwoon:** ah

 **jihoon:** why are u messaging me here instead of the other gc

 **sungwoon:** i was just surprised that you knew too, that’s all

 **jihoon:** wait  
**jihoon:** too???

 **sungwoon:** minhyun told me that he likes jaehwan back when they had their fall out

 **jihoon:** omg  
**jihoon:** so u knew!!!!!!!

 **sungwoon:** yeah  
**sungwoon:** i didn’t know about jaehwan tho,,,  
**sungwoon:** that would’ve made my life a lot easier fml

 **jihoon:** lmao yeah same i didn’t know about jaehwan hyung until recently either  
**jihoon:** everyone thought that he liked sewoon hyung until he blew up on seongwoo hyung  
**jihoon:** well everyone except for jinyoung,,  
**jihoon:** hes the only one who actually thought jaehwan hyung liked minhyun hyung back before jjaeni hyung told us

 **sungwoon:** that boy is a lot smarter than he acts,,

 **jihoon:** amen

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jisung:** ok…  
**jisung:** ok now that the shocking reveals are out of the way  
**jisung:** whats the plan?

 **seongwoo:** havent we learned our lessons in meddling with jaehwan’s relationships

 **jihoon:** that wasn’t meddling  
**jihoon:** u guys made fun of him for liking someone he didn’t and made their friendship awkward until u apologized

 **woojin:** go off, king

 **seongwoo:** i  
**seongwoo:** im sry

 **jihoon:** anw  
**jihoon:** jaehwan hyung thinks jonghyun hyung and minhyun hyung are dating

 **jisung:** are they not?

 **daehwi:** no  
**daehwi:** jonghyun hyung is dating minki hyung

 **woojin:** wait what

 **seongwoo:** WHAT

 **daehwi:** ???

 **guan lin:** they are????

 **daehwi:** yes?  
**daehwi:** wait did you guys not know

 **jihoon:** no wtf why didn’t u tell us

 **daehwi:** i thought you knew!!  
**daehwi:** why else do you think jonghyun hyung modeled for us at the fashion show?

 **woojin:** we thought he was just being a Supportive friend

 **daehwi:** like you are?  
**daehwi:** (¬▂¬)

 **woojin:** anYways  
**woojin:** the plan is to get the two of them alone at the picnic and hopefully our lovely jjaeni hyung will do smth about his feelings

 **seongwoo:** this is too much information to take in all at once i need to sit down

 **jihoon:** then sit  
**jihoon:** no one’s stopping u

 **seongwoo:** y r u so savage today, little demon

 **jihoon:** idk im just in a savage mood rn  
**jihoon:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **seongwoo:** pls don’t use emoticons like that when ur saying scary things  
**seongwoo:** it scares me

 **jihoon:** weak  
**jihoon:** anw im going to talk to jaehwan hyung and nudge him in the right direction

 **sungwoon:** is that a smart idea  
**sungwoon:** jaehwan’s not stupid he’ll def notice

 **jihoon:** dw  
**jihoon:** im good at my job  
**jihoon:** and part of my job is to not get caught

 **sungwoon:** i  
**sungwoon:** why does that sound so scary

 **jisung:** jihoon,, my son  
**jisung:** do we need to talk  
**jisung:** is there something ur hiding from us

 **jihoon:** no  
**jihoon:** im not hiding anything i swear  
**jihoon:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **seongwoo:** sounds fake but ok

 **daniel:** when are u going to talk to him?

 **jihoon:** after i finish my math hw  
**jihoon:** :(  
**jihoon:** can i drop out of school

 **jisung:** no

 **sungwoon:** no

 **seongwoo:** no

 **daniel:** no

 **jihoon:** >:(

***

_jihoon, jaehwan (2)_

**jihoon:** hey  
**jihoon:** jjaeni hyung

 **jaehwan:** what

 **jihoon:** u should confess to minhyun hyung during the picnic

 **jaehwan:** wtf  
**jaehwan:** no

 **jihoon:** why not  
**jihoon:** (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **jaehwan:** why should i

 **jihoon:** because u like him????

 **jaehwan:** yes but  
**jaehwan:** jonghyun hyung

 **jihoon:** omg  
**jihoon:** jjaeni hyung  
**jihoon:** they’re not dating

 **jaehwan:** ???  
**jaehwan:** huh

 **jihoon:** they’re  
**jihoon:** not  
**jihoon:** dating

 **jaehwan:** how do u know

 **jihoon:** bc  
**jihoon:** u know how daehwi’s in the design club w minki hyung??  
**jihoon:** he told us that jonghyun hyung is dating minki hyung

 **jaehwan:** wot

 **jihoon:** yh  
**jihoon:** y do u think jonghyun hyung modeled for them at the fashion show?

 **jaehwan:** idk  
**jaehwan:** i just thought he was being a supportive friend  
**jaehwan:** or was threatened or bribed like seongwoo hyung and guanlin were

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** honestly me too  
**jihoon:** until daehwi told us

 **jaehwan:** see!

 **jihoon:** ok not the point!!!  
**jihoon:** confess!!!!!!

 **jaehwan:** give me five (5) good reasons why i should

 **jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** 1\. u like minhyun hyung  
**jihoon:** 2\. u have nothing to gain from keeping quiet abt ur feelings  
**jihoon:** 3\. u! deserve! all! the! happiness!  
**jihoon:** 4\. it would make me happy if u confessed ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )  
**jihoon:** 5\. u two would make a cute couple

 **jaehwan:** number 4 is invalid ily but try again

 **jihoon:** >:(  
**jihoon:** ok fine  
**jihoon:** maybe  
**jihoon:** just maybe

 **jaehwan:** uh huh

 **jihoon:** minhyun hyung feels the same way  
**jihoon:** :-)

 **jaehwan:** i  
**jaehwan:** what

 **jihoon:** oops would u look at the time  
**jihoon:** its past my bedtime!!  
**jihoon:** goodnight hyung

 **jaehwan:** wh  
**jaehwan:** jihoon  
**jaehwan:** PARK JIHOON GET BACK HERE  
**jaehwan:** ITS NOT EVEN 8 O’CLOCK YET  
**jaehwan:** PARK JIHOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -this was mostly a filler chapter to get us ready for the next plot/arc :-) any guesses to what it is? hehehehe  
> -the cucumber bit with minhyun isnt rly important its just to add more nonsense crack sry but in case ur curious the person who broke into his locker is dongho (after he lost a bet to minki) (dont make bets with minki)  
> -prank week is an annual tradition thing that happens at YMC High a lil bit after the school festival woohoo who doesnt love a few pranks !!  
> -high schools in korea (to my knowledge) are usually divided up by grade levels!! so jisung is on one floor, sungwoon in another, onghwang on one, nielhwan together, etc.  
> -hyung-line are upperclassmen and maknae-line are underclassmen (dont ask me about their grades okAy idk)  
> -in case u forgot: minhyun told sungwoon about his feelings for jaehwan back in ch.18!! so thats why he messaged jihoon about it; he was surprised that someone other than him knew (and the fact that it was the entirety of maknae-line)  
> -no one knew abt jjaeni's feelings for minhyun hyung bc he's just That good at hiding it (or everyone else is just idiots)  
> -i love savage jihoon  
> -daehwi just dropping the bomb like that like damn LMAO (he never told maknae-line bc he just assumed that they knew)
> 
> i had some people on cc and in the comments asking for stuff to happen in the story!! i'll try my best to include those things but i have the rest of the story mostly planned out and written already so it might be a bit hard for me to include it here in the main story, i'm sorry TT i'll try to maybe write special chapters or just upload them as oneshots!! it wont affect the main plot and will probably be completely different from what's happening here lmao (u can think of them as spin-offs(??) i guess hehe)
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoyed this chapter (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> next chapter will be the picnic!!  
> comments make my day♡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** honey snookums
> 
>  **minhyun:** wrong person
> 
>  **seongwoo:** no  
>  **seongwoo:** this was meant for u
> 
>  **minhyun:** im going to show daniel this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for 1122 kudos!!!!!!! uwu♡

_jaehwan, jihoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** talk

 **jihoon:** ?  
**jihoon:** wdym hyung?  
**jihoon:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **jaehwan:** u brat  
**jaehwan:** u know what im talking about!!

 **jihoon:** :)  
**jihoon:** i don’t

 **jaehwan:** what did u mean when u said minhyun hyung feels the same?

 **jihoon:** idk hyung  
**jihoon:** what do u think i meant?

 **jaehwan:** don’t get my hopes up jihoon plz

 **jihoon:** im not  
**jihoon:** trust me  
**jihoon:** and thank me later for today

 **jaehwan:** ???  
**jaehwan:** jihoon  
**jaehwan:** jihoon what are u planning  
**jaehwan:** GDI PARK JIHOON!!!!!!!!!!!

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jinyoung:** todays the day!!

 **daehwi:** remember the plan!!!

 **seongwoo:** wait whats the plan again

 **daniel:** ^

 **sungwoon:** why did we think it would be a good idea to include ongniel in the plan again

 **jihoon:** bc if we didn’t they would’ve found a way to ruin our plans without even realizing it

 **sungwoon:** tru

 **seongwoo:** hey  >:O

 **jisung:** the plan is to separate and do our own things after lunch and get minhyun and jaehwan to be alone  
**jisung:** jihoon, you said you talked to jaehwan, right?

 **jihoon:** :-)

 **jisung:** ill take that as a yes

 **guan lin:** has anyone told sewoon hyung about the plan?  
**guan lin:** he and jaehwan hyung are planning to busk together, right?

 **jihoon:** oh  
**jihoon:** oh shit  
**jihoon:** i knew i was forgetting smth

 **seongwoo:** who has his number

 **jihoon:** i don’t but i know someone who does  
**jihoon:** hold on

 **sungwoon:** how does jihoon have so many connections at this school icb this

 **seongwoo:** this kid is going to end up becoming president of korea istg

_jihoon, chaeyeon (2)_

**jihoon:** noona!!

 **chaeyeon:** jihoon!  
**chaeyeon:** what’s up?

 **jihoon:** ur friends with sewoon hyung right?

 **chaeyeon:** we worked on a couple of projects together, yes  
**chaeyeon:** why?

 **jihoon:** i need to ask him smth but i don’t have his number (╥﹏╥)

 **chaeyeon:** ohhhh okay!  
**chaeyeon:** [sewoon’s contact]  
**chaeyeon:** here you go!!

 **jihoon:** thanks noona!!!

 **chaeyeon:** no problem!  
**chaeyeon:** stop by the theater sometime when you have time, yeah?

 **jihoon:** i will!  
**jihoon:** (≧◡≦)

_jihoon, sewoon (2)_

**jihoon:** sewoon hyung!!

 **sewoon:** yes?  
**sewoon:** who is this

 **jihoon:** are u with jaehwan hyung rn

 **sewoon:** no…?  
**sewoon:** who is this???

 **jihoon:** ok good  
**jihoon:** its jihoon!!

 **sewoon:** oh hey, jihoon!  
**sewoon:** what is it?

 **jihoon:** how much do u know

 **sewoon:** um  
**sewoon:** about what?

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung

 **sewoon:** uh  
**sewoon:** his birthday is in may???  
**sewoon:** really good at guitar and has a nice singing voice?  
**sewoon:** sounds like a psycho when he laughs?

 **jihoon:** tru  
**jihoon:** wait im not talking about that  
**jihoon:** im talking abt his ~feelings~

 **sewoon:** oh  
**sewoon:** he told you?

 **jihoon:** yis

 **sewoon:** lmao  
**sewoon:** i know enough, don’t worry  
**sewoon:** why are you asking?

 **jihoon:** we’re gonna try to get him to confess at the picnic today

 **sewoon:** ooooo  
**sewoon:** okay  
**sewoon:** what do i need to do?

 **jihoon:** we want to get him alone with minhyun hyung at one point if that’s okay with u  
**jihoon:** ik u guys were planning to busk and all

 **sewoon:** that’s fine!!  
**sewoon:** we weren’t going to busk the whole time anyways, haha  
**sewoon:** just let me know when

 **jihoon:** okay!!  
**jihoon:** thanks sewoon hyung  
**jihoon:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **sewoon:** no problem!

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jihoon:** sewoon hyung has been taken care of

 **seongwoo:** pls don’t word it like that  
**seongwoo:** ur scary enough without sounding like a hitman

 **jihoon:** hehe  
**jihoon:** he told me to just let him kno when we want to get the two hyungs alone

 **daniel:** operation minhwan: START

*******

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jaehwan:** call me or sewoon when u guys get here  
**jaehwan:** we figured it’d be easier to meet up as a group then choose a spot

 **sungwoon:** wow its only 12:20 im impressed

 **jaehwan:** thx i tried

 **jihoon:** woojin and i are on our way~  
**jihoon:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

 **jaehwan:** we’re by the “i seoul u” sign!!

 **minhyun:** im almost there

 **jaehwan:** okie hyung!!

 **seongwoo:** guys  
**seongwoo:** _firehydrant.jpg_  
**seongwoo:** look at how cute this water post is  
**seongwoo:** its lilac!!

 **minhyun:** seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** yeah?

 **minhyun:** that’s a fire hydrant

 **seongwoo:** same thing

 **minhyun:** sure

 **seongwoo:** >:(

***

 **not ur bae** @baejin  
[photo attachment] picnic at hangang with daehwi ft. others (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **mr. stark i don’t feel so good** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] he thought the view was pretty and i agreed

***

 **in love with a furry???** @romeong  
[video attachment] two legends busking it out at hangang later come watch if ur in the area!!!

 **im not a furry** @daliet  
[photo attachment] he calls me a furry but i love him anyways

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** time to start the plan  
**jihoon:** ACT! NATURAL!

 **sungwoon:** he’s talking to u @ daniel

 **daniel:** why just me  
**daniel:** why not seongwoo hyung

 **daehwi:** bc seongwoo hyung’s actually an actor also GET OFF UR PHONES WE LOOK SUSPICIOUS

 **jihoon:** oops dlafjksdl

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jaehwan:** can u guys grab me smth to drink from the store too

 **jihoon:** yis ofc what do u want?

 **jaehwan:** anything that’s not carbonated ty

 **jihoon:** okie!!

***

 **woojin:** HYUNGS  
**woojin:** EMERGENCY

 **jisung:** what happened?

 **woojin:** I LOST JIHOON

 **jaehwan:** .  
**jaehwan:** all u had to do was buy ice cream and some drinks  
**jaehwan:** u had one (1) job

 **woojin:** ITS NOT MY FAULT I LITERALLY TURNED AROUND FOR LIKE 5 SEC AND HE WAS GONE!!!!!

 **daehwi:** have you tried calling him???

 **woojin:** do u think im an idiot

 **daehwi:** do you really want me to answer that question?

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** no  
**woojin:** but yes i called him

 **jinyoung:** i just called him and hes not answering??  
**jinyoung:** jihoon hyung what r u doing please

 **minhyun:** woojin just come back to where we ate lunch  
**minhyun:** jaehwan and i are here  
**minhyun:** maybe he’ll find his way back here

 **woojin:** okay  
**woojin:** im going to kill him

 **jisung:** no one is killing anyone today  
**jisung:** if he doesn’t show up in the next 10min we’ll all split up to look for him  
**jisung:** everyone meet back at where we left our stuff please

 **woojin:** PARK JIHOON IM GOING TO MURDER U

***

 **guan lin:** hyungs did anyone find him??

 **daniel:** no, not us  
**daniel:** daehwi?

 **daehwi:** we didn’t find him either  
**daehwi:** where is this hyung!!

 **jaehwan:** i might kill him

 **sungwoon:** pls tell ponyo we’re sry that our child is ruining his saturday

 **jaehwan:** “it’s okay” -ponyo

***

 **FIND JEOJANG MAN** @romeong  
[photo attachment] hello my twitter friends we’ve lost our son, park jihoon, in the hangang area if anyone has seen him pls dm me or @pwj99 ty

 **do it for the gays** @illegirl  
@romeong he’s at the pet store near hangang playing with puppies

 **FIND JEOJANG MAN** @romeong  
@illegirl how do u know this

 **do it for the gays** @illegirl  
@romeong because doyeon and i just left after playing with puppies with him

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** we found him  
**seongwoo:** _jaehwandraggingjihoon.jpg_

 **daehwi:** where was he  
**daehwi:** also woojin hyung looks like hes either about to start crying or go murder jihoon hyung i cant tell which he’s going to do tho

 **sungwoon:** probably cry

 **jinyoung:** probably

 **daniel:** he was playing with puppies at that pet store for the past 45min…

 **daehwi:** .

 **jinyoung:** disappointed but not surprised

 **seongwoo:** yh smh  
**seongwoo:** anw we’re on our way back to where we ate lunch

 **woojin:** please tell jihoon that im going to kill him ty

***

 **#queens comeback july 16** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] woojin hyung said he was going to kill jihoon hyung but all he did was tackle him to the ground with a hug

 **#REDMOON** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] they were separated for like 45min and woojin deadass wouldn’t let go of jihoon for the rest of the day i Hate couples

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**sungwoon:** well  
**sungwoon:** so much for that plan then

 **jinyoung:** gj jihoon hyung

 **jihoon:** LISTEN  
**jihoon:** I DIDN’T TELL WOOJIN TO FREAK TF OUT ON U GUYS DAFJSDKL

 **woojin:** U DISAPPEARED ON ME WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!!!

 **jihoon:** IDK?? LOOK AROUND ON UR OWN MAYBE??????  
**jihoon:** U LET MY ICE CREAM MELT!!!!!!!

 **woojin:** U DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME U JUST WENT OFF ON UR OWN ALSDKJFL U COULDVE AT LEAST ANSWERED UR PHONE

 **jihoon:** I WAS DISTRACTED BY THE PUPPIES!!!!!!!!

 **daehwi:** CAN YOU UGLIES CALM DOWN PLEASE  & THANK YOU

 **seongwoo:** anyone else notice how savage baby line has been these days?????

 **daniel:** yes

 **sungwoon:** yes (2)

 **jisung:** yes (3)

 **jihoon:** idk what u guys are talking abt  
**jihoon:** im always like this

 **daniel:** that’s very true

 **guan lin:** me too

 **seongwoo:** no  
**seongwoo:** ur a baby

 **daehwi:** no  
**daehwi:** he’s not  
**daehwi:** he just doesn’t show u guys

 **jisung:** …

 **guan lin:** :)

 **woojin:** anyways  
**woojin:** moving on  
**woojin:** what 2 do about minhwan hyungs

 **jihoon:** can we just lock them up in a closet and just hope they work things out from there

 **seongwoo:** vetoed  
**seongwoo:** minhyun will just force jaehwan to clean the closet with him

 **daniel:** jaehwan will probably find a way to use the things in the closet as an instrument and play around

 **jinyoung:** i hate these hyungs

***

_seongwoo, minhyun (2)_

**seongwoo:** honey snookums

 **minhyun:** wrong person

 **seongwoo:** no  
**seongwoo:** this was meant for u

 **minhyun:** im going to show daniel this

 **seongwoo:** u like jaehwan

 **minhyun:** blocked.

 **seongwoo:** don’t block me

 **minhyun:** give me one good reason why i shouldn’t

 **seongwoo:** bc u love me

 **minhyun:** nope

 **seongwoo:** !!  
**seongwoo:** i thought we had smth special :(((

 **minhyun:** you thought wrong

 **seongwoo:** :(  
**seongwoo:** anw  
**seongwoo:** lets be srs for a sec

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** fine

 **seongwoo:** u like jaehwan  
**seongwoo:** am i correct

 **minhyun:** yes

 **seongwoo:** and ur not going to confess  
**seongwoo:** is this also correct

 **minhyun:** this feels like an interrogation  
**minhyun:** but yes

 **seongwoo:** can i ask why?  
**seongwoo:** i don’t want to force u to confess or anything like that  
**seongwoo:** im just curious

 **minhyun:** im scared

 **seongwoo:** of?

 **minhyun:** idk  
**minhyun:** losing him

 **seongwoo:** why do you think you’ll lose him?  
**seongwoo:** you and i know jaehwan really well  
**seongwoo:** you, better than me probably  
**seongwoo:** even if he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings he’s not the type of person who would shut you out of his life

 **minhyun:** i know that  
**minhyun:** but it doesn’t change the fact that our relationship probably wont be the same afterwards

 **seongwoo:** do you remember what you told me?  
**seongwoo:** when i had the biggest crush on daniel  
**seongwoo:** you told me to take chances because that’s what life is about  
**seongwoo:** i think it’s time for you to follow your own advice

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** i’ll think about it

 **seongwoo:** okay  
**seongwoo:** im always here to talk  
**seongwoo:** if you want someone to talk to

 **minhyun:** yeah  
**minhyun:** thanks seongwoo  
**minhyun:** you can stop being so serious now its weird seeing you like this over texts

 **seongwoo:** lmao its weird typing w correct grammar wow  
**seongwoo:** so much work

 **minhyun:** you’re impossible

 **seongwoo:** but u love me !!!!

 **minhyun:** sure

 **seongwoo:** just admit it!!!!

 **minhyun:** whatever helps you sleep at night

 **seongwoo:** >:O

***

_jaehwan, jihoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** idk what u were planning but here i am  
**jaehwan:** not thanking u for today  
**jaehwan:** goodnight demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -jihoon knows everyone at the school literally lmao  
> -he knows chaeyeon bc he sometimes helps the theater club out w their plays and stuff  
> -chaeyeon and sewoon are in the same class  
> -the picture jihoon uploaded on twt is a picture of woojin smiling at some flowers :'))))))  
> -everyone /casually/ went off to do their own things after lunch!! if ur curious this is where they went: 2park left under the pretense of getting ice cream&more drinks, jinhwi left to take aesthetic pics of each other, ongniel went to go skateboard together for a bit, 2sung+guanlin+sewoon went to go see if there was anyone at the basketball court to play a short game!!  
> -minhyun didnt notice anything but jaehwan was a lil sus bc of jihoon (lmao) but was distracted by minhyun's presence lolol  
> -they split off into groups to look for jihoon and the groups are as followed:  
> >group 1: jaehwan, sewoon, daniel, seongwoo  
> >group 2: woojin, daehwi, jinyoung, jisung  
> >group 3: guanlin, minhyun, sungwoon  
> -tag urself im jihoon but im also yoojung  
> -im really soft for ot11 friendship if u couldnt tell??? like ya couple/romantic ships r great but,, their friendship with each other T_T i love onghwang so much!!!!!!!!!  
> -lmao @ jaehwan at the end
> 
> updated a day early bc im feeling nice today HAHA  
> im sry minhwan didnt happen in this chapter plz dont kill me ok im sure they'll fix themselves soon idk
> 
> im still writing the minhwan school festival date oneshot!! ill post the link here as soon as its finished~~ ^^
> 
> i hope u all enjoyed this chapter (despite minhwan)!!!!  
> comments make my day ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jihoon:** idk  
>  **jihoon:** why don’t u tell me, oppa?
> 
>  **woojin:** ………
> 
>  **daehwi:** DID HE JUST FSDLFJLSDLSL
> 
>  **jaehwan:** im leaving bye
> 
>  **daniel:** oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning(??): mentions of kinks in the first part of the chapter i hope it doesn't make anyone uncomfortable sorry :(((

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** hyungs  
**jihoon:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **sungwoon:** no

 **seongwoo:** no

 **jihoon:** (´･_･`)

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** how dare u  
**woojin:** make jihoon use that sad emoticon

 **seongwoo:** we’re sCARED

 **sungwoon:** rt  
**sungwoon:** when jihoon texts us going “hyungs” followed with a cute emoticon  
**sungwoon:** it usually means death for one of us

 **jihoon:** (´･_･`)  
**jihoon:** i just wanted to ask if we could do something

 **jaehwan:** don’t be mean to my jihoonie  
**jaehwan:** what is it??

 **jihoon:** (≧◡≦)  
**jihoon:** so i was watching variety shows with woojin  
**jihoon:** and i was just wondering if we could try doing yaja time!!

 **sungwoon:** um  
**sungwoon:** it’s a No from me

 **jinyoung:** yaja time!!!!!!!!

 **seongwoo:** jisung hyung where r u plz stop them

 **daehwi:** it’ll be fun!!!!!!

 **minhyun:** jisung hyung  
**minhyun:** please

 **guan lin:** what is yaja time??

 **woojin:** its when the dongsengs become the hyungs  
**woojin:** so all of us will have to call u and daehwi hyung

 **guan lin:** :O  
**guan lin:** can we try it??

 **jaehwan:** it’s a hard pass from me bye

 **jihoon:** (´･_･`)

 **daehwi:** (´･_･`)

 **jaehwan:** .

 **seongwoo:** i  
**seongwoo:** my heart

 **daniel:** lets do yaja time  
**daniel:** i don’t want to see jihoon or daehwi sad

 **sungwoon:** …  
**sungwoon:** ok  
**sungwoon:** daniel hyung

 **guan lin:** hehe  
**guan lin:** this is fun!!

 **jihoon:** seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** yes jihoon hyung?

 **jihoon:** why are u so handsome?  
**jihoon:** who said ur allowed to be that handsome?

 **seongwoo:** i  
**seongwoo:** thank… u  
**seongwoo:** hyung…

 **woojin:** jaehwan buy me milk tea tmrw

 **jaehwan:** do i have to  
**jaehwan:** …woojin hyung

 **woojin:** yes  
**woojin:** hyung said so  
**woojin:** :-)

 **jisung:** i  
**jisung:** what did i come back to  
**jisung:** whats happening

 **guan lin:** jisung just scroll back and u’ll know whats happening  
**guan lin:** ur smart

 **jihoon:** omg guan lin aldfjsd

 **guan lin:** i think ur forgetting something there, jihoon

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** guan lin hyung…

 **woojin:** LMFAOOOO

 **daehwi:** GUAN LIN IS SO SAVAGE HAHA

 **jihoon:** i did Not think this thru when i suggested it

 **guan lin:** haha

 **jisung:** why are we doing yaja time

 **seongwoo:** ahem!!!!!  
**seongwoo:** oh this is a lot more fun than i thought it would be

 **jisung:** …  
**jisung:** ok im gonna leave again now

 **minhyun:** no

 **jisung:** …

 **minhyun:** don’t leave me

 **jisung:** minhyun i love you i really do but im actually busy im sry  
**jisung:** i need to go help my parents out at the café  
**jisung:** talk to you guys later!!!

 **woojin:** aww i wanted to hear jisung hyung call me ‘hyung’

 **jihoon:** is that a kink or smth  
**jihoon:** do u have a hyung kink  
**jihoon:** is that why u ask me to call u hyung sometimes

 **woojin:** i  
**woojin:** wtf

 **seongwoo:** jihoON WTFDKAFJLSFSD

 **daniel:** siri how do i unsee something forever

 **jinyoung:** EW HYUNGS WTF LAFJLASDKJFLWELKSFJ

 **jihoon:** what  
**jihoon:** it’s a valid question!!!

 **sungwoon:** ok so yaja time is over now right

 **jaehwan:** yes  
**jaehwan:** woojin’s newfound hyung kink is more important

 **minhyun:** i just wanted to remind all of you that there are children! in! this! chat!

 **woojin:** park jihoon ur dead to me

 **jihoon:** ok  
**jihoon:** /hyung/

 **woojin:** .

 **jihoon:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **woojin:** i

 **jaehwan:** nope  
**jaehwan:** nopenopenope  
**jaehwan:** im out bye y’all

 **seongwoo:** same goODBYE U NASTY CHILDREN

 **guan lin:** this is what we deal with in the maknae gc  
**guan lin:** welcome to hell, hyungs

 **jinyoung:** rt

 **daehwi:** rt (2)  
**daehwi:** hyungs please tell 2park hyungs to CONTROL THEMSELVES

 **minhyun:** jihoon  
**minhyun:** woojin  
**minhyun:** we’ll be having a talk tomorrow at lunch  
**minhyun:** with jisung hyung too

 **jihoon:** wait  
**jihoon:** hyung they’re lying  
**jihoon:** i swear!!!!!!!!

 **woojin:** look what u did!!!!!!

 **jihoon:** stfu im not the one with the hyung kink bye!!!

 **woojin:** I DON’T HAVE A HYUNG KINK FUCK YOU

 **daniel:** this day started out so nice what happened

 **daehwi:** you know  
**daehwi:** idk if im allowed to say this but  
**daehwi:** i don’t think woojin hyung has a hyung kink

 **woojin:** THANK YOU

 **daehwi:** yeah  
**daehwi:** if anything i think he has an oppa kink

 **woojin:** .

 **seongwoo:** U GUYS ARE BABIES STOP THIS FAJLSDKFLSKJDFLKSDL

 **daehwi:** im just saying!!!!  
**daehwi:** he really likes it when his hoobaes come up and call him oppa

 **woojin:** LEE DAEHWI

 **jihoon:** haha  
**jihoon:** ^^  
**jihoon:** excuse me?

 **woojin:** babe  
**woojin:** babe its not what u think

 **jihoon:** uh huh  
**jihoon:** and who are these hoobaes?  
**jihoon:** hm?

 **daehwi:** …  
**daehwi:** oops

 **woojin:** babe DAEHWI IS LYING I SWEAR

 **jihoon:** so  
**jihoon:** you like it when your hoobaes call you oppa?

 **sungwoon:** um  
**sungwoon:** kids

 **woojin:** no i don’t omg alsfjkjdf please believe me when i say daehwi is lying  
**woojin:** LEE DAEHWI SAY SOMETHING

 **jinyoung:** hey don’t yell at my boyfriend!!!!

 **woojin:** CWLAKSDFJKLSDKF

 **daniel:** uh  
**daniel:** lets  
**daniel:** calm down guys

 **jihoon:** park woojin  
**jihoon:** i asked you a question  
**jihoon:** ^^

 **guan lin:** hyungs im scared

 **woojin:** no one!!!!!  
**woojin:** we’re literally together like the entire school day u should know!!!

 **seongwoo:** children  
**seongwoo:** lets all calm down now  
**seongwoo:** think happy thoughts!

 **jihoon:** what makes u happy, woojin?  
**jihoon:** being called oppa? :)

 **woojin:** i  
**woojin:** why is this happening to me

 **jihoon:** idk  
**jihoon:** why don’t u tell me, oppa?

 **woojin:** ………

 **daehwi:** DID HE JUST FSDLFJLSDLSL

 **jaehwan:** im leaving bye

 **daniel:** oh my god

 **guan lin** has left the chat

 **jihoon:** heh

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** just to clarify: ur not actually mad right

 **jihoon:** no lmao  
**jihoon:** im with u pretty much all day

 **woojin:** ok good  
**woojin:** don’t scare me like that :(  
**woojin:** i thought u were really mad

 **jihoon:** aww dw woojinnie~  
**jihoon:** i knew daehwi was joking hehe  
**jihoon:** or was he?

 **woojin:** JIHOON PLEASE

 **jihoon:** whats wrong, woojin oppa? :)

 **woojin:** GOOD BYE

 **jihoon:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

***

_the suffering games™ (10)_

**jisung:** what the  
**jisung:** what is this

 **seongwoo:** woojin has an oppa kink apparently

 **woojin:** I DON’T HAVE AN OPPA KINK

 **jisung:** i  
**jisung:** never mind  
**jisung:** i don’t want to know  
**jisung:** im going to invite guanlin back  
**jisung:** b e h a v e

 **woojin:** >:(

 **seongwoo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jisung** has invited **guan lin** to the chat

 **guan lin:** is it safe

 **jisung:** yes

 **guan lin:** ok  
**guan lin:** thanks jisung hyung

 **jisung:** no problem guanlin

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**woojin:** ok guys  
**woojin:** new plan  
**woojin:** i have an idea

 **sungwoon:** is it a good one?

 **woojin:** lets not get ahead of ourselves now

 **sungwoon:** then vetoed

 **woojin:** >:O

 **daniel:** lets hear his idea out at least

 **woojin:** :)

 **seongwoo:** wats ur idea

 **woojin:** plan a hangout and bail out last minute so that it’s only the two of them

 **sungwoon:** huh  
**sungwoon:** you know what  
**sungwoon:** that’s actually not bad

 **woojin:** see  
**woojin:** i have good ideas sometimes

 **jihoon:** sure u do, babe

 **woojin:** :(

 **jisung:** how’s this weekend?  
**jisung:** well actually guess it doesn’t matter for us if we’re bailing

 **daniel:** lmao  
**daniel:** someone pitch the idea on the gc

 **seongwoo:** ill do it~~~

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** hi friends

 **minhyun:** we’re not friends

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** i did /nothing/  
**seongwoo:** >:((  
**seongwoo:** anywaYS let’s hang out again this weekend  
**seongwoo:** and hope that we don’t lose anyone this time COUGH

 **jihoon:** @ me next time

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** @jihoon

 **jihoon:** >:(

 **jaehwan:** sounds good to me  
**jaehwan:** what are we doing

 **jinyoung:** :0  
**jinyoung:** can we watch a movie  
**jinyoung:** i want to watch the new antman movie

 **jaehwan:** oooo me too

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** saturday then?  
**seongwoo:** @ those of u who aren’t reading this we’re watching a movie on Saturday

 **minhyun:** saturday works for me

 **jihoon:** me too!!

 **seongwoo:** great

 **jaehwan:** see u gays saturday

 **daniel:** we’ll see each other tomorrow at school though

 **jaehwan:** did i ask

 **daniel:** .

 **jaehwan:** :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -jisung's parents own a cafe!  
> -2park + daehwi were kidding about woojin's hyung/oppa kink btw i really hope that didn't make anyone uncomfortable and if it did i'm sorry ;(
> 
> a shorter(?) chapter than usual (i think idk it feels short to me lmao) but this was just a filler/crack chapter in preparation for the next one~~  
> wonder what'll happen?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> comments make my day~ uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jihoon:** …lord, give me patience
> 
>  **woojin:** i think u mean “give me strength”
> 
>  **jihoon:** if the lord gave me any more strength you’d all be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhHHHhH so this chapter is Really bad and im sorry in advance i promise the next one will (hopefully) be better,,,  
> early update because i'm going on a church retreat and wont be home until wednesday :')

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** guys  
**woojin:** and hyungs

 **seongwoo:** what

 **jihoon:** ?

 **woojin:** do regular dogs see police dogs and think “oh shit it’s the cops”

 **seongwoo:** .

 **jihoon:** …lord, give me patience

 **woojin:** i think u mean “give me strength”

 **jihoon:** if the lord gave me any more strength you’d all be dead

***

 **jaehwan:** i thought prank week was over

 **jisung:** it is  
**jisung:** or it should be

 **jaehwan:** then why is daniel going around our hall and putting up posters of seongwoo hyung that say “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN” as if he’s lost

 **woojin:** wtf

 **minhyun:** funny because seongwoo is also doing the same thing in our hall  
**minhyun:** but with posters of daniel

 **daniel:** i just want everyone to see how beautiful seongwoo hyung is

 **jaehwan:** .

 **seongwoo:** have u guys seen daniel??????  
**seongwoo:** god is fair but sometimes he likes to bless humanity with perfection and that perfection is daniel

 **woojin:** .

 **daniel:** hyung omg  
**daniel:** i love you

 **seongwoo:** i love you more, niel!!!

 **sungwoon:** some of us are trying to get an education here. can y’all stop.

 **seongwoo:** don’t hate on our love

 **sungwoon:** we’re not hating on your love we’re hating on /you/

 **woojin:** rt

 **jaehwan:** rt (2)

 **seongwoo:** >:(((

***

 **minhyun:** how do you unfriend someone in real life  
**minhyun:** i’m asking for a friend

 **daehwi:** what happened?  
**daehwi:** but if anyone has an answer i would like to know too

 **sungwoon:** minhyun and daehwi are today’s mood kings

 **minhyun:** seongwoo happened

 **jaehwan:** i can relate to that

 **seongwoo:** heh

 **jihoon:** u guys say u get scared whenever i send u “cute” emoticons  
**jihoon:** but i get scared whenever seongwoo hyung sends us “heh”

 **seongwoo:** heh  
**seongwoo:** i have a joke for u all

 **minhyun:** please stop

 **seongwoo:** how do u make holy water?

 **jaehwan:** …how

 **seongwoo:** u boil the hell out of it  
**seongwoo:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **minhyun:** can i leave

 **jaehwan:** no  
**jaehwan:** ur stuck in here with us forever

 **minhyun:** please

 **jihoon:** why ask for permission when u can just

 **jihoon** has left the chat

 **woojin** has invited **jihoon** to the chat

 **woojin:** nice try

 **jihoon:** >:(

 **seongwoo:** was that joke not funny

 **sungwoon:** it wasn’t  
**sungwoon:** but if it makes u feel any better i told taeh**n the joke  
**sungwoon:** and he told me to tell u that hes kicking u off the dance team

 **seongwoo:** how is that supposed to make me feel better

 **sungwoon:** huh  
**sungwoon:** ur right

 **seongwoo:** >:O

***

 **#STREAM EGOTISTIC** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] beauty is in the eye of the beholder but if u say jihoon isnt beautiful i will be forced to correct ur vision

***

 **sewoon stole my capo** @kingjaehwan  
imagine being THAT whipped

 **jaehwan hyung still owes me a capo** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan i want to expose you so bad.

 **sewoon stole my capo** @kingjaehwan  
@jeongponyo don’t u dare

 **jaehwan hyung still owes me a capo** @jeongponyo  
@kingjaehwan :^)

***

 **sewoon is a snake** @kingjaehwan  
my life is a Mistake™

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jaehwan:** what time are watching the movie tmrw  
**jaehwan:** my parents want to get lunch tmrw

 **jisung:** we can do after lunch!  
**jisung:** is 2ish okay with everyone?

 **daniel:** fine with me and seongwoo hyung

 **sungwoon:** sounds good

 **minhyun:** that works for me

 **jaehwan:** nice

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jinyoung:** wait hyungs

 **jihoon:** what

 **jinyoung:** i actually want to watch that new antman movie though

 **daniel:** tbh me too

 **jinyoung:** can we still watch it  
**jinyoung:** we can just go to a different theater

 **sungwoon:** im not actually free saturday sorry  
**sungwoon:** i have a d*te

 **woojin:** hyung ur censorship continues to evolve doesn’t it

 **seongwoo:** sungwoon hyung why do u hate romance

 **sungwoon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jinyoung:** :(

 **woojin:** yeah jihoon and i arent free either sry jinyoung

 **jinyoung:** >:(((

 **daehwi:** hyung we can watch it together!

 **jinyoung:** :)))

 **jihoon:** he’s so easy to placate…

 **jinyoung:** what can i say  
**jinyoung:** im a simple man

 **jihoon:** a little too simple

 **jinyoung:** is that a compliment or an insult i cant tell

 **jihoon:** its whatever u want it to be, baejin

 **jinyoung:** ok ill take it as a compliment then

 **jihoon:** whatever helps u sleep at night !

 **jinyoung:** .

***

 **daniel:** wait i just realized  
**daniel:** wont it look suspicious if we all just bail at the same time

 **woojin:** huh  
**woojin:** u know what hyung  
**woojin:** i did Not think that far ahead when i proposed this plan

 **daehwi:** disappointed but not surprised  
**daehwi:** we still have time to bail out before tomorrow

 **jihoon:** some of us should do it tonight

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** hey i cant make it tmrw i have to help my mom with some stuff :((((

 **jaehwan:** aww ok jihoonie we can hang out next time

 **jihoon:** ok hyung~  
**jihoon:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jihoon:** done

 **seongwoo:** did u rly just  
**seongwoo:** with /no/ warning

 **jihoon:** its every man for himself amirite

 **seongwoo:** icb the betrayal

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** hey guys sorry but my parents asked me if i could help out at the café tomorrow since one of the part-timers cant come  
**jisung:** :(

 **minhyun:** its okay hyung!  
**minhyun:** good luck at the café tomorrow!

 **jisung:** thanks minhyun!

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jisung:** good luck kiddos

 **woojin:** wow

 **seongwoo:** betrayed by even jisung hyung

***

 **seongwoo:** u know what  
**seongwoo:** i cant even think of an excuse  
**seongwoo:** so ill just say nothing

 **daehwi:** are you just going to not show up and not answer their messages

 **seongwoo:** yup

 **jinyoung:** that’s smart

 **seongwoo:** thanks!

 **guan lin:** can we all just do that because i cant think of anything either

 **sungwoon:** u know if anyone else were to read this gc with 0 context they would think we hate those two or something

 **jihoon:** its ok hyung  
**jihoon:** no one has to know

 **sungwoon:** t**hyun just asked me if we’re trying to ostracize them

 **woojin:** rip  
**woojin:** what did u tell him

 **sungwoon:** that we hate them

 **seongwoo:** amazing

***

_jaehwan, minhyun (2)_

**jaehwan:** hyungggg

 **minhyun:** hm?

 **jaehwan:** lets go together tmrw  
**jaehwan:** to the movies  
**jaehwan:** ill pick u up  
**jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **minhyun:** haha  
**minhyun:** okay!  
**minhyun:** i’ll pick you up this time though  
**minhyun:** you’re always the one picking me up when we go somewhere

 **jaehwan:** yh because i want to uwu

 **minhyun:** well i want to pick you up this time then  
**minhyun:** i’ll be at your house by 1:30, is that okay?

 **jaehwan:** yis that sounds good  
**jaehwan:** see u tomorrow~

 **minhyun:** sleep well, jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jaehwan:** where is everyone its like 2:15

 **daehwi:** sorry hyungs!!! my mom wants to spend the day together since we havent been able to lately (╥﹏╥)

 **jaehwan:** its ok daehwi!!  
**jaehwan:** have fun with ur mom~

 **daehwi:** thanks hyung TT  
**daehwi:** have fun watching the movie!!

 **jaehwan:** wheres everyone else tho  
**jaehwan:** the movie starts in like 15min

 **daniel:** im going to be late go ahead and go in without me

 **jaehwan:** ???  
**jaehwan:** ok…???????

***

_jaehwan, jihoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** what did u do

 **jihoon:** huh  
**jihoon:** i didn’t do anything

 **jaehwan:** so u all magically had smth come up and left me and minhyun hyung alone?

 **jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** what are u talking about??????

 **jaehwan:** ur all suspicious

 **jihoon:** wtf  
**jihoon:** whats happening

 **jaehwan:** im onto u, park jihoon

 **jihoon:** ?!??!????!

***

 **fake (friends)** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] can u believe all of our friends ditched us? yh we cant either but at least the movie was good

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**daehwi:** i feel kind of bad

 **jihoon:** jaehwan hyung texted me help

 **daniel:** oh yikes what did he say

 **jihoon:** _screenshot93.jpg_

 **guan lin:** do u think theyre mad at us

 **seongwoo:** minhyun probably doesn’t care  
**seongwoo:** if we’re being honest jaehwan probably doesn’t either since he was with minhyun lmao

 **jisung:** do you think the plan worked?

 **daehwi:** uh i hope so or we’ll have to go onto plan C

 **jihoon:** ugh but plan C has so many possibilities of failure  
**jihoon:** we should just skip it and go straight to plan D

 **seongwoo:** wtf

 **jinyoung:** wouldn’t it be plan G though technically

 **sungwoon:** …whats happening  
**sungwoon:** how many plans do we have  
**sungwoon:** when did these plans happen

 **guan lin:** in the maknae line gc  
**guan lin:** this one gets off topic too quickly  
**guan lin:** so we just made back up plans there

 **seongwoo:** wow

 **daehwi:** anyways to answer your question, sungwoon hyung  
**daehwi:** we currently have up to plan M

 **jinyoung:** but plan M includes some breaking and entering  
**jinyoung:** there’s also a chance of woojin hyung suffering public humiliation in plan M

 **jihoon:** i like plan M

 **woojin:** .

 **sungwoon:** ok  
**sungwoon:** is there no adult in that chat to control you kids

 **jihoon:** nope :)

 **woojin:** jihoon and i are the adults  
**woojin:** so no

 **daehwi:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

 **sungwoon:** jisung hyung help the kids are running out of control

 **jisung:** this is out of my jurisdiction

 **seongwoo:** what does that even mean

 **jisung:** i have no say what goes on in that group chat  
**jisung:** i also don’t want to know after that oppa kink fiasco

 **woojin:** hyuNG

 **jihoon:** LMAO

 **seongwoo:** HAHAHA OMG I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT

 **woojin:** i hate this family

 **jihoon:** even me? :(

 **woojin:** especiALLY YOU

 **jihoon:** but woojin oppa :(((

 **woojin:** im going to block u byE

 **jihoon:** ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -my friend told me that holy water joke and i blocked her for an hour LMAO  
> -the picture woojin uploaded is a picture of jihoon eating ice cream i loved Whipped culture :'))))  
> -jaehwan still hasnt gotten sewoon a new capo bc he kept forgetting lmao so sewoon stole his to keep it hostage rip  
> -sewoon has a lot of Tea on jaehwan being whipped for minhyun :')))  
> -the jjaenwink chat happens after minhwan finish watching the movie  
> -the picture jaehwan uploaded is a minhwan selfie uwu  
> -woojin oppa makes a comeback
> 
> sigh sorry about this chapter lajkdfksdl it was supposed to be more plot-heavy sort of but i'm kind of going through a slump(??) right now in terms of my writing.. T_T the minhwan school festival oneshot is also not turning out the way i want it to so i've been really frustrated with that as well ladkjflskdj  
> hopefully getting away from everything for a couple of days will let me freshen up a bit :'))  
> uhh i did start writing twt au's tho on my twitter so feel free to check them out!;;;;
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> comments make my day~~ uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	35. not an update

hello, this is byungari.

some of you follow me on twitter, so you already know, but i have been considering on taking a short hiatus from the suffering games.

when i originally started writing this story, it was my way of relieving stress because of how carefree the story is, and how fun it is to write the characters and their interactions with each other.

recently, however, i've been struggling in my personal life emotionally, mentally, and physically. some of my mutuals know but i was really sick for the past month or so and i'm still recovering from the sickness. i've also been struggling with a lot of stress in terms of school and work, and that stress is starting to show, in my opinion, in the recent chapters.

the suffering games is supposed to be my go-to fic for whenever i'm feeling stuck or stressed, but nowadays it's not. maybe i'm just too hard on myself, or maybe i'm right when i say this, but i feel like the recent chapters have not been my best and are lacking compared to the previous chapters. i don't want to be uploading anything that i feel as though isn't up to par, because that's disrespectful to you, my readers, who take the time out of your day to read my story.

and so, i will be taking a short hiatus. i want to be able to refresh my mind and stop stressing about being funny enough while having enough plot to get the story moving, and just start writing this story again with a fresh mind.

i'm not sure how long the hiatus will be, but i'll keep you guys updated on my twitter, which i always post a link to in my end notes. my other on-going fic, however, will continue to be updated since i basically have the entire fic written, lol.

i'm sorry to disappoint you all, but i hope i'll come back with better, more well-written chapters soon. ^^

thank you for all your support!!!!! i know i don't respond to comments anymore but i do read each and one of them. they really make my day; they really do T_T

i'll hopefully see you all soon, but until then, byungari out! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** can i plead the fifth
> 
>  **jihoon:** no
> 
>  **guan lin:** woojin hyung u cant see me but i just facepalmed so hard i almost flew back to taipei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back♡

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jinyoung:** can someone help me w this crossword puzzle im doing

 **jihoon:** for why are u doing a crossword puzzle

 **jinyoung:** hyung i dont tell u how to live ur life  
**jinyoung:** so u dont get to tell me how to live mine  
**jinyoung:** anw whats an 8 letter word for disappointment??????

 **minhyun:** seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** .

 **jinyoung:** :O  
**jinyoung:** it fits!

 **jisung:** like cinderella’s slippers

 **seongwoo:** i did Nothing

 **minhyun:** yet.

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** yet

 **jihoon:** lmao

 **woojin:** oh my god  
**woojin:** guys  
**woojin:** and hyungs

 **jaehwan:** great  
**jaehwan:** he had another epiphany

 **woojin:** yes i did

 **jihoon:** what is it

 **woojin:** firetrucks,,  
**woojin:** are actually /watertrucks/

 **jaehwan:** .

 **seongwoo:** i-

 **jinyoung:** what.

 **minhyun:** …

 **jihoon** has left the chat

 **woojin:** ???  
**woojin:** what  
**woojin:** what did i do

 **minhyun** has invited **jihoon** to the chat

 **jihoon:** i want an apology.

 **woojin:** for what

 **jihoon:** for having to deal with an idiot like u

 **woojin:** >:(

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jinyoung:** so jihoon hyung

 **jihoon:** no

 **jinyoung:** i didn’t even say anything yet

 **jihoon:** u don’t need to  
**jihoon:** whatever it is my answer is no

 **jinyoung:** >:(((  
**jinyoung:** i just wanted to kno wat u did with the prize money from the pageant ok

 **jihoon:** oh  
**jihoon:** i put it in the bank bc im a smart cookie

 **woojin:** false  
**woojin:** he wanted to buy new games but his parents made him put it in his savings account for ~the future~

 **jihoon:** don’t expose me like this

 **guan lin:** aw so no pizza?

 **jihoon:** when did i even promise u pizza

 **jinyoung:** jihoon hyung is a snake but what else is new

 **jihoon:** wtf  
**jihoon:** i promised u demons /nothing/

 **daehwi:** ok people lets move onto more important things now please  
**daehwi:** what are we going to do about minhwan hyungs??

 **woojin:** didn’t we already do smth about them  
**woojin:** they basically went on a date

 **daehwi:** yes  
**daehwi:** but they’re not /together/ yet  
**daehwi:** you with me?

 **guan lin:** no

 **daehwi:** shut up, edward

 **guan lin:** wtf

 **jihoon:** why are we talking about those two hyungs here when we literally made a separate gc about them

 **daehwi:** because, lets face it, seongwoo hyung cant stay on topic to save his life

 **jihoon:** well  
**jihoon:** u are Not Wrong

 **guan lin:** none of us are really capable of staying on topic either though

 **daehwi:** …true

 **woojin:** wait guys  
**woojin:** help  
**woojin:** i need an adult

 **jinyoung:** and ur messaging /this/ gc about it because…?

 **woojin:** hm  
**woojin:** ur right

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** help  
**woojin:** i need an adult

 **seongwoo:** im an adult!

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** help  
**woojin:** i need a different adult

 **daniel:** i am also an adult

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** somebody plz  
**woojin:** help me

 **minhyun:** what is it, woojin

 **woojin:** okay  
**woojin:** so hypothetically  
**woojin:** like  
**woojin:** this is all very hypothetical

 **jaehwan:** im worried

 **sungwoon:** me too

 **woojin:** what should i do if i tried to order some stuff online and i accidentally clicked the ‘buy’ button like 6 times because i thought my laptop was lagging  
**woojin:** and it charged my mom’s credit card 6 times

 **minhyun:** .

 **seongwoo:** amazing

 **jinyoung:** woojin hyung u need to find jesus

 **daehwi:** god would set woojin hyung on fire the second he steps into a church

 **woojin:** help

 **jaehwan:** cant u just cancel the order  
**jaehwan:** where did u order it

 **woojin:** amazon

 **jaehwan:** yeah just cancel it

 **woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** so heres the thing

 **jihoon:** oh god  
**jihoon:** when did this happen

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** can i plead the fifth

 **jihoon:** no

 **guan lin:** woojin hyung u cant see me but i just facepalmed so hard i almost flew back to taipei

 **woojin:** help me  
**woojin:** what do i do with all this stuff

 **daniel:** im a little concerned that ur mom hasn’t said anything about amazon charging her card 6 times for something

 **woojin:** i don’t think she knows help

 **jihoon:** return the stuff dumbass

 **woojin:** idk how :((((

 **jihoon:** …  
**jihoon:** im omw

 **woojin:** ♡

 **jihoon:** (¬▂¬)

***

 **jo yuri enthusiast** @kingjaehwan  
i question how many brain cells woojin has left

 **technology illiterate** @pwj99  
@kingjaehwan awfully brave of u to assume i had any in the first place

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** good morning children  
**jisung:** woojin, did you get everything sorted out with your little mishap?

 **woojin:** yes  
**woojin:** my hoonie helped me  
**woojin:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

 **jinyoung:** *stage whispers* is this whipped culture

 **seongwoo:** *stage whispers back* yes

 **daniel:** what did your mom say lmao

 **woojin:** i saw the light

 **daehwi:** auntie is so nice but shes so scary when shes mad

 **jihoon:** rt  
**jihoon:** except she fed me cheesecake while she whooped woojin’s ass so

 **woojin:** >:(

 **jihoon:** ♡

***

 **woojin:** i  
**woojin:** …

 **jisung:** what is it?

 **woojin:** jaehwan hyung just gave me a get-well card

 **jisung:** oh? that was sweet of jaehwan  
**jisung:** but i didn’t know you were sick, woojin…?

 **woojin:** …  
**woojin:** im not  
**woojin:** he just thought that i could do better

 **jaehwan:** that’s right

 **seongwoo:** we love a savage man

 **woojin:** …

***

_jaehwan, sewoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** are u free after school today

 **sewoon:** uh  
**sewoon:** yes  
**sewoon:** why?

 **jaehwan:** i still owe u a new capo

 **sewoon:** oh nice  
**sewoon:** i’ll meet you at the gates?

 **jaehwan:** i have to get some stuff from my locker first can u come meet me there

 **sewoon:** sounds good!  
**sewoon:** see you later, hyung

 **jaehwan:** see u later sewoonie

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** hey we should go check out that new ice cream place that opened down the street from school

 **sungwoon:** theres a new ice cream place?

 **daniel:** yeah it opened like last week i think

 **guan lin:** seonho and i tried it  
**guan lin:** its pretty good

 **seongwoo:** wow fake  
**seongwoo:** but then again its seonho so im not that surprised u guys already went

 **guan lin:** yeah lmao

 **jihoon:** i already tried it too  
**jihoon:** it was alright i guess

 **woojin:** wtf  
**woojin:** who did u go with

 **jihoon:** seulgi noona treated the exec board for art club the other day

 **woojin:** wow  
**woojin:** u promised we would go together

 **jihoon:** yh well hitler promised not to invade czechoslovakia  
**jihoon:** welcome to the real world, woojin

 **woojin:** .

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**seongwoo:** did they fight

 **daehwi:** yup

 **jinyoung:** yes

 **guan lin:** it was scary

 **jaehwan:** what happened???

 **daehwi:** woojin hyung went a little too far with his jokes the other day and jihoon hyung got pissed

 **sungwoon:** ???

 **jinyoung:** jihoon hyung wasn’t feeling that well the other day i guess and you guys know how woojin hyung likes to put us over his shoulders and stuff right  
**jinyoung:** well jihoon hyung kept telling woojin hyung to stop but he wouldn’t so jihoon hyung got mad and threw his milkshake at woojin hyung and left while woojin hyung stood there staring at him like an idiot

 **daehwi:** woojin hyung is the biggest idiot to live

 **guan lin:** rt

 **seongwoo:** when did this happen wtf

 **daehwi:** yesterday  
**daehwi:** we went out for burgers and shakes

 **jaehwan:** uh tfti

 **guan lin:** it was a maknaes only thing  
**guan lin:** u understand, right, hyung?

 **sungwoon:** i feel old

 **jinyoung:** you guys /are/ old  
**jinyoung:** anyways jihoon hyung’s probably not going to let this one go until woojin hyung grovels  
**jinyoung:** he looked really pissed

 **guan lin:** ive never seen hyung look so angry  
**guan lin:** not even when he went after sungwoon hyung and jaehwan hyung for signing him up for the pageant

 **jisung:** hi kids  
**jisung:** are you guys sure that’s it?  
**jisung:** i don’t think jihoon’s the type of person who’d get so mad over something like that

 **daehwi:** um

 **jinyoung:** well

 **guan lin:** er

 **jisung:** hm?

 **daehwi:** gotta go bye hyungs

 **jinyoung:** oops i have so much homework bye

 **guan lin:** seonho’s hungry bye hyungs see u all tomorrow

 **jisung:** ?????????

 **seongwoo:** well that wasn’t suspicious at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends im back uwu  
> regular updates will start again on 9/17!! :'))  
> thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me TT i couldn't have gotten this far without you all and i definitely wouldn't have had the confidence to come back without your support :')  
> life has been busy but i hope that i can start writing regularly again lsdjflsdkf  
> i love u guys and thank u for reading!!!!  
> comments make my day♡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** wat do corals even get stressed about
> 
>  **jaehwan:** idk  
>  **jaehwan:** current events
> 
>  **seongwoo:** aha  
>  **seongwoo:** i sea
> 
>  **jihoon** has left the chat  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late!!  
> enjoy uwu

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**daehwi:** so  
**daehwi:** are u two done yet

 **jihoon:** with what

 **daehwi:** fighting

 **jihoon:** we werent fighting

 **daehwi:** right  
**daehwi:** and seongwoo hyung’s jokes are funny

 **jihoon:** i  
**jihoon:** …

 **seongwoo:** wow excuse u  
**seongwoo:** my jokes are hilarious, thank u

 **daehwi:** ok  
**daehwi:** sure

 **woojin:** we werent fighting  
**woojin:** we were just having a  
**woojin:** disagreement

 **jihoon:** stfu

 **woojin:** wow

 **daehwi:** amazing

 **minhyun:** you guys are using past tense  
**minhyun:** im going to assume that you guys are okay now?

 **jihoon:** yes  
**jihoon:** we’re fine

 **woojin:** i could never fight with my hoonie  
**woojin:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

 **jihoon:** and i could never fight with my woojinnie  
**jihoon:** (๑´`๑)♡

 **jaehwan:** i liked it better when they were fighting

 **jinyoung:** same

 **seongwoo:** so what were u two even fighting about

 **jihoon:** nothing

 **seongwoo:** uh huh  
**seongwoo:** why were the babies being so suspicious about it then huh

 **jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** when????

 **seongwoo:** oh  
**seongwoo:** uh

_Operation 2Park (9)_

**seongwoo:** i messed up

 **minhyun:** lmao

 **daehwi:** good job hyung

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** ???

 **seongwoo:** oh wow would u look at the time  
**seongwoo:** its time to feed my cactus !  
**seongwoo:** goodbye friends

 **jihoon:** what the fuck

***

 **jaehwan:** i am a Coral

 **jisung:** ???  
**jisung:** explain

 **jaehwan:** if corals get stressed they die  
**jaehwan:** and im dead because of stress  
**jaehwan:** so conclusion: i am a coral

 **jisung:** i

 **seongwoo:** wat do corals even get stressed about

 **jaehwan:** idk  
**jaehwan:** current events

 **seongwoo:** aha  
**seongwoo:** i sea

 **jihoon** has left the chat  
**woojin** has invited **jihoon** to the chat

 **woojin:** no

 **jihoon:** fuck u, park woojin

***

 **woojin:** help  
**woojin:** i need an adult  
**woojin:** again

 **seongwoo:** what did u do this time

 **woojin:** my moms going to kill me

 **guan lin:** what happened??

 **woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** it wasn’t my fault  
**woojin:** u have to know that

 **daehwi:** sure  
**daehwi:** we believe you

 **woojin:** its true!!

 **guan lin:** sounds fake but ok  
**guan lin:** so what did you do hyung

 **woojin:** ok  
**woojin:** i was helping yerim with a project right

 **jihoon:** dear god

 **woojin:** the project is fine  
**woojin:** we finished her poster thing  
**woojin:** it was great

 **jaehwan:** ok so whats the problem

 **woojin:** she wanted to celebrate

 **daniel:** ???

 **woojin:** by making cookies

 **jihoon:** .

 **daehwi:** oh god

 **jinyoung:** rip woojin hyung

 **woojin:** help me  
**woojin:** i have /sprinkles/ on my /ceiling/  
**woojin:** my moms going to kill me

 **jaehwan:** woojin,, my dude,,,  
**jaehwan:** ur moms going to kill u

 **woojin:** plz help me  
**woojin:** wheres jisung hyung when u need him  
**woojin:** or minhyun hyung fml

 **seongwoo:** its ok woojin  
**seongwoo:** im here!!  
**seongwoo:** no need to panic

 **woojin:** im panicking even MORE now

 **jihoon:** im omw u bitch  
**jihoon:** never bake ever again

 **woojin:** :(  
**woojin:** noted

***

_sewoon, jaehwan (2)_

**sewoon:** hyung

 **jaehwan:** wazzup

 **sewoon:** have you confessed yet?

 **jaehwan:** ???  
**jaehwan:** confess to who

 **sewoon:** minhyun hyung

 **jaehwan:** oh  
**jaehwan:** uh

 **sewoon:** ?  
**sewoon:** well?

 **jaehwan:** wait my mom is calling hold on

 **sewoon:** ???  
**sewoon:** ok

***

 **jaehwan:** ok im back

 **sewoon:** lmao welcome back  
**sewoon:** what did auntie need?

 **jaehwan:** she asked me to check if we had any detergent and laundry sheets left

 **sewoon:** ah  
**sewoon:** so  
**sewoon:** my question

 **jaehwan:** uhhhhh  
**jaehwan:** well

 **sewoon:** yes?

 **jaehwan:** i may have  
**jaehwan:** maybe  
**jaehwan:** implied that i liked him more than just a friend

 **sewoon:** uh huh  
**sewoon:** and his response?

 **jaehwan:** well  
**jaehwan:** he

 **sewoon:** uh huh

 **jaehwan:** we

***

 **bawk bawk, bitch** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] this idiot started crying so loudly during the movie he almost got kicked out

***

 **#FINDMARGOT** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] movie date with jinyoungie hyung!! uwu

***

 **#1 minion anti** @romeong  
can somebody plz tell daniel to STOP BUYING EVERY MINION TOY HE SEES

 **#1 minion anti** @romeong  
idk whats worse his cats or his minion obsession

***

_spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film (6)_

**seongwoo:** minion  
**seongwoo:** i mean  
**seongwoo:** fck  
**seongwoo:** minhyun****

 **jaehwan:** omg

 **minhyun:** .

 **seongwoo:** MY PHONE AUTOCORRECTED UR NAME TO MINION BC OF DANIEL IMDS KFJSDS

 **minhyun:** .

 **daniel:** how is that my fault  
**daniel:** :c

 **seongwoo:** babe ily but u need to Stop it with the minions

 **daniel:** but

 **seongwoo:** no

 **daniel:** ok  
**daniel:** :c

 **minhyun:** i  
**minhyun:** ok  
**minhyun:** what do you want, seongwoo

 **jaehwan:** im cryingf he called u minion

 **minhyun:** jaehwan please

 **jaehwan:** ldafjksldsdk

 **seongwoo:** it was an accident aldsfjlsk  
**seongwoo:** anw did u do the math hw

 **minhyun:** yes

 **seongwoo:** can i copy it

 **minhyun:** no

 **seongwoo:** ok  
**seongwoo:** can u help me

 **minhyun:** ill help you but im not showing you my answers

 **seongwoo:** it was worth a shot

 **jaehwan:** _pictureofminion.jpg **  
**_**jaehwan:** im dead

 **minhyun:** jaehwan.

 **jaehwan:** yes, hyung?  
**jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **minhyun:** .

 **jaehwan:** can i change ur name on my phone to minion hyung  
**jaehwan:** plz

 **minhyun:** no

 **jaehwan:** ok  
**jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **minhyun:** you did it anyways, didn’t you.

 **jaehwan:** maybe  
**jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **minhyun:** …

 **jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

***

 **Not A Minion** @emperorhwang  
i need new friends

 **we love minion hyung** @kingjaehwan  
@emperorhwang no u don’t u only need us hyung ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **Not A Minion** @emperorhwang  
@kingjaehwan …

***

 **Minion Hwang** @romeong  
i Promise it was an accident but since it happened let me just say that the only minion i love is Minion Hwang

***

 **Not A Minion** @emperorhwang  
help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -seongwoo needs to feed his cactus !  
> -the howons part is cut off on purpose  
> -lmk if u caught that 'bawk bawk bitch' reference ill love u forever  
> -MiNiOn
> 
> i promise that minhwan date oneshot is coming alkdjflksdlf i just havent had the energy to work on it rip but its coming!! i promise LOLOL  
> shorter chapter than usual but i dont have as much time as i did during the summer so TT  
> hope you enjoyed!!  
> comments make my day♡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** Z is just a sideways N
> 
>  **minhyun:** …  
>  **minhyun:** please stop and go to sleep its like 4am
> 
>  **seongwoo:** Zo!
> 
>  **minhyun:** goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1398 kudos!!!! uwu

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** i have a question

 **daehwi:** what is it, hyung?

 **jisung:** why am i seeing jihoon and woojin in detention

 **daehwi:** i-

 **jinyoung:** um.

 **guan lin:** i have to go feed seonho

 **seongwoo:** omg  
**seongwoo:** what did those two do  
**seongwoo:** LMAO

 **jisung:** daehwi?

 **daehwi:** uhhhhh

 **jisung:** daehwi.

 **jaehwan:** ooOOooOOo he used a PeRiOd

 **daehwi:** well  
**daehwi:** you guys already know those two hyungs are dumb

 **sungwoon:** yes

 **jaehwan:** uh huh

 **daniel:** we know

 **daehwi:** no offense, jihoon hyung, but ur kind of dumb sometimes when woojin hyung is involved  
**daehwi:** anyways  
**daehwi:** remember when they were fighting?

 **jisung:** uh huh

 **daehwi:** somi told me that yoojung noona told her that they’re seatmates obv cause of their names and they got into an argument during class after that milkshake incident and they got detention because of it

 **jisung:** is that it

 **daehwi:** no

 **seongwoo:** lmao

 **daehwi:** water guns

 **jisung:** .

 **daehwi:** that’s why we werent allowed to tell you but  
**daehwi:** since you found out about their detention!  
**daehwi:** sorry jihoon hyung  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung u can suffer

 **jaehwan:** lmao

***

 **woojin:** wow  
**woojin:** thanks daehwi

 **daehwi:** no prob

 **jihoon:** how dare u expose us like that

 **daehwi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jisung:** water guns  
**jisung:** really

 **woojin:** ok in my defense  
**woojin:** i  
**woojin:** …  
**woojin:** u kno i don’t even have a defense nvm

 **jihoon:** i just wanted to wreak havoc im sry hyung

 **jisung:** did you two reflect on your actions during detention

 **jihoon:** uh  
**jihoon:** sure

 **woojin:** …yes?

 **jisung:** …  
**jisung:** i don’t believe you but i’ll pretend i do for the sake of my sanity

 **jihoon:** we love u hyung  
**jihoon:** uwu

 **jisung:** uh huh

 **woojin:** love u jisungie hyung!!

 **jisung:** yeah, yeah  
**jisung:** brats

 **jihoon:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

***

 **seongwoo:** guys  
**seongwoo:** g u y s

 **minhyun:** why are you awake

 **seongwoo:** omg minhyun good ur here  
**seongwoo:** i just realized that  
**seongwoo:** Z is just a sideways N

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** please stop and go to sleep its like 4am

 **seongwoo:** Zo!

 **minhyun:** goodbye

 **seongwoo:** why are u awake its 4am

 **minhyun:** im finishing up the essay for english lit

 **seongwoo:** what essay

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** …minhyun  
**seongwoo:** WHAT ESSAY

 **minhyun** has left the chat  
**seongwoo** has invited **minhyun** to the chat

 **seongwoo:** WHAT ESSAY BITCH

 **jihoon:** GO TO SLEEP U BITCHES ITS 4AM

 **seongwoo:** …

 **minhyun:** …

 **seongwoo:** sry jihoon

 **minhyun:** sorry, jihoon

_seongwoo, minhyun (2)_

**seongwoo:** WHAT ESSAY

 **minhyun:** the essay she gave us like two weeks ago  
**minhyun:** you know it’s due tomorrow right  
**minhyun:** well today  
**minhyun:** you know what i mean

 **seongwoo:** i wont be at school today pls let me borrow ur notes

 **minhyun:** no

 **seongwoo:** MINHYUN PLEASE

 **minhyun:** …

 **seongwoo:** p l e a s e  
**seongwoo:** :(

 **minhyun:** fine  
**minhyun:** but come to school

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** ill go after third

 **minhyun:** smh

 **seongwoo:** :-D

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jinyoung:** so  
**jinyoung:** its saturday

 **woojin:** yes

 **jinyoung:** are we going through with the Plan™ today

 **jihoon:** yes

 **daehwi:** yes

 **woojin:** i guess we are

 **guan lin:** when do we start?

 **jihoon:** now

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jihoon:** lets get it

 **guan lin:** *dabs*

 **daniel:** ?????

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**daehwi:** is anyone free right now?????

 **jihoon:** meeee

 **jaehwan:** depends on Why

 **daehwi:** youngmin hyung is working today and he told me to stop by!!

 **seongwoo:** free food?

 **daehwi:** he said, and i quote, he’ll “sauce” us if his manager isn’t in when we go

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** sauce us

 **daehwi:** yeah idk  
**daehwi:** he’s a weird one, that youngmin hyung

 **woojin:** rt

 **jaehwan:** ok im free

 **seongwoo:** me too

 **jihoon:** what time are we going???

 **daehwi:** well im already here  
**daehwi:** so is jinyoung hyung

 **jinyoung:** _jinhwibeingcute.jpg_  
**jinyoung:** hi

 **guan lin:** seonho and i are here too actually  
**guan lin:** _byungarisbeingadorbs.jpg_

 **jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** woojin and i are on our way

 **woojin:** _2parkbeingdumb.jpg  
_**woojin:** bonjour mes amis

 **seongwoo:** ok daniel and i are on our way  
**seongwoo:** do we have to send a selfie too

 **daehwi:** no

 **seongwoo:** ok well if u insist

 **jihoon:** we don’t want ur selfies

 **seongwoo:** _ongnielpretendingtobemodels.jpg_

 **jinyoung:** google searches how to bleach my eyes

 **seongwoo:** don’t be rude  >:O

 **woojin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Operation Confession (9)_

**sungwoon:** what the heck is happening

 **jihoon:** we’re meeting up to hang out  
**jihoon:** didn’t u read the gc

 **sungwoon:** ok  
**sungwoon:** got that part  
**sungwoon:** but why did u message this one going “lets get it” before daehwi messaged us that

 **woojin:** we’re trying to get minhwan hyungs together

 **seongwoo:** wait what  
**seongwoo:** minhyun’s not even free today

 **jihoon:** what

 **woojin:** what

 **jinyoung:** what

 **daehwi:** what

 **guan lin:** what

 **seongwoo:** yh hes hanging out with his sister today i think  
**seongwoo:** lemme check

 **daehwi:** omg

 **seongwoo:** yeah she posted on her instagram story  
**seongwoo:** lmao

 **jihoon:** JLDKFJLSKFJ  
**jihoon:** WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO CHECK IF MINHYUN HYUNG IS FREE TODAY

 **daehwi:** YOUR BOYFRIEND

 **woojin:** SINCE WHEN

 **daehwi:** SINCE WE MADE THE PLANS U ABSOLUTE WALNUT

 **woojin:** IM UR HYUNG

 **daehwi:** SINCE WE MADE THE PLANS U ABSOLUTE WALNUT HYUNG*

 **woojin:** .

 **jihoon:** GDI PARK WOOJIN

 **woojin:** NOBODY TOLD ME

 **guan lin:** _screenshot94.jpg_  
**guan lin:** yes we did  
**guan lin:** you even agreed to it hyung

 **woojin:** i-

 **jinyoung:** e x p o s e d

 **jisung:** what is happening

 **seongwoo:** idk but baby line are so entertaining to watch

 **sungwoon:** theyre so chaotic omg

 **jihoon:** woojin u had ONE job

 **daehwi:** RT

 **woojin:** whY WOULD ANYONE TRUST ME WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS U ALL KNOW IM UNRELIABLE WHEN IT COMES TO THINGS LIKE THIS!!!!!

 **jinyoung:** hes got a point there

 **woojin:** LKFJALSKJLSK

 **daniel:** …  
**daniel:** ok well  
**daniel:** what now

 **daehwi:** well  
**daehwi:** i already convinced youngmin hyung to give us free food  
**daehwi:** so we might as well stay i guess

 **daniel:** ok  
**daniel:** seongwoo hyung and i are almost there

 **jisung:** i’m almost there too

 **sungwoon:** me too  
**sungwoon:** with t*ehyu*

 **daehwi:** okay!

***

 **uwu nation** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] we love free food

 **hey demon, its ya boy** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] woojin dropped my tteokbokki so i took his donkatsu ♥

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**minhyun:** hey guys sorry i couldn’t make it  
**minhyun:** i was out with my sister all day

 **jihoon:** its okay hyung!!  
**jihoon:** there’s always next time ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

 **minhyun:** haha  
**minhyun:** okay im going to go get some work done now  
**minhyun:** talk to you guys later!

 **jihoon:** bye hyung~

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jihoon:** why are we like this

 **daehwi:** you mean  
**daehwi:** why is /woojin hyung/ like this?

 **jihoon:** yes  
**jihoon:** that’s exactly what i mean

 **woojin:** .

 **jinyoung:** well today was a failure  
**jinyoung:** since ½ of minhwan didn’t even come

 **guan lin:** what was the next plan

 **jinyoung:** we cant use the next plan woojin hyung dies in that one  
**jinyoung:** well  
**jinyoung:** public humiliation and dying are the same right

 **daehwi:** who cares its his fault today failed anyways

 **woojin:** .

 **guan lin:** i think it’s the best plan we have anyways tbh

 **woojin:** do we have to

 **jihoon:** yes

 **daehwi:** yes

 **jinyoung:** is that really a question

 **guan lin:** lmao

 **woojin:** >:(  
**woojin:** fine  
**woojin:** when do we start

 **jihoon:** hold on

_jihoon, minhyun (2)_

**jihoon:** hyung are u free tomorrow?

 **minhyun:** uh  
**minhyun:** i should be!  
**minhyun:** why?

 **jihoon:** okay  
**jihoon:** thanks :)

 **minhyun:** ?

 **jihoon:** see u tomorrow!

 **minhyun:** …??

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **jihoon:** tomorrow  
**jihoon:** we start tomorrow

 **woojin:** roger that

 **daehwi:** :-)

 **jinyoung:** im scared but also excited

 **guan lin:** operation bunny: START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -the reason behind 2park's "fight" and maknae-line being sus is revealed! it wasnt that srs flasdkjflsk they're just dumb they didnt want to get in trouble with jisung HAHA  
> -onghwang's pm takes place on a thursday at 4am and the maknae-line chat takes place on the saturday after  
> -youngmin works at a snack bar!! korean "snack bars" sell thinks like spicy rice cakes, donkatsu, etc. that are considered "snacks" lmao idk why it is but  
> -maknae-line Tried they get an A for effort  
> -guan lin calmly exposing woojin like damn (the screenshot is just maknae line making the plans and woojin agreeing to checking if minhyun is free)  
> -what is operation bunny ?!?!??!??!? *eyes emoji*
> 
> when will i finish that minhwan oneshot lmk  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! uwu  
> comments make my day♡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seongwoo:** wait wheres woojin
> 
>  **jinyoung:** um
> 
>  **guan lin:** woojin hyung is  
>  **guan lin:** yes
> 
>  **daehwi:** dead in a ditch
> 
>  **jihoon:** yeah  
>  **jihoon:** what daehwi said
> 
>  **daniel:** …what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 1432 kudos!!!;;; i rly dont deserve any of u guys fladjskdfjsl TT♡

_☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

**daehwi:** so everyone good with the plan?  
**daehwi:** we all know our roles?

 **woojin:** yes  
**woojin:** im the bunny  
**woojin:** why am i the bunny

 **jihoon:** i have to get those two hyungs to the café

 **woojin:** why am i the bunny (2)

 **jinyoung:** i film woojin hyung’s suffering

 **guan lin:** i make sure jinyoung hyung doesn’t die while recording

 **woojin:** why am i the bunny (3)

 **daehwi:** and i try not to get us arrested but i make no promises

 **woojin:** .

***

_jihoon, minhyun (2)_

**jihoon:** hyung~  
**jihoon:** u said ur free today right?

 **minhyun:** hey jihoon  
**minhyun:** yeah, im free today  
**minhyun:** why?

 **jihoon:** lets hang out!! (≧◡≦)

 **minhyun:** uh  
**minhyun:** okay? haha  
**minhyun:** what do you want to do?

 **jihoon:** can we go to the dog café downtown?  
**jihoon:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

 **minhyun:** sure!

 **jihoon:** ok!  
**jihoon:** lets meet in an hour-ish?

 **minhyun:** okay haha  
**minhyun:** see you soon, jihoon

 **jihoon:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

***

_jihoon, jaehwan (2)_

**jihoon:** hyung~

 **jaehwan:** what, demon

 **jihoon:** don’t be rude  
**jihoon:** i just wanted to know if ur free to hang out today  
**jihoon:** :(

 **jaehwan:** oops sry jihoonie  
**jaehwan:** yh, i should be free  
**jaehwan:** wat do u want to do?

 **jihoon:** dog café!!

 **jaehwan:** the one downtown?

 **jihoon:** yes  
**jihoon:** uwu

 **jaehwan:** ok sure lmao  
**jaehwan:** when?

 **jihoon:** i can meet u there in like an hour-ish is that ok??

 **jaehwan:** sure  
**jaehwan:** see u soon, jihoonie

 **jihoon:** ˙˚ʚ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )ɞ˚˙

***

_☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

**jihoon:** operation bunny is in motion

 **daehwi:** time to save romance

***

 **operation ******* @jeojangs  
START

 **why me** @pwj99  
lets get it

 **director bae** @baejin  
i brought my video camera to make sure to get woojin hyung’s suffering on film

 **we’re innocent** @magumagu  
this one better not fail

 ***dabs*** @byungari1  
im just here to watch woojin hyung make a fool out of himself tbh

***

 **be gone, demon** @hahaswoon  
?????

 **be gone, demon** @hahaswoon  
whats going on im scared

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**sungwoon:** what are u kids planning

 **daniel:** rt

 **daehwi:** nothing bad, dw hyung

 **seongwoo:** somehow that worries us more

 **jinyoung:** dw ill get it all on camera

 **daniel:** …

 **jisung:** please  
**jisung:** try not to commit any crimes

 **jihoon:** we wont  
**jihoon:** i think  
**jihoon:** …right?  
**jihoon:** guys??

 **jinyoung:** um

 **daehwi:** we’ll  
**daehwi:** we’ll get back to you on that, hyungs

 **guan lin:** give us 3 to 5 business days

 **jisung:** .

 **seongwoo:** wait wheres woojin

 **jinyoung:** um

 **guan lin:** woojin hyung is  
**guan lin:** yes

 **daehwi:** dead in a ditch

 **jihoon:** yeah  
**jihoon:** what daehwi said

 **daniel:** …what

 **jihoon:** oops gotta go bye

 **jisung:** children  
**jisung:** children come back

 **sungwoon:** they’re going to set something on fire i just know it

 **seongwoo:** rt

***

_minhyun, jihoon (2)_

**minhyun:** jihoon??  
**minhyun:** im here  
**minhyun:** are you inside?

 **jihoon:** uhh  
**jihoon:** ill be there soon!!  
**jihoon:** u can wait inside, hyung!

 **minhyun:** ok  
**minhyun:** ill get our drinks  
**minhyun:** what do you want to drink?

 **jihoon:** umm  
**jihoon:** gimmie one sec

 **minhyun:** okay…?

_jihoon, jaehwan (2)_

**jihoon:** hyung ur not here yet right

 **jaehwan:** almost there

 **jihoon:** ok ill go ahead and order our drinks then  
**jihoon:** what do u want to drink

 **jaehwan:** ???  
**jaehwan:** y r u being so nice today, demon

 **jihoon:** hurry up before i change my mind

 **jaehwan:** okok jeez  
**jaehwan:** strawberry juice, plz

 **jihoon:** ok!

_jihoon, minhyun (2)_

**jihoon:** strawberry juice, please, hyung!  
**jihoon:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

 **minhyun:** okay, haha  
**minhyun:** see you soon!

 **jihoon:** yeah!  
**jihoon:** :-)

***

_☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

**jihoon:** minhyun hyung just took a seat  
**jihoon:** hes playing with the dogs aww

 **daehwi:** woojin hyung where tf did u go  
**daehwi:** oh wait he cant even read or respond to these messages ldkjaflskdf

 **jihoon:** wtf did u guys lose him  
**jihoon:** how tf do u lose a 176cm guy in a bunny suit

 **daehwi:** idk im sry dlsjflsk

 **jinyoung:** hes with us dw

 **guan lin:** we’re hiding so that they don’t see us before its time

 **daehwi:** oh okay

 **jihoon:** i see jaehwan hyung!!!

 **daehwi:** everybody into position!!!!

***

_jaehwan, jihoon (2)_

**jaehwan:** im going to kill u dead

 **jihoon:** :-D

***

_Operation Confession (9)_

**jinyoung:** _a_bunny_stalking_minhwan.mp4_

 **seongwoo:** …  
**seongwoo:** what  
**seongwoo:** what is this

 **jinyoung:** _a_bunny_shoving_minhwan_together.mp4_

 **jisung:** i need an explanation  
**jisung:** someone  
**jisung:** anyone  
**jisung:** please

 **jinyoung:** _a_bunny_forcing_minhwan_to_take_pics.mp4_

 **sungwoon:** wtf  
**sungwoon:** whats going on

 **jinyoung:** _a_bunny_tripping_jaehwan.mp4  
_**jinyoung:** _jaehwan_falling_into_minhyuns_arms.mp4_

 **seongwoo:** im so confused

**jinyoung:** _a_bunny_taking_an_awkward_couple_pic_of_minhwan.mp4_

**sungwoon:** wtf

 **jinyoung:** _a_bunny_chasing_after_minhwan.mp4_

 **daniel:** wh  
**daniel:** why is that bunny attacking minhyun hyung and jaehwan

 **jinyoung:** _a_bunny_throwing_flower_petals_at_minhwan.mp4_

 **sungwoon:** …  
**sungwoon:** ok

 **jinyoung:** _a_bunny_tripping_and_falling.mp4_

 **jisung:** whats happening

 **jinyoung:** _daehwi_yelling_at_the_bunny.mp4_

 **daniel:** idk whats happening but same

 **jinyoung:** _panwinkdeepselfie.jpg_

 **jisung:** we’ll be having a talk later

 **jinyoung:** _maknaelinedabbing.jpg_

 **jisung:** .

***

 **stfu woojin hyung** @magumagu  
this plan would’ve gone without a hitch if SOMEONE hadnt tripped smh

 **save me.mp3** @pwj99  
i hate lee daehwi

*******

**flower petals** @jeojangs  
i’d like to think today was pretty successful

 **catch me at the busan film festival** @baejin  
[photo attachment] pizza after a successful operation

 **pepperoni pizza is the superior pizza** @byungari1  
[photo attachment] #squadgoals

***

_jihoon, jaehwan (2)_

**jihoon:** hyung~

 **jaehwan:** im blocking u

 **jihoon:** :c  
**jihoon:** did u have fun today

 **jaehwan:** blocked

 **jihoon:** lmao  
**jihoon:** goodnight, hyung~

 **jaehwan:** .  
**jaehwan:** goodnight, u demon

 **jihoon:** uwu

***

 **woojin** has invited **minhyun** and **jaehwan** to the chat

 **woojin:** _minhwan1.jpg_ , _minhwan2.jpg_ , _minhwan3.jpg_ , _minhwan4.jpg_ , _minhwan5.jpg_

 **jaehwan:** wtf

 **minhyun:** um

 **woojin:** _minhwan6.jpg_ , _minhwan7.jpg_ , _minhwan8.jpg_

 **jaehwan:** wtf  
**jaehwan:** were u the bunny?!????!??!

 **woojin:** _minhwan9.jpg_ , _minhwan10.jpg_

 **minhyun:** …  
**minhyun:** woojin

 **woojin:** ur welcome  
**woojin:** goodnight, hyungs

 **woojin** has left the chat

 **jaehwan:** what the fuck

 **minhyun:** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -operation bunny is revealed !!! the name is literal lmao woojin lost in rock paper scissors so he had to dress up in a bunny suit and terrorize minhwan on their "date"  
> -maknae line are all brats: confirmed  
> -was this plan successful??!?? find out in the next chapter !!
> 
> um as u probably noticed, the chapter count now reads 39/40 :') yes, the next chapter is the last one! TT i'm sad to see this story end, but i've been planning this ending since this story first took plot so :')))  
> the last chapter will be published as soon as i publish the minhwan oneshot (which i'm like,, 33% done with im sry) bc i think minhwan Deserves Better before this story ends lafkjsldfjlsd (i already kno at least 2 ppl who will yell at me for this,, lmao)  
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!! comments make my day :')
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	40. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** I DON’T HAVE AN OPPA KINK DAMMIT  
>  **woojin:** wait
> 
>  **seongwoo:** wtf
> 
>  **woojin:** wtF WHY DID THIS CHAT OPEN ASKJFLSKFJLDS
> 
>  **jihoon:** LMFAOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'((((

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** wow  
**jihoon:** i deadass just saw someone in the halls do smth stupid  
**jihoon:** and i thought to myself, “wow, what an idiot”  
**jihoon:** but then i saw that it was woojin  
**jihoon:** and so i was like “oh, that’s my idiot”

 **seongwoo:** mood  
**seongwoo:** what was he doing

 **jinyoung:** _woojin_running_into_a_wall_and_spilling_milk_all_over_himself.mp4_

 **jihoon:** omg u got it on camera

 **jinyoung:** god loves me

 **jaehwan:** thank u for letting me start out my monday morning with a laugh  
**jaehwan:** god bless u, bae jinyoung

 **jinyoung:** :-)

***

_jaehwan, minhyun (2)_

**jaehwan:** hyung are you free after school today?

 **minhyun:** i should be!  
**minhyun:** why?

 **jaehwan:** lets get ddeokbokki  
**jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **minhyun:** okay haha  
**minhyun:** ill meet you at the gates after school, then?

 **jaehwan:** ok  
**jaehwan:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

***

_jihoon, woojin (2)_

**jihoon:** ok so ddeokbokki after school then?

 **woojin:** yis sounds good  
**woojin:** lets get ice cream afterwards

 **jihoon:** only if u pay  
**jihoon:** woojin o p p a

 **woojin:** .

 **jihoon:** :-)

 **woojin:** pleasE

 **jihoon:** why? i thought u liked being called oppa LMFAO

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** hey someone go get milk tea with me after school daniel has tutoring :-(

 **woojin:** I DON’T HAVE AN OPPA KINK DAMMIT  
**woojin:** wait

 **seongwoo:** wtf

 **woojin:** wtF WHY DID THIS CHAT OPEN ASKJFLSKFJLDS

 **jihoon:** LMFAOOOO

 **jaehwan:** that’s nice to know

 **woojin:** AFLKJ;FSKJFS;  
**woojin:** KMS

***

 **if u wanna come along, u have to pay** @hahaswoon  
[photo attachment] woojin has an oppa kink: confirmed

 **NOT YOUR OPPA** @pwj99  
@hahaswoon hyUNG WHY

 **if u wanna come along, u have to pay** @hahaswoon  
@pwj99 the people deserve to know

 **NOT YOUR OPPA** @pwj99  
@hahaswoon LDJASKJFLSJFL

*******

_spirited away is the superior studio ghibli film (6)_

**daniel:** lol  
**daniel:** guess what

 **jaehwan:** daniel no

 **daniel:** lol

 **jisung:** ?

 **minhyun:** what happened?

 **daniel:** so u guys know that asshole teacher right  
**daniel:** mr swing

 **seongwoo:** ugh i hate him

 **sungwoon:** he always yelled at me for no reason smh

 **daniel:** lmao so jaehwan’s class and mine had joint lessons today

 **jaehwan:** daniel please

 **daniel:** and he was asking us questions from the text and jaehwan gave him a smartass answer bc that’s who jaehwan is

 **jaehwan:** .

 **sungwoon:** daniel is Not wrong

 **jaehwan:** i kno hes not it’s the next part i want him to shuT UP ABOUT

 **daniel:** so mr swing pointed a ruler at him and said “there’s an idiot at the end of this ruler”

 **seongwoo:** wtf  
**seongwoo:** mr swing called jaehwan an idiot???

 **daniel:** well  
**daniel:** yes but that’s not why im telling the story

 **minhyun:** ???

 **daniel:** u wanna finish the rest, jaehwan? lmao

 **jaehwan:** …  
**jaehwan:** i got a detention for asking “which end?”

 **jisung:** i  
**jisung:** …normally i wouldn’t condone this type of behavior but  
**jisung:** good job, jaehwan

 **minhyun:** me too  
**minhyun:** you did well, jaehwan

 **seongwoo:** u tell him, jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** ˙˚ʚ(๑´◡`๑)ɞ˚˙

***

 _☆_ _all-stars_ _☆_ _(5)_

 **woojin:** jumping out of helicopters is dangerous  
**woojin:** they say 1 out of 5 ppl don’t even make it to the ground

 **jihoon:** wtf  
**jihoon:** what do u mean they don’t make it to the ground  
**jihoon:** where the fuck do they go

 **woojin:** idk  
**woojin:** …huh.  
**woojin:** good question…

 **jihoon:** .

 **jinyoung:** i can hear woojin hyung’s last surviving braincell screaming for help in the distance

 **woojin:** >:O

 **daehwi:** hyungs  
**daehwi:** back me up on this

 **jihoon:** ?

 **daehwi:** the black cookie part is the best part of an oreo  
**daehwi:** right?

 **woojin:** uh

 **guan lin:** wrong  
**guan lin:** dark without light is an abyss, light without dark is blinding  
**guan lin:** you cannot have a coin with one side

 **jihoon:** i

 **jinyoung:** what

 **woojin:** .

 **daehwi:** yo socrates its a fucking cookie

 **guan lin:** and ur wrong the frosting part is the best

 **daehwi:** fight me on this

 **guan lin:** come at me, david  
**guan lin:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **daehwi:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **jihoon:** both of u stfu

 **daehwi:** :(  
**daehwi:** but jihoon hyungggggggg

 **guan lin:** hyung :((

 **jihoon:** .

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** hyungs quick

 **daniel:** ???

 **jihoon:** the black cookie part of the oreo is the best part  
**jihoon:** yes or no

 **seongwoo:** yes

 **jaehwan:** yes

 **sungwoon:** wtf u guys are wrong the frosting is the best part

 **jisung:** uh i agree with sungwoon

 **daniel:** …i like both parts equally

 **minhyun:** um  
**minhyun:** same.. lol

 **jihoon:** ok so its 2 v 2 v 2  
**jihoon:** daehwi and guanlin guess u guys have to fight it out then

 **jisung:** what

 **woojin:** wait we never answered tho

 **jihoon:** oh ur right  
**jihoon:** well daehwi is right i think the black cookie part is the best part

 **woojin:** bitch what,,

 **daehwi:** HAH I TOLD U SO EDWARD

 **woojin:** the frosting part is superior!!!!

 **guan lin:** i told u, david!!

 **daehwi:** woojin hyung is useless: confirmed

 **woojin:** .

 **seongwoo:** wtf is happening

 **daehwi:** jinyoung hyung?

 **jinyoung:** um.

 **jihoon:** jinyoung u better answer wisely

 **jinyoung:** i  
**jinyoung:** i don’t like oreos  
**jinyoung:** i think they taste like cardboard

 **daehwi:** …

 **guan lin:** …

 **jinyoung:** …

 **woojin:** jinyoung who  
**woojin:** who are you

 **jinyoung:** …oops

 **jihoon:** consider this friendship: cancelled

 **jinyoung:** wtf

***

 **nilla wafers are superior** @baejin  
when ur friends ask u for ur opinion and u give it to them and they all shade u for it smh icb the amount of disrespekt in this family

***

 **b*ejin is a monster** @jeojangs  
ur opinions matter unless u say the greatest cookie in the world tastes like cardboard

 **b*ejin is a monster** @jeojangs  
then ur just a monster

***

_jaehwan, minhyun (2)_

**jaehwan:** so which one? uwu

 **minhyun:** this one!

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** if a kid is bad and wants coal what does santa do?

 **jihoon:** bitch what

 **minhyun:** _jaehwansnapchatselfie.jpg_

 **jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** what the  
**jihoon:** hyung why do u have jjaeni hyung’s snapchat screenshotted

 **minhyun:** oh  
**minhyun:** oops wrong chat, sorry

 **seongwoo:** what the  
**seongwoo:** explain urselves

 **jaehwan:** wtf  
**jaehwan:** minhyun hyung i sent u so many other selfies  
**jaehwan:** like 10 diff ones i think  
**jaehwan:** and u screenshot that one?? the worst one???? the one that doesn’t even show most of my face???????  
**jaehwan:** icb this  
**jaehwan:** betrayed,, by my own boyf,,,  
**jaehwan:** top 10 anime betrayals.mp4

 **sungwoon:** lmaoooo  
**sungwoon:** minhyun u have some explaining to do  
**sungwoon:** …wait

 **jisung:** wait

 **daehwi:** WAIT;KFAJSDKF

 **jinyoung:** BOYFRIEND?????

 **daniel:** EXCUSE ME???????

 **woojin:** OMG

 **jihoon:** I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!

 **guan lin:** HYUNGS??!????!?

 **jaehwan:** oh shit

 **minhyun:** lol  
**minhyun:** good job, jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** OOPS LMAO GOTTA BLAST!!  
**jaehwan:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **jaehwan** has left the chat

 **daniel:** WTF COME BACK

 **minhyun:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **minhyun** has left the chat

 **seongwoo:** THOSE BOTCHES FLAJKSL

 **sungwoon** has invited **jaehwan** and **minhyun** to the chat

 **sungwoon:** OH NO YOU GUYS DON’T

 **jaehwan** has left the chat  
**minhyun** has left the chat

 **sungwoon:** OMG  
**sungwoon:** I CANT ADD THEM BACK THEY BLOCKED ME

 **jihoon:** SAME  
**jihoon:** THOSE HYUNGS LDFJLSAKFJLS

 **woojin:** SINCE WHEN OMG IM SCREAMING

 **daehwi:** ICB THIS  
**daehwi:** IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN SINCE 2001  
**daehwi:** I NEED TO KNOW WHEN THIS HAPPENED

***

 **MINHWAN?????** @jeojangs  
@emperorhwang @kingjaehwan UM HELLO COME BACK AND EXPLAIN URSELVES, PLEASE AND THANK U

 **MINHWAN 2K18!!!!** @pwj99  
@emperorhwang @kingjaehwan WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN WE NEED ANSWERS!!!!!

 **PRAISE MINHWAN** @magumagu  
MY OTP IS REAL AND IM GLAD IT HAPPENED BUT WE DESERVE AN EXPLANATION!!!!

 **ongniel > minhwan** @romeong  
ongniel is S C I E N C E  but CONGRATS GAYS IM GLAD Y’ALL FINALLY GOT UR SHIT TOGETHER!!! @emperorhwang @kingjaehwan

 **seongwoo is a liar #minhwan4ever** @hahaswoon  
IM HAPPY FOR U AND ALL BUT PLEASE COME BACK AND GIVE US THE EXPLANATIONS WE DESERVE @emperorhwang @kingjaehwan

***

 **#minhwan** @kingjaehwan  
lmao

 **#minhwan** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] ♡

***

 **#minhwan** @emperorhwang  
:)

 **#minhwan** @emperorhwang  
[photo attachment] ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> -jihoon saw minhwan leaving school together walking rly closely w each other but didn’t think much of it (woojin is rubbing off on him) (2park and minhwan got ddeokbokki at diff places)  
> -the reason woojin accidentally msged the gc is bc seongwoo messaged it and so woojin accidentally opened that instead of his pm with jihoon LMAO  
> -minhyun also accidentally opens the wrong chat bc woojin messages the gc uwu  
> -[minhwan uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161236)  
> -i couldnt figure out a way to fit this in but for the howons convo back in ch37: jaehwan tells sewoon that minhyun k*ssed him when jaehwan implied he liked him more than a friend ooOOOoOOOo minhwan off-screen kiss scene! wowza
> 
> the school festival oneshot is finally up :'))) click on the link up there^ lmao
> 
> aaaand,, we have Offically reached the end of the suffering games™ QQ  
> i started this fic back in December last year as an impulse because i wanted to write and post something, but i wasn't sure if i would be able to write a full-fledged fic :') i didn't know that there would be so many people out there who would read this and tell me how much it makes them laugh and how much they look forward to my updates.. TT  
> i've met so many lovely people through this fic, and i just want to take the time to thank each and every one of you for reading this messy fic of mine!!! i definitely couldn't have made it this far without you, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading!!!! ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.  
> it's truly been a Wild Ride™ these past 10 months, and i thank you all for being a part of this journey uwu  
> i hope to see you all in my next fic!  
> until then, byungari out! uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


	41. the and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jihoon:** yes!!  
>  **jihoon:** i hired the clown u asked for
> 
> **sungwoon:** … excuse me?
> 
> **seongwoo:** what
> 
> **daehwi:** jihoon hyung why would you hire a clown when your boyfriend exists
> 
> **woojin:** wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***please read***  
> before we start- i don't want to start this special chapter on a rough note, but there is an issue that i need to address:
> 
> a couple of days ago, a reader sent me a link to another chat fic on ao3, informing me that it seemed very similar to TSG. i checked the fic out, and they were right: it was too similar for it to be a coincidence.  
> while i am aware that ao3 is a free platform where copy & pasting is a piece of cake, i post my stories out of hope and trust that no one will plagiarize, and because i want everyone to (hopefully) enjoy what i've written.
> 
> please don't repost anyone's stories anywhere else without EXPLICIT permission from the authors themselves, and always make sure to provide a link to the original story; if you want to translate my works, dm me on my twitter which i always link at the end of the chapter; if you want to share my works with someone who isn't on ao3, send them a link instead of copying & pasting it somewhere else.
> 
> i am not blaming anyone- please don't take this message the wrong way. i didn't think i would ever have to address this issue because you have all been nothing short of wonderful and lovely to me. i write because you all exist.
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy this special (and last...) chapter of the suffering games™ !

_woojin, jihoon (2)_

**woojin:** oh shit

**jihoon:** ?

**woojin:** i accidentally deleted the video  
**woojin:** sdlfjsdks

**jihoon:** ???  
**jihoon:** what video??

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**seongwoo:** someone come take jaehwan away from here im trying to study for finals PLZ  
**seongwoo:** i don’t need to see him being gross with minhyun!!!!

**jaehwan:** ur not even studying!!

**seongwoo:** im trying to!!!

**woojin:** that 30min video where daehwi is ranting about how much he likes baejin  
**woojin:** can u send it to me

**seongwoo:** huh

**jaehwan:** ???

**woojin:** …  
**woojin:** wait .

**jihoon:** good job, dumbass

**daehwi:** .  
**daehwi:** woojin hyung  
**daehwi:** ^^

**woojin:** … daehwi wait

**daehwi:** ^^

**woojin:** jihoon help me

**jihoon:** good luck, babe!

**woojin:** .

**jihoon:** xx

**daehwi:** im coming for you, just wait.

**woojin:** hahahaha  
**woojin:** fuck

**seongwoo:** what just happened

***

**we’ll meet again** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] woojin hyung bought me chicken!! thanks hyung~ ^^

***

**when the spring breeze passes** @pwj99  
do not be fooled by that picture d*ehwi uploaded

**when the spring breeze passes** @pwj99  
i was ATTACKED and then my wallet was STOLEN

***

**i’ll smile brightly** @jeojangs  
does ur boyfriend ever betray u and get chicken with someone else, without u? bc i can relate

**i’ll smile brightly** @jeojangs  
who is park woojin idk him

**when the spring breeze passes** @pwj99  
@jeojangs I WAS FORCED TO BABE PLS ILL BUY U ALL THE CHICKEN U WANT

***

**sungwoon** has invited **minhyun, seongwoo, jaehwan, daniel, jihoon, woojin, jinyoung, daehwi,** and **guan lin** to the chat

**sungwoon** changed the chat name to _let’s get this bread_

**sungwoon:** hello children

**minhyun:** what does  
**minhyun:** “let’s get this bread” mean…

**jihoon:** omg… minhyun hyung…

**minhyun:** ?

**daehwi:** such a… grandpa…

**guan lin:** i have never been so disappointed before in my life

**minhyun:** …

**woojin:** wait minhyun hyung  
**woojin:** u know we love and respect u right  
**woojin:** can i just  
**woojin:** [ask WHAT u were wearing the other day](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dtx49SWVAAAHW4s.jpg:large)

[](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dtx49SWVAAAHW4s.jpg:large)

**guan lin:** minhyun hyung you kind of looked like a q-tip

**jinyoung:** i thought his sweater looked like a neck brace

**minhyun:** …

**jihoon:** im sorry but i will never get over his suede pants

**daehwi:** or gucci sneakers

**jaehwan:** all of u stfu  
**jaehwan:** minhyun hyung dw i thought u looked nice uwu

**minhyun:** … thank you, jaehwan

**sungwoon:** ok if you guys are done clowning minhyun, we have important things to discuss

**daniel:** whats up, sungwoon hyung?

**sungwoon:** jisung hyung’s graduation  
**sungwoon:** we need to plan his party  
**sungwoon:** seongwoo and i mentioned this the other day, remember???

**jihoon:** yes!!  
**jihoon:** i hired the clown u asked for

**sungwoon:** … excuse me?

**seongwoo:** what

**daehwi:** jihoon hyung why would you hire a clown when your boyfriend exists

**woojin:** wtf

**jihoon:** ????  
**jihoon:** sungwoon hyung did u not tell me to hire a clown for the party

**sungwoon:** WHY WOULD I ASK YOU TO HIRE A CLOWN  
**sungwoon:** JISUNG HYUNG IS TERRIFIED OF CLOWNS

**jihoon:** IDK DON’T ASK ME UR THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO HIRE ONE STOP YELLING AT ME

**jaehwan:** are you sure he didn’t say buy a CROWN

**jihoon:** what  
**jihoon:** why would he tell me to buy a crown

**sungwoon:** .

**seongwoo:** im sorry did anyone tell the demon the theme of this party

**jinyoung:** im sorry but does anyone else other than u and sungwoon hyung even know the theme of the party

**sungwoon:** oh  
**sungwoon:** we’re going to treat jisung hyung like royalty

**seongwoo:** because that’s what he deserves

**jihoon:** oh  
**jihoon:** ohhhhhhhh  
**jihoon:** ok that makes so much more sense

**sungwoon:** .

**daehwi:** great  
**daehwi:** icb jihoon hyung caught the woojin hyung disease

**woojin:** .

**guan lin:** we’ve lost a good soldier, men

**jinyoung:** amen

**woojin:** i hate this fucking family

***

**jihoon:** wait so  
**jihoon:** what do i do with the clown i hired then

**sungwoon:** idk  
**sungwoon:** figure it out

**jihoon:** >:O

**seongwoo:** lmao

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**woojin:** question

**jisung:** what is it, woojin?

**woojin:** do u guys think my parents would be okay with me majoring in something in fine arts  
**woojin:** my dad wants me to major in business but what is business  
**woojin:** i want to dance, guys :(

**minhyun:** talk to your parents about it  
**minhyun:** come up with a plan that’ll hopefully help convince them  
**minhyun:** maybe something like if they let you major in fine arts, you’ll minor in something they want you to just in case

**jisung:** yeah  
**jisung:** my parents were against me applying to be a psychology major but i convinced them by getting scholarships and showing them the jobs i can go into after i graduate  
**jisung:** they’re your parents!! don’t stress too much, woojin  
**jisung:** they’ll support you no matter what

**woojin:** okay :(

**jihoon:** woojin  
**jihoon:** you know your parents love you, right?  
**jihoon:** even if your dad wants you to major in business its pretty clear to everyone that you were born to dance  
**jihoon:** tbh im pretty sure they wont even be surprised when u tell them u want to major in fine arts  
**jihoon:** don’t worry about it too much  
**jihoon:** if anything, we still have time to convince them if theyre against it

**woojin:** okay  
**woojin:** thanks hoonie  
**woojin:** ♡

**jihoon:** ♡

**woojin:** ok that brings me to my next question

**minhyun:** which is?

**woojin:** if i punch myself and it hurts, am i weak or strong???

**jisung:** …

**minhyun:** .

**woojin:** ???

**jihoon:** ur fucking stupid, that’s what u are

**woojin:** wow

***

**i’ll hold you once more** @romeong  
i just caught up to the gc and wow

**i’ll hold you once more** @romeong  
woojin rly went from worry about his future to asking a dumb ass question in the span of 20 min

**thank you for being so beautiful** @kingjaehwan  
@romeong when will ur faves ever

***

**when the spring breeze passes** @pwj99  
i hate seongwoo hyung and jaehwan hyung

***

**i’ll smile brightly** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] finals r stressing me out so i bought pizza

**we became a miracle** @baejin  
@jeojangs u should share some of that

**i’ll smile brightly** @jeojangs  
@baejin there’s no ‘i’ in team but there is one in pizza

**we became a miracle** @baejin  
@jeojangs so… ur not going to share?

**i’ll smile brightly** @jeojangs  
@baejin im not going to share.

**we became a miracle** @baejin  
@jeojangs wow

***

_jaehwan, minhyun (2)_

**jaehwan:** hyung  
**jaehwan:** if i die  
**jaehwan:** will u miss me

**minhyun:** ??  
**minhyun:** why are you dying  
**minhyun:** don’t die  
**minhyun:** whats wrong???????

**jaehwan:** I DON’T WANT TO TAKE FINALS  
**jaehwan:** hyung help me im not even sure what i did this entire semester  
**jaehwan:** im going to cry

**minhyun:** jaehwan…  
**minhyun:** where are you?  
**minhyun:** are you home?

**jaehwan:** no :(  
**jaehwan:** im at the library

**minhyun:** okay  
**minhyun:** im on my way  
**minhyun:** lets take a break, okay? we can get some food

**jaehwan:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
**jaehwan:** ok

**minhyun:** and jaehwan

**jaehwan:** yeah?

**minhyun:** you’ll be fine, okay?

**jaehwan:** okay… ㅠㅠ

**minhyun:** and i love you

**jaehwan:** i love you too  
**jaehwan:** ㅠㅠ

***

**thank you for being so beautiful** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] thank u minhyun hyung for the food :’( i love u

***

**i see the bright light past the long tunnel** @emperorhwang  
[photo attachment] don’t stress about exams too much. you’ll be fine—i believe in you. i love you.

***

_let’s get this bread (10)_

**sungwoon:** so right after graduation is good for everyone right  
**sungwoon:** i have confirmed with seulki noona that they’re celebrating the saturday after graduation instead  
**sungwoon:** so jisung hyung is free

**jaehwan:** sounds good~

**jihoon:** woojin and i are free!

**guan lin:** so am i :)

**daehwi:** everyone is free, yes

**seongwoo:** i am not

**sungwoon:** i will kick you in the throat

**seongwoo:** i am free

**daniel:** lol  
**daniel:** so where are we having the party?

**sungwoon:** … um.

**jihoon:** ?

**sungwoon:** good question

**woojin:** rly

**seongwoo:** we did not think this far ahead

**jinyoung:** clearly

**minhyun:** sigh  
**minhyun:** my house is free

**sungwoon:** ok the party will be at minhyun’s house  
**sungwoon:** everybody say thank you minhyun

**jihoon:** thanks minhyun hyung~

**seongwoo:** thank u minion

**minhyun:** .

**seongwoo:** oh sry  
**seongwoo:** do u prefer nyeonie

**minhyun:** ong seongwoo is banned from entering my house.

**seongwoo:** >:O

***

**i’ll hold you once more** @romeong  
hello i am being BULLIED by a minion

**when the spring breeze passes** @pwj99  
@romeong to be fair u brought it onto urself, hyung

***

**when the spring breeze passes** @pwj99  
wtf why did seongwoo hyung block me on twitter im-

**everything seems like a dream** @hahaswoon  
@pwj99 the truth was too much for him

***

**you cover my empty heart** @byungari1  
will pay someone to take my math final for me

**i’ll hold you once more** @romeong  
@byungari1 i’ll take it for u

**you cover my empty heart** @byungari1  
@romeong didn’t u get a 23 on one of ur math exams earlier this year

**i’ll hold you once more** @romeong  
@byungari1 that’s not important

**you cover my empty heart** @byungari1  
@romeong …

***

**you cover my empty heart** @byungari1  
looking for anyone other than seongwoo hyung willing to take my math final for me

*******

**i want to be with you forever** @daliet  
question

**i want to be with you forever** @daliet  
if i drink 36 cans of red bull consecutively would that make my sense more heightened or will i just die

**what remains clear is the first flutter of love** @jisungssi  
@daliet daniel what

**i want to be with you forever** @daliet  
@jisungssi time to find out

**what remains clear is the first flutter of love** @jisungssi  
@daliet daniel no

**what remains clear is the first flutter of love** @jisungssi  
@daliet don’t do that

**i want to be with you forever** @daliet  
@jisungssi WOOHOO

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jisung:** DANIEL

**jaehwan:** omg  
**jaehwan:** jisung hyung CAPS LOCKED

**jihoon:** :OOO

**daniel:** NOBODY CAN STOP ME

**minhyun:** whats going on

**seongwoo:** why is daniel not answering the phone  
**seongwoo:** babe???

**jisung:** DO NOT DRINK 36 CANS OF RED BULL

**woojin:** wtf

**jisung:** AND DEFINITELY DON’T DRINK THEM CONSECUTIVELY

**daniel:** whats up my name is jared and im 19 and i cant READ

**jisung:** .

**woojin:** niel hyung  
**woojin:** u gon die

**daniel:** whats worse  
**daniel:** dying from too much red bull or getting murdered by finals

**jihoon:** well  
**jihoon:** the amount of pain u receive will probably be the same  
**jihoon:** but if u die from too much red bull at least u will not have to take finals

**daehwi:** don’t ENCOURAGE him

**jihoon:** niel hyung plz share some

**woojin:** jihoon wtf

**daniel:** somebody help me  
**daniel:** please

**jisung:** im already on my way

**seongwoo:** me too  
**seongwoo:** give me some of that red bull

**jisung:** .  
**jisung:** why do i even bother

***

**seongwoo:** first day of finals guys!

**jihoon:** Today Is The Day I Die .

**seongwoo:** cool  
**seongwoo:** good luck to everyone except jihoon, then  
**seongwoo:** jihoon, ill see u in hell !

**jihoon:** sounds like a plan !

***

**guan lin:** im dead

**jisung:** how was your exam?

**guan lin:** im dead (2)

**jisung:** … i see

**jaehwan:** hey guanlin

**guan lin:** yeah?

**jaehwan:** theres smth ive been wondering since we’ve met  
**jaehwan:** but i never asked u  
**jaehwan:** because i always forgot to

**guan lin:** …  
**guan lin:** what is it

**jaehwan:** when u think  
**jaehwan:** do u think in mandarin, english, or korean??

**daehwi:** bold of you to assume guanlin thinks, hyung

**guan lin:** i will crush u like an ant, lee daehwi

**daehwi:** you can try, but youll fail

**minhyun:** behave, kids  
**minhyun:** just two more days and we’ll be free for two weeks  
**minhyun:** please don’t murder anyone before we can go on break

**jihoon:** so does this mean we can AFTER finals?

**minhyun:** no

**jihoon:** it was a worth a shot

***

**in this time, we are always together** @pwj99  
omg

**thank you so much, and i love you** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 what is it

**in this time, we are always together** @pwj99  
@jeojangs what if soy milk is just milk introducing itself in spanish???

**thank you so much, and i love you** @jeojangs  
@pwj99 what the fuck

***

**please love us with the same heart** @magumagu  
first of all, woojin hyung doesn’t even know spanish

**come and lean on me whenever you’re tired** @kingjaehwan  
@magumagu and second of all?

**please love us with the same heart** @magumagu  
@kingjaehwan second of all, he’s an idiot

**come and lean on me whenever you’re tired** @kingjaehwan  
@magumagu valid point

***

**i wish our time would stop like this** @baejin  
um i just watched the trailer for the end game and wtf

**i wish our time would stop like this** @baejin  
russo brothers turn on ur locations i just wanna talk

***

_let’s get this bread (10)_

**minhyun:** [graduation cake.jpg] _  
_**minhyun:** is this design okay?

**jihoon:** pretty!!!

**sungwoon:** looks nice!!

**minhyun:** okay  
**minhyun:** i’ll place the order, then  
**minhyun:** i’m going to put the pick-up time as 2:30, is that okay?  
**minhyun:** graduation should end around 2

**sungwoon:** yes

**woojin:** whos picking it up???

**daehwi:** well, definitely not you

**woojin:** .

**minhyun:** my sister said she can pick it up for us

**daniel:** seongwoo hyung and i are bringing the food, right?

**sungwoon:** yes

**seongwoo:** we’re going to get chicken and pizza  
**seongwoo:** any other requests?

**guan lin:** hanwoo

**jihoon:** beef

**woojin:** meat

**seongwoo:** u are all Canceled .

***

**our coincidental meeting became our daily life** @emperorhwang  
[photo attachment] smoothies after exams to destress :)

***

**come and lean on me whenever you’re tired** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] thank u god for bringing minhyun hyung into my life. amen.

***

**our time together was worth more than a thousand years** @romeong  
[photo attachment] whats up my name is ong seongwoo and im in love with a furry named kang daniel thank u for coming to my ted talk

***

**i hope that we won’t be forgotten** @daliet  
[photo attachment] im not a furry but i love seongwoo hyung, thank u. this has been a psa

***

**there is no end, only forever** @hahaswoon  
doesn’t daniel’s tweet pretty much imply seongwoo is some sort of animal, meaning he is in fact, a furry

**our fate together is continuing onwards** @byungari1  
@hahaswoon yes

**there is no end, only forever** @hahaswoon  
@byungari1 thought so.

***

_the suffering games™ (11)_

**jihoon:** OMG  
**jihoon:** WE’RE FREE  
**jihoon:** THANK U JESUS

**jinyoung:** we have to go back in two weeks

**jihoon:** I WOULD LIKE TO THANK NOT ONLY GOD BUT ALSO PARK WOOJIN FOR KEEPING ME SANE DURING HELL WEEK

**woojin:** ur welcome

**jihoon:** AND SCREW U BAE JINYOUNG

**jinyoung:** i BREATHED

**seongwoo:** im so jealous of jisung hyung  
**seongwoo:** but at the same time im like . not .

**jisung:** is this a compliment or an insult

**seongwoo:** neither  
**seongwoo:** idk what it is actually nvm  
**seongwoo:** but i am jealous that u are done with high school  
**seongwoo:** but i am not jealous that u are going to university oof good luck hyung

**jisung:** … thanks

**minhyun:** wow hyung you just have graduation left!!  
**minhyun:** and then you’re done!

**jisung:** i know thank god

**seongwoo:** will u miss us

**jisung:** i will miss jihoon and not-jihoon equally

**jaehwan:** wow

***

_let’s get this bread (10)_

**seongwoo:** ALRIGHT SO GAME PLAN

**minhyun:** we are all sitting right next to each other

**seongwoo:** ok but who is the one responding rn  
**seongwoo:** oh right  
**seongwoo:** u

**minhyun:** .

**seongwoo:** anygays  
**seongwoo:** after graduation we take pictures and all that jazz  
**seongwoo:** somehow convince jisung hyung to come to minhyun’s house with us

**jihoon:** why are u saying that as if itll be hard for us to drag jisung hyung to minhyun hyung’s house  
**jihoon:** also pay attention to the graduation u are being rude

**seongwoo:** u are also on ur phone. shut up

**jihoon:** touché

**jaehwan:** [woojin funny face.jpg]  
**jaehwan:** jihoon make ur boyfriend stop before the parents start glaring at me for laughing too loudly

**woojin:** :-)

**jihoon:** woojin stop

**woojin:** zo!

**jihoon:** i tried

**jaehwan:** useless.

**jihoon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***

**daniel:** where did everyone go  
**daniel:** guys im lost

**guan lin:** hyung this is our school  
**guan lin:** which youve been attending for a few years now

**daniel:** guys im lost (2)

**jisung:** daniel, we’re at the gate!  
**jisung:** we’re all going to minhyun’s house to eat and play games :)

**daniel:** ok im omw!!!

***

_let’s get this bread (10)_

**jihoon:** wait seongwoo hyung  
**jihoon:** niel hyung  
**jihoon:** did u guys get the food???

**seongwoo:** yes  
**seongwoo:** we ordered and paid beforehand and asked them to delivery it to minhyun’s place

**jihoon:** icb there came a day seongwoo hyung and daniel hyung did smth responsible

**seongwoo:** just wait until we get off this bus u brat ill crush u

**jihoon:** sure u will, hyung

**seongwoo:** (¬▂¬)

**jihoon:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ˘)☆

***

**there is no end, only forever** @hahaswoon  
[photo attachment] mission: accomplished. we love you, jisung hyung! we’re only a phone call away, hyung, and if you ever need me, i’m here for you. remember that, okay?

**i wish our time would stop like this** @baejin  
[photo attachment] jisung hyung, we love you, and we’ll support you wherever you go! thank you for always being there for everyone. i can’t imagine my life without you.

**i hope that we won’t be forgotten** @daliet  
[photo attachment] thank you for being my confidante and for being there to support me every step of the way, hyung. you’re going to do big things! just don’t forget about us, okay? ♡

**please love us with the same heart** @magumagu  
[photo attachment] to the most caring hyung i know: thank you, and we love you. nobody can replace you as the #1 hyung in our lives.

**thank you so much, and i love you** @jeojangs  
[photo attachment] jisung hyung, aka the hyung with the biggest heart i know. i’m so grateful that i’ve had the blessing to get to know you, and to be able to call you one of my closest hyungs and friend. i love you!

**our fate together is continuing onwards** @byungari1  
[photo attachment] i’m glad the one who gave me a tour on my first day of school was you, hyung, because without you, i wouldn’t be the person i am today. thank you for everything, jisung hyung.

**in this time, we are always together** @pwj99  
[photo attachment] it has been my honor and privilege to get to know you and call you my hyung. i’ll miss you, jisung hyung! make sure to come visit when you can ♥

**our time together was worth more than a thousand years** @romeong  
[photo attachment] God bless jisung hyung for dealing with this ragtag of misfits and never failing to guide us towards the right path. i can only pray that one day, i’ll be half the person you are, hyung. i love you.

**our coincidental meeting became our daily life** @emperorhwang  
[photo attachment] thank you for all your advice that you’ve given me, and for never hesitating to help us when we were in need. please don’t forget that we’re all here for you, too, and may everything you do come to fruition.

**come and lean on me whenever you’re tired** @kingjaehwan  
[photo attachment] jisung hyung, we love you, and i hope that you never forget we’re all here for you whenever you need us, and that you can come to us any time! thank you for being our pillar of support these past few years, and we’ll do our best to support you as much as you’ve supported us.

***

**thankful for every hour, minute, and second** @jisungssi  
[photo attachment] how lucky i am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so, so, SO much for all your support! i never imagined this silly fic of mine would ever get so much love and attention, and i'm so lucky and blessed to be receiving all the love you've shown for me and this fic. it has truly been a wild ride, and i'm grateful for everyone i've met through this story ^^
> 
> this is officially the last chapter of the suffering games, and i hope you've all enjoyed my last hurrah! (for tsg... i'm not done writing yet, dw)
> 
> thank you once again for all the love and support you've blessed me with!
> 
>  
> 
> _with love,_  
>  jenny (byungari)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
